Dragon Tears: The Next Generation
by JazzyGeorgie
Summary: A sequel to Dragon Tears. Follow the Potter, Weasley and Malfoy children through their journey at Hogwarts and beyond!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: after numerous emails, and with the last Harry Potter moving being released this year, I decided to tweak DTTNG and repost! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Please remember, this was written before Dumbledore died (and if you didn't know that, well, shame on you!) so he's alive and well in this story.

NEW GENERATION

"MUM! Have you seen my new dress robes? They're not in the trunk like you said they were," a voice called from upstairs.

"Look in there again, Marissa. If they aren't there then look in your closet," Ginny yelled, balancing her daughter's owl in one hand and books in the other.

"Here, let me help." Draco slid the books from Ginny's arms then placed them near the front door. "What's she yelling about now?"

"Her new dress robes. Again." Ginny sighed, gave him a resigned smile, and extended the owl's cage. "Take Chloe and I'll go look." Maneuvering her way around the school trunks and bags on the floor, Ginny climbed up the mahogany staircase, not quite believing her daughter was on her way to Hogwarts.

"Did you find them?" Ginny walked into her eleven year old daughter's room.

"Yes. It was under everything in the trunk." Marissa locked it and turned around.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ginny looked around Marissa's room full of personal drawings, Quidditch posters and a photo of a dragon her Uncle Charlie had taken.

"YES! Please stop asking," Marissa grumbled, grabbing her trunk and dragging it out of her room like it was a rather large dead body. Ginny cast a levitating spell, and they followed the mahogany trunk, rimmed in gold, down the stairs.

"You take forever!" a voice piped up from the area of the kitchen. Marissa's ten-year-old brother came out with a cookie in his hand. Marissa just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop!" Draco narrowed his eyes, heading off the argument before it began.

"Alright: trunk, books, owl, wand, snacks. Anything else?" he asked Marissa who shook her head, causing her long strawberry blond hair to shift around her shoulders.

"When can I go?" Devon whined even though he knew he needed to be eleven. His father shot him a look and Devon gave a very Draco-like smirk in the direction of his sister before running down the hall to find his shoes.

"I'm ready!" a chorus of voices yelled.

Ginny turned and found the youngest three Malfoys running in from the living room, each in their respective pairs of shoes.

"See, even eight year olds can get ready faster!" Devon shot out to Marissa, returning with shoes in hand.

"Sod it, Dev," Marissa mumbled.

Ginny could tell that their oldest daughter was clearly nervous about entering her first year at Hogwarts. Each parent had assured her it didn't matter which house she was sorted into, as long as she did her best and behaved.

"Are Uncle Ron and Aunt Samantha here yet?" Devon looked out the window of their house on the outskirts of London.

He always said they were his favorite Aunt and Uncle, he did see them more than the others, but Samantha was a Muggle and that was intriguing enough for any young witch or wizard nowdays. She always had stories about her childhood which amazed him every time he, his brothers and sisters saw her.

"Any minute now," Ginny said, bending down and tying a pair of shoes, then another…finally waving her hand over them causing the laces to tie themselves.

She had thought it was a cruel joke when the healer at St. Mungo's said they were going to have triplets. She and Draco thought that three would be a nice number, but that was total number of kids, not all at once.

Apparently, Ginny and Draco were told (and should have remembered if they had paid attention in Astronomy, to the bit of Astrology they had covered): "if you conceive when Mars is aligned with Venus and the moon is full-." Ginny was completely lost after the first few sentences the healer had expounded. In a nutshell, your chances of multiples were MUCH higher if conceived at this time, which explained Fred and George.

The triplets were born on their twin uncle's birthday, April 1st and Draco laughed, then went to pick up Harry to go drank heavily. There had been many twists and turns thrown their way in the past eleven years but he truly thought that triplets were the funniest one yet. That was one point where Ginny didn't agree with him. Devon was the only one born right on his due date of February 20th, and Ginny was fortunate enough to give birth to him the normal way. She was delighted when his dark blue eyes changed to hazel, and always thought he was cute with the blond hair and dark eyes. Thankfully, the eight year old triplets weren't identical, and Ginny was grateful for that small favor.

Derek looked just like his father, blond hair and the same blue eyes; Erin had Ginny's strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes and Dixon had darker blond hair and also the hazel eyes.

Ginny had no intention of naming all her boys with the letter "D" . After Hermione had given Draco a Muggle Baby Name book he thought these names had strong sounding meanings and Ginny wasn't about to say "No"- since she actually liked the names too and he seemed to be into something that was Muggle, even if it was a book.

The twists and turns didn't end there. Poor Hermione had experienced the same Astrology line-up as Ginny. They had blamed all this on their husbands as they had decided to vacation at Draco and Ginny's house in Spain and conceived the children at the same time. Harry and Hermione had their triplet girls two days before Ginny gave birth.

The Potter girls that were exactly like Hermione intelligence wise, except they all loved flying and Quidditch. Luckily the Potter girls weren't identical either and fit the broad spectrum of looks; two with their father's green eyes and one with Hermione's brown.

A loud pop sounded in the foyer and Devon went running to his Uncle Ron, who swept him up in a manly hug then set him down.

"Cheers everyone!" Ron held an owl cage in his hand and James came walking behind him, followed by his younger brother, Jeremy, who was nine and promptly tackled Devon until their fathers grabbed them by their collars and held them up off the floor.

"We're just playing!" Jeremy protested.

"Knock it off," Samantha commanded.

"Are Harry and Hermione meeting us at the station?" Ron asked and Ginny nodded taking one last look around the house for any stray items that didn't make it into Marissa's trunk.

"Can we go now?" Marissa sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. With a lot of scrambling around, hand holding and the rules explained—yet again—about side-along apparition the entire group disapparated from Ginny and Draco's foyer and appeared in what was a designated safe spot at the station. Making sure no Muggles were anywhere near their magically camouflaged area, they all ducked out from behind a pillar and began the walk to Platform 9 ¾. Ginny reached for Draco's hand, not quite sure how she was feeling sending her daughter off to school. Their nieces Jillian and Cassandra's, were entering their third year. Marissa definitely wouldn't be alone and not know anyone in Hogwarts, that's for sure. Especially with Brian Potter already having a year under his belt. Harry had made him promise to help his friends in anyway he could. Brian being twelve meant he grumbled about it but had to agree when Harry threatened to come to his Common Room in Gryffindor everyday and pick him up for his first class.

Draco squeezed Ginny's hand. He was to apparate into Hogsmeade with Harry in about two hours and get ready for the new students to arrive.

"She'll be fine. I'm there every day you know," he said quietly to her, watching Ron and Samantha go through the barrier. Ginny made sure her nephews got through ok before her family went through and, as if it was her first time, she halted before the large red train with Marissa at her side. Marissa had only seen the Hogwarts Express once last year when Hermione brought her with them to pick up Brian from school but it was still an impressive sight.

"Keep going. I see Brian up ahead," Ginny placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder and steered her towards a group near the middle of the train.

Charlie and Katharine were there with their 13 year old twin daughters, third year Gryffindor's who were very excited about having their cousins come with them. However, they were up the platform, talking to a few blokes that were third years.

"Hi Brian," Ginny said and he gave her a small smile, looking as if he would rather be on the train with his second year friends then standing here with two first years and their siblings. Charlie waved before he was attacked by Erin, Derek and Dixon. Hermione and her cousin Samantha exchanged a brief hug before their children tugged them in opposite directions, pointing to people they knew or asking questions about the train.

Draco found an empty car and the group followed him up the platform, pausing outside the door.

"Have a great year, Brian." Hermione knew better than to kiss her twelve-year-old son so she squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll try not to ruin your room too much," piped up Laura and she received a dark glare from her older brother.

"Kirstin, Taryn, come say goodbye to your brother." Hermione motioned them over and they came running up on command, stopping a few feet from their brother and waving dutifully. Brian had told them no hugging on the platform so they had gotten that out of the way at their house.

"Alright Brian, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Have a good trip," Harry said and felt Taryn slip her hand into his.

"I will. Got lots of candy, magazines and stuff. Mark said he was bringing Exploding Snap."

"Keep your eyebrows this time!" Marissa teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and dad," Brian looked up at his father and Harry peered down at him. "Do I have to have you as my DADA teacher?"

"Who else teaches it?" Harry asked trying to suppress a smile.

"I have to have my dad for Potions, so we're even," Marissa offered, trying to find some common ground.

The whistle sounded and all Marissa let her aunt and uncle hug her and even let Ginny give her a small hug. Draco kissed his daughter on the forehead and whispered something to her, causing her to laugh.

The Weasley's, Potter's and Malfoy's watched their children climb up the steps and a minute later saw them moving around in a car, setting their trunks up on the racks with the help of the Prefects. Marissa and James sat by the window, opposite each other and for a moment, Ginny remembered her waving to her mother through the same window.

The train blew one last warning whistle and the doors clicked shut. Ginny raised a hand and waved and was happy to see Marissa wave back, ignoring Devon and the triplets jumping up and down yelling 'goodbye' at the top of their lungs.

Laura rolled her eyes and stayed near Hermione's side while Kirstin was looking around for anyone she might know, giving a half hearted wave to Brian who had settled in the car behind his friends.

Soon, the train began its slow movement out of the station and a few minutes later it was just a speck in the distance. Samantha let out a huge sigh and Ron handed her a tissue.

"We'll see him in October at Parent's Weekend, mum!" Jeremy said with his way of making her feel better.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Ginny could see they were both remembering the seven years they had taken this train.

"Let's go," Devon tugged his mom's hand and with Draco, Bill and Katharine's help they shepherded everyone back through to the Muggle side.

"Let us know who gets sorted where," Ron requested.

"I'll owl as soon as I can," Harry said and Draco agreed.

"Are Marissa and James trying out for Quidditch?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the apparition point.

"Yea…and apparently Oliver Wood's son is on the Gryffindor team. He's a fourth year," Draco said and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I hear Percy's son is in Slytherin, a second year," Ginny said with a note of wistfulness. 

Percy kept in contact occasionally but had gone and married Penelope Clearwater. They had one son whom both Draco and Harry taught. He wasn't really into family and kept to himself.

"Strange seeing the kids of people we went to school with," Hermione said half to herself, reaching out without looking and grabbing Laura by the arm, dragging her away from her sisters as they began arguing about something.

"Not half as strange as teaching them," Harry and Draco said in unison. They exchanged a few more words until the kids became rowdy and they each apparated home…but Ron, Samantha and Jeremy were going to Ginny's for a late lunch.

Two hours later, Draco left their large house for Hogwarts via Hogsmeade, with the promise of coming back with detailed notes on how Marissa and James were handling their first day of their first year.

Later that evening, after dinner, two owls flew in through the open window, dropping an envelope onto Ron and Ginny's lap.

Ginny tore it open and recognized Draco's handwriting. His had one word.

_Ravenclaw_.

Ginny looked up and saw Ron flip his note open from Harry. He let out a whoop.

"Gryffindor!"

Samantha squealed and hugged Jeremy then Ron.

"Well?" Ron asked and saw a look of astonishment on Ginny's face.

"She's in Ravenclaw."

Ron's jaw dropped open.

"Holy sh…," his eyes cut to the children and he quickly corrected himself, "…shiny! RAVENCLAW? She's going to be another Hermione if she has a brain that got her in _there_!" Ron patted Ginny's leg.

"Needless to say, this will be a very interesting journey." Ginny folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket, not sure how she felt about her house and Draco's house totally being bypassed. Marissa must have something special in that quick brain of hers to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Ginny couldn't wait to see how that manifested itself as her daughter grew under the care of the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Ginny made a mental note to write a retired Albus Dumbledore about James and Marissa; she wondered what he would think of Marissa in Ravenclaw. Though, being Dumbledore, he probably already knew the situation.

"Well…" Samantha began after being quiet for a moment. Devon and Jeremy looked up at her from their game of Chess. "That's one way of starting a whole new generation of Weasley-Malfoy children. Put them in a house all their own and have them make their own niche."

Ginny thought that sounded like the best explanation, but she wouldn't know if it was totally true until all of her and Draco's children had entered Hogwarts, which wouldn't be for another three years.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-A Twist

Marissa Malfoy sat at the Ravenclaw table, chatting with her fourth year friends waiting for the Sorting Hat ceremony to begin. It was an important one….this one would tell if all of Marisa's generation of Malfoy's would be in Ravenclaw or another house. Her brother Devon had been sorted into it, much to his dismay. He had found Slytherin highly intriguing and loved the stories his father had told; how sneaky and manipulative they were. However, the year after Marissa entered he was placed into Ravenclaw. Marissa had watched her father's face at the Head Table and didn't see any signs of happiness or sadness when his first born son was being sorted into Ravenclaw. She knew no one could do anything about it…but now Erin, Derek and Dixon were filing up the aisle and a few steps behind them Brian Potter's younger sisters.

They had a bigger name to live up to…Brian had told Marissa on the train he was praying they got into Gryffindor because he didn't know what his father or mother would do if they were anywhere else. Marissa thought he might have been overreacting. Harry seemed very laid back and Hermione was probably secretly hoping they would be put into Ravenclaw because she was so smart, and the girls seemed to follow in her footsteps in the smarts department. Her eyes drifted around the room, skimming over Brian's dark hair at the next table and settled upon her sister. Smiling reassuringly to Erin, who gave her small wave, she walked by with her brothers trailing behind. Six pairs of Malfoy eyes were pinned on the back infront of them; all three were gnawing at their bottom lip which was a nervous habit Marissa knew well.

"That's your sister?" a voice said next to her.

It was Calvin, a fellow student and the last of his family to go through Hogwarts.

"Yep, and the boys in front are my brothers," she whispered back.

"Then the girls behind must be the Potter triplets," Calvin said observing the three girls standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Marissa nodded then turned as she heard a noise. James cocked an eyebrow as he lounged at the Gryffindor table next to his brother Jeremy. Across from them were Marissa and James' cousins, seventh years Jillian and Cassandra, watching the hat intently to see where everyone would be placed.

"What do you think? More Ravenclaws for your house?" Marissa shrugged at James and before she could respond, Headmistress McGonagall got up and began her speech about the beginning of the year; welcoming everyone back and smiling at the first years who stood in awe of Hagrid, towering above them as he stood at McGonagall's side.

Within minutes, the Sorting Hat began its song and the first years watched apprehensively as the first child, "Allen, Michael" was placed upon the stool and sorted directly into Hufflepuff.

Since 'M' came before 'P', McGonagall called "Malfoy, Derek" first and he made his way to the stool, stealing a glace up at his father at the head table. Their father didn't acknowledge the look but was watching rather intently Marissa noted, if the squint of his eyes was any indication.

"Ahhh…another Malfoy. It was almost twenty years between Malfoy's when I sorted the Slytherin's first born son into Ravenclaw. Now, I get another three years later," almost every head swiveled towards Professor Malfoy up at the head table. Many students new about Marissa and Devon but Draco was a pretty private person and unless they directly knew Marissa or Devon, they probably didn't even know he had three younger children.

"A lot has changed in that amount of time," the hat continued and heads swiveled back to the blond hair, blue-eyed boy on the stool.

"Hmmmm…where will you do what you can do best? I have to say…Ravenclaw!"

Marissa felt Devon relax a bit next to her and they both smiled at Derek who seated himself next to Marissa.

"Malfoy, Dixon."

Again heads swiveled.

"Another Malfoy?" was the muttering swirling around the room like a gentle breeze.

Again the hat commented on him being a Malfoy and this time didn't hesitate in assigning Dixon to Ravenclaw. Marissa moved down a bit to make room for Dixon who looked positively relieved that he was going to be with his family.

Now, they heard Professor McGonagall call for "Malfoy, Erin" and this time Marissa heard someone in Slytherin, at the table in front of her, mutter, "Triplets? Merlin, I hope that is all!"

And, true to the new generation of Malfoy's Erin made it into Ravenclaw. The table gave the last Malfoy a round of applause and Marissa watched her father, noticing that he still showed no reaction, his eyes now on his plate as he continued eating dinner.

Marissa was only brought back to the present when she heard "Potter, Kirstin." She saw her bend his head and say something quickly to Harry, who nodded then turned to watch his girls get sorted. It wasn't a surprise when Laura, Taryn and Kirstin Potter were all sorted into Gryffindor.

Marissa could hear James and Brian applauding loudly behind her and for the rest of the ceremony Marissa let her gaze wander over the room, taking in the four houses and how much older they looked than the first years.

Marissa Malfoy had shown a very strong penance for Potions from her first month at Hogwarts. By the end of the year, she had successfully completed the end of first _and_ second year exam. Now, she was the only fourth year who was studying for her OWL Potions exam, which was a fifth year horror.

It wasn't hard having her father as a teacher; the first week of her first year was the hardest as she tried to not call him "dad", but "sir" or "Professor". By now, she had it down and being that it was the first day of her fourth year, she wondered what this class would be like. She had Potions with the Hufflepuffs the previous year, but with her taking the OWL level class, Ravenclaw had been paired with Gryffindor…it was the first class she was to have with her lifelong friend, Brian Potter. She watched her father lay out potion bottles on the front table when she suddenly felt someone rub her head. Her hand quickly came up and batted whoever it was away.

Brian slid into the seat across the aisle from her, next to his Gryffindor counterparts.

"What'd you do that for?" Marissa asked narrowing her icy blue eyes at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Someone has to tease the youngest in the class, might was well be me because I know you can't stay mad at me very long."

"Whatever, Potter," Marissa rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to fight a smile knowing he was right.

She met her father's eyes who had watched the exchange and gave him a small wave. Giving her a small nod, he turned to the fifth year standing near his desk with a scroll of parchment.

"I saw your little brothers just now," Brian said, getting out his books and parchment.

"Yeah? Are they surviving their first day of class?" Marissa shut her bag and turned her attention to him.

"Actually," Brian gave an amused laugh, "they looked totally stunned walking out of DADA…having my father as a teacher did something to them."

"They'll never be the same," Marissa shook her head, jokingly. "Wait til they have my father tomorrow. That'll be a wake up call. I bet they're thinking they'll slide by in here."

Brian snorted and his attention was diverted when a fellow fifth year sat down next to him, asking about Quidditch practice.

Brian was following in his father's and grandfather's footsteps with being Seeker on the team; Marissa was seeker for Ravenclaw and her brother, Devon was a chaser. He had a great arm and a great eye for finding the opening to score goals.

All summer Draco would work with them, helping them find newer and faster moves to cut around players and about half the time, Marissa had beaten Brian in grabbing the snitch. Their first game, against each other, wasn't until early winter…her father was still the head of Slytherin so he didn't usually take sides during the games. Her mother was still partial to Gryffindor and rooted for them anytime they didn't play Ravenclaw. After a few months of adjustment to school, Marissa found she loved being in Ravenclaw. She didn't feel any stress during Quidditch games (except to win), she never had the feeling her parents took sides, unless it was Gryffindor and Slytherin and Marissa wasn't involved in that game, and both seemed happy with her house placement. All in all, she was quite happy where she was and how she was doing.

She began doodling on her parchment, waiting for her father to being the lesson. She didn't have very many friends that were fifth years, but someone she knew sat next to her and she smiled and nodded at him. Her father's voice dragged her out of her drawing, which she noticed was the beginnings of the Gryffindor crest. Not really knowing why she decided to draw that, she stuffed it into her bag and began taking down the notes that magically appeared on the board for the "Strengthening Solution" they were to begin making.

Minutes later, Marissa remembered to take off her rings, necklace and put her hair back in a ponytail, not wanting a stray hair to drop into her potion. Who knew what kind of trouble that would cause? She didn't want to be at the end of her father's wrath if she forgot to do something as simple at pull back her long hair. Putting her jewelry in her robe pocket bent over her cauldron to begin the first step.

For the rest of the hour she worked on her own, the way she preferred it, to concoct the beginning stages of solution. Finally finishing and noticing it was the right color, she corked her flask and walked it down to her father. He looked up at her when she set it down on his desk.

"Are you going to see Erin after this?" he asked her and Marissa thought for a moment.

"I should in the common room. I think we both have the next period free…why?" Marissa asked. Her father didn't usually talk about family during class and she wondered what was wrong.

"Can you tell her to come see me after her class?" their eyes met and Marissa looked at him thoughtfully. He had taught her the beginnings of Legilimency, but she wasn't brave enough to try it without his knowledge, like when he was teaching her.

"I'll tell her, but she's going to hound me as to why," Marissa hedged.

"Good try, Marissa," he gave her a small smile acknowledging her try at being sneaky. "You'll find out 'why' later, I'm sure." He glanced at her flask, handed her a pen and gestured for her to write her name on it.

Marissa gave a sigh, wrote her name quickly and pushed her flask towards him. She spun around heading back to collect her things and head off to the Ravenclaw tower.

Sure enough, Erin was sitting talking to some new friends at the table in the middle of the room.

"Erin, come here a minute." Marissa nodded towards the staircase up to the girls' dorm.

Erin got up and trotted over.

"Dad wants to see you after your last class."

"Why?"

Marissa shrugged. "I just had Potions with him and he asked me to relay the message. What do you think it is?"

Erin thought for a moment, her face screwed up with the effort. "Wellll…I ran into him in the hall this morning when I was walking with a girl from my Transfiguration class and he actually did a double take when he looked at us."

Erin tapped her finger against her mouth as she thought through the chain of events that morning.

"Who were you with?" Marissa asked, trying to imagine their father taken off guard. It didn't happen much; the last time she remembered was when Derek mentioned he thought it would be cool to get his nose pierced like some Muggle he had seen in London.

"A girl from Slytherin…her name was…_Amy_ I think. We were talking about class and walking to Care of Magical Creatures when we ran into dad."

"Huh," Marissa said then shrugged again. "I have no idea why that would bother him…let me know what he says, okay?"

Erin nodded then went back to her friends where they were beginning their first of many homework assignments. Marissa went up to her room to study in peace.

It was that evening in the common room, after dinner, when Marissa and Devon were able to corner Erin about what their father wanted.

They moved over to a couch along a wall and Dixon and Derek ignored them, fully engrossed in perusing a catalog from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Well?" Marissa demanded staring into her sister's hazel eyes.

"Well, I went to his classroom after lunch and he asked me how I knew Amy, that girl I was walking with. I told him I met her in class and that we found out we both liked the same books."

"Why would he want to know about her?" Devon asked. He had never seen this first year girl and had no idea who she was and why their father was interested in her.

"Did he say anything else?" Marissa asked at the same time Devon launched a second question at their younger sister, "what do you know about her?"

Erin looked from Devon to Marissa and sighed, giving her head a little shake.

"He asked if I knew her last name and I honestly couldn't remember as I was still trying to get over the fact that our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Adams, transformed from a witch into a tiger and back again when we first walked in."

"Anything else interesting?" Devon prompted.

"Well, we were paired up to try and turn a feather into a comb and we started talking."

"What house?"

"She's in Slytherin, but seems nice and friendly. Kind of quiet."

"Did he say what her last name was?" Devon asked and Erin thought for a minute.

"Yeah, only when I asked him if _he_ knew, because I knew he had a class list."

Erin had a knack for not offering any information that wasn't asked. You had to grill her and ask the right questions to get what you need. Marissa had found that she was a great secret keeper and was very good at maneuvering people off course or to even get them to do what she wanted them to do. A very Slytherinish trait their mother had mentioned more than once.

"Come on Erin…what was it?" Devon asked, a note of exasperation in his voice.

"Parkinson, I believe. Ring a bell?" Erin looked at her older brother who was screwing up his hazel eyes in concentration, then shook his head.

Marissa thought carefully and knew the name sounded familiar.

"I've heard mum mention that last name before. We'll have to ask if her father or mother went here but try to in casual conversation, you know. If dad asked about her, she must be important or something," Marissa mused.

Erin gave her a smile, her thoughts racing as to what could possibly be so interesting with Amy Parkinson.

"I'll see her tomorrow in Potions, so that could be interesting."

They three of them split up and went to different corners of the room to continue their homework, Amy Parkinson forgotten for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Bit About the Past

"So, dad knows Amy's mum?" Devon asked and Erin nodded.

"Amy said that her mum was in Slytherin and graduated in 1998, the same year as dad. Her father isn't "a part of her life" she said, so her last name is her mother's…so dad has to have known her mum."

"What was her mum's name?" Marissa asked, searching her memory. Erin shrugged, and Devon looked at Marissa expectantly knowing she was thinking hard.

They were all sitting outside under a tree near the lake. It was the second week of school and Erin had told them to meet her down there, having found out some information.

"It's a flower…something…that's her first name," Marissa paced around the tree, mumbling to herself.

"Rose? Violet?" Devon asked and Marissa shushed him, then suddenly stopped.

"Pansy! That's it. I heard mum a few times saying she had run into her at Diagon Alley or at Hogsmeade. They never really said anything much about her, she would just tell dad about it."

"Let's ask him. What's the worst he could do?" No one said anything. "Just not tell us, that's what," Dixon answered his own question from his spot nearby.

"Or, worse, he'll tell us it was his girlfriend and we will have the picture of him snogging someone other than mum," Derek chipped in, throwing a fanged Frisbee at Jeremy who caught it and tossed it back.

"And that's bad enough," Erin said firmly.

"Snogging is not all bad," Marissa said, an image of Brian popping into her head surprising her so much she turned away feeling herself start to blush.

"When it's your parent it is," Derek said firmly.

"Whatever. Listen, I'll go ask him," Marissa said and when no one else volunteered to help, she stood up and walked up the hill leaving her younger siblings to play in the warm sunshine, along with the rest of the school. She found her way to the dungeons, knowing that her father had most of his Friday afternoon's free, until he left at four. She rounded the corner and walked in, finding her father and her mother leaning against the desk talking.

"Mum!" Marissa walked in and Ginny spun around.

"Marissa! I was wondering if you all were around. I had to have your father sign some papers before I went into Hogsmeade." Marissa walked over and gave her mother a quick hug.

They made idle chit chat about classes and how she was doing with all her brothers and sister in Ravenclaw.

"Speaking of Erin…we were wondering why you were asking about her friend Amy?" Marissa looked squarely at her father.

"Amy who?" Ginny asked and Draco gave her a look and Marissa could see the light bulb go on over her mother's head.

"We figured her mother must have been an old girlfriend of yours."

Ginny put her hand to her mouth, trying to hide a smile and Marissa caught it.

"Tell her, Draco. Your children are smart, they'll figure it out themselves soon enough." Ginny gave a cough and turned towards the window, looking out over the grounds, hearing Draco whisper, "_Our children_," in response to Ginny. Then he turned his attention to Marissa.

"You could say I was surprised to see Pansy's daughter in my class, considering that neither one of us," he nodded back towards Ginny, "nor a few other people I keep in contact with from when I was here knew she even had a child," Draco said, leaning back against the desk, his hands on either side of him.

"You never show an interest, or that much of one, in any of our friends. Not even Brian or his sisters or Devon's friends…why her?" Marissa asked, her eyes flicking to her mother who was now walking back towards them and perched herself next to Draco.

"Well, her family is pure blood and she was always very adamant about marrying into pureblood to keep the blood lines going. I was surprised to see her have a daughter and not be married." Draco explained, his eyes staying connected to Marissa's.

She was quiet for a moment then let her gaze wander the room, trying to think of her father at her age and having a hard time doing it.

"So, at some point you and her were together…then mum came along."

"The reason she's in Ravenclaw," Ginny said a note of pride in her voice, waving her hand towards Marissa.

"That's it," Draco said hoping the interrogation was over. He knew this was coming from the moment he saw Amy's name on his class list, and was now hoping that Ginny wouldn't tease him relentlessly over it.

"How long were you together?"

Draco glanced at Ginny and they looked at each other for a bit.

"Three years?" he asked and she nodded then chimed in.

"It was pretty much arranged."

"Arranged? Between your father and her family?" Marissa couldn't believe it. In Marissa's generation, arranged marriages were a lot less common, especially with Voldemort gone.

"What happened to make it…dissolve?" Marissa hopped onto the first row table and swung her long legs back and forth. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt having finished her classes earlier that day.

"My father died and I didn't need to bide by his wishes anymore. Why are we discussing this now?" Draco stood up and Ginny laid a hand on his arm, halting him from walking any further.

"She just wants to know a bit about you from when you were her age. What's the harm in that?"

Marissa saw them communicating silently and waited patiently. She blew her bangs out of her face, then fished around in her pocket for a hair band and folded it into her hair, feeling the cool breeze come across her neck.

"Marissa, it's not something I can really get into here, now. I need to get to the bank. We'll talk more when you come home on holiday, or if you come home on a weekend," Draco said in a voice that she knew to mean there was no arguing.

"Fine. But, tell me this…do you think Amy knows about you?"

"Amarylis," her mother snorted and then shut her mouth quickly. Now Marissa could see the connection with the flower names.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'd say no, just because of the way she acts in class and around Erin. I'm sure it won't take long because Pansy will make an appearance sometime this year." Marissa saw her mother nod in agreement.

"Aunt Ginny!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Jeremy, how are you?"

"Good. Looking for Marissa to see if she wants to play a pick-up game?"

"We need another Chaser," a voice said distantly and as Marissa turned around she saw Brian appear at the doorway, broom slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, Professor Malfoy…Ginny," Brian said clearly surprised to see the three of them in the Potions class room. Ginny greeted him warmly and asked how his prefect duties were going. He responded with a shrug, saying that they were going along nicely.

"A chaser? Where's Devon?" Marissa asked hopping down as beckoned them in, before turning to sign papers as his wife, daughter, nephew and Brian talked Quidditch.

Looking up from the desk, he was momentarily stunned to see how much Marissa reminded him of Ginny. She was tall for 14, almost 15, and her hair was as long as her mother's; they both wore it back in a ponytail and he had a moment of déjà vu seeing his red-headed nephew standing next to Harry's son and his daughter. It was like seeing his past right in his classroom. Watching Brian, he could see he and Marissa stood close together, in each other's personal space and he wondered if they were aware of it. Inwardly, he groaned when he realized what that _could_ mean in the near future. As far as he knew, she hadn't had a serious boyfriend at all; hadn't even really begun talking about them until third year, and even then she seemed to have high expectations for any boy—she might date—to meet.

He took a deep breath and quietly let it out, finishing paperwork…not quite sure how he would feel if Harry Potter's son started dating his daughter. From the vibe he got, she seemed to have no idea that a more-than-friendly-interest was developing. He felt Ginny's eyes on him and he looked up. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shook his head slightly.

"I'm going now…seems Devon wants to play against me as Chaser," Marissa kissed her mom's cheek quickly, gave a half hearted wave to her father and jogged out of the room behind the two boys.

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips and watched Draco go through the motions of leaving for the weekend.

"You were watching them weren't you?"

"Kind of hard not to," he quipped, snapping his bag shut and shrugging out of his robes.

"Just be calm. Nothing might come of it, or something may…we have no control over it." Ginny went over and quickly kissed him on the cheek, knowing he didn't like ruining his image as a tough teacher.

"That's what scares me," he admitted as they walked towards the fireplace. Turning briskly he nonverbally locked his classroom door, then immediately took down the protective ward for ten seconds, giving them enough time to floo out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade to begin their weekend.

Summer faded into fall for the students and the ever diligent, curious Marissa Malfoy kept her eyes open for Amy's mother but had yet to see or hear anything about her. From the brief times she had talked to Amy Parkinson—a small dark haired quiet girl with large brown eyes—she found Amy seemed nice and Erin got along with her famously.

Marissa had played her first Quidditch match against Slytherin and they had won in a decent amount of time. She was looking forward to playing Gryffindor since most of it was her family and that would fall at the end of November, which was four weeks away.

It was a rare occurrence that Marissa, or any of her brothers or sister would have trouble sleeping. But, for some reason the first Saturday night of November was not one conducive to sleep. Halloween had come and gone and she had attended the dance in just her dress robes, but spent most of her time chatting with her friends and occasionally having a laugh with Brian and his friends. As the minutes ticked away, she tossed and turned then decided to go get something to eat before she woke up her dorm mates.

Climbing out of bed, she shoved her feet into her slippers, took a quick look at her plain blue pajama pants and oversize t-shirt, and decided it was fine to sneak down to the kitchens. Her mother had told her stories of going down there and having Dobby make her a hot chocolate, so for the first time Marissa decided that she was going to follow in her mother's footsteps. Quietly, so no one would hear her footsteps she found the secret passage two flights down, ducked into it and walked a short while until she came to the doorway that opened to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate? Tea? Pumpkin juice?" a voice squeaked nearby and Marissa saw a house elf by her elbow, not having any idea if this was Dobby or not.

"Hot chocolate…please?" she said not quite sure how to respond.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice said from under the window. Marissa let out a shriek then saw it was Brian, sitting at a table drinking something. It was very dim in the kitchens and she could only tell it was him from his voice.

Marissa walked over and took note of how relaxed he look: elbows on the table, dressed in plaid pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt. He twirled a white mug around on the table, framing it with his hands.

"You aren't going to get me in trouble are you? Mr. Prefect?"

He shook his head at her. "As long as you don't tell anyone I'm down here," he responded and Marissa smiled in agreement.

"What're you doing here?" she slid down across from him and nodded to the house elf as he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Couldn't sleep…obviously," he said smiling then took a swallow of his drink. "You, too?"

Marissa nodded blowing on her hot chocolate. "No idea why. I usually fall asleep quickly," she sipped carefully and the conversation faded away like stars at dawn. It was the quietest she had ever seen Brian as he usually had something to say. She waited a few moments to see if he would say something…anything.

"Are you always this quiet at night?" Marissa asked suddenly and she saw Brian look up from his mug and study her.

"Usually I am sleeping so I guess I am. Just…thinking now…," he let his voice trail off and his gaze slipped to the window.

Marissa took another sip. "What are you thinking about?" she held her breath waiting for his answer. Once in a blue moon they had "deep" conversations but usually at school it dealt with sports, classes or teachers.

"I accidentally fell into my father's pensieve," he said suddenly and Marissa almost dropped her mug.

"Whaaat? You never do anything accidentally!"

"Know how I went home to see my grandparents last weekend?"

Marissa nodded. Hermione's parents were in town, having just returned from holiday in Canada, and were staying for the weekend, so they took all the kids out of school for the weekend to visit with them.

"Well," Brian shifted in his seat and she recognized the pause indicating he was about to begin a long story. "I saw it sitting out, not in the cupboard locked up like usual so I went over to look at it. I haven't really been that close to it, because he was always adamant about not touching it…mum gave it to him on and on…but I just wanted to see. I guess I just leaned in a bit too far and felt myself falling into it."

He studied her and saw that she was waiting patiently for him to continue so he went on.

"The memory I fell into was his first year because they were on the Express and your uncle was explaining Quidditch to my father, who didn't know anything about the magical world before this point. In walks your father, with two other students, and he knows who my dad is, asking if it's true that he's "The Harry Potter" and dad nods. Your dad introduces himself, makes some smart comment about the Weasley's and their red hair…then tells my dad that some wizarding families are better than others and he can help my dad meet the right people. Your dad holds out his hand for a shake, but dad didn't take it. He said something about how he can o his own friends and then your dad warned him to not hang out with the wrong people, or he'll end up dead like my grandparents did. I managed to pull myself out of that memory before dad found me…but I think it was one of the first times they had met and already they didn't seem to like each other," he finished with a touch of surprise in his voice.

Brian looked up at Marissa and saw the surprise on her face too.

"Did you ever get the feeling that they hated each other?"

Marissa thought and as she did, realized that her father never really talked about Harry much. Her mother and Hermione would talk, go out and do things, the Malfoy and Potter children used to play together before the triplets were born and each built their own houses outside London, a few miles from each other.

"You know the way my father is, Brian. He keeps most of his feelings hidden so it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't get along with your dad; though I wonder what led to that…you know?" Marissa twirled her cup around.

"You know, growing up as Harry Potter's son was exciting first, but now some fifteen years later all that excitement has died down. Well it came back when my sisters were born, but things are quiet now…except every once in awhile I get some younger student asking if my dad talked about Voldemort or anything that had to do with the Dark Lord. Truth is he never really did. I don't know much more than what Hogwarts: A History says and what all the older papers say. Even mum doesn't talk about it much. Someday, I want to sit down and ask him all the questions that the kids ask me."

"Why don't you?" Marissa asked softly, wondering why this was bothering Brian all of a sudden. Brian took a drink of his hot chocolate and set the mug down a bit harder than he intended, sloshing some over the sides.

"I can just tell it's not his favorite topic to talk about. Once in awhile he'll say something out of the blue like "Defeating Voldemort was much easier"…he said that a lot when the triplets were really little and he had to deal with something they did. Or, he would make a comment about all the times he fought him while at Hogwarts, usually in a conversation to mum when they didn't think I was listening. But, I just get the idea he wants to keep it all behind him….," he let his low voice trail off and Marissa was quiet for a moment.

"Well, why don't you talk to him during the holiday? You'll be in France with Hermione's parents and all her relatives and not around here. Maybe he'll be more receptive?"

Brian shrugged. "They're starting up the dueling club again, Scott Wood's idea. I think they are going to ask dad to be the sponsoring Professor. Maybe I'll get some information out of him doing that. I don't even feel comfortable asking my own father questions about his childhood…how stupid is that?" he snorted, then took another drink.

Marissa looked down at the table and saw him drumming is fingers on the scarred tabletop. Reaching over she placed her hand on his and he looked at her in surprise.

"I rarely ever ask my father about his childhood. I know it wasn't the greatest and I'm not ready to hear how bad, or how good it may have been. So, we can be stupid together," Marissa said, squeezing his hand before pulling back.

"Just accidentally fall into your father's pensieve, I'm sure he has one…you can find out many things from that!" Brian ran a hand through his dark hair, making is stand up on end, then as if having second thoughts, smoothed it down again.

"He'd catch me…no way. I've seen the wrath of my father when he gets really mad and there's no way I am going there!" Marissa looked out the window and saw the moon reflecting off the lake. "But, one day I'll probably ask mum to tell me about him. I know how they met and how they never liked each other until her sixth year, and that Grandfather Malfoy's death had a lot to do with it, other than that…," this time Marissa trailed off. She turned back to Brian suddenly and he was looking at her expectantly.

"It's amazing how little we know of our parent's past." Marissa lifted the corner or her mouth in a rueful smile. Maybe we should do some research…or just get up the courage to ask them. Aren't Gryffindor's supposed to have more courage than Ravenclaws?"

Brian let out a small laugh. "Yeah, if your dad wasn't the one who saved the wizarding world maybe it's be easier to ask." Then he abruptly changed the subject, his way of saying that they were done talking about their parents.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Of course," Marissa finished her second cup of hot chocolate and stood up, immediately followed by Brian.

"I'll probably see you there then," he walked behind her out of the kitchens and through the secret passageway. Before they opened the door, Brian paused with his hand on the handle that would lead them out into the main hallway of Hogwarts.

"Thanks for letting me rant. I didn't mean to-," he began and Marissa laid a hand on his arm stopping his apology.

"Not a problem…that's what friends are for." She gave his arm a light squeeze and was taken aback when he swooped down and brushed his lips across her cheek.

"Thanks," he said softly, opened the door and they each went their separate ways to their respective towers.


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance Meeting

It was the Hogsmeade visit in mid December and the weekend all the students did most of their Christmas shopping for family. Being that Voldemort was gone, the school had changed its policy on allowing first and second years into Hogsmeade. If they had written permission from their parent that they could visit Hogsmeade, then they were allowed to go. So, the town was more crowded now days then when Harry or Ginny went.

And this particular day was when Marissa finally met Pansy Parkinson.

It didn't happen the way she thought. She expected to see herself walking in the halls of Hogwarts and seeing Amy walking with someone that was obviously her mother, or seeing a strange woman talking to her father in his Potions classroom. She had gone through some of the alumni books in the library and seen a picture of her…short dark hair, plain face, brown eyes…nothing special that Marissa could see. She noticed Amy looked a lot like her mother. Marissa also thought that Amy only knew that her mother and her Potions professor graduated at the same time from Hogwarts.

Marissa was walking with her closest friend, Janet who was in Ravenclaw and the same year as her. Each of them had to get a present for the other so upon entering the town, they split up and made plans to meet back at Honeydukes in about an hour.

Walking quickly towards the bookstore, Marissa pulled her hat down and pulled the collar of her wool cloak up over her face. It was bitter cold and flurrying out and she just wanted to get inside the warm store, peruse the books and find the one she wanted to get for Janet. Finally reaching the store, she ducked inside and immediately warmed. Taking off her hat and shaking out her hair she said hello to some girls she knew and made her way back to the plant section, where Janet's interest lay.

She removed her heavy cloak, flipped it over her arm and adjusted her blue sweater as she walked slowly down the aisle intent on finding Plants of the Mediterranean and their Magical Uses for Janet. She had talked about this new book for the past week and finally Marissa told her she would get it as a Christmas present if she would just stop saying the title.

Smiling to herself as she remembered how Janet jumped up and down and then hugged her in response Marissa. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she ran right into another patron. Marissa took a step back and started apologizing.

"It's fine," the reply came quietly and Marissa looked up from where she had dropped her cloak. She threw it over her arm and looked at this shorter woman in front of her, picking up the book she dropped.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said again and this time the woman met her eyes, opened her mouth to say something then froze.

Marissa got the feeling she was being gawked at and began to feel uncomfortable…this woman with the long brown hair was just staring at her.

"Ummm…I need to go," Marissa turned and was halfway down the aisle before the other woman spoke.

"Wait."

Marissa paused and turned around and saw the dark haired lady walking towards her and then Marissa saw this woman's face in brighter light. It was Amy's mother.

'Oh, Merlin…this is not what I wanted to do today!' she thought to herself as she pretended to not know who this woman was. She didn't want Pansy to think Draco was talking about her or that Marissa had looked her up out of some curiosity.

"Can I help you?" Marissa Malfoy asked in what she hoped was a steady voice.

"Are you….you're Draco Malfoy's daughter aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. Marissa knew it was her eyes and nose that gave it away. Everyone who had met her for the first time, or when she was little and was with her father in public, would remark on how similar they looked. But, she got the same remarks when she was with her mother, so she figured she looked quite a bit like both of her parents so there was no doubting her heritage.

"Yes…why?" Marissa cocked her head a bit and gripped her cloak to her, thankful that she had Janet's book in her hand so she could use the excuse that she needed to pay if she had to make a quick exit.

"I was just…well, I went to Hogwarts with him and knew he had a daughter but haven't seen him since. You have his eyes, so you are kind of hard to miss," Pansy said in what sounded like a more confident voice.

"I've been told that numerous times. Can I help you with something?" Marissa asked, hoping this woman wouldn't ask too many questions about her father.

"No. Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said and her brown eyes watched Marissa carefully for any reaction. Luckily, she was just like her father in the sense she could keep her face neutral in just about any situation so no one, but her parents, could tell what she was thinking.

"Okay, Ms. Parkinson, nice to meet you. I need to go pay for my book; I'm sorry I ran into you back there," Marissa nodded at her then turned and walked quickly to the desk up front. She was sure that Pansy would follow her but she didn't and Marissa quickly shrugged on her cloak and hat as the book was wrapped in red wrapping paper. She paid and walked out the door and into the Three Broomsticks, needing something to drink and calm her.

Walking up to the bar she ordered a butterbeer and as she waited she turned around and thankfully saw her father in the corner, reading the paper. More than likely, he was shopping for her mother since it was a weekend and she didn't see her mother anywhere. Thanking the bartender and laying down some money she made her way to the back where her father was engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

"What did you buy me?" Marissa asked and Draco peered over his paper.

"Who said I bought you anything?" he said with a smile in his voice and pushed out the chair next to him with his foot, inviting her to sit down. He folded his paper and stuck it in his bag.

"You come shopping once a year for Christmas, so I know you have something in that bag," she nodded next to him, "for us."

He just gave her a small smile and didn't say anything, then took a drink and finished off a biscuit he had in front of him.

Marissa took a sip of her drink and tried to will herself to relax.

"Where are your friends? And Devon?"

"I'm shopping for Janet and Devon was at the candy store when I left," Marissa answered. She was wondering if she should tell her father about Pansy and when she looked up at him she saw his gaze resting on her face, quietly waiting for her to talk. He seemed to know whenever she, or any of his children, were unsure of something. She had no idea how he knew—he just did.

"I saw Pansy Parkinson…no…wait…I _met _her actually," she said evenly and watched his face.

"Really?" was all he said and she nodded. He was quiet for a moment, then turned to his drink. Marissa took a sip with him and they set their bottles down at the same time.

"She probably knew who you were right off, didn't she?" he said and Marissa nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Then she introduced herself. I could tell she wanted to ask about you, but I didn't give her the chance," Marissa said quietly, feeling very odd sitting there talking to her father about one of his old girlfriends.

"She probably did," his eyes went towards the door as they heard a familiar laugh. Devon came in with James, Jeremy, Brian and another boy Brian's age that Marissa couldn't remember. Devon was looking around and caught sight of them and waved. She waved back and a minute later saw them weaving their way back to the table.

Draco pushed another chair out with his foot and Devon sat down on the opposite side of him, while the others settled across from Draco.

"Hey dad…shopping already?" Devon took a drink of his butterbeer and received a nod in reply.

Backtracking, Devon introduced Brian's friend as Mark from Hufflepuff and Draco nodded at him, knowing him from Potions already. Marissa could tell that Mark was feeling strange in the presence of a professor, on a weekend, drinking butterbeer. But it was Brian who solved that problem, nudging him when a group of Hufflepuff girls walked in. Mark excused himself and headed towards the door.

"He likes some girl over there," Jeremy said and Marissa's eyes followed Mark's back. Sure enough, he was talking to someone Marissa recognized from their Quidditch team.

"Did you come here a lot when you were at Hogwarts?" Jeremy asked Draco in his usually blunt fashion.

Draco nodded and told them he would meet his friends here, just like they did. Sometimes, they would just sit here all day if they didn't feel like going into any of the other stores, but didn't want to be at school. Brian sat quietly and it was at the same time they looked up seeing someone walking over. Marissa gripped her knee under the table seeing Pansy Parkinson walking over. Immediately she sensed a change in her father; his relaxed conversation stopped and everyone looked up at the woman standing there.

"We should probably go," Marissa jumped up and Brian looked at her for a second and following her lead stood up with her.

"Don't let me interrupt. I was just coming to say hello," Pansy said in the same quiet voice she used with Marissa.

"Hello Pansy," Draco said in a tight voice and Devon looked up sharply.

"You're Amy's mother then?" he asked and her eyes flicked to him, not really sure who he was.

"I heard you already met my daughter. This is my oldest son, Devon. My nephews James and Jeremy Weasley," Draco said neutrally, emphasizing "Weasley" (Marissa saw Pansy's eyes flick towards them), "and standing next to my daughter is Brian Potter."

Pansy swung towards him and stared. For a second, Marissa saw a shadow fall across her features then she gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you all and yes, I am Amy's mother," she cocked her head at Devon and looked at him for a minute. "You look older than her…how do you know her?"

"My sister does," Devon said evenly and Pansy's eyes flicked towards Marissa. Draco put all the confusion to rest, clearly irritated he was having to explain.

"My younger daughter seems to have befriended yours."

"Oh, so you have three children then?" Pansy asked, her voice edging higher in pitch towards the end of her question.

"My sister Erin, my brothers Dixon and Derek all have a few classes with Amy, so we know her," Devon explained, then took one final sip of his butterbeer.

Marissa saw many different emotions flick over Pansy's face and suddenly she wanted to get out of there.

"I need to go meet Janet. I'll talk to you later," she said quietly shrugging on her cloak, vaguely aware of Brian holding one side out for her.

"Thanks for stopping over," Draco turned towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, nodded to his nephews and handed Devon his cloak. Marissa was the first one away from the table and she led the boys out of The Three Broomsticks, not looking behind her to see if Pansy stayed to talk to her father.

"I have to meet Janet see you guys later." Marissa's words rushed out like a waterfall as she lightly touched her brother's arm and headed off down the street, shoulders hunched against the wind and her package under her arm.

"Marissa…wait!" She stopped and moved to the side to see Brian walking quickly after her. "Who was that?" he asked and Marissa realized she never told Brian anything about her father's old girlfriend. Standing against the wall, feeling the warmth radiating from the brick she quickly told Brian everything she knew about Pansy.

"That still doesn't explain why you left so fast," he said astutely, and his brown eyes narrowed at her.

Marissa shrugged. "I just get the feeling that she is trying to cross a bridge she burned a long time ago and now that she knows Erin is friends with Amy, then she'll use her to fix whatever that bridge was."

"Probably her and your father breaking up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Marissa turned to her name being called and saw Janet running down towards her.

"Hey Brian," Janet said breathlessly and Brian smiled at her.

"Janet. I gotta go catch up with everyone. See you both later." he turned and jogged back down the sidewalk as the girls turned in the opposite direction, heading for the candy store.

Christmas.

Marissa and her mother's favorite time of year.

And this year Marissa was going to find out more about her father's time at school. That was her plan. She knew about her mother's past and how they didn't have a lot of money for anything except the basic necessities of life.

Christmas Day was a flurry of activity. Visting the Burrow, Malfoy Manor, organizing the gifts they received and finding spots for them all in her room. It was the day after Christmas and her grandma Malfoy had promised to take Erin clothes shopping with Ginny…Marissa didn't feel like being around her 11-year-old sister so she opted to stay home, hoping her father wouldn't be surrounded by her brothers at some point during the day so she could talk to him.

She relaxed in the living room, reading a Muggle novel her Aunt Samantha had given her called "Chronicles of Narnia"; she was so engrossed in it she didn't notice how quiet the house was until she heard her father walk in and sit on the sofa next to her.

"Where are the boys?"

"Out on their new broomsticks," he replied looking at her then her book.

"So, you can tell me all about your time at Hogwarts now," Marissa said with a small smile. Draco rolled his eyes. Marissa had already asked him the moment she got home what Pansy wanted. He had said she just came over to the table to say "Hello", to see how Amy was doing in Potions…nothing more than friendly talk. Though, he knew she would probably have loved to sat down and asked him a bunch of questions about the past (but he wasn't going to tell his children that thought).

"It's not all that exciting. I was an arse, then my father died and I got some sense knocked into me, I met your mother and the rest is history."

"You knew mum from her first day there."

"Well, I suppose so, yes I did. Didn't pay much attention to her though."

Back and forth they chatted and it was a point in the middle of the conversation that Marissa got up enough nerve to ask about Harry Potter. He went quiet for a moment and looked into the fire.

"What about him? You know what he did."

"I do, and I'm not asking about that. Why did you hate him so much?" Marissa held her breath hoping she wasn't too far off the mark.

"Hate?" her father echoed and glanced up at her. "I don't "hate" him."

"I get the feeling you did back in school."

"Where did you get that from?"

Marissa shrugged and didn't answer. She made sure she closed off her mind the best she could so he couldn't see she was thinking about pensieves.

"Marissa, why the sudden interest in my years at Hogwarts?"

Marissa fiddled with the edge of the blanket then stretched out her legs a bit.

"I just was thinking lately about how I'm friends with Brian…and the younger ones are too, but I never see you and Harry talk or do anything. Mum and Hermione go do stuff and talk but you two don't say much to each other. I was just wondering why…does it have something to do with Voldemort?" Marissa didn't have a problem saying his name and would always smirk when she saw her Uncle Ron's reaction when he heard it. The shiver that would pass through him and most of the Weasley family was amusing to her.

Marissa heard her father sigh and shift at the end of the couch.

"Well…we were in different houses to start…rivaling ones and everyone knew who he was before he even came to school. We just were on different sides in everything that came up during our years there from houses to who we supported in the war at that time."

"Why did you support Voldemort then?" she wouldn't look over at him and kept her eyes straight ahead. Draco let his eyes slide to her hands and saw them nervously fiddling with the blanket. He recognized she was nervous asking him this. He didn't want her to be, yet fought with his internal voice telling him to not share a story about his past that he didn't even support anymore. Marisa deserved to hear, he quickly decided.

"I think because my father did and I wanted to be like him. It was all I knew from the moment I was born; I was taught many things I don't agree with anymore, which is why I don't know if I need to spell them all out for you," he said frankly, not really thinking she needed to know about the Riddle Diary that was planted, his insults to just about everyone NOT in Slytherin along with his goal to become a Death Eater that thankfully didn't happen.

"I just thought as adults you two could move on…I mean...," Marissa sighed, looked at him apprehensively for a moment then back at the flickering fire. "How could you fall in love with mum, after everything you used to say about the Weasley side but yet still not move on with the Potter side?"

Draco thought about that and besides the fact Ginny was a girl and he found himself at first attracted to her physically, which became more as his 7th year went on, he didn't really have an answer, at least one his daughter wanted.

"I can't explain it to you…we now can tolerate each other and happen to teach together, which forced us at the beginning to be civil. Now, years later, we are still that way…mainly out of habit. When I was younger, I was jealous of the attention he received, as were lots of people. Now with hindsight being 20/20, I wouldn't have wanted to be him…not at all," Draco said the end almost quietly, to himself but Marissa picked up on it.

"Well, you aren't him and I'm glad I didn't have to grow up under his name. Brian said it was exciting when he was younger, but now it's the same questions over and over. I guess it gets old." She could tell she had pretty much gotten all she was going to get out of her dad and stood up, carefully folding the blanket and placing it on the back of the sofa.

"Dad." Marissa stood there and he looked up at her. "Was Voldemort really as bad as the books and people say? People always embellish stories and tales."

"He was worse than the books say and his followers…well, they weren't much better either," he said softly, stood up and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "I'm glad he isn't around now and hope your generation or any future ones, won't have to know anything like him."

"But…what about your father? He supported him."

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "He did so, because he always did and he always thought that side would win. He just wanted to be on the winning side, the side with the most power. But, in the end it wasn't the dark side."

"It was Harry's side," Marissa said trying to imagine her friend's father fighting this evil dark lord and she just couldn't bring up the memory.

"It was, but no one believed it until he defeated him. Maybe one day, Harry will let his kids see that memory and you'll hear first hand just how…difficult and dark it was," Draco's stomach growled and Marissa smiled.

"Enough dark talk, let's go get something to eat. There's enough leftovers from your Grandma Weasley to feed the whole Ravenclaw house," Draco joked and together they walked towards the kitchen, Marissa's curiosity quelled for now. But she still wasn't to sure about WHY and HOW her father didn't like Harry. She was happy, however, with what her dad had said…it was probably the most open he had ever been about his time as a student, and that would have to do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Forget About the Past…

Over New Year's the Malfoy's went to their vacation house in Spain, enjoying time away from school, London and managing not to make each other too mad during the week they were there. Jillian and Cassandra joined them for a few days and Marissa was happy to have some other females there to talk and laugh with through the evening. Marissa and Devon didn't get any further stories or information out of their father about Hogwarts. Erin had mentioned Amy's name a few times, after Marissa asked her how her classes were going. Apparently, they liked to pair themselves together in their classes and Erin rambled on about the magazines they talked about, books, the teachers…all the while Marissa could see her father casting glances at her mother who would just shrug and continue what she was doing.

Howver, the night they arrived back home—three days before the Hogwarts Express was slated to leave—it was Ginny that was at the forefront of Marissa's thoughts. She, Derek and Dixon had just finished going through some old photos of Ginny and her brothers as they were trying to organize a bunch of photographs their grandmother had given them. Grandma Weasley had asked if they would help her put them into albums so they were more accessible.

It was late when Marissa went to bed and as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to her father's low voice talking to her mother. Yet, it was a younger Ginny Weasley that Marissa started dreaming about.

_It was almost like the pensieve that Brian had described. She was walking along the side of Ginny, not talking but watching her mother talk to a tall good-looking boy who was in Ravenclaw. They separated and for a moment her mother was alone, getting ready to take the familiar path from the dungeon stairs to the Gryffindor stairs when a large Slytherin appeared around the corner and her mother stopped him, smelling firewhiskey on this underage student._

_Marissa felt like she was right there and couldn't do anything. Before her mother could react, this boy had Ginny up against the wall, fighting to control her and Marissa struggled to make out the words…her heart was racing as she looked around for someone…anyone to help her mother. _

_She heard her mother yell: _

"_GET OFF ME…NOW!" as loud as she could and Marissa witnessed this guy press his mouth to Ginny's and saw one hand working its way under her shirt. Marissa could feel how scared Ginny was; she knew her mind was screaming, that her body was fighting along with her mind, moving and trying to writhe away from him. _

'_Not here, please not here,' Ginny was screaming in her head, feeling sick to her stomach just like Marissa was. She saw his hands, in places they weren't supposed to be and the next thing she knew the boy was thrown backwards and her mother fell in a heap, Draco crouching next to her talking to her. Marissa swung around and saw the Ravenclaw haul the boy up by the neck of his robes and drag him up the stairs. _

_Spinning back around she saw her father, a younger version, in his teaching robes, helping Ginny up…._

Marissa yelled, waking herself up, heart pounding, hands scrambling for the light. Her door slammed open and her father came in, with Ginny on his heals. Both were dressed for bed and she had obviously woken them up.

"What's wrong?" her father demanded and Marissa realized she had tears streaming down her face and her hands were covering her mouth. Shaking her head, she collapsed into her father's arms as he sat on the bed.

Draco held her and looked at Ginny whose eyes were wide, trying to figure out what nightmare Marissa had at one in the morning.

"Marissa, what is it?" Ginny knelt down and put a hand on her daughter's back, slightly disconcerted to see her crying into Draco's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Marissa in his arms…probably the year before she left for Hogwarts when she got a new broom to play Quidditch on and had launched herself in pure joy at Draco.

"What _happened_, mum?" Marissa said in a strangled voice and turned her tear streaked face towards her mother her head still on Draco's chest. "What happened to _you_ at school?"

"What?" Ginny pulled herself up slowly and sat next to Draco so she could see Marissa's face. "At school?"

"Hogwarts…you were doing a round with a Ravenclaw boy and some guy attacked you!" Marissa sounded angry and then pushed herself away from her father, wiping at the tears that were still on her face.

"Marissa…how…you_ dreamt_ that?" Ginny asked softly and met Draco's eyes. Marissa nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself.

"Why would someone do that?"

Draco turned to Marissa and placed a hand on her knee which was covered by her blue comforter. "He did it because he was drunk and thought he could. How much did you dream or see?" he asked, feeling Ginny's hand rest on his shoulder. He reached up and took it, squeezing her fingers.

"I saw that Ravenclaw guy leave, then that other guy came and…did…inappropriate…stuff…then you were there next to her and that Ravenclaw was dragging him up the stairs. Why? Why would I dream something that happened to mum?"

"I don't know…I wish you hadn't. I recovered and am fine, Marissa. Truly," Ginny said hugging her daughter and feeling her long arms come around her and hug her back.

"What happened to him?" she said her voice muffled in her mother's shoulder.

"He was expelled, sent to Azkaban for a few months and moved to Australia where he had a cousin or something. Last I heard, he was still there," Draco explained.

"Why would I dream about something I had no idea happened…and then have it be real? What does that mean?" Marissa sat up, shrugging off Ginny's embrace.

Ginny and Draco shook their heads at the same time and were quiet for a minute.

"You know," Draco said quietly and shifted his weight on the bed, causing Marissa to look up at him in the dim light. "When your mother was younger, before she was even pregnant with you she used to dream about you. She saw you as a toddler, walking into our bedroom at the flat and one time running into the living room after a bad dream or something."

"Yea, she told me that once, but this was about the past. Why would I dream about a past that isn't even mine?" Marissa looked at the back of her hands then up at her mother, meeting her hazel eyes as a horrid thought came to her.

"This doesn't meant that I-," she began and Draco clamped a hand down on hers and she felt the strength of his grip as he clasped her hand.

"No," he said sharply. "Don't even say it. Your mother was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it should never have happened. It wasn't her fault and just because you dreamt about it doesn't mean it'll happen to you."

Marissa looked at him trying to feel reassured but it wasn't working very well.

"Besides, it was eleven at night, an hour after curfew on a weekend night…you wouldn't be out that late and this kind of thing rarely happens…nothing will hurt you Marissa. We promise…it's never happened since," Ginny laid her hand over Draco's and they sat there for a moment until Marissa scooted towards the back of her bed, causing her parents to stand up. She curled herself up in a ball and they both knew that Marissa wasn't entirely convinced or reassured.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Ginny nodded towards then empty half of the double bed and before she could answer, they looked at the door where a soft knock brought them out of their discussion.

Devon was standing there, blond hair mussed up from sleep, his hands now shoved deep inside his pajama pant pockets.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, but his hazel eyes were alert and taking in the scene before him.

Before his parents could say anything, Marissa jumped right into the story and by the time she was done, he was sitting on her bed, on the other side of her staring at his parents and shaking his head.

"I can see why you never told us, but strange to find out THIS way," he said stretching out his long legs.

"There aren't any other incidents you aren't telling us that she will dream about later are there?" Devon asked nonchalantly but Draco picked up on the protective tone in his son's voice and saw already that his 13 year old (almost 14) son was beginning to mature into a responsible adult.

"I was sick once…bad fever," Ginny let a small smile come to her face remembering how Draco stayed with her that night until the fever broke. "Had awful dreams and also thought I was dating Harry, though I knew it wasn't right, but that's what my hallucinations were telling me."

Draco snorted. "There was also the one where you thought it was I who defeated the Dark Lord, so you really were not well."

Ginny nudged him then turned her attention back to her now quiet and contemplative daughter. 

"Do you want someone to stay until you fall asleep?"

Marissa gave a small shrug.

"Who? Me? Dad? Devon?" Ginny asked gently and before she even finished saying her son's name Marissa gave a small nod.

"Aww...come on...," Devon started but saw his father narrow his eyes at him.

"Fine," Devon grumbled and laid back on the pillows on top of the covers, not liking to snuggle under them like his sister. "I'll stay until she falls asleep."

"You'll be here in the morning I bet," Ginny said knowing how quickly her children fell asleep.

That comment elicited a small smile from Marissa. Devon rolled his eyes and felt his father's hand touch his leg in a silent gesture of thanks.

"No more bad dreams…memories…whatever ok?" Devon asked turning on his side, away from his sister.

"Yeah. I'll try," she whispered and let out a deep sigh.

He felt her move around until she was lying on her stomach and was drifting off when he heard her say something.

"Huhmmm?" he rolled over onto his stomach as well and stared at the back of her head.

"Thanks," she whispered and Devon knew how hard it was for her to say that. She hated admitting she needed anyone.

"Sure," was his response and within seconds both fell sound asleep.

Marissa stirred, all warm and comfortable under her covers, briefly forgetting about the "dream" she has hours earlier. For a moment she wondered who was sleeping up against her and as she stretched and encountered another leg she heard Devon grumbling.

"Stop kicking."

Marissa's eyes popped open and she found herself curled up against the back of Devon who had somehow found his way under her covers.

"You're a bed hog."

"It's my bed," Marissa said and slid away from him and feeling the colder sheets hit her arms. She gasped quietly, pulled the covers tighter around herself and glanced at her clock. It was six in the morning, way to early to think about getting up.

"Yeah and if I wasn't so warm I would get up and move," Devon turned over and opened an eye to see her sticking out her tongue.

"That's very unladylike you know," he punched the pillow and yelped as she poked him in the ribs and soon they were wrestling trying to tickle the other until Devon managed to grab her in a bear hug and hold her arms against her stomach, pulling her back against him.

"Ok, ok," Marissa stifled a laugh, trying to free her arms. "You can let me go, you win."

"No way. I'll drift off to sleep and you'll attack me again…you never give up easily." His arms stayed securely around her and Marissa sighed.

"I promise not to do that. I can't move and I just want to go back to sleep," she said and felt him release his grip, but his hands stayed on her arms and for a moment she had a flash of that guys hands, pinning her mother's arms against the wall and she felt a shudder go through her body.

Devon must have felt it because he let out another sleepy, "hmm?"

"Nothing…just go back to sleep," Marissa was thankful he was there—for some reason she was really unnerved about what happened over fifteen years ago. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to relax and fall asleep…and it helped to hear her brothers even breathing behind her letting her know she wasn't alone.

"So, that really happened to Aunt Ginny?" James and Jeremy inquired in unison and Marissa nodded then turned to Gabe, Bill's son, and looked at him evenly. He was the one who asked who the guy was. Dinner was just about over and most of her cousins had left, hearing the story about her dream and wondering aloud with her, who it could be. She found herself repeating the story as her cousins drifted by her at different times. Marissa was tempted to write it all down and just hold it up as they walked up to her with that inquisitive look on their face.

"I didn't ask," Marissa answered, finishing the last of her juice. "At first, I didn't want to know. Now, I'm thinking maybe I could find him in one of the books in the library."

"What year was he? Did your mum tell you that?" James pressured.

"Fifth year and she was seventh…Head Girl. I remember exactly what he looked like." Marissa had an image pop in to her head and she closed her eyes for a minute trying to get rid of it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing Devon standing there. He leaned over and stole a pretzel sitting in a bowl in front of her.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it anymore," he said and Marissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so concerned about him? He isn't around her anymore," Jillian said, raising her eyes long enough to steal a pretzel and glance at Marissa.

"I wish I knew. Something bugs me about him…maybe it'll come to me later."

"What DID he look like?" Jillian asked.

"Big, dark hair that was really short, tall…probably James' height," Marissa referred to James' almost six foot frame. "I can't really describe it. Next time I am in the library and NOT studying, I'll see if I can find him."

"Why don't you just ask your mum?" Cassandra asked, propping her chin in her hand.

"She won't tell," Dixon said and Derek agreed.

Reggie, Percy's son, sat a bit off to the side and looked at Marissa. He wasn't usually talkative and seemed to not mind sitting outside the circle.

"You said he was in Slytherin. I could find that alumni book in the common room if you wanted."

Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed. He was a fifth year and the first of the Weasley's to be sorted into Slytherin. Ginny had said it was because of the way his father had acted when he disowned his family and made the Ministry of Magic his home.

"If you get a chance that would be great, Reggie," Marissa nodded at him and briefly wondered what her Uncle Percy (whom she really didn't think of as an Uncle) would think of his only child helping the rest of the family.

"Aunt Ginny won't tell; probably knows we would all go try and find him and kick his arse…in the typical Weasley way," her cousin Sean said, sounding just like his father, George.

There was a murmur of agreement and Marissa decided she had enough of her ten cousins and stood up, declaring she was going to head back to her common room and get started on studying for her OWL Potions exam that was going to happen in June. Erin waved at her, not looking up from her book she was sharing with Taryn Potter. Briefly Marissa wondered where Brian was. She had seen him on the Express but he was sitting in another compartment with that friends.

Marissa trudged up the stairs, uttered the password to the portrait blocking the door to the Ravenclaw tower and entered into the Common Room, noticing a new note on the board.

_Hogwarts Valentines Day Dance_

_Friday, February 14 at 7pm_

_Great Hall_

_Open to Third Years and up_

Marissa stared at it for a minute and jumped as Calvin stood next to her.

"You going?"

Marissa shrugged and glanced over at him. His face was all red from being outside and his brown hair was standing in every direction.

"What were you doing? You look like you got caught in a tornado!" Marissa began laughing as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Pick up Quidditch game. Potter kept chasing me away from the Snitch. It was a no holds barred game…pretty fun actually." Calvin took off his cloak and threw it over the back of his shoulder. "Gotta go get cleaned up…you studying down here?"

"Yes, Potions," Marissa waved as he limped up the stairs to the boys dorm, and giggling to herself she found a table in the corner that wasn't taken. She set down her bag and found her book, chatting to her roommate Janet who showed up and together they sat, joined by Calvin and another Ravenclaw and studied until dinner that Sunday night.

January 14th arrived with bright sunshine as a foot of snow covered the grounds for Marissa's 15th birthday.

She woke up to find gifts piled at the end of her bed. With Janet's help, she went through and found everything from new clothes from her parents, some books from her Aunt Samantha and a signed copy of the Canons (to the dismay of her father) Quidditch poster and from the Potter's she found a beautiful bracelet with her garnet birthstone set in silver circles. She clipped it on her wrist, and chatting happily to her dormmates she dressed and made her way downstairs to start her day, wishing her birthday fell on a weekend.

Marissa had placed her "dream" on the back burner and was a bit more calm after no one jumped out at her as she walked through the halls.

"Happy Birthday," a voice said behind her as she walked from the Great Hall to her potions class.

"Hi Brian…long time no see," Marissa said warmly falling into step next to him.

"Quidditch is ruling my life. Trying to beat the pants off Slytherin next weekend, so we've been practicing a lot. Combine that with OWLs and that leaves time for…absolutely nothing!"

"I hear you," Marissa reached back and untangled her hair from the strap of her bag, swearing she was going to get it cut. She was probably going bald from all the times it got stuck in her bags straps, in the laces of her robes even running a brush through it after a shower.

"So…what's this I hear about some vision you had with your mum?" Brian asked and Marissa paused for a moment, wondering how he knew…then realized Erin probably told one of his sisters and it made it back to him. So, she gave him the abbreviated version, leaving out the part that Devon stayed with her because she was too afraid, at that moment, to be by herself.

"That must have freaked you out a bit," he stepped back and let her enter the classroom first. She looked up at him to answer and stopped for a moment, catching something unsaid in his dark brown eyes.

"What?" he asked seeing her questioning look.

"I was going to ask _you_ that," she trailed off for a moment as his eyes searched hers. Before she could stop the words from tumbling out she heard herself saying, "You look different." Marissa tilted her head and they looked at each other until Brian heard someone call his name. He tore his gaze away from hers and looked over her head…

'…that was it!' Marissa thought as she walked quickly to her seat and sat down, automatically looking at the board where her father had written today's lesson. 'Brian's taller…I had to look up at him. When did THAT happen? So, he will be 16 in a few months and all of a sudden he's taller; I turn 15 and what happens to me except I turned a year older?' she mulled this over as she absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her.

She was lost in her thoughts about growth spurts when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jerked her hand away from the table and set it into her lap. Glancing up she saw it was her father, talking to Harry next to him. Marissa's eyes flicked between the two of them as they talked about Quidditch; then Harry gave her a smile and turned around walking across the aisle. Her let his hand drop from her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," he said quietly. Marissa nodded and gave him a small smile. Draco walked to his desk and gathered the exams they had taken before the holidays. Marissa wondered why they were talking about Quidditch…maybe there was something wrong with the practice schedule, as she didn't usually see either of them in the other's classroom.

As her father walked around, handing back exams he began talking about how this was the best class he had ever taught because everyone received "O"s and someone from Gryffindor asked if they could leave early as a reward. Draco actually laughed aloud at that then quickly brought himself under control.

"Good try, but no," he said, his slight smile disappearing from his face as quick as it had appeared. Marissa smiled at the obvious surprise most of the class showed when he laughed. She enjoyed it when someone caught her father off guard because then a glimpse of the "real" Draco Malfoy came through. Taking out a quill as her test was passed back to her, she started copying down the formula off the board and it was at the end of the lesson that she realized she was going to give herself a birthday present.

Purposefully hanging back until the 6th years came in, Marissa took her time packing up her bag and thanking her father, and her mother indirectly, for her birthday gifts. She was happy to see Cassandra walk in, knowing it was her because she wore glasses and Jillian didn't.

"Cassandra, I'm going to take you up on your offer," Marissa said quickly and Cassandra's dark eyes lit up.

"Brilliant! Meet me outside the Gryffindor portrait after dinner and I'll let you in; we can do it in our room."

Jillian and Cassandra shared a room in the tower and Marissa hoped most of their dorm mates would be gone; she didn't want this to take place in front of more than her relatives.

Marissa walked quickly to her Transfiguration class…deciding now that she was 15 it was time to do something a bit drastic…that is—a bit drastic for Marissa Malfoy.

"Well, what do you think, cuz?" Cassandra stepped back from Marissa, who was perched on the chair in front of Jillian's desk. Jillian held up a mirror and Marissa looked and stifled a gasp.

Her almost waist length hair was now touching her shoulders. She had fringe and her cousin had layered her hair so it fell softly about her face, making her cheekbones seem higher and her blue gray eyes even brighter.

"I love it. Why didn't you get me to do this sooner?" Marissa touched her fringe, then let her hand drop to her lap.

"You have Malfoy and Weasley genes. We couldn't use a giant to get you to change your mind about anything," Cassandra said, pleased that her first major hairstyle had gone on without a hitch.

"It's gorgeous. You look older!" Janet breathed from the bed. Her hair was already short and blond, but Marissa felt she needed a friend there to keep her firmly believing she wanted to cut her hair.

"I bet your own brothers and sister won't even recognize you!" Janet stood up and walked around in a circle around Marissa, touching her head lightly. "It makes your hair look even more blond than red now."

"I bet Brian won't even recognize her," Jillian said flippantly, putting her mirror back on top of her dresser.

"Why would that matter?" Marissa asked, helping to clean up the hair with some wand movements around the chair and herself.

"Nothing…," Jillian said quickly and Cassandra darted a quick glance to her sister only Janet caught. Marissa however, being the Ravenclaw she was caught some hidden meaning in Jillian's voice.

"What?" Marissa stood up and straightened her green blouse and smoothed her jeans. Feeling she had straightened up enough, she then gave Jillian the Malfoy glare, arms crossed and everything.

"Geeze Marissa, I was just saying…," Jillian said in an exasperated voice, running a brush through her long red hair and catching Marissa's glare in the mirror.

"What my dear sister means is WE have noticed BRIAN noticing you more lately, so we would be interested to see what his reaction is. I bet he's in the Common Room right now actually," Cassandra said not catching the look of surprise move across Marissa's face, then shaking her head like a dog clearing the water out of his eyes.

"Wait. You're saying…," Marissa looked over at Janet who shrugged.

"We live in the same tower as him. We've heard him mention your name-," Jillian began hopping onto her desk and swinging her legs.

"We have Potions together and have been friends since-," Marissa began, hands on her hips.

"Birth…we know." Jillian and Cassandra said in unison. "But…let's just say a few girls have asked him to the Valentine's Dance and he's said "No thank you," Jillian continued, "and I've heard him mention your name more than what would be normal for having classes together…"

"...so don't get all worried. It's just an observation," Cassandra finished for her sister.

"Great…now how in the hell am I supposed to act in front of him?"

"You're a Malfoy; you can hide your feelings very well," Janet answered.

"_My_ feelings?" Marissa stared at Janet.

"STOP!" Jillian yelled holding up her hands. "Look, we were just SAYING! Marissa, we don't need to know what your feelings are or aren't towards a specific Potter. But I can tell you this," Jillian hopped down and put her hands on Marissa's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "if he is speechless for more than a few seconds after he sees you with that awesome hair…he likes you, more than a friend."

Janet started giggling and Marissa cut her a look.

"Great, no uncomfortable feelings there." Marissa stepped back and looked at the clock on the end table. "Janet and I should get going. We have Herbology to do. Thanks for doing my hair."

"Happy Birthday and anytime!" Jillian and Cassandra told her as Marissa walked out of their followed them down the stairs to meet up with her boyfriend, Chad, a seventh year.

As Marissa walked down the Gryffindor stairs, she caught sight of James playing chess in the corner and Brian reading something as he stretched out on the sofa. It was Taryn Potter who saw Marissa first and her eyes went wide from across the room.

"Marissa!" she shrieked and Marissa spun around to see Brian's sister running over. "You cut your hair. Merlin! It looks great!" She was practically jumping up and down, her green eyes bright with excitement. "I love it! Did Cassandra do it?"

"I did," Cassandra's voice floated over to them. She was talking to Chad, while sitting in his lap near the fireplace. As Marissa swung her gaze from her cousin it paused on Brian who was in the same position as before but his head was turned towards her. Cassandra came bounding over a second later and stepped in Marissa's line of sight of Brian.

"I'll drag you over there so you don't ogle each other across the room." Cassandra grabbed Marissa's hand before Marissa could relay any of the retorts that were at the tip of her tongue.. Brian sat up, placing his book on the cushion next to him.

"Ok, Potter…a male opinion would be nice," Cassandra said pulling Marissa up next to her, who was trying to stop her heart from hammering in her chest. He was looking at her with a look of complete surprise on his face and she backed up as he stood, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets. She had never been in the Gryffindor Common Room before and he seemed genuinely surprised to see her there. His eyes lingered on her face and hair, and they longer they stayed, the hotter Marissa thought the room was getting. Marissa felt Cassandra squeeze her hand before dropping it as if silently telling her that it was more than a few seconds that Brian had remained speechless.

"Marissa Malfoy cut her hair," he said softly and smiled down at her. "It looks nice."

"Thank you," Marissa whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was staring at her. She couldn't tear her eyes from his and for a moment everything seemed to go silent. She never noticed Cassandra pulling Janet towards the portrait or Taryn scampering away to the corner of the room to play chess with James.

"What made you decide to get your hair cut?" he asked reaching out as if to touch it, then letting his hand fall by his side.

"It's been annoying me and I thought I would do something different, a birthday present for myself. OH," Marissa remembered the bracelet that was from the Potter's, "thank you and your parents for the lovely bracelet."

She held up her arm and admired the dainty bracelet and as if it happened in slow motion Brian reached out and took her hand, gently pushing back her sleeve to look at the bracelet. And that's when Marissa realized something. The minute his hand touched hers, as if her fingers had a mind of their own, they closed around his. He raised his eyes from her wrist and her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand tighten around hers.

Like a car slamming on its brakes, she realized sometime between getting on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the school year and her birthday, she had developed deeper feelings for Brian Potter. Deeper than she ever thought she would have for a life long friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Drifting

Marissa laid her head on her arms. She finished her Transfiguration exam but her headache was pounding to the beat of a muggle rock band. It was so bad, she figured she might have to leave early and go see Madam Pomfrey, who was still going strong in the hospital wing.

She rested for a moment, the sound of scratching quills sounding louder than normal. Feeling her headache getting worse with every beat of her heart, she quietly slipped out the back, passing a note to Janet telling her what she was was quiet in the halls and for that Marissa was thankful. She hooked her bag on her shoulder and brought her fingers up to her head, rubbing tiny circles around her temples as she walked down the stairs and towards the hospital wing. She didn't hear the footsteps around the corner, but she certainly felt it when she ran into a large body then felt a pair of hand steady her shoulders.

"You ok?"

It was Devon. Having a free period he was on his way back to the library to meet a girl he was studying with.

"Headache. I'm going to Pomfrey," Marissa looked at him then blinked slowly. "I'll be fine. Go back to…whatever you were doing."

"I'll walk you down," Devon placed a hand on her elbow and guided her down the stairs.

Briefly, as long as her brain let her, she wondered when Devon had become so protective of her. However, that thought was squashed when she finally saw the doors to the hospital wing.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine now. Go…," Marissa gave him a shove and he took a step back, holding the door open for her.

"Feel better," Devon said and she nodded slightly, heading down the aisle, meeting Madame Pomfrey halfway.

A few minutes later, Marissa was lying on a cot waiting for the potion from Madame Pomfrey, her eyes closed as the headache seemed to spread down her neck and to her shoulders. She wondered briefly if she had the flu as her whole body suddenly began to ache.

She vaguely remembered drinking something cold and bitter then felt a blanket cover her as she let sleep help ease the pain of her aching head.

Someone's hand was on her forehead and it was comforting to feel the cool touch. Her body ached and, if whoever was touching her head let go, she felt as if her head might fall off. Tentatively, she cracked open an eye and saw a pair exactly like hers.

"Dad," she croaked. "You should be teaching."

"You sound just like your mother did when she was sick in her sixth year. And it's Saturday." he gave her a small smile. Her eyes shot open and she realized it hurt to much, so she let them flutter back closed, as her muddled mind tried to make sense of what he just said.

"What?" was all she could say, feeling his thumb stroke her forehead lightly.

"You've been in here for three days with the Wizard Flu. You're at St. Mungo's now," her father said in a quiet voice.

"What?" she asked more forcefully totally confused.

'When did they move me? I don't remember that…how sick am I?' she thought to herself, concentrating on the loving touch on her forehead.

"She's confused, Draco." Marissa heard her mother's voice and realized her mother was holding her left hand, then felt her mum touch her cheek. Marissa opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling above her. Sure enough, it wasn't the one at school; this one was white and had gold stars moving around.

"You went into the hospital wing on Wednesday and when Madame Pomfrey found out it was the flu, you had to be moved here so you wouldn't infect anyone else that came into the wing. You've been asleep for three days…and don't worry about Quidditch; Calvin is filling in for you today." Marissa turn her head slightly and Draco dropped his hand to rub his eyes, gritty from lack of sleep. She looked so pale, her hair limp and gray circles under her eyes. No one could get her to eat, but managed to get her drink some potions to keep her nourishment up, all combined with a Muggle IV inserted into her arm.

For the first time Ginny could remember, she had taken three days off work to sit by her daughter's bedside. Not counting the time she was given after giving birth, she hadn't had to take any days off for sick children, as they were surprising healthy. Draco had to teach and he wanted someone to be with her, so Ginny didn't hesitate. In the evening they let Devon come since he had already been exposed to her but kept the triplets at school and Harry had to insist that Brian stay back too. Hermione stopped in frequently since she worked at St. Mungo's and it was as Ginny was thanking Merlin that Marissa finally woke up that Hermione came in quietly.

"How's she doing?" Hermione whispered, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Marissa said weakly, eyes still shut, willing her father's hand to resume holding her head onto her neck.

"How do you feel, Marissa?" Hermione looked through her chart, and then set it back in the holder, walking past Draco to the head of Marissa's bed.

"Awful. My head." Marissa kept her eyes closed and felt Hermione's cool hand touch her forehead.

"You're headache will go away in the next day or two. Does your head feel like it's going to fall off while the rest of you is just plain old sore?"

"Yeah." Marissa tried to smile but it hurt too much. She felt Hermione pull her hand away and heard her say something to Draco. A second later a cool cloth was on her head and Marissa felt herself falling back asleep, distantly hearing her mother talking to Hermione about things she couldn't understand…viruses, antibodies, antidotes? Feeling her father take her hand she let herself slip back into darkness where she was most comfortable.

_Two hours later…_

"She's not contagious anymore so he can come if he wants too," Ginny was saying and Marissa struggled towards the surface of sleep, not wanting to rush waking up in case the pounding headache reared it's ugly head.

"I'd still feel comfortable leaving the younger ones at school." Hermione said quietly and Marissa heard her light footsteps moving around the room and the tinkling of glass as she moved bottles on the counter.

"I'll go owl him now then," Harry said and Marissa heard him walk towards the door; heard the click of it opening and closing.

"Not too many people though. She's going to be very weak…wait…you know this! Why am I telling you?" Hermione laughed and Marissa heard her mother give a small laugh.

"Because I'm a parent first, not a healer. I'm wondering if I should bring her home for a few days. Let her get her strength back before she heads back to school. What do you think?"

"I think you should do what you want. She would have more time to sleep and relax at home to be sure. You'll have James and Jeremy or Brian bashing into the hospital wing numerous times a day if she went back to Hogwarts."

"Alright, we'll bring her home on Monday and keep her there for a few days. I have so much time I can take off, it won't be a problem."

"Will Draco be ok with that? He'll probably feel bad he isn't there with you," Hermione placed another cool cloth on Marissa's head and she sighed, happy her head wasn't throbbing as badly as before but it still hurt to move.

"He was here all last night and this morning…he needs the break or he'll get too stressed. This really scared him, since he hasn't seen it before," Ginny said quietly, stroking Marissa's bare arm that rested on top of the covers.

"I could tell. He was pacing the room when I came in Thursday night. Brian said he didn't assign them any homework so he wouldn't have to grade it and take time away from Marissa." Hermione sat down in the chair on the other side of Marissa and patted her arm. "She'll be fine now. We know that because we see this every winter, but our husbands don't see it at all…lucky for them."

"So true. Draco hates not being able to control anything and not being able to do anything for Marissa, or any of the kids, upsets him. You know that…," Ginny let her voice trail off. Marissa heard her accio some water and felt a glass tipped against her lips. She actually managed a few sips then let her head sink back to the pillows, trying to stay awake to hear her mum and Hermione talk about her father.

"I remember when Pansy kept bothering us when we first started going out, he threatened to throw her over the balcony at the Great Hall; he'd never do it, but I'm not sure she was aware of that fact," Ginny smiled and Hermione laughed.

"He does have certain…flair…for dealing with situations that bother him. Remember when we found out we were pregnant with triplets and Draco went out and got drunk? That was the most Muggle thing I have ever seen him do," Hermione laughed even harder and saw her friend shake her head.

"Harry dragging him back into the flat was funny too; I guess that was payback for when Harry and Ron got drunk at the Yule Ball when you got engaged and Draco and I had to carry them back to the tower."

"Wasn't Neville drunk too?" Hermione asked wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Marissa never heard her mother's answer as she drifted off into a light sleep, only partially aware of what was going on around her. She vaguely remembered someone changing her sheets as they levitated her, her mother changed her gown and she felt a bit refreshed after the cleaning. The cool sheets were refreshing and as she shifted in her bed she felt her hand hit something solid and out of reflex she reached out to feel someone's knee under her fingers. Opening her eyes she saw Brian sitting on the edge of her bed and she pulled her hand back, tucking it back under the covers. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them again and found him still there, watching her.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a quiet voice and she gave a small nod, noticing it only hurt slightly to do so. Being on her side she got a good look around the room. It was small, but she had it to herself. There was a cabinet and sink across the way, a door to the loo and a few chairs.

"Is it still Saturday?" Marissa asked, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat and glanced up at him. He looked tired and his dark hair was a bit messed up. He gestured towards the window and for the first time she noticed the darkness outside.

"It is; a bit after dinner time," he stood up and threw himself in to the chair her mother had occupied hours before. Marissa closed her eyes, but was still awake. It just hurt to keep them open for any length of time.

"Where is everyone?" Marissa stretched out her legs and then curled herself back up again, opening her eyes to see him watching her carefully.

"Your parents are eating with Devon. My parents are home and the little ones are back at school, anxiously awaiting your return." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I think mum is taking me home for a few days before I come back," Marissa started, then began coughing. Brian stood up and extended a glass of water towards her. She felt so weak she wasn't sure she could even lift it and felt so stupid laying there helpless. She watched him reach towards the small table and drop a straw in the glass then he brought it to her mouth. She took a few long sips and sighed as the cool liquid helped her parched throat.

"Thanks. I can't move anything." Marissa closed her eyes again feeling her head begin to pound. "Everything hurts."

"That's what I hear," Brian said sympathetically perching himself back on the bed causing her to look at him again. She pulled her arm out of the blankets, and set it along her hip.

"You don't have to stay," Marissa said tiredly, not even having the energy to ask about Quidditch.

"Took me three days to get here; I'm not leaving anytime soon," he smiled and she gave a tired smile back.

"Why is it called Wizard Flu? I'm a witch and have it," Marissa asked, trying to make a joke. She watched him smile, this time it reached his tired eyes.

"Probably because some bloke got it and spread it around…typical male." Brian was happy that he made her laugh a bit. It was unnerving to him to see her so still, pale and tired, but at least she was talking now. It had been awful for him when his father said he couldn't go and the reality of just how serious her sickness was hit him when, on Thursday, her father didn't assign any homework so he could be with her. Professor Malfoy never said why, but the majority of the class knew the real reason. It was the first time ever, Brian thought, that there wasn't a homework assignment to hand in for the next day.

He was thinking these thoughts watching her stare out the window not realizing he had picked up her hand and was running his thumb along the back of it, feeling her knuckles under the pad of his thumb. Her hand lightly gripped his then relaxed.

"Just go back to sleep; that's the best thing you can do right now," he said softly and watched her eyes close, her dark blond lashes resting against her cheeks.

"I think I will…sorry…," she mumbled and she felt him grip her hand.

"Don't be," he said firmly. And mustering all the strength she could, she squeezed his hand back and fell asleep before her grip even relaxed in his.

As her hand relaxed and Brian was sure she was sound asleep he slid off the bed and poured himself a glass of water. Watching her sleep was something he never thought he would be doing on a weekend, let alone at St. Mungo's. He had heard the Wizard Flu was going around; Professor McGonagall had actually made an announcement that it was moving through the school and up until Marissa, he only knew of six students who had contracted it and she made the seventh.

He had never really known how bad it was until he heard from James, that Wednesday evening, that Marissa was taken to St. Mungo's. After dinner Brian Owl'd his mother to see how Marissa was doing. Much to his dismay, his mother had said she was sleeping and also contagious so he couldn't go see her. Since Devon had touched her helping her to the hospital wing he was allowed to go and visit. It wasn't until later that night Brian had heard from Jillian that Marissa was indeed isolated and added that only those who were treating her or were her parents could see her.

FINALLY after the game on Saturday Brian heard he could go see her, because she had woken up without a fever. Brian and Devon had floo'd over to St. Mungo's from Professor McGonagall's fireplace in the office and that is where he found himself now. He told the Malfoys he would sit with her while they ate as he wasn't hungry—after seeing how sick she looked in the hospital bed. He was alarmed to see the IV still hooked up to her and Ginny had explained the way it was used on Muggles and that even with Magic you couldn't force someone to eat or drink. He saw seeing her bundled up on her side, her now short hair falling across her pale cheek and he could see how restless she was. She would shift in her sleep, then grimace as if it hurt, and it was during one of those restless moments that her hand had found his knee and she woke up.

He twirled the glass in his hand, looking up at the board above her bed with her name and the constantly changing information.

Marissa Ginevra Malfoy

Birthdate: January 14, 2000

Age: 15 years

Weight: 112 pounds

Temperature: 99F

Heartrate: 70 bpm

Blood pressure: 115/78

Brian noticed every once in awhile the heart rate would increase or decrease, along with the temperature. He wondered how happy she would be if she knew her weight was up there for the world to see, but he knew it was to give her the right amount of medicine. He leaned forward to set his glass down on the small table next to the bed. bfore he could stop himself he reached over and pushed her hair off her cheek, seeing a brief smile come to her lips as she stayed asleep. For a moment he froze, his hand resting on her shoulder hoping he hadn't woken her. When she didn't move, he pulled his hand away and buried his face in his hands as he remembered a question Kirstin asked their mother over the holidays…

"How did you know you were in love with daddy?" Kirstin asked as she helped Hermione clean up the kitchen. Without missing a beat they magically cleaned up dinner as Hermione responded in a reminiscent voice.

"It took me awhile, but it really hit me at the beginning of our sixth year when I knew he was going to have to fight Voldemort again. The thought of what could happen terrified me and I could hardly concentrate on anything else."

"She kept following me around," Harry added from the kitchen table where he was finishing off a cup of coffee.

"Anyways," Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry and he winked at her, then went back to his coffee and paper, "after trying to figure out if I should tell him how I felt I finally came to the conclusion I should, so that spring I managed to get him alone to talk to him."

"Then she snogged me," Harry said and Brian let out a bark of laughter from his spot at the table where he was doing homework.

"As I recall it went both ways," Hermione said casting a 'shut up will you' glare at Harry who got the hint and buried his nose in the paper. However, he peeked at Brian and winked at his son who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well…anyway, Kirstin, we were really good friends before we became boy and girlfriend," Hermione finished cleaning and made herself a cup of coffee.

"I think Brian has a girlfriend," Kristin said abruptly like only an eleven-year-old can.

"I do?" Brian looked at her in apparent surprise and heard Hermione echo him with a "he does?"

"Why do you think that?" Brian asked his sister who looked at him in all seriousness.

"Well, I heard you talking about Marissa to Gabe the other day."

"So? We were talking about her being seeker and how she would compare to the Slytherin seeker," Brian said evenly.

"Just because he talks to or about a girl doesn't mean she is his girlfriend," Hermione said gently, trying to make her daughter understand.

"Well, that's not what Erin says," Kirstin argued and Brian sighed.

"I don't understand eleven year old logic; I'm going to my room," Brian grabbed his parchment and Charms homework and headed upstairs away from his sister.

Being that he was in his room, he never heard Harry question his daughter about what Erin said. Kirstin just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "She thinks they secretly like each other but are afraid to say anything for whatever dumb reason that might be," and she flounced out of the room to the living room where her sisters were playing exploding snap.

"Eleven year old girls make no sense at all," Harry muttered, turning back to his paper.

"They make more sense than you can imagine. You just aren't mature enough to understand them," Hermione kidded and this time Harry rolled his eyes, wisely saying nothing.

Marissa just realized, as she sat and stared at the calendar across from her bed, that today was Valentine's Day. She had gone to the hospital wing on the fifth, two days before James' 15th birthday and had come home yesterday, still feeling weak but the soreness was gone. She was also certain her head was going to remain attached to her body.

She had managed to shower by herself, but felt winded afterwards so she rested in her bed, her Charms book propped up on her knees as she tried to read through the homework she had missed. She had planned on going to the dance with Janet, who had been asked by Calvin. Now she didn't even need to think about what she was going to wear because she was going to miss it. Devon was going with a girl from his year, most of her cousin were going and she was sure that Brian was there seeing as he was one of the most popular boys in the student body.

The house was quiet as her father was at the dance, having managed to get back into his normal school routine after spending time with her either at the hospital or the house. Her mother was slated to go back to work tomorrow which would be Marissa's last day at home…a whole week of classes she had missed and she wasn't looking forward to making it up. She realized as she had lain in her bed yesterday, taking frequent naps, that she was going to try and find a cure for the flu; or some type of potion you could take so you WOULDN'T get it. Her mother said if she could do that, she'd be rich as no witch or wizard had been able to make one that worked.

She was doodling on her parchment, sketching out a picture of cupid when her mother walked in, in her healers robes.

"I need to run to the hospital. Someone is having triplets and they're very early; I promised this woman I would try and be there for her. Dad will be home in a few hours, will you be ok here? I can get Hermione or Aunt Samantha to come and stay," Ginny sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. Marissa waved a hand.

"I'll be fine, just doing Charms," she held up the book and Ginny smiled, remembering many nights of toiling over homework.

"You sure? I'll leave the floo open for the Potters and Aunt Samantha's family just in case," Ginny said, seeing her daughter nod her head. The mother in her was happy to see a pink hue to Marissa's cheeks again.

"Alright. By the way, I really do like your hair like that," Ginny touched a damp strand of Marissa's hair, liking how it fell in waves around her face.

"Thanks. It was all Cassandra though." Marissa self-consciously ran a hand through her hair.

"She has talent," Ginny stood up and saw the drawing of cupid on Marissa's parchment. "I'm sorry you missed the dance."

"Not a problem. I wasn't sure if I was going to go anyway."

"Did anyone ask you?"

"A few guys, but no one I really wanted to spend five hours with. I'm not too worried about it," Marissa answered. What bothered her most was she was stuck here and everyone else was out having fun. But, at least it wasn't the Yule Ball she was missing, then she would be upset.

"I'll check up on you when I can. Dad should be home around ten I think he said so you have three hours of peace and quiet." Ginny kissed Marissa's head and left her to her homework.

Writing quickly and without any disturbances from other students she managed to finish her Charms and make a good dent in her Herbology reading in just under an hour. Feeling restless, she got out of bed and walked downstairs for a snack and settled herself back in her room, eating while she flipped through the wireless trying to find some interesting music. Finding a station that seemed to be playing a good mix of the latest songs, she grabbed her brush off her dresser and ran it through her damp hair, watching herself in the reflection.

She had lost some weight and color was coming back to her cheeks; she had no idea what she looked like when she arrived at the hospital or shortly afterwards, but she knew she was pale and looked awful, just from the snatches of conversation she had heard while drifting in and out of sleep.

Dropping her brush back on her dresser and humming along to a tune she turned around to head back to her bed and Herbology when she caught sight of Brian in her doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling Better and Better…

Marissa managed to reign in her emotions on Saturday because she was so busy: she was at home with her parents, getting laundry done, gathering her books and reassuring her parents she felt almost 100%.

Her parents had let the triplets floo over to visit and Erin had begun crying when she stepped out of the fireplace, seeing her older sister for the first time in over a week. She was convinced she was going to die with the rumors going around about the Wizard Flu. Feeling bad for Erin, Marissa tolerated having her follow her around like a puppy and listened to her describe what the older students were wearing to the Valentine's Day party. Erin did mention that people were asking where Brian Potter was and Marissa just shrugged, not wanting to tell Erin he was here when her parents weren't home.

"Amy and I decided we don't need boys to take us to the dances," Erin said decisively. "So, when we're third years we're going to go alone."

Marissa resisted the urge to laugh. Devon had said something about girls having cooties at the age of ten and now four days before his 14th birthday he seemed to have taken a liking to a particular girl in Ravenclaw that Marissa only new slightly.

"What have you and Amy been up to? Anything interesting?" Marissa inquired as she packed up her clean laundry.

"Not really. Though, she did mention her father for the first time since I have known her."

"Really? What did she have to say?" Marissa folded the last of her school robes and tucked them into a corner of her trunk.

"Said he showed up at her mother's house over the holidays and wanted to take Amy to his house for a few days."

"How long has it been since she's seen him?"

"Years I think. She didn't want to go; she said she doesn't like him."

Marissa looked at Erin and wondered how you could hate your own father. Erin looked back at her.

"Who is her father, do you know?"

"Don't know. Only that he lives in Australia," Erin said lightly and Marissa's hand froze as that piece of information fit into a puzzle she had in her brain.

"Australia?" Marissa tried to keep her voice light and willed her hands to lock the trunk without shaking. "What's he doing there?"

"Something with his brother is all she told me." Erin hopped off her bed as she heard Dixon yelling her name.

Marissa sank down on the bed and banged her head lightly against the trunk.

'Damn, damn, damn, don't even tell me her father is that arshole who hurt mum.' Marissa looked up as she felt someone standing next to her.

"You alright?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side watching his daughter bang her head on the trunk. Marissa stared at him for a minute.

"Erin just…," Marissa stopped while organizing her thoughts and Draco waited patiently, dropping some new parchment on top of her trunk.

"She just told me something that…shocked me, for lack of a better word." Marissa tucked the parchment into her school bag and her father sat down on the other side of the trunk.

"Erin likes to do that, though I don't think she does it intentionally. What did she say?"

"Well…she said that Amy mentioned her father for the first time. He apparently showed up at her mother's house and wanted to take Amy to his place for a few days."

"I'm guessing Pansy didn't let her go?" Draco said and saw his daughter shake her head.

"No, Amy actually didn't WANT to go, but…well, Erin said he lives in Australia…with his brother." Marissa saw something flash through her father's eyes; something she could not ever remember seeing before. Later on, when she analyzed all the surprised looks she had seen move over his face since she was a child, she realized it was hatred. "Erin didn't tell me a name, but...you know who I'm thinking, right?" Marissa had looked up this person, the one who hurt her mum, with some help from Reggie and found that it was Thomas Nott.

Draco gave a curt nod, took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, it wouldn't be hard to find out who is Amy's father. I'm sure Pansy would tell me if I asked, but I'm not one to ask those questions and I'm not sure if I really want to know. But, if he _is_ back in the area, and your mother caught sight of either one of them, we might very well have to take her wand from her."

"I wouldn't want to come within a mile of mum's temper if she saw him." Marissa smiled a bit at that entertaining thought and then sobered as she caught the look on her father's face. "So, do we know which brother could be the father?"

"Theodore is my age and last I heard he was down there too. I might have to drop Blaise an owl and see if can dig up anything." Draco tapped his fingers on the trunk. This being the only sign of agitation that Draco showed.

Marissa sat quietly, remembering that Blaise Zabini had moved up within the Security department in the Ministry of Magic and was privy to all sorts of information.

"Well, don't mention this to your mother; not until I find out some more information. I'll tell her this evening after everyone is back at school."

"Sure." Marissa made a zipping motion over her lips.

"Well, come down for dinner. I called you but you never answered." Draco stood up and motioned to the door.

"Yeah, I was…thinking about school." Marissa wasn't ready to tell him she was thinking about somebody at school. She wasn't sure how her father would react if he found out she kissed Brian Potter. She wasn't even sure if it would happen again. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she followed her father down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Marissa!"

She turned around at the bottom of the stairs, having just placed all her belongings in her room in the Ravenclaw Tower. Now, she was making her way down to the Great Hall for dinner with Janet. Taryn came running at her and her sisters weren't far behind. She suddenly found herself hugged about the waist by three pairs of arms and couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

"Hullo girls…thanks for the hugs!" Marissa smiled and patted their backs.

"Let her go eat dinner girls," she heard Brian's voice say as he lagged behind his sisters. The three Potter girls gave her one last hug and then chased each other down the hall.

"Hi," Marissa said a bit breathlessly and she felt Janet gently bump her arm with her shoulder, noticing the sudden change in Marissa's demeanor. The three of them fell in step towards the hall, with Marissa in the middle.

"How're you feeling?" Brian asked and when Marissa looked up at him to answer, she immediately forgot what he had asked her. Janet covered Marissa.

"I'm sure she's happy to be back. Let's go eat." Janet held the door for them giving both of them a quizzical look.

"See you later." Brian smiled at both of them and walked straight down the aisle to his table. Janet grabbed Marissa's arm and started to ask her what was going on, but before she could get a word out James came up behind them and placed an arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"You sure know how to get out of class!" he gave her a quick hug then let her go.

"I thought I planned that pretty well. I hope you had a good birthday; I'm sorry I missed it." She smiled up at him as he said his 15th birthday was uneventful, and then made his way to his Gryffindor table. Marissa sat down in between Devon and Janet, who found a spot vacant near Calvin.

Marissa retold the story of her sickness for the third time that day (the first being to Janet and her dorm mates, the second to Professor Flitwick her head of house) and now to her cousins and other Ravenclaws who sat at the table. The whole time she talked and laughed with her friends she remained conscious of Brian's presence behind her. Once in awhile she could hear his voice float back to her but couldn't make out anything he was saying. As dessert appeared, Devon was deep in conversation with the girl, Alison, next to him and Janet leaned in to Marissa.

"What was up back there?" she took a bite of pie and kept her eyes on her plate.

Marissa swallowed her ice cream and inclined her head towards her friend.

"He came over Friday night."

"That's why I didn't see him at the dance!" Janet kept her voice low so Calvin wouldn't hear. He was talking to a seventh year about NEWTs so there wasn't a worry that he was listening to girl talk.

"Yep." Marissa pushed her ice cream in her bowl, not really in the mood to eat as butterflies started moving around in her stomach.

"So? Tell me!" Janet pushed her plate to the side and a second later, the dishes cleared. Janet said she would see Calvin later and dragged Marissa out of the dining hall before she could even say goodbye to Devon. They were alone as they walked back towards their common room and Marissa felt strange gossiping about what she and Brian had done. She trusted Janet not to broadcast it, but it was still very strange to talk about. They sank down into the sofa in the furthest corner and Janet repeated her question from five minutes ago.

"Well…he just showed up, said he wasn't much of a dance person. We talked for a bit about class, the flu, looked at some Quidditch pictures. I had the wireless on and he asked me to dance."

"Right there in your room?"

Marissa nodded.

"So we were dancing and it started off like any other couple dancing…then we ended up closer…somehow." Marissa felt her face grow warm as she recounted that night.

"I knew it," Janet said softly to herself then urged Marissa to go on.

"Then when the song was over he kissed me," she said in a rush and Janet stifled a squeal.

"You're Potter's girlfriend-."

"No. Don't go spreading that rumor!"

"I'm not, you know I won't but people know he wasn't at the dance and all weekend people were asking where he was. He just shrugged and smiled at the people who asked…now I know why he looked soooo secretive!"

"Yeah, well, don't go on and on about it. I haven't talked to him since it happened. I don't even know what I would say." Marissa's eyes followed Derek as he walked in and headed up to the boys dormitory.

"Just be yourself and when the moment is right, you'll talk. It's hard to get any time alone at school." Janet frowned at a first year who attempted to walk near them. "So…you are all better then?" Janet's blue eyes met Marissa's and her friend nodded.

"I still feel a bit winded doing all those stairs and am very hungry, but other than that I'm fine. Now, don't we need to go study or something? I know I do!" Marissa jumped up, not feeling like talking about Brian anymore as she was still trying to figure out what happened herself.

She hadn't been studying for an hour when Devon came up to her, after just getting back from a chess match in the great hall. "Reggie wants to see you; he's outside," Devon jerked his thumb behind him.

"Why?" Marissa stood up and stretched, then shut her book marking her place with a piece of paper.

Devon shrugged.

"Let me know when you find out," he said as he took her spot and pulled out a piece of candy.

Marissa walked down the hall and ducked out of the portrait and saw Reggie lounging against the wall, his curly red hair was always the first thing she saw.

"Hey." Marissa walked over to him and he pulled a book out of his robe.

"I found this, after looking through some boxes. Thought it might help in someway," he handed her a thin black book that said SLYTHERIN HOUSE/HOGWARTS. She flipped it open and found portraits of the students who have gone through the school during the last twenty years.

"Every twenty years they take out the older pictures and add new ones. Since Thomas was here five years, then expelled, he's still in there. The older ones go to some archive in the library. But, your father is in there so I figured that guy you were talking about should be too." Reggie pointed to the page he had marked and Marissa ran her finger down the list of names.

NOTT, THEODORE

NOTT, THOMAS (expelled)

"There he is, that bastard," Marissa said under her breath and pointed out Thomas to Reggie. She noticed under his brother's name it said he lived in Australia. She would bet all the galleons she had in her account Thomas was in Australia, too.

"Him?" he glanced at it as Marissa looked for any signs of Amy in either of the boys on the page. She couldn't find anything save the hair color. But, Pansy had dark hair too, so that didn't help.

"Thanks Reggie. Now I can hex him next time I see him. Combine this with the clippings you showed me from the Daily Prophet about him being expelled, I can now say this is the guy I dreamt about." Marissa closed the book with finality and Reggie wasn't too sure she was kidding about the hexing. She offered the book back to him and he took it.

"If I hear anything else I'll let you know," he said, sounding eager to please.

"Especially if either of them have children, magical or not," Marissa added knowing that there wasn't a "Nott" in this school, but that didn't mean they didn't have any children. They could be at Durmstrang or any other Wizarding School in the world.

"Alright, glad you're feeling better," he nodded at her, turned and walked away leaving Marissa standing against the wall thinking.

Running her finger along the bottom of her lip, she ignored the few students that walked by her as she filed away the picture Reggie showed her. Then tried to figure out how to ask Amy what her father's name was without being tactless.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said to her left and she jerked her head up, immediately seeing a pair of dark brown eyes, steady on her. She blinked a few times trying to shift gears.

"I was just talking to Reggie." She looked down the hall where he had left a few minutes ago.

"Must've been a pretty deep conversation," Brian said crossing his arms.

Marissa nodded and sighed, figuring she could tell him what she had found out, but not in a public hallway.

"I can't tell you here," she said pointedly and he nodded, waiting for her to say more. They looked at each other for a moment and Marissa felt those butterflies again.

"Do you want to talk now or later? I know a pretty quiet place," he offered watching her now staring at her shoes.

"Now's fine, lead the way." She pushed herself off the wall as he turned to walk down the way Reggie had left. She followed him up a few flights, all the while talking about the latest Quidditch Match that happened between Slytherin and Ravenclaw; Ravenclaw barely squeaked out a victory.

They paused in front of a wall and Marissa looked around for a door.

"Where are we going?" she didn't see anyone around, and she didn't see any doors.

"A place my father told me about," he explained then was silent as he paced up and down and before Marissa's eyes a door appeared in front of her.

"Well, that was impressive!" Marissa smiled, walked through the door as he pushed it open. She halted a few feet inside the door, taking in the surroundings. There were a few chairs, a sofa and a fireplace. That was it.

"What is this place?" she turned around in a circle looking at all four walls.

"The Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever you want if you know how to get in. Study hall, meeting room, forest, whatever you desire." Brian touched the small of her back and Marissa jumped, the pressure of his hand causing her nerves to fire in every direction. She walked forward to the nearest sofa and sat down, still slightly in awe.

"My father never told me about this room. Wonder if he knows?"

"I'm sure he does. Many people, who do come here, do _other_ things." He sat down next to her and Marissa's mouth made a silent "oh" as she nodded her head in understanding. Brian shifted in his seat so his arm stretched across the back of the sofa and Marissa turned towards him, tucking a leg under her. This time, she met his steady gaze forcing herself to stay calm—which took every trick she knew.

"Anyway…Reggie brought me the Slytherin class book to show me a picture of a guy that attacked my mum when she was a seventh year here," Marissa began, her eyes now moving to the fireplace.

"What happened to her?" his voice was full of concern. "I never got the full story."

Marissa recounted her dream and filled in here and there with facts her mother had told her. He had already heard most of it, but she pieced together the fact Amy said her father lived in Australia and that the brother of the person who attacked her mother was living there now. She came full circle in the story when she repeated that Reggie was showing her a picture of this guy and his older brother.

"Sooo…Amy's father COULD be one of these Nott's or someone else entirely?"

"I'm banking on the Notts. Just a hunch." Marissa pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Talking about this made her uncomfortable and brought up the feelings of helplessness she experienced in her dream.

"I bet she has a class with Kirstin; she can be pretty blunt and would probably ask right off the bat who her father was…is," Brian mused.

"I pity anyone who gets in the way of Kirstin's questioning. She's like a lawyer. Ruthless." Marissa smiled and rested her chin on her knees.

"She's a lot like mum, needing to know everything and getting everything right."

"That's true," Marissa agreed. She turned her head towards him and rested her cheek on her knee.

"Dad said he was going to ask Blaise Zabini and see if he knows anything. He wants to know if Nott is back in the area because mum will go ballistic if she sees him."

"Your mum with a wand is scary," Brian noted as he stretched out his long legs and rested his hands on his stomach.

"So's your father," Marissa countered.

"I've never really seen him use it for anything more than basic everyday magic, so I wouldn't know, except for what I have read and heard."

"That's a _good_ thing though. I saw dad conjure up a patronus for Derek once when he didn't believe dad could."

"What was it?"

"A panther. It was pretty cool and scared the hell out of Derek. He never asked to see anything like that again."

Brian laughed. "My dad's is a stag, but I've never seen it."

"Ever hear him speak parseltongue?"

Brian shook his head. "Nor do I think I want to."

Marissa turned her head back towards the fire. "That would be kind of strange," she sighed.

"Want to know what's strange? My dad, your dad and Ron are playing Quidditch next weekend."

Marissa sat up straight and stared at him. "Really? Where?"

"Probably here. Saturday…something they had planned awhile back. I think we should go watch."

"Most definitely." Marissa tried imagining the three of them playing at Hogwarts and she couldn't. They had played while she was growing up at home, but she never went to watch them; her mum had said it was for adults.

"I should probably head back. I'm sure it's close to curfew and I need to get up early," Marissa said regretfully then stretched and was never so thankful to be rid of the flu.

"How're you feeling?" Brian stood up with her and Marissa felt the need to stay. She was enjoying talking with him and it was much more fun than studying.

"Good. Bit tired, but that's it." Marissa stuck her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. "I'm glad Devon didn't get it."

"It sure didn't look fun; I think you had it the worst out of the people that got it before you."

"I did?"

Brian nodded wondering how much he should tell her.

"They went to St. Mungo's but their fever was never as high."

"And?" Marissa prompted and she saw Brian fidget then mimic her posture.

"Apparently you had some respiratory problems. Your father didn't even assign homework," Brian told her.

"I did? I don't remember anything from Wednesday afternoon until I woke up Saturday morning." Marissa shivered despite the fireplace. "I bet everyone was freaked out."

"To say the least," Brian murmured. She looked at him and saw him watching the fire. He looked bothered and Marissa touched his arm to get his attention.

"You ok?"

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm just glad you're fine now."

"I am. I promise," she said quietly, not fully realizing until this moment how concerned everyone must have been for her. He didn't look totally convinced and she watched him run a hand through his dark, wavy hair.

"You don't believe me?" she kidded and took a step towards him. This time she reached out and laid her hand on his arm and before she could reassure him again, he gently pulled her to him and hugged her. Slightly confused she placed her hands on his back and wondered what to say. Her mind was blank. He seemed to have a habit of sucking up any coherent thoughts she could try to have.

She had no idea how long she stood like that, her cheek resting on his shoulder, when he began talking.

"I don't think I have ever seen your father so concerned and when Devon missed some classes to be there with you, I knew you were pretty sick. Even Dixon, Derek and Erin were subdued and didn't say much, which in turn freaked out my sisters…combine that with dad telling us there was no way we could go visit because we could catch it…it was pretty tense around the Potter and Malfoy household."

"No one told me." Marissa closed her eyes, feeling tears hit her eyes for some reason. She hated the fact she was sick, let alone causing everyone stress.

"Yeah, I know. I also know how mad you would get if you found out on your own…so your family can blame me for telling you all that." Brian slid his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. Marissa took a deep breath, trying to quell the emotions pushing behind her eyes and in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said clearing her throat of the lump that was sitting there.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He pushed her away a bit so he could look at her and saw her shadowed blue eyes reflecting the firelight. "Are you ready to go back?"

Marissa removed her hands and pressed them to her eyes for a second, realizing she was pretty tired. She felt Brian's hand take hers and move it from her face.

"You look tired. I'm sorry to unload all that on you," he lowered her hand but didn't let go.

"No, it's not you…really…and I promise not to get sick again!" Marissa gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, feeling him begin walking towards the door, still holding her hand.

"I'll walk you back to your tower, I insist!" Brian cut off her protest with a gentle squeeze of her hand. He opened the door and ushered her out to the hall and back to her tower.

"He didn't even kiss you?" Janet hissed on their way to class the next day, Monday morning. Marissa has just finished recounting her talk with Brian in The Room of Requirement and Janet couldn't believe they didn't take advantage of being alone.

"Look, Janet." Marissa stood in Herbology, trying to warm up from their walk across the grounds. "Both of our parents work here, we haven't talked about being anything more than friends and that kiss, I…well…I think it's something that just happened, you know?"

"Yeah, but, well, I don't believe that, Marissa. Sorry." Janet took off her hat and ran her fingers through her short blond hair, trying to smooth it down.

"Look, if he wanted to kiss me again, he could have but he didn't…so let's leave it at that for now," Marissa said firmly, looking warily at the harmless looking plant in front of her. Professor Sprout came out and began talking about the safety precautions needed to repot the plant in front of her.

By the end of the class, only three people were successfully able to repot the _Macrophylla Infligo_…the huge leaves of the plants would hit you relentlessly as you tried to grab it. By the time class was over Marissa and the rest, except for Janet and two others, were covered in dirt and red marks where they had been slapped. Professor Sprout said it was up to them to come back during the week to repot it, before the next class on Friday. Not liking to fail at anything, Marissa grumpily made her way back to the castle, intent on taking a shower before her next class after lunch. As she stomped her feet at the entrance to the school she heard someone break out into laughter beside her.

There was Devon, in hysterics.

"You look…," he gasped, holding his Care of Magical Creatures book, "oh, Merlin, Marissa…you're filthy!" he held the door and bent over double laughing as he brushed some dirt off her hair.

"Stop it," Marissa said grumpily pushing his hand away.

"What happened?" Devon asked his voice shaking with suppressed laughter.

She explained her Herbology class and by the time she finished he was holding the rail on the stairwell, laughing hysterically again. Marissa continued on, ignoring him, making a beeline for her tower.

"Awww, come on, sis. When you see yourself in the mirror, you'll think it's funny too!" Devon said loudly, erupting into peals of laughter again and trotting after her.

"I'm going to get a shower." Marissa ducked into the Ravenclaw portrait and practically ran up to her room, ignoring her brother's laughter.

She had an hour to change and eat lunch so she made it quick and ran down to lunch without drying her hair; her next class was Charms so at least she didn't have to go outside. Running down the steps she turned the corner and skidded to a stop before she ran into her father and Devon who were talking near the Great Hall. Devon looked at her and immediately started laughing again. Draco raised an eyebrow at his son and glanced at Marissa.

"Don't mind him; he's gone nutters apparently. He must have been hit in the head with the hippogriff they looked at in Creatures today." Marissa cut him a look and heard her father cover up a laugh.

"You should have seen her, dad…she was covered in dirt. I have never seen her so dirty. Hey, you didn't do any mud wrestling with-," Devon started and Draco clamped a hand over Devon's mouth.

"Both of you go eat before I give you detention for being too loud." Draco held open the door for them and Marissa walked quickly to her table, not looking around for Brian, knowing that he was in Transfiguration or something.

"Feeling better?" her cousin Molly asked as Marissa sat down. Molly was finishing up her lunch and preparing for her next classbut stopped by the Ravenclaw table quickly to check up on Marissa.

"I am. I just hope Devon doesn't get it although they said he should start showing signs by now though."

"I think he'll be in the clear then." Molly patted her shoulder and told her to take care. Marissa nodded, spooning some more soup into her bowl.

Marissa sure hoped that she was the last one to get the flu. So far, she was the last student to be admitted to St. Mungo's; not that being the last one was something she wanted to be known for, but at least no one else had come down with the flu.

She managed to make it through the rest of her day uneventfully and by the time she was done in the afternoon she was dragging, deciding to take a nap before dinner and before her second attempt at repotting the Macrophylla Infligo. She knew the plant was important in creating many different types of antidotes to certain poisons in the wizarding world, but it sure wasn't easy to work with in a classroom setting. After her class, she made her way upstairs, passing her two youngest brothers in the hall. She briefly talked to them, informing them of her plans to go repot the dreaded plant after dinner, but first was a nap. Her eyes drifted shut as soon as her head hit the pillow and she napped like a champion before dinner and it was Erin coming into her room at 7 to inform her dinner was almost over which woke her up.

"Thanks, Erin. Guess I was more tired than I thought," Marissa yawned and stretched.

"Brian was asking me where you were, so you might run into him," Erin said a bit too nonchalantly. Deciding to ignore Janet, she picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, took clip and twisted her hair back into a short ponytail, knowing she couldn't be bothered with her hair while fighting a plant.

"I need to go repot the Infligo after dinner, so I'll see you later," Marissa said, grabbing her cloak and following her little sister down the stairs.

She tried not to be obvious while looking for Brian as she made her way to the Great Hall, but she found her eyes scanning the now sparse dining hall. She didn't see him, so she sat down by herself and started eating, pulling out the latest letter her Grandmother Malfoy wrote her, along with sending her a box of sweets. Not having anyone to talk or listen to made dinner seem like a very quick affair. After eating a nice helping of Shepherd's Pie, she shrugged on her winter cloak and made her way out of the castle, gasping as the cold air hit her in the face. Pulling up the hood of her cloak she walked quickly to the greenhouses walking down past the first three to the fourth, where the larger plants were.

It was eerily quiet and still as she stepped into the greenhouse and she was thankful for the warmth. Hanging up her cloak, she grabbed something that looked like a lab coat a Muggle would wear and put it on. Buttoning it, she walked to the back of the greenhouse where her plant was waiting for her, huge leaves and all. She stood in front of the wooden shelves and stared at this innocent looking plant.

"Ok, you pain in the arse, here we go." Marissa lifted the plant off the shelf and heard a noise behind her.

"That's not a way to get it on your good side."

Slamming the plant down on the wooden table next to the shelves, she spun around, heart in her throatand saw Brian standing there, his winter cloak unbuttoned.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa hid her nervousness by pulling on her thick gloves.

"I followed you actually. I was out visiting Hagrid and saw you coming down this way." He leaned a bit to his left and looked at her plant. "Ah, now I know why you're here." Brian shrugged off his cloak and tugged off his Gryffindor tie. "It's easier when you have two people."

"We're supposed to do this by ourselves," Marissa said watching him roll up his white shirt sleeves.

"Did Professor Sprout actually say that?"

"Well…," Marissa racked her brain for those precise words.

"Thought so. The trick is to have someone fold the leaves UP and hold them with both hands while the second person yanks it out of the old pot and then we both walk it over to the new pot."

Marissa stared at him. When did he get so well versed in Herbology?

"Come on." Brian tugged on his protective gloves and gently pulled her closer to the table. "I'll fold up the leaves and you pull it out."

"There's a pot behind us it needs to go in." Marissa jerked her thumb behind her and Brian nodded.

"The trick is, to start at the bottom and work your hands up. The smallest leaves are at the top and they won't be able to reach your hands or arms if you do it right." Brian secured his hands on either side of the base of the plant and slowly brought his hands up on either side of the stalk. As he hit the first set of leaves he pushed them up, which then folded up to the second row. At this point the leaves began moving and quickly he slid his hands up to the fourth layer of leaves. He held them securely and Marissa grabbed the stalk with both hands and gave a tug.

She was stunned at how easily it came out and how shallow the root system was. Backing up they both carried the plant to the table and turned around to set it in the larger pot.

"It has a shallow root system because it thinks it's safe from us, by striking us with its leaves. Little does it know that we're smarter." Brian grinned at her and Marissa shook her head, patting dirt around the bottom then stood back.

"Alright. I'm going to let go and it's going to be pissed so watch out," Brian advised as he looked over his shoulder and Marissa stepped back a bit. "Ready?"

Marissa nodded and Brian quickly let go and jumped back as the leaves sprang to life, moving every which way, wildly seeking its attacker. As Brian jumped back he ran into Marissa who stumbled against the table, grabbing his arm for support.

"Sorry! You ok?" Brian spun around and saw Marissa smiling.

"I'm fine, just never thought you'd be afraid of a plant," she kidded and he narrowed his eyes at her, pulling off his gloves. Marissa tugged hers off and threw them down on the table.

"I'm not afraid of a plant. Would I have helped you if I was?" he asked and Marissa stood on her tiptoes looking over his shoulder at the plant which had calmed down.

"Well," she shimmied back up onto the table behind her, very conscious of the fact that he was standing startlingly close to her. "I guess not. Thanks for your help; always nice to have someone else that has done this before." Marissa swung her legs slightly watching Brian turn and glance at the plant.

"Yeah, me and Seth from my dorm had dirt all over the place before we realized that two people worked better than one. Although," Brian bent in a bit and Marissa blinked in surprise at how close he was, "you do have dirt on your cheek."

Quickly Marissa brought up the back of her hand and swiped it across her cheek. "You should've seen me this morning," she whispered. She dropped her hand then felt his thumb touch her cheek. Her breath hitched in her chest and for a moment they stared at each other. Marissa stilled the swinging of her legs and was stunned to feel his hand slowly cup her face, his fingers resting under her ear.

She called on every ounce of willpower she had to keep her eyes locked with his and very slowly, very shyly she reached out and rested her fingers lightly on his cheek, her pulse racing, her face flushed with the loving gesture. Slowly, ever so slowly as if giving her the chance to pull away he leaned in and she tilted her face up meeting his lips and this time she didn't hesitate in kissing him back. She felt him take a step forward, his thigh pressing against her knees and she moved her legs feeling him step into her very personal space. She could've wrapped her legs around his waist if she wanted. His other hand trailed up her arm, to her shoulder and finally cupped her face holding her so softly like she might break.

She felt a million different kinds of happy, exciting feelings wash over her. Never did she think this would happen, let alone twice. Her entire being called out to be closer and her free hand moved to his waist, gripping his hip, feeling the hard bone beneath her hand, the cool leather of the belt around his waist. As her fingers curled into a belt loop, she felt him pull away and soon she was staring up at him, at a loss for words, her thoughts jumbled in her head and her eyes memorizing every green fleck in his brown eyes.

"Brian…," she whispered feeling his hands rest on her shoulders then slide slowly down her arms. He was void of response to her saying his name. It seemed like the feelings that were coursing through her inexperienced body were moving through his also as she saw him take a deep breath and move backwards a step.

"Watch the plant…." Marissa pointed a shaky finger over his shoulder as the plant quivered its leaves menacingly.

"Right." Brian side stepped and Marissa slid off the table. He reached out a hand and steadied her, grabbing his cloak at the same time.

"Why did we just do that?" Marissa asked abruptly but quietly, slowly unzipping the lab coat and taking it off. He helped her with it and walked in front of her a bit towards the door.

Wordlessly he shook his head and as he turned around holding out her cloak she saw he looked upset. "I value our friendship, Marissa," he began and she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. 'He is going to apologize and say it'll never happen again,' she thought sadly as she fought to keep a straight face. She remained silent, something she learned from her father. If you are patient, the person will mostly likely talk more because they know you won't interrupt with words they don't really want to hear.

"What starts out as innocent intentions end up going awry and I didn't plan on that…," his voiced trailed off and he couldn't meet her eyes anymore. Silently she shrugged on her cloak and with shaking fingers she managed to button it.

"So, what do you want to do?" she questioned him, letting out the breath she had been holding. Neither made a move to leave the warmth of the greenhouse and she watched him staring out beyond the fogged up windows. He shook his head, clearly at a loss for words and it was Marissa who helped break the silence.

"You can't plan life Brian and I wasn't exactly telling you to…back off…so let's just see what happens?" Marissa ended it in a question and thought he looked relieved she had said it and he didn't have too.

"Right, okay," he agreed and she smiled at him, then turned towards the door, opening it and letting the cold air hit her face. It brought clarity to her fogged up mind and she walked out holding the door for Brian who fell in step beside her. Slowly, as if neither of them wanted to get into the school anytime soon they walked out of the Herbology area and began the walk uphill.

'Tell him,' a voice nagged at her. 'Trust me', the voice continued. "Just so you know, you were my first kiss," Marissa blurted out and she had gone a few more steps before she realized he wasn't next to her anymore. She turned and saw him a few feet behind her looking like he had been petrified. Blinking the few swirling snowflakes off of her eyelashes she walked back to him.

"Brian?" He shook is head for a minute, spraying snowflakes.

"Sorry, I…what you just said threw me that's all," he mumbled, seeming embarrassed he began walking—but not towards the castle. He turned and headed down towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Brian! Where're you going?" Marissa yelled, confused and not sure whether to follow him or not.

"The Pitch," he answered and Marissa stood there wondering if it she shouldn't had trusted the voice in her head. Shoving her hands deep into her cloak, she shifted ready to walk away from him if he didn't turn around. He stopped suddenly and spun around. They looked at each other across the walkway that led from the castle to the Pitch.

"Do you want to be alone?" she asked loudly and hesitantly. He was still for a moment, the saw him shake his head. Telling her feet to move, she made her way towards him and for the rest of the way down to the Pitch she stayed quiet, making sure she was walking a bit behind him, wondering what in the world he was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Question of Time

Marissa stood next to Brian, gazing up at the darkened stands that loomed above the pitch. Brian had stopped at the entrance and was now leaning against a support post, hands in his cloak, quieter than she knew he could be and for the first time around Brian James Potter, Marissa felt uncomfortable. She had no idea what to say, had no idea what he was thinking and his body language combined with silence was leading her to believe that she should turn around and head back to the castle, where it was warmer. Then, she could talk with Janet and see if they could come to some conclusion as to why he took off.

'Alright, I'll count to sixty and if he doesn't say anything, I'll turn around and go. It's almost time for curfew and I don't need detention that's for sure…but I want to know what is going on with him too. I HATE being confused!' Marissa pulled her cloak hood up, hoping if she moved he would remember she was there. She was still feeling uncomfortable with his silence and she was having a very hard time trying to figure out what was racing through his head.

Her slight movement worked.

He turned his head and glanced at her; then turned so his back was against the post giving off the posture of someone overcome with emotion. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her or somewhere else, but now at least she could feel him gathering his thoughts. He cleared his throat a few times then began talking quietly.

"You know how my mum has been ragging on me about my OWLs, constantly reminding me to study, like I'm not already, and giving me hints as to what I should concentrate on?"

Marissa was confused as to why the conversation was beginning this way but she played along, tucking her short hair behind her ears and tugging her hood a little closer to her face.

"I can totally see your mum doing that…but doesn't she know you _are _studying hard?"

Brian nodded and shrugged, then tilted his face up to the dark partly cloudy sky, seeing the occasional flurry fly by him. The moonlight illuminated his sharp features and made him look almost ghostlike. One side of his face was pale in the moonlight, highlighting his high cheekbones, and the other side was in the shadow almost obscured from sight.

"I knew this year was going to be hard, especially this term with OWLs and being a Prefect…and I swore to myself I would get O's on all my Owls…," he began and heard Marissa give a small laugh.

"That's the Granger side talking."

"I know, but all my priorities changed when school started up again and we had Potions together." He slowly brought his head down and looked pointedly at her. Never having this kind of deep conversation with a male she was unsure how to continue. As much as she liked to think she could read people and was comfortable around them, Brian was surely keeping her on her toes and it unnerved her a bit.

"Why would that change your priorities?" Marissa asked hesitantly, bouncing up and down a bit to keep her body warm.

"I realized how smart you really are and I also saw how you're more mature than all the fourth years and many of the fifth years. It's like I was seeing a different you, one I hadn't seen before." Marissa felt her heart pick up speed at his words and she now forced herself to stop bouncing, trying to think of a smart, non-embarrassing comment to make. She heard him shift, he was looking out at the pitch again, but continued talking. "I don't know how to say what I'm thinking without sounding stupid, or having you laugh at me. I'm rubbish at this," he added his voice so low Marissa had to take a step forward to hear everything he was saying. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to speak without the tremor that threatened to announce itself.

"Just tell me. I'm not going to laugh or…anything."

Marissa stared up at the sky and watched a few bats dart back and forth over the pitch. It was deadly quiet; the snow muffled many noises and everyone was probably inside, warm and toasty while she stood out here trying to get Brian to explain himself.

"I guess, I never expected to add anything else to my schedule of OWLs, Quidditch, Prefect duties, but as I saw you, talked to you somehow you worked your way in there and I'm not quite sure how to handle it." Brian looked down at his boot and scuffed the sole back and forth in the snow. The words came out faster than Marissa could compute them so it took her a minute to realize what he had admitted.

Marissa watched his foot—back and forth, back and forth—as astonishment turned to happiness with what he just said to her. He was thinking about her as more than a friend, which she pretty much figured out after the second kiss. Her happiness was short-lived as she realized if they wanted to pursue any relationship it would affect his studies and goodness knows, she didn't want to come between him and the important OWLs; they determined your classes for sixth year which then prepared you for NEWTS.

"Well," Marissa said slowly and couldn't help but keep a small note of disappointment out of her voice. "Let's just forget everything and-," she began.

"No, I don't think so. That wouldn't work. I don't want to forget everything." He said it with such force she felt a small sense of triumph that she finally had him admitting he was interested in her. This was the first time she truly wanted someone, a boy, to like her as much as she liked him. She wasn't sure what she had been looking for in a possible boyfriend but from the way he actually talked his thoughts and feelings aloud, not leaving her wondering what he was thinking, was a huge plus in Marissa's book. She found herself being more honest with him than any other boy she had talked to in the four years at Hogwarts and she hoped it would continue.

Marissa's feet were cold and her cheeks felt frozen, so she spoke quickly hoping that she could talk through the pounding of her heart.

"I have no idea what's happening between us, but I know that I have more than friendly feelings for you and I have no idea what to do about them. And since you have such a busy schedule this year, maybe we should just put them aside and wait until this year is over. And if they are still there, great, if not…then…we weren't meant…," Marissa closed her eyes briefly, hating what she was about to say because her heart was screaming otherwise. "Maybe that means we're supposed to just be friends."

"Yeah, maybe, " Brian let his hands drop but didn't sound entirely convinced. "You aren't even going to be here during the summer are you?"

"We're leaving for America in mid July and come back the second week of August, so we'll be gone a month," Marissa clarified for him. She was genuinely excited, but now realized she and Brian would probably never work if there wasn't anytime to try and work on the relationship.

"So, what do we do?" he asked in a whisper and Marissa felt a huge need to hug him so she gave into her feelings and walked over wrapping her arms around him, feeling him do the same and holding her tightly.

"I don't know. This is a first for me." She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Stay friends and take it day by day I guess."

"Would be so much easier if we could control our emotions," Brian said leaning back against the support a bit but still holding her.

"Then life would be to predictable would it not?" Marissa wisely answered, reaching up and pushing her hood back so she could hear him a bit better. However, he remained quiet and as she felt his grip relax she wondered what was going through his head now. As if he heard her silent question he cleared his throat.

"Day by day," he whispered. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this—every time she looked at him her heart did back flips and she could only wonder if it would ever stop. She knew then as she caught a reflection off his eyes, that he was as confused as she was. This had both taken them by surprise and being young and having huge amounts of school work in front of them she realized neither one of them had any idea how to proceed.

"Shouldn't we head back?" Marissa whispered, feeling his arms still around her.

"We should…but," He looked down in to her eyes and she gripped the back of his cloak, knowing what was coming and wondering why they just couldn't pull back and walk away.

"One last thing?" she whispered, reading his mind and he smiled for the first time during their stay outside. She gasped as his cold lips touched hers and everything they had just said faded away as her body demanded what she thought might be their last kiss. Pulling herself closer she felt him deepen the kiss, in a way she hadn't experienced with the other ones and when his tongue touched her lip she flinched, then relaxed as she opened her own lips and gently touched her tongue to his, feeling a warmth spread throughout her then trying to burst out of her skin. Something deep inside her stirred, trying to wake up and it scared her; she had no idea what it was, what it meant and she forced herself to pull away, hearing their ragged breathing.

"We can't keep doing this if we are going to keep this on the back burner," Marissa took a deep breath, feeling her body begin to settle back down again.

"You're right…but…_Merlin_," Brian breathed, letting her go gently.

"Yeah…_Merlin_ is right," Marissa agreed, lips still tingling from that last kiss.

Silently, companionably they turned and began walking up the hill to the castle, each lost in their own confused thoughts.

February faded into March and true to their word, Marissa and Brian managed to act like "just friends" most of the time…at least in their minds. There were the thoughts of the kisses they had shared and Marissa knew that she would love to do it again, but she called up on her willpower to try and keep those thoughts at bay. To concentrate instead on remaining friends and enjoying the time she did get to spend around him.

But Janet could see the casual touches that had started happening a pat on the arm, a hand on the back, a flirtatious shove. Janet found it amusing that her friends never noticed their change in behavior, so she never brought it up to Marissa. Draco could sense a change in them too. As the class moved towards more difficult potions, many people partnered together outside of class going over potions and he would often see their heads bent as they sat next to each other in the Great Hall. Once or twice he would catch the casual touch but as they sat across the aisle from each other in class, they were few and far between.

The pick up game of Quidditch that Draco, Harry, Ron and a few other alumni from Hogwarts had played drew a crowd, even though they didn't announce they were doing it. Finally, it was there that Harry even got the sense his son had more than a friendly interest Marissa Malfoy. He watched them sit next to each other and when Brian's friend Mark came around instead of going off and hanging with Mark, Brian stayed with Marissa. However hard they tried to be friends, there were little hints here and there that those feelings talked about that cold, late February day hadn't disappeared.

It was the week before Easter when it happened.

The one event Marissa KNEW was bound to happen, but dreaded all the same.

Marissa and Devon were in Hogsmeade, Brian bowing out to study. Erin, Derek, Dixon and Amy were running around acting like the annoying first years they were. Careening down the main street, enjoying the early April breeze, they were the first to turn a corner taking them to Fred and George's store.

Marissa and Devon were in deep conversation about the latest scandal at the ministry (the head of the Wizengamot admitted to having fathered two illegitimate children) when Dixon came running back.

"Come on!" he tugged at Devon's sleeve. "Amy's talking to some guy and he keeps trying to get her alone." Devon took off with Dixon, Marissa fumbled for her wand as she ran behind and as she turned the corner she saw him.

Thomas Nott was Amy's father and she was looking terrified.

Rage welled up inside Marissa and she wanted to stun him right then and there, but Devon grabbed her arm, knowing what she wanted to do and shook his head.

"Amy," Devon called and she turned around, then jogged towards him, a look of confusion and fear mixed on her face. Devon laid a hand on her thin shoulder and pushed her slightly behind him, his face unreadable as he faced Nott. Marissa stood next to Derek and Dixon while Erin ran to stand by her friend, who was almost cowering behind Devon.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa demanded and she saw his gaze swing over to her. He was roughly as tall as her father, and had slightly long brown hair and eyes so dark they looked black. The only thing that Amy seemed to have inherited from him was his height, seeing that Pansy was short and Amy was already taller than Erin was.

"It's a free town. I'm trying to talk to my daughter here if you don't mind," he snapped at her and Marissa ground her teeth, forcing back a multitude of swear words. She could hear the crowd moving around them as they blocked part of the road. She felt anger radiating off him and her guard went up even higher. She was taught to protect her family and at the moment she viewed Amy as part of her family; she had to protect her, sad as it was, from Amy's own father.

Marissa heard Amy whisper something to Devon who leaned his ear down to hear her but Marissa and Nott stared at each other. She could see he was trying to place her…where he had seen those icy gray blue eyes and that full mouth. He seemed to be having a hard time putting two and two together. He didn't seem to be particularly smart from the way he presented himself, slightly stooped with his hands shoved in his pockets. She was getting a pretty accurate read off of him by his stance and lack of communication…and in her mind he seemed to be feeling a bit intimidated.

Marissa realized that the Malfoy children must have made an interesting looking wall. Marissa standing tall, her wand at her side and eyes narrowed as she kept her unwavering gaze on him. Devon being the same height and adopting the same pose. Next was Erin with her long strawberry blond hair and dark eyes slightly tucked behind Devon's side. On Marissa's other side was Derek, just a miniature version of Draco standing next to Dixon who was the tallest of the triplets, maybe because his dark blond hair was spiked today. They stood shoulder to shoulder with Amy behind Devon and silently dared Nott to move.

"She doesn't want to talk to you; you can't force her too," Devon said firmly and Nott's gaze swung back to Devon who was now fourteen and beginning to fill out. He was going to be tall and broad like his Weasley uncles and Marissa could feel how tense he was just from the pressure of his shoulder against hers.

Derek tugged Marissa's arm and she bent down, never taking her eyes off Nott who was standing just a few feet away. He whispered something she barely caught in her ear and she nodded her consent. Quickly he grabbed Dixon's arm and dragged him down the street and around the next corner.

"Amy, we need to talk about this summer," Nott began and Amy shook her head, her lips pressed together. Then, on second thought she said in a low voice that Devon had to strain to hear, "Mum will not be happy you came here to find me, instead of going through her."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if your mother would return my messages."

Erin wisely squeezed Amy's shoulder indicating for her to close her mouth and not say anymore.

"You need to move and let us alone. And as you KNOW she's underage so you need to go through her mother to contact her," Devon said wisely and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Marissa heard Erin shift.

"Dad," she said quietly and Marissa's gaze tore away from Nott, looking over his shoulder. Derek and Dixon walking along side of their father. Draco was dressed in his weekend clothes, jeans and a dark red sweater and he had a look on him that Marissa had never seen. His eyes were flashing hatred from a distance as he walked purposefully, not moving for anyone who was walking towards him. Amy looked up as Erin tugged her jacket and she looked behind her father seeing Draco. Taking off and startling her father she was a blur of green as she ran past him and smack into Draco. Not missing a step, Draco gently pushed Amy behind him, a hand on her arm, as Nott turned around, visibly stepping back as he saw Draco Malfoy walking towards him, wand visible.

Marissa, Devon and Erin flattened themselves against the brick wall. Dixon and Derek stood on either side of Draco with Amy behind them.

"What seems to be the problem, Nott?" Draco asked his voice short, clipped and very cold.

Nott seemed to take a few breaths before he answered, this time in a voice strained to be pleasant.

"Trying to talk to my daughter who is behind you."

"I'm well aware of who your daughter is, Nott." Marissa realized then her father never got back to her with the information Blaise had procured from the ministry. She had been so wrapped up in her own existent/non-existent love life, she totally forgot he said he would find out. She wondered how long he knew.

"If I am correct, as you know I am, you need permission from Pansy to talk to Amy and it seems you would not have that from the way she is acting _and _from the fact that Pansy specifically told me that you aren't allowed anywhere near her unless SHE is with Amy. So I _strongly _suggest," Draco flicked his wand a bit for emphasis, "that you move along and take your problems elsewhere."

Marissa jerked back and her hand hit Devon's who looked at her, surprise on his face too. They had never witnessed their father falling back to the old Malfoy ways. Neither of them had ever heard him talk so cold to anyone else and it even sent a chill down Marissa's spine.

Nott stood his ground and Marissa saw Amy flinch behind Dixon who was standing the furthest from her father.

"Dad, should I take Amy up the street a bit?" Marissa asked and not taking his eyes off Nott he nodded.

"Take your brothers and sister too. I need to discuss some issues with Mr. Nott." Draco gave his youngest sons and Amy a little push towards Marissa. Nott's eyes had widened when Marissa had addressed Draco as "dad" which was the reaction that Marissa had wanted.

"Come on kids, let's go visit Uncle George and Uncle Fred," Marissa said loud enough for Nott to hear and for him to make the Weasley/Malfoy connection. With a piercing look at Nott who now looked visibly shaken, she grabbed Erin and Amy's hands and they walked quickly up the street. Devon turned around in time to see Draco grab Nott's arm and steer him into an alleyway.

It took all of fifteen minutes for the younger ones, now 12, to forget about the incident on the street as they played around in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George came over, hugging their niece and nephews and Fred took the younger ones, including Amy, in the back as George hung out up front, listening to Devon replay what had just happened.

"Arsehole," George muttered, cutting a glance towards the back where shrieks of laughter could be heard. "Is Amy ok?" he asked thinking of his own two children and thankful they never had to experience that.

"Seems so now, but she was pretty scared at first," Devon answered, picking up the new model of the fanged Frisbee and looked at it interestedly.

"After this, I think we should head back to school and wait for dad to get a hold of us there." Marissa took a deep breath and let it out, feeling her stomach still quivering from nerves. Her own life now seemed incredibly boring to what Amy must have been going through, having both parents living on different continents and obviously not liking each other.

"Alright, they picked out their late birthday present!" Fred announced as the triplets came out, laden with firecrackers and jokes.

"You wouldn't remember their birthday if it didn't fall on yours!" Devon kidded and he received a headlock for his comment. A short wrestling match ensued until the next set of customers came in. Marissa looked up from her spot near the counter and saw her father walking in behind three other Hogwarts students.

"Fred, George, I see you took care of them," he said, nodding towards his kids who had bags of items that were probably banned.

"Sure did; told them that they couldn't use them at school of course," Fred said handing a smaller bag to Amy who grinned up at him like he was the most famous person on earth.

Marissa ran her hands over her face and pushed herself away from the counter, feeling the boiling anger at facing Nott subsiding, just a bit, but it still left her restless. "I'm heading back…you all coming?" Marissa called to everyone and with a few hugs to their uncles and a wave from Draco they all piled out the door into the bright sunlight.

Marissa noticed Amy glancing down the street towards the corner but she quickly sped up and walked next to Erin with Devon. Derek and Dixon trudged a few feet behind her while Draco fell in step with Marissa.

"I can get them back to school, dad," Marissa said a bit annoyed that he was walking with them.

"I know, but I'm walking with you anyway. Your mother will be awhile getting her new robes, so I have nothing better to do."

"What'd you do with…," and Marissa jerked her head towards Amy. Draco was silent for a moment as if weighing what to say.

"Talked; and got in touch with Pansy."

Marissa nodded and walked quickly up the hill, trying to release stress by walking fast until she felt her father grab her arm and pull her back.

"I know you're angry, but you need to realize this isn't your battle. I know you want to protect Amy and don't fully understand what is going on. But, trying to protect her doesn't lie on your shoulders. If for one reason or another it involves any of us, that person is ME because Amy is in my house and because of your mother's unfortunate incident with Nott. You don't need to carry this around with _you_."

Marissa pulled her arm out of her father's grasp, a bit hurt by his words, but kept her slow place.

"You taught us honor within the family and you expect me to forget a Nott ever attacked my mother? Or seeing the fear on Amy's face when he confronted her? It's not going to happen, dad," Marissa said angrily, her lips set in a determined line.

"I should've expected that answer from you. You are so much like a Malfoy it scares even me sometimes." Draco let himself smile a bit then turned serious again. "You're barely fifteen years old and have three more years of school, friends, sports, boys," he continued, emphasizing "boys" which caused Marissa to look up at him quickly. "This is not a battle you alone need to fight. If you want to help," he saw Marissa nod vehemently, "just look out for Amy. She's the innocent one in all this. I can keep a close eye on her only so much since she is a Slytherin, but you see her on weekends and in the evenings. Just don't go looking for Nott or Pansy." Draco now stopped and grabbed Marissa, pulling her off the path a bit. Glancing up at the others who were looking inside the bags that Fred and George gave them, Draco lowered his voice.

"He is very persistent and will do what he can to try and talk to Amy. He can't get into Hogwarts though, so try not to worry about him…understand?" he let go of her arm and stared at her, trying to read her gaze. He found though, as she got older it was harder and harder to tell what she was thinking.

"I understand," Marissa mumbled, moving her eyes from her father and looking up towards the castle. She saw Amy laugh at something she was holding in her hand; Devon was bent over her bag, rifling through it.

"I bet her life wasn't very happy until she came here. I actually feel sorry for Pansy…a little…even though she didn't really strike me as the maternal friendly type that time I met her."

"She isn't the maternal type. Never was, though I expect she is trying to do the best she can," Draco admitted as they started walking up the hill again. "And all she ever wanted was a pureblood relationship and one way or another she continued that pureblood line."

Marissa and her father made the rest of the trip in silence and it was at the gate that he left them, bidding everyone farewell. Marissa noticed he watched them from the gate until they were on the steps near the door. She wondered what exactly her father and Nott talked about because all of a sudden, (and she found it hard to believe that they only "talked") her father seemed very protective. He was never like that, not that anyone outside the family could distinguish.

Bidding her family and Amy a good afternoon, she headed up to get her books then to the library to study for her OWL Potions exam. The thought of Brian entered her head as she saw James move around the corner on her way to the the library. She hadn't seen Brianexcept for classes and on the pitch during their game against each other. He had squeezed out a victory, finding the snitch just a few seconds before she did, and afterwards he had talked to her a bit before everyone changed and went inside for dinner.

She settled herself in a corner of the library while, unbeknownst to her, Brian, Mark and another fifth year Gryffindor, Henry, were sitting in the corner. Brian was facing the table that Marissa had settled herself at, her back to him.

For a moment he watched her unpack her notebook and Potions books, and he could tell by the way she sat straight up, that she wasn't relaxed at all. A small frown tugged at his lips and he found that the past two hours of studying had been enough. He had done pretty well not letting Marissa consume his thoughts over the past six weeks but once in awhile, especially when she wasn't aware of him watching her, her face took over his thoughts. He felt a flush creep up to his cheeks as he thought about kissing her and he quickly looked down, thankful that his friends were busy copying each other's answers to their Arithmancy homework.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was only three…usually students stayed at Hogsmeade until five or so and that made him wonder all the more what had happened.

"I'm done here," Brian said suddenly, stretching and making himself yawn.

"I've been done since two hours ago," Mark grumbled, slamming shut his book.

"I think it's time for snack," Henry determined after looking around and seeing most of the students had left.

"You guys go ahead; I'm going to put my books back on the shelf." Brian stood up and grabbed the three books he had been making notes from and telling his friends he'd catch up with them later, he went through the motions of shelving the books. He also made sure he passed by Marissa's spot and he glanced down at her as he walked in front of her table. She was tapping her Quill against the table and it seemed as if her eyes were burning holes in the paper.

"Hey," he whispered and her head popped up, staring at him for a minute.

"Hey," she said and she kicked out a chair across from her, silently telling him to join her.

"I'm just on my way out and saw you're back from Hogsmeade pretty early," he hedged, placing his bag on the table and then resting his arms over it.

Marissa looked back down at her book and nodded silently. She couldn't tell him anything while in a public place and she was sure if she started talking it was all going to tumble out. And she was sure that she would either be shouting at him in anger over this Nott person or crying about what happened to her mum.

They were silent for a minute, Marissa staring at her paper again. She looked almost depressed, which worried Brian. He waved a hand in front of her face and she looked up at him again, noticing for the first time he needed to shave and then as her eyes slid up from his chin to his eyes, she saw the worried look on his face.

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed her bag, placing her unused notebook inside. She shoved her book in after it and quietly stood up, feeling very drained at the moment and not having the energy to question him. He led her out of the library and up to the hallway she hadn't been in since the last time he took her to the Room of Requirement. She waited quietly until the door appeared and she followed him in, noticing this time the walls were painted white and she briefly wondered what the limits of this room were.

Brian shut the door behind her and dropped his bag near the door, gently taking hers off her shoulder.

"You need to show me how to do that sometime," she said quietly as he guided her to a dark red sofa against the wall.

"It's a closely guarded secret," he joked and she gave him a genuine smile as she sat next to him. "So, talk to me." He settled himself against the back of the sofa and watched her lean forward resting her face in her hands. Minutes ticked by as she stayed like that and he got the feeling she was trying to control herself. Slowly she pushed her hands through her now longer hair and then let her hands rest on the back of her neck where she began rubbing it.

"Well, my trip to Hogsmeade was cut short, as you can see," Marissa began and she then told him the whole story about what happened earlier. She could feel herself getting angrier as she described how he stood there and how scared Amy seemed of him. By the time she was done talking, Brian had moved himself next to her his shoulder touching hers and, for a moment after she finished, they sat there in silence.

"Amy seems ok now?" he asked first and Marissa thought it was sweet that he thought of her first. She nodded then sat up rotating her neck, hearing it crack.

"I have never felt that angry. Ever. But, the look on his face once he realized who I was… was worth holding back for. I could see him trying to place me, probably recognizing my eyes like everyone else but struggling at the same time…," she sank back against the pillowed sofa. "I promised my dad I wouldn't worry, but I can't help it."

Brian patted her hand and she grabbed it, holding onto it tightly, feeling her self control starting to slip.

"You don't like to see anyone upset and you want to try and fix what's wrong…sometimes you can't. This is something that you can't fix," he said simply and she nodded, keeping her head bowed as she pressed her free hand to her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of him. She felt him put a strong arm around her and pull her to him; his gentle gesture causing the dam to break.

"I'm so pissed at him and I can't even do anything about it!" Marissa said angrily through her tears, feeling Brian nod against the top of her head. "I was there, I saw what he did and it felt like it was happening to me and I just want to scream at him and ask him why he would do that and how dare he do that, all at once." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears—feeling like a fool crying in his arms as he rubbed her back.

This was her unguarded side, a side she rarely let anyone see. Rarely did she find someone she could just be upset in front of and not hear advice on how she could feel better. Thankfully, as Brian remained silent, just rubbing her back it came to her that he was letting her do what she NEEDED to do…unload. A new batch of tears overflowed as more words fell forth.

"Then! You should have seen my father; I've never seen him like that…so mean almost, cold and…I don't know. I just have never seen him like that."

Somehow he conjured up a tissue and handed it to her as she began to get herself under control. Thanking him, she wiped her eyes and nose then stuck it in her pocket keeping her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked his hand still rubbing her back and he felt her nod against his chest. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you cry."

"Yeah, I don't do that very often. I'm sorry to fall apart," she began and he shushed her, letting his arm drop as she shifted herself off of him and he noticed for the first time their hands were still clasped together. He watched her run a hand over her face and then look up at him.

Her eyes were still shiny and red rimmed. He saw that a few tears were smudged on her cheeks and without thinking he unclasped their hands and wiped them away, cupping her face as he did so.

Marissa's breath hitched in her chest and she was sure he was aware that she stopped breathing for a moment. The memory of them kissing in the snow back in February flashed through her mind and as she sat there she wasn't sure if it would be the best idea to kiss. It would be her undoing. She searched his eyes, waiting for him to say that what they were about to do wasn't a good idea. A second later, right as she thought maybe they were going to kiss each other, they heard a horrendous crash out in the hall, causing them both to jump up. Marissa's heart leapt into her throat as Brian ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Peeves! What the hell are you doing?" Brian yelled at the ghost who was laughing hysterically. Across from the door was a suit of armor that had fallen to the floor. Cackling, Peeves saluted Brian and sailed away.

Turning around, Brian saw Marissa behind him, her bag in her hand.

"I think that's our cue to leave," she said her eyes watching the suit of armor right itself again.

"I think so too," Brian sighed, and then reluctantly grabbed his bag. He held the door for her as they walked out, both turning to watch the door disappear and for a moment neither of them moved.

"I need to go check up on Amy. Thanks for…everything." Marissa hiked the bag on her shoulder, still feeling the shadow of his hands on her cheeks.

Brian nodded then without warning leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said quietly and Marissa nodded, turning in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

ueling Houses

Janet cursed Peeves up one side and down the other after she heard Marissa explain why she left Hogsmeade early and how they ended up being in the Room of Requirement, with Peeves, interrupting what could have been a seriously nice snog for Brian and Marissa. It was late on Sunday night and they were the only two up, talking quietly on Marissas bed with the curtains closed and a silencio spell cast so they wouldnt wake up the other three girls. Plus, she didn't want everyone to hear about Amy Parkinson.

"You should have seen my dad though and how he talked to Nott. I guess living with him and growing up in his house has made me immune to him in some ways,"" Marissa lounged against the back of her bed and looked over at Janet who was tapping her finger against her closed lips, thinking hard.

"He has an air of authority here, as you know. And many students are either afraid of him, or respect him from afar. A few girls even have crushes on him."

"Ew?" Marissa shuddered and Janet gave a soft laugh.

"Well, he is good looking and has that hard to get to know aura about himkind of like you do. And maybe an area of mystery about what he'd be like if he actually did get angry and all protective."

"What? Its not hard to get to know me!"

"Yes, actually it is. You don't gossip much, youre very smart and usually quiet. I think just the fact that your father works here make people hesitant around you," Janet said blatantly. Reaching into a small bag, she pulled out her hairbrush and pulled it through her shoulder length blond hair while keeping her eyes fixed on Marissa.

"Yeah, well, right now my life is messed up with all this Parkinson/Nott/strange father thing/Brian stuff that I have no room for gossip or being girly with some of the other fourth years, Marissa said grumpily. "Plus, I would never have a crush on a teacher!"

Janet rested her brush on her knee and looked at her friend. "Not even Harry Potter, like many of the older girls at Hogwarts?"

"What?" Marissa looked startled and almost repulsed by the thought. "No way! Ive known him all my lifeand his son is more my age than he is!"

"I know, I know," Janet said in a placating voice then patted her friends arm, calming her down a bit. "Look, Im going to bed...hang in there okay?" Janet pushed aside the curtain and hopped down. Marissa said a soft 'goodnight' and curled up under her covers, falling asleep quicker than she thought shed be able to.

The next morning Marissa caught sight of the whole of Ravenclaw standing in front of the notice boards.

"Look, it's the posting of the clubs for next year," Calvin said pointing to a long roll of parchment stuck up in the middle. She could hear the students talking excitedly about the clubs ranging from Chess to Exploding Snap to Dueling.

That piqued her interest. She had missed the sign-ups last year for the clubs. The Muggle Chemistry Club had caught her interest back in third year, but being busy with Quidditch and studies she had forgotten to attend the meeting.

"Dueling? Did someone say DUELING?" Marissa asked. fighting her way to the front.

"Yeah! Scott Wood started it this year without a sponsor. But, McGonagall said he had to find a sponsor to continue, so I guess he did. Are you going to check it out, see if you want to join next year?" Calvin asked, glaring at a first year who stepped on his toes.

_**Dueling**_ _**Club: 2:00 in the afternoon~~Empty Classroom #7 on the 3rd floor. Fourth years to six years only at this interest meeting**_, were the instructions and Marissa nodded.

"I think I might have to check that out," she pushed her way back out of the crowd and stumbled after Calvin and Janet. Janet decided to try and make the interest meeting for the Drama Club while Calvin was excited about the Chocolate Frog Trading Card club, headed by Professor Flitwick.

"How can you stand not laughing at him? It's hilarious when Flitwick starts jumping up and down after getting excited about something it's like he's a kangaroo or something!" Janet said, already giggling as she began bouncing up and down in circles around her two friends.

Calvin looked a bit embarrassed as numerous students cast strange looks in their direction while Marissa was laughing hysterically. Wiping her eyes on the back of her robe, trying to contain her giggles, she caught sight of Brians dark head mingling among the students near the dining hall. Her friend caught the look on Marissa's face and proceeded to pull Calvin into the dining hall.

Fidgeting with the clasp on her robe (but still watching him) Brian turned from whomever he was talking to and caught her eye, she smiled then looked down, making a move to enter the dining hall when she heard him call her name. She stopped and stepped back, letting a few Slytherins go by on their way to the table. Seeing the green robes reminded her of Amy and she glanced towards the last table in the hall, seeing her sitting there talking to a fellow first year.

"Hey," Brian came up next to her, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Marissa smiled and managed only a whispered greeting back to him. Clearing her throat, she willed herself to calm down and talk louder. "I saw the clubs for next year are up," she said moving further away from the door. Brian followed her, and then leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. Im going to check one out later. You?"

"Yep, dueling I think."

"Really? Me too. Never would have thought of you as a dueler, though," he cocked his head as if trying to envision her doing just that.

"Stop! I could kick your arse many times over," Marissa said with more authority than she felt and he laughed, causing Marissa to smile.

"I need to go eat, then get a move on to class. See you this afternoon I suppose?"

"Sure. Ill see you there," Brian answered and they made their way into breakfast.

Scott Wood climbed up on the large raised platform with its mural of the phases of the moon that dominated the room and raised his hands for quiet. The noise level dropped considerably, with new arrivals scooting quietly to the back of the gathered group.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Dueling Club," he said, with a wide, engaging grin. "Today you're here to get a sample of what this club is like. This preview is open for the current fourth years so they can see if they would like to learn a bit about this art."

The noise level rose again as people got excited and a group of new students congregated at the door.

Marissa glanced around the room from her spot near the door and saw Brian over to her right. He caught sight of her and mouthed 'come here' so she worked her way through the crowd and soon found herself pressed up against him. There must have been fifty students in the room which could comfortably hold thirty, including desks.

"He just started," Brian said quietly and she nodded, fully aware of his elbow pressing into her diaphragm but she stayed still enjoying the closeness that couldve been accidental, or not.

Scott waited until someone shouted for everyone to shut up, then he continued.

"Although it doesnt often get its due, Wizard dueling is a sport every bit as challenging and physically demanding as Quidditch and without all that namby pamby protective padding may I add. But then dueling is a sport of the mind, aye? You have to be in the right place at the right time and with the right spell as well. Right place, wrong spell and you lose."

There was a murmur of assent among the older students and Marissa could see Brian nodding his head slightly in agreement. Someone stepped on her toe as they moved forward and she jerked her foot back, pressing her back against the wall.

"Right spell, miss your cast and youll lose just the same. Dueling hones the intensity of your spell casting, thats why it's only open to students fifth year and above. You need to be able to control the speed, aim and intent of your spells on the fly. That's what this club is for well, that and we've trained up a fair number of Hogwarts Champions to put the Durmstrangs in their place over the past year." A flush of laughter and a cheer or two broke out amongst the listening students. Marissa noticed Brian watching Wood raptly, eyes intent, drinking in every word. "It's traditional for the next sponsoring Professor to give us a demonstration, so you new ones get a chance to see a bit of what a _real_ duel looks like."

Scott lowered his voice to a whisper and said with a wink, "It gives you a chance to sneak out before we try you out, if its not for you."

Straightening back up, he continued.

"Lucky for you that our Sponsor for next year is Professor Malfoy." Scott's eyes flicked to Brian and Marissa then back to the crowd gathered around him.

"Not only did the good Professor have a hand in taking down no less than thirty Death Eaters in the fight against Voldemort, but he took formal dueling lessons in his youth with the one and only Artemis VanKampen, so he can help us with form as well as function in our dueling. Professor?"

Marissa turned and saw her father make his way through the assembled students from where he had been lounging, unnoticed, against the back wall of the classroom and vault lightly onto the platform beside Scott.

'Why am I not surprised?' she thought. 'And how like him not to mention it.' If he had seen her in the crowd or noticed her now from the front of the platform, he gave no outward sign.

He removed his long black teaching robes in a single fluid movement and let them drop off the side of the platform; Marissa watched in amusement as a starry-eyed fifth year hastily stooped and collected them and set them carefully on a stool. The comment that Janet had said the previous night made her more aware of how the female population viewed him. She could see some of them staring at him in awe and some just looking scared.

"The first All England Wizard Duel," her father began, his blue-grey eyes scanning the assembled throng, "dates back to 1430. It was won by a witch as a matter of fact, so before you young wizards think taking on the witches will be easy, remember: this is an ancient and honorable sport that favors the most judicious use of magic, not brute force."

He indicated for Scott to meet him in the center full moon of the platform.

"True duelists," he told them gravely, "observe and honor their opponents first." The two bowed to each other, then spun sharply on their heels back to back.

"They count their paces while planning their opening ploy," he continued, and he and Wood each counted out five paces away from the starting point. "Assume the starting pose' there are several acceptable variations. You must experiment to see which favors your individual balance and wand work, for example left handed wizards often use the Hovering Crane opener, while-"

"...wizards in their right mind just get on with it, blast away and duck right quick, because if theres a Death Eater in front of you, theres more than likely another couple behind," came a quietly amused voice from behind the crowd.

Marissa saw a flash of something she had never seen before light in her fathers eyes; a blend of irritation and a just a trace of something she had seen at Hogsmeade. Dislike? Seeing her fathers eyes narrow, she spun around in the direction of the voice, as did every other head in the room. She knew her father hated to be interrupted when he was teaching and she wondered what he was going to do now.

Professor Potter had obviously been walking past the classroom and stopped to observe.

He stood just inside the door frame, his attention fixed not on Brian, whom he had probably come to watch, but on her Dad. His expression too was one she didn't recognize from any class or family get together; it was fierce, and more than just a little haunted.

"Professor Potter," her father acknowledged. "You always did manage to turn any confrontation into abrawl, didn't you?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Dracos lips as he remembered his years at Hogwarts with The Boy Who Lived. "We're teaching the art of dueling here, Professor, not Knockturn Alley scuffling."

Marissa expected Harry to laugh, or brush it off; shake his head and walk away the way he had on countless occasions throughout her life. She'd never actually seen them argue about anything; they just didn't seem to get on. She glanced over at Brian, but his eyes had turned towards his father.

"Why not teach them both, then," she heard him say, "and show them the difference. One is a pretty archaic tradition, the other will actually keep them alive long enough to pass it on."

Holy crap! Its like they are dueling with their words, Marissa thought suddenly. She felt a trickle of sweat roll down her back and she wasn't sure if she was hot because of the number of students or the impending duel she knew was going to happen.

Draco Malfoy's icy eyes caught fire, which meant his words got slower and cooler, his actions more careful.

"Why are you so interested in what _I_ teach here? You declined to be the sponsor."

Marissa saw Harry's eyes stray toward Brian; her Dad's eyes were already there and Marissa felt Brian shift next to her, his hand brushed the back of hers then stayed there.

"Suddenly," said Harry, not naming or singling out his son; probably, she thought, to save him embarrassment. "I find I care."

"Then by all means, Professor Potter," drawled her father in a voice Marissa knew boded no good, "join me, won't you."

If she were Harry, she'd head to the nearest tree, climb it, and not come down til after supper. Or she would have, once.

"Why Professor Malfoy," Harry said in a low voice. "I'd be delighted."

He moved through the silent students toward the platform; they stepped away quickly, clearing him a path. Marissa managed to move closer Brian, although still somewhat behind him and felt him take her hand. She could sense he was a nervous as she was, wondering what all this was about and what would come of this duel.

Harry made his way cautiously onto the platform, his eyes wary. Scott Wood squeaked, quickly turned it into a face-saving cough, and hopped down.

"Have your wand on you, Potter?" her father asked.

Harry seemed to be relaxing, more at ease. "Constant Vigilance," he replied with a grin.

He extended his wand arm with a quick flex, and his wand appeared suddenly in his hand.

"Shall we? Can you still bow to just anyone, oh Boy Who Lived?"

"But of course, Professor."

The two bowed then turned back to back.

"Tell me, Malfoy, what comes after four? Because you couldnt count that high in the old days," Harry said suddenly. Marissa couldn't tell if he was hiding a smile behind his lips or if he was concentrating on the task at hand.

"Five, Potter. I turned early to save _your_ face. Didnt think you'd make it past three," Draco forced through careful lips. "Now count."

Five careful steps were counted out in the silence. The surrounding students unconsciously stepped back from the platform five steps as well, caught up in the two about to duel.

Fifty students stepping back five steps made for one sardine can of students. Marissa could feel the girl on her left pressing into her arm and she could feel Brian's body pressing her further back into the wall; their hands lost from view in the sea of bodies.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked a slight smile at his lips and Marissa couldnt tell if it was genuine or not.

Harry narrowed his eyes, flashing back to his second year when they were last up here at the request of Professors Snape and Lockhart.

"You wish," was Harry's response as Draco turned to Scott.

"Mr. Wood? If you would count for us? On one we will turn. Two, raise our wands to combative position. And on three, fire off our opening spells. Ready?"

Scott Wood gave a slight nod.

"Begin," Draco ordered.

"One," quavered Wood.

They turned, facing off.

Idiots, thought Marissa. Overgrown children. Mum will kill him when she hears about.

"Two," Both wands raised. Draco raised his counter arm high as well and stood tall, graceful as a dancer. Harry seemed to close in on himself, limbs tucked and poised for flight.

Brian gripped Marissa's hand tightly and she got the sense he was holding it more for support than anything else. She reached around with her left hand and grabbed his arm. No one noticed for they were all packed against the wall and all eyes were up on the two Professors.

'Mom will kill him over this. She really will. And I bet Hermione doesn't let Harry go off like this, either. What do they think they're doing?' Marissa wondered to herself.

"Er, three?"

_"Serpensortia!"_ Draco cast, and the students gasped as a snake reared its head on the platform. Harry stood up straight and rolled his eyes, his wand by his side.

"For Merlins sake, Draco, shake it up a little. No one's going to be scared I'm a parselmouth anymore."

_Go home, big guy. Nothing to see. Shoo, _he hissed.

Dracos wand never flicked; Marissa would swear his lips never moved. Suddenly, the creature Harry was casually shooing away wasn't quite the same anymore. She'd never seen anything like it. It was eight feet long and had gray, shiny armor, something like a cross between a giant scorpion with an enormous stinger curled over its back and the fire crab she had seen at Hagrid's.

"Well, _shite,"_ said Harry, and proved how fast he could still move when faced with a blast ended skrewt. The hem of his robes and the knees of his muggle jeans beneath still smoked. He cast a redactor curse to blow the creature on to its heavily armored back and an _Impedimenta_ on its single undefended spot the armor-less underbelly. He looked up and met Draco's eye, breathing a bit harder but smiling.

"Fourth year, in the maze. Same old, same old. But nice trick, Malfoy. I myself still go for the old faithful spells like..."

Marissa gasped as her father was suddenly upside down, hanging from midair, apparently by one heel.

He crossed his legs and sighed, appearing bored as well, though his eyes narrowed when several wandless attempts at a _finite incantatem _failed to release him. Marissa had never seen her father's face so pink.

"Now you guys," Harry said, turning to the surrounding students, "wizard duels are composed of two basic components: the cast spell, and the part Professor Malfoy just _totally_ muffed, the defense against it. The defense might be as simple as ducking it, or as complex as choosing a repelling shield that will not only deflect the spell, but send it back against the castor or other enemies. Do pick one or the other. Remember, _protego_ is your friend," and he nodded his head towards Draco.

Draco was on his feet, casting again. Harry's casually swished _protego_ held, but he needed to regroup and he seemed to know it. The spells began to fly in earnest then.

Marissa glanced up at Brians face in the crowd and their gazes held. He was the only other one to see just how wrong this really was, how out of character and strange. What were they doing? What could it mean? The other students were excited and fearful by turns; cheering , groaning, calling out encouragements or suggesting spells at first then falling silent as the intensity of the battle subtly deepened.

The spells werent so nice now; the stinging charms and twitchy ear hexes gave way to _wow. _Her dad just loosed a real bruiser on Brain's dad. And Brian's dad looked pissed.

Marissa watched as Brian's eyes followed his father through a quick series of spells, each one countered by her own father. A quick turn, dodging a spell at the end of the platform, brought Harry eye to eye across the room with his son.

He froze. Realization struck him around the same time Marissa's fathers spell did and he was thrown forward off the edge. He managed to twist in midair and get his feet beneath him as he fell, but still landed heavily on his knees.

The students drew back even further if possible as one, and Marissa felt her own feet go out from under her as her stillness was carried along sideways by a tide of black robes. Almost as a reflex Brian turned from his father's fall and caught her; she felt him grab first her robes and then her arm, steadying and righting her. She clutched at his hand, never so glad that she was not alone as her world spun and settled on its new axis. Her dad would really have hurt Harry. He was capable. He thought about it. He clearly had chosen not to, but it was a near thing.

And Harry? He too had come close to letting his magic turn lethal, and if all they were taught was true, there was _considerable_ stuff there to control. Take out Dark Lords kind of stuff. His eyes when he had become aware again of Brian watching had been deeply saddened, remorseful.

He wasnt supposed to do that, damn it! And _her_ father! What the hell was he thinking? They weren't supposed to get angry at each other like that. They were, if not extended family, friends. Or so she thought.

Harry struggled to his feet, his eyes downcast.

"Professor Malfoy was right about the bow, being tradition. Voldemort tried to make me bow to him my fourth year when he got his body back and thought we should duel. He said the niceties should be observed. Bow to death, Harry, he said. Well, that was the only nicety observed in that duel. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't noble or exciting or pretty. It was bloody awful. There was a boy there who didn't even get a chance to fight. Kill the spare they said, and he was gone. Cedric Diggory. _Gone_. Forget about noble and ancient traditions and dueling and please just learn from the past. There's no glory in battling each other. Don't let us go down that path again." And with that being said, Marissa noticed Harry's eyes flicker to Malfoy who gave him the slightest of nods that only his daughter seemed to have noticed.

Harry's thoughts might have been said to the room at large, but Marissa was being physically held up by the one for whom it was intended, and she felt the full force of the magical energy attached to those words radiate through every cell in her body. Where it touched the skin of Brian's hands and arm around her, the feeling flared to burning and she knew that he was registering his fathers message. If Brian was angry, she couldn't tell for he was completely still and his eyes were the only things that moved. They flicked from Harry, who had turned, nodded to Draco and headed out the door. Then they were on her father who had jumped down lightly and retrieved his robe from the stool, and still not glancing in Marissa's direction he nodded at Scott who had climbed back up onto the platform, looking just as stunned as the other forty-nine students and he left the room, his robes draped over his arm.

The room let out a collective breath and the volume went from zero to ten in the amount of time it took for Marissa to let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She wasn't sure what Scott had said because she was starting to feel anger bubble up inside her, mainly for the way they acted up there. The volume changed as students started trickling out so she figured that they were excused. Without releasing her hand, Brian pulled her towards the door, pushing his way past students and pulling her so fast she had to run to keep up, her hand held firmly in his and he led her through the throng of students milling about, past the stairs for the Ravenclaw tower and towards the Gryffindor tower.

Then he turned suddenly and headed up the back way to the Room of Requirement, and like the previous two times a door appeared and they entered into the same room as last time. Turning to her after he let go of her hand, which she began rubbing to try and get the feeling back, he started pacing then stopped and stared at her. She could see clouds of anger pass over his features. His brown eyes were flashing and his mouth was pressed in a thin line.

"What the hell were they trying to prove?" he demanded and Marissa shook her head, still reeling from the last fifteen minutes spent watching their fathers.

"Well, one way or another were finding out. I don't care if I have to accidentally fall into every memory in that damn pensive dad has. They acted like a couple of gits up thereand they are thirty four years old for Merlins sake!"

He continued pacing and Marissa watched him, slightly amused at seeing him so angry.

"I think they must have done something like that before, since your dad recognized the serpensortia curse, and from the way they made fun of each other for counting. Remember in second year when we were taught the proper way to duel? Maybe it was their second year and they dueled each otherway back when," Marissa offered, shaking her hand as the pins and needles subsided.

Brian stopped pacing, looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "That's it; that makes so much sense! More than likely they DID duel. Now, I see why you're in Ravenclaw," he said more to himself than as a compliment to her so she remained quiet.

The ball of stress in her belly had subsided to a dull ache and she slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed.

"Aren't you angry?" he asked now sitting on the arm of the sofa, not being able to read her thoughts. She had that neutral look on her face.

"I am; I'm just trying to figure out a way that I can approach dad about this without going off, and Im not coming up with anything."

"You and me both," Brian fumed, then threw up his hands as if giving up and simultaneously making an exasperated noise before uttering a four letter word she had never heard him say before.

"We are both really pissed off right now, and if you're like me a bit embarrassed by what just transpired. Maybe we should just sit and vent, or go for a walk or something...or if you need to go be by yourself," Marissa offered, pushing herself off the sofa and for the first time she noticed a table with snacks on it, so she helped herself to a pumpkin pastie. She grabbed one for Brian and handed it to him, and they both returned to the sofa, eating and lost in their own thoughts.

Brian made no move to get up, so she sat with him waiting until he gave an indication of what he wanted to do; how they could make sense of this crazy afternoon.

"I think," Brian said after a few moments, "We need to floo home and talk to our fathers."

He sounded much calmer and Marissa sucked her finger, tasting the last bit of pumpkin then took a sip of water that had appeared next to her.

"Well, that'll catch them off guard, which is probably what we need so they don't have time to think of excuses as to why they acted that way."

"So, should we go do it after dinner?" Brian asked turning towards her.

If you don't think we will get in trouble with McGonagall, I would really like to get into my father's head," Marissa met his brown eyes and could see he was still angry. Sure, lets go after dinner." What the hell?' she thought to herself. 'We'd get into more trouble with McGonagall if she found out they dueled like that than for us flooing home.'

"Good. Then we can get together sometime tomorrow and exchange stories."

I" have Quidditch practice after classes tomorrow and a study group after dinner, so it might have to be between classes or on Wednesday," Marissa told him.

(Her study group wasnt really a study group at all. Secretly, unbeknownst to everyone but her parents she was gearing up to take her fifth year exams even though she was fourth year. She had received Os on every piece of homework and assignment. She was convinced she could pass her fourth and fifth year exams and go straight into her sixth year, with Brian, this upcoming September.)

Brian nodded and stood up; Marissa followed suit.

"Ok, good luck and well catch up later then?" they walked together towards the door and Marissa nodded.

"I can't wait to see what our mothers say," Marissa mused and placed her glass on the table then reached for the doorknob.

Before she could touch it, Brian grabbed her arm and spun her around. She caught a brief glimpse of his mouth and the next thing she knew it was on hers. A hard, quick kiss that made her reel back into the door and stare up at him. Her mind was still on placing the glass on the table, but her body was definitely in the moment of the kiss.

"What...what was that for?" Marissa blinked and stood up straighter, forcing herself to grab the handle and wrench the door open as she stayed facing him.

"Good luck," he gave her a small smile and she shook her head in confusion and held the door open for him. Together. they walked out and the door disappeared silently behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Talk

Marissa stumbled out of the fireplace at her parent's home and immediately heard her father playing the piano, which meant her mother was still at work. Dusting herself off, she took a deep breath and walked towards the notes of "Fur Elise" as they flowed through the marble hall. Marissa pushed open the door to the library, a little too hard so it slammed back and hit the stopper. Her father turned around on the stool and seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

"Marissa," he said in a slow voice, "Everything alright?"

"No, dad it's not," she said in a tight voice, her hand gripping the gold doorknob as she forced herself to look right at him. Confronting her father was not something she did often; but right now her need to know was overwhelming her. "What in the WORLD was that scene about today? Where do you think you get off acting like such a teenager?"

Draco turned so he was facing her fully and raised an eyebrow, his hands now on his knees. Straightening up he stared right at her.

"Where do you think you get permission to your father like that?" he retorted evenly.

"You certainly didn't _act_ like my father up on that platform. You and Harry were acting like kids Derek's age! Insults back and forth! What the hell happened between you two for all that to happen?"

"First, I don't want to hear another swear word come out of your mouth and second-," he began standing up now and Marissa could see he was getting angry. Marissa interrupted him, something she never would have dreamed of doing…yesterday!

"_Second,_ I have every right to question you! I went there to see if that club is something I'd like to do, then ten minutes into it Brian and I witness our parents acting like complete gits up there!" Marissa was now almost shouting and never heard her mother apparate into the house.

"Don't yell-," Draco started taking a step towards her, his voice low with anger. The tension vibrated in the air between them; almost identical personalities clashing like the duel that took place hours before.

"I have every right to yell, dad!" Marissa fumed, eyes flashing and her hands clenched at her sides. "Those spells that you and Harry did? Some of them I have NEVER seen before, nor heard before. You both could have killed each other…didn't you see me there? Don't you realize what you did was totally wrong…not to mention _immature_!" Marissa practically yelled the last word but managed to keep her eyes locked with his and before she knew it they were facing off a few feet apart, neither aware of Ginny walking down the hall.

"Neither one of us had any intention of killing the other," Draco said in a forcefully controlled voice. "We dueled…that's what we were there to show you, what it's like. Pot-_Harry_ wanted to show you the darker side of it, so we did."

"Don't go blaming this on Harry! You're just as much at fault as he is for continuing after he hung you upside down. You could have called it quits, been on your way and I wouldn't be here all pissed off at you!" Marissa pumped her hands in the air with the last few words then crossed her arms seeing her father take a deep breath then release it, trying to keep his temper under control.

"We're adults, as were many of the students there, Marissa. If they didn't want to see a duel-," he began his voice a little louder than before.

"Duel? I would call that trying to exact revenge on each other and also something you'd call "one-up-man-ship"! You were supposed to be setting an example for US, not getting lost in your own little world of jealousy!" Marissa shouted at him, anger coursing through her. She could not remember ever being this angry at anyone in her life, and she wondered why she was so upset but yet he was still remaining pretty calm. A thought that made her feel even angrier. Draco opened his mouth but all Marissa heard was her mother's sharp voice.

"Would someone tell me what is going on here?" Ginny demanded walking in and standing next to Marissa in the doorway.

"I think dad would LOVE to!" Marissa said through clenched teeth, then whirled around and ran up to her room, giving into a moment of the teenage anger. Slamming her door, she realized she should make the most of this time and pack some of her spring clothes.

Finding a bag, she shoved some shorts and t-shirts into it—cramming each one in, one after another as she mumbled to herself about parents and responsibilities. She wasn't sure how much time ticked by until she heard her mother's footsteps at her door, then a light knock.

"What," Marissa said flatly, shoving in some sandals on top of her clothes.

"Let's talk, Marissa."

The door opened, but Marissa didn't turn around. She zipped up the bag with such force she pinched her finger in between the teeth of the zipper. Shoving the side of her finger into her mouth she let a moment of silence pass before she answered her mother's request.

"I'm not talking to dad right now." Marissa turned around and tossed her bag onto her floor near the door. "He totally embarrassed me and himself, even if he doesn't know it!"

"Sit," Ginny ordered pointing at her bed and with a dramatic sigh, Marissa perched herself on the edge of her bed while her mother sat in the chair next to it.

"He told me what happened, the duel with Harry today. I'm sure being who they are, it got a bit out of control," Ginny began softly.

""_Who they are"_? They're teachers; they aren't supposed to get out of control!"

"Everyone has their breaking point, Marissa. Look at you; how mad you are. You have always had this vision of your father being perfect. Whether you realize it or not, you place him up on a pedestal and think about all the great things he and his mother have done; how he has supported this family and taught you to honor us, this family-."

"I don't put him up on a pedestal. I _know _no one is perfect!" Marissa snapped.

Ginny shook her head, amazed that Marissa could be so smart, yet so naïve about certain parts of life.

"Name something that you can think of that your father has done wrong or has admitted was wrong?"

Marissa thought and couldn't come up with anything. Although, she knew SOMETHING had to be there.

"He hardly ever admits he's wrong, which is what he was doing downstairs after you ran off. He KNOWS he and Harry got a bit out of control. They did in second year when they dueled for DADA too. He isn't perfect. His upbringing wasn't perfect and you put your father into a situation like that, a duel he hasn't done since before you were born and he is likely to get a bit consumed by the emotions stemming from the situation."

"What do you mean his upbringing wasn't perfect? No one's is. I know his father hated everyone who wasn't a pure blood, he's told me that." Marissa squirmed on her bed, wanting to get up and pace but afraid to ruin her mother's calm demeanor, which she knew wasn't easy for her mum to do at the moment.

"Dueling and capturing death eaters is something you need lots of anger, and lots of talent to do. But having your father duel with you and pushing you beyond what you can do at the age of eight or even eleven can make you very angry."

"His father made him duel at age of eight?" Marissa asked her movements freezing for the moment and her anger forgotten for the time being.

"That and many other things that really don't concern you…right now," Ginny added quickly seeing her daughter's blue eyes narrow. "And the thing with Harry. They have always had a kind of rift between them, mostly brought on by your grandfather again. When Harry declined being a friend to a Malfoy and wasn't chosen for Slytherin your grandfather took that personally which, by default, meant your father had to also."

"Why could dad hate Harry? He's a nice guy. He's famous and talented," her daughter reasoned and looked up as Ginny placed a hand on Marissa's knee.

"They shouldn't have dueled. He knows that, but he doesn't want to admit it. He hates to admit when he's wrong…it was very hard for him to even tell _me_ the story of his childhood and his father when we were still in school. As for Harry, there has always been a rivalry there and as you know once established, a rivalry is very hard to get rid of. You father wanted to follow Voldemort because his father did and Harry's destiny was to stop anyone from doing that, so right there your father resented him…that is until your grandfather died. When that happened, and when Voldemort was finally killed, I think he realized that it's much easier to be nice than to be mean. Try keeping all that bottled up inside you for fifteen years and when presented with the one person you could probably beat in a duel, one person you didn't like years before, you are bound to become a bit…unraveled."

Ginny watched Marissa's face for any sign of acknowledgement for what she had just explained. Like her father she kept it impassive, but the slight shifting on the bed and the way her foot tapped out an invisible beat clued Ginny in that Marissa comprehended everything her mother had said.

"It still doesn't make it right. You have to understand, mum, none of my friends have seen any dark magic or have seen any duels that intense. We're lucky we don't have a Voldemort in our generation but what they did scared some of us and also put a lot of people in awe of them. I saw in his eyes, he enjoyed it!" Marissa said vehemently. "Harry was even having fun until a spell hit him and knocked him off the platform and he finally saw Brian. That's what stopped them…the faces of their children and realizing maybe they went a bit to far."

"I think Marissa, that you have just learned a hard lesson. That parent's aren't perfect! Malfoys were brought up to think they were perfect, and I think your dad knows he isn't but still wants to believe he is in the eyes of his children. So, he would rather fight you and try to convince you HE was justified in his actions than admit what he did was wrong. To me, downstairs he admitted in a way I understand he was wrong in what he did. But, when it comes to his children, it's very hard for him to admit he has faults. No one is perfect, Marissa. Not Harry, not Hermione, not us, not even McGonagall or Dumbledore. Everyone has a weakness and your father's happens to be his own past. When he is confronted with something that reminds him of his life before his father died, he would rather not admit he isn't sure how to handle it and tries to deal with it on his own, rather than ask for help."

Marissa looked down at her floor, not wanting to admit her mother was right…that she had just found out her father wasn't perfect. She couldn't help but smiling to herself with that thought, there she was…not being able to admit something to herself, just like her father.

"I don't expect you to understand right away, you're only fifteen and you are so much like your father that your stubbornness might stop you from ever really understanding certain things."

"No, I understand. If he had just said "it got out of hand" or "it never should have happened," or…or "I'm sorry I scared you…," Marissa's voice caught as she realized that was one of the main reasons behind her anger. Sensing her daughter's sudden shift in emotions, Ginny leaned over and hugged Marissa feeling tense muscles slowly relax in her embrace.

"He should have said…all of those…and I'm sorry he did scare you. His…_assertiveness_ is scary. Sometimes it used to scare me too. Your father is a very complicated individual. I think maybe if you sit down and talk with him and let him know it scared you, which is something he would never want to do to any of his children, then you can come to terms with everything." 

Marissa nodded, holding her mother tightly as she tried to make sense of her new, shaken up little world.

"Is Brian talking to his dad?"

"He should be; how'd you know?"

"Well, I figured he would be. He hasn't seen his father like that either, so it's only natural." Ginny pulled back and tenderly tucked a piece of hair behind Marissa's ear. "Can I send your father up to talk to you?"

Marissa nodded, feeling slightly uneasy about having a sincere talk with him. "What am I going to say to him? I'm still angry," Marissa tucked her hair behind her other ear and looked at her mother.

"I think both of you should apologize. You for yelling and him for acting like he did. You two are too close to let something like this bother you for any length of time, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Marissa took a deep breath and let it out, feeling her mother's cool lips kiss her forehead before she went downstairs. Stretching out on her bed she stared at her ceiling, reliving the duel in her head. She could barely hear her parents voices downstairs and she let her mind wander to the platform. She had to admit they were both very talented and the wordless spells were amazing. That was something they taught in sixth year so she hadn't even attempted much more than an "Accio" wordless spell.

She felt her father's presence at her door before he attempted to speak. She sat up and slowly raised her eyes to his. He stood there looking less like her father than she had ever seen. A bit embarrassed, a bit upset, emotions she hadn't seen in a longtime. Marissa gave a small nod then moved over a bit in silent communication for him to enter and sit with her on the bed. Walking over he slowly sank down next to her his hands clasped together and tucked between his knees, just like hers were and it occurred to her how much they were alike, right down to body language.

Marissa took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she spoke.

"I'm sorry I yelled…and swore at you," she said so quietly that she wasn't even sure he heard.

"Being the parent, I should've apologized first," he answered and Marissa shrugged a shoulder in response.

"There's a lot of history between Harry and I and it all came rearing back up today…and we shouldn't have let it. It got way out of hand and it never should have. I can't speak for him, but I should've never let it get as far as it did."

Marissa felt him shift and feeling the nervous need to pace she stood up and walked over to her dresser then turned to look at him.

"No, you shouldn't have," she looked at him briefly then down at her hands which were fiddling with the last button on her blouse, then she dropped them to her sides. "I've never had a reason to see any intense dueling like that; I had no idea what you had to do to capture death eaters or what Harry had to do to defeat Voldemort and I guess I got a sense of that today…," she let her voice trail off while still staring at the floor. She heard him get up and walk towards her.

"Nor should you need to know, not now, not as a fourth year." He stopped a few feet away from her and she mustered up the courage to look up at him. What she saw surprised her. He looked sad and also a bit angry, but she could feel it wasn't meant towards her. She managed a small smile and was relieved to see him return it.

"I should've just let it pass; one day I'll need to learn those spells, so now I can say I have at least _seen_ them." Marissa tried to make the situation a bit more positive.

"No you shouldn't let it pass, Marissa. You called me on it and sometimes I need more than your mother to keep me in line…also, I'm sure it scared you and many other students as well," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah…you did," Marissa admitted clearing her throat. "But what scared me more were the looks on yours and Harry's faces. Like you had fun trying to scare each other," Marissa admitted. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the emotions swirled around them. She heard him take a quick breath and knew he was going to speak.

"I'm sorry, Marissa," he said softly. Her head snapped up and she blinked at him.

"Me too dad," she said swallowing the tears that threatened to spill. She was sorry for his past—which she knew must have been worse than her mother led her to believe—and for all the anger he felt but couldn't get past. She saw him shift his weight and suddenly she launched herself at him, feeling his arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so very sorry I scared you. I'd never do that intentionally," he whispered against her hair, noticing that she still used the same soap they used on her when she was little. Though, now instead of being carried around in his arms, the top of her head hit him under the chin. She nodded her head and he could feel her shaking as she tried to control her emotions. Closing his eyes, he rubbed her back trying to remember when she had gone from being three and riding on his shoulders to being a young adult trying to figure out the world.

"All the childhood crap that went on between Harry and I shouldn't affect you…and I'm sorry that it did." He felt her squeeze him in response and he savored the moment of just holding and hugging his eldest daughter.

"It's okay…I understand a bit better now," she relented and he made a neutral noise that reverberated in her ear. Marissa realized he had apologized more than once got the distinct impression he was truly sorry. Marissa felt a pang of emotion enter her heart and only held onto it for a second, feeling the need to suddenly voice what she was feeling.

"I love you, dad," she said quietly, feeling him hug her even tighter.

"I love you too," he whispered, his voice full of emotion and they stood there for another minute before she felt him shift and grab her around the waist.

"What're you doing?" Marissa shrieked grabbing his shoulders as he lifted her up.

"Something I haven't done since you were ten," he answered and he spun around, dropping her unceremoniously onto her bed. She collapsed into a fit of laughter, glad that they had moved past this speed bump. And she wondered, as she grabbed her bag of spring clothes and followed her father down the stairs, how Brian was doing with his father.

Brian flooed in to their dining room fireplace making a loud racket as he did so, knocking over the ash can, and saw his father look around the corner from the kitchen.

"Brian!" Harry threw the towel down on the counter and walked over, knowing why he was there.

"You need to tell me why you did what you did up there today," Brian said in a low voice. Harry's insides flinched at the tone Brian used; it was Hermione's tone when she wasn't happy and it wasn't easy to move past.

"I guess I got a bit too involved. It went way beyond what it should've," Harry started, holding onto the dining room chair as if leaning into it for support.

"Just a bit, don't you think?" Brian said wryly. "You two acted like a bunch of third years up there!" Brian fumed, his anger seeping into his words.

"We have a difference in opinion on dueling, Brian…," Harry started and Brian held up his hand and closed his eyes for a moment. Gathering his emotions, he let his hand fall to the chair and adopted a similar stance to his father.

"That's obvious!" Brian opened his eyes and looked right into his father's eyes. "But to _demonstrate_ is one thing; to try and _hurt_ the other person in front of a bunch of your students…what were you thinking?"

"Apparently, nothing," Harry said dryly, then turned serious. "Look, I haven't dueled since…Voldemort actually and I was almost seventeen when I did that, so that is what I drew my experience on."

"Couldn't you have toned it down? I mean the insults you were trading with Professor Malfoy and the spells you did to each other most of us probably haven't seen in our lives. Plus, you two totally embarrassed Marissa and I acting like that!" Brian's grip on the back of the dining room chair was turning his knuckles white as he faced off against his father.

"I'm sorry Brian, I _really_ am. But for some reason, being up there brought back all those old memories of being pushed around by Draco; of him and I constantly butting heads about everything! Plus, with everything I have been through my instinct tends to skew towards surviving, rather than the art of it."

"Surviving?" Brian asked confused. He knew about surviving to fight Voldemort, but from the way his father worded it, it sounded like something more.

"Yes, "surviving"," Harry repeated. "There's been many times in my life, not just my sixth year that I had to fight with everything I had. You know about Voldemort…but leading up to it, I had to fight to survive from day one. I'm not going to go easy on someone in a duel, it's not who I am. I should've stopped it before it got out of hand, before we started falling into the audience…," Harry's green eyes clashed with his son's brown and they stared at each other a minute.

"You were hit with the AK spell at like eighteen months, but that wasn't your fault; you couldn't have stopped that," Brian backtracked, trying to figure out what else he had to fight to survive through.

"That's true. But I had to survive at the Dursley's. Oh, I know Petunia actually talks to us from time to time and Dudley might even give me the time of day, but there was a time when they didn't do squat for me," Harry's voice deepened with resentment and Brian watched his father's demeanor change. He had never really asked about the Dursley's and he only knew that they took him in and weren't the nicest of people.

"But what does your Aunt Petunia have to do with surviving and what does that have to do with what you did in the duel?" Brian ran his hands over his face, trying to understand.

"Sit, Brian," came a voice from behind him. Spinning around, Brian saw his mother standing in the doorway with a basket of laundry floating in front of her. She had been walking by and had overheard the last few sentences of conversation. His mother placed the basket of laundry down in the hall while Brian pulled out the dining room chair. Hermione placed a hand on her son's back, gently guiding him into the cushioned seat. He saw his father look at Hermione and in just that one glance many words were exchanged and suddenly, Brian felt nervous…like they were going to reveal some big secret.

"Did dad tell you what he and Professor Malfoy did today?" Brian asked his voice still tinged with anger, his fingers drumming on the mahogany tabletop.

Hermione nodded and took the seat between them, folding her hands on the table. She glanced at Harry who nodded and sat down next to her, their hands clasping in the middle.

And so, Harry began telling his son about his childhood; about being locked in a cupboard until the age of eleven, how he didn't know he was a wizard until Hagrid came. Hermione helped fill Brian in on the events that happened during all the years leading up to Voldemort and how his aunt and uncle were being forced to take care of him. How they were forced to provide him a normal room, among other necessities, by Dumbledore. But, even as Dumbledore was enforcing it Harry was still fighting to get what he thought he deserved; just a roof over his head, the best education that could prepare him for whatever his future may hold. Hermione repeated word for word what the prophecy said and Brian's eyes had widened at this point feeling almost sick to his stomach. Together, his mother and father brought to life Harry's past and even included Draco in there and the "exchanges" they had numerous times throughout the years.

"If you get right down to it, Brian," Hermione reached out and took his hand, squeezing it, creating a human chain, "Your father and Draco are almost similar in the way they feel. They feel robbed of a happy childhood, both were made into something they weren't planning to be and both had to turn that around…and it took a lot of hard work and a lot of fighting both mentally and physically to get to where they are today. They still don't agree on most things except for yours and Marissa's and all their other children's happiness."

"So," Harry continued quietly, "I just went into the mode I knew best when I got up there. Draco knows how to push my buttons and I let him. I didn't mean to scare you, or Marissa or anyone else there."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? So I wouldn't come in here and start acting like a complete git?"

"Because I was hoping you never would have to know!" Harry said vehemently. Hermione let go of her husband's hand when he reached up and removed his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his nose. A heartfelt sigh escaped as he placed his glasses back on his face. "There aren't too many people who do know everything that went on before my first year and during the summers I was at the Dursleys. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and I didn't want to expose you to that kind of uncaring."

"Yeah, well…you exposed me to a lot more this afternoon that's for sure," Brian mumbled, looking at the pattern the grain in the wood made across the table.

Harry nodded, not sure what to say and glanced at Hermione for help. Hermione sighed, patted Harry's hand and stood up making her way to her basket of laundry.

"I think you two need to figure out some things. I'm going to finish this laundry. Brian, before you go come give me a hug goodbye." Hermione squeezed Brian's shoulder and walked out as Brian nodded at her. "And, you probably know this, but don't share this with your sisters yet, please?" Brian nodded again to his mum and she disappeared up the stairs.

Both Potter's stared at the table in front of them.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Brian asked in a low voice, totally unsure to what he was feeling know.

"I have no idea. There isn't much else to what we already said."

More silence.

"How's Marissa?" Harry asked and he saw Brian glance up at him, a guarded look on his face.

"Angry. Talking to her dad right now."

"Did we scare you all that badly?" Harry asked.

Brian shrugged. "She was more scared about how her father acted than you. I just never knew how powerful either one of you were until I saw you up there. I mean I knew…but…it's different seeing it…," Brian finished.

"You are probably more powerful than I am, Brian, and you just don't realize it yet."

"What?" Brian stared at him, thinking maybe the last fall his dad took knocked him for a loop.

"Your mother was called the brightest witch of her age and you know all the nicknames I was given. Combine that and you get you and your sisters. During the next two years at Hogwarts you will learn so much about yourself and what you can and can't do…it'll amaze you. And, look at Marissa." Harry leaned forward, seeing he caught Brian's interest. "Her mother could do a hex quicker than anyone, she was very smart in Potions and you combine that with Draco Malfoy and what you saw up there PLUS the Slytherin and you get one very smart, very powerful witch. Look at her and the Hogwarts house she and her brothers are in no reason not to be with all of them being purebloods. They are a very smart, very learned group of kids. Except, none of you know this yet because you haven't been put to any tests."

Brian nodded a bit overwhelmed with everything then dropped his face into his hands, trying to put words to the thoughts bouncing around in his head.

"I guess I understand a bit better, though please try _not_ to act like someone I don't know in the future. It was pretty freaky seeing you up there, especially speaking Parseltongue," Brian gave a shudder and pulled his hands away from his face.

"I'll try. I'm not usually faced with those situations at Hogwarts anymore so…I haven't had to call upon any of that old knowledge in a long time."

Harry stood up and Brian did the same, figuring it was time for him to leave.

"You have every right to be angry," Harry granted his son, acknowledging the reason he came to the house.

"I'm not so much anymore, now that I know a bit about why. Even though I don't understand it all," Brian gave a small smile. "I'm angrier at the Dursleys than you."

Harry gave a small laugh nodding at Brian then walked around the corner of the table and stood in front of his son.

"My past made me who I am today. I would change parts of it if I could, but I would never change whom I met at Hogwarts or any of those experiences because they really taught me what was important. I didn't realize it at the time, but I do now. I wouldn't have your mother if Ron and I didn't fight that stupid troll…."

"I get it," Brian said, not really wanting to hear anymore. His father could get a bit sappy about his Hogwarts romance with his mum and at the moment, Brian didn't really feel like listening to those thoughts. "I should probably go say goodbye to mum and get back to school."

"Again, I'm sorry. I originally just came by the club to see if you were there."

Brian nodded then moved like he was going to leave. Something stopped him. He looked up at his father, only a few inches taller than him and saw a tiredness in his eyes, a sight he had never seen before.

"See ya, dad," Brian said and in a rare moment of affection he hugged his dad for a moment and was surprised to feel how strongly his dad returned it. 'He probably takes whatever he can get,' Brian thought to himself, knowing that his father wasn't shown love at all until he found his friends in school.

"Have a good night, or try to, son…and I'll talk to Marissa tomorrow." Brian backed up and let his hands drop to his side, then turned to leave.

"She'll be fine. I don't think you need to." Brian paused in the doorway to the hall.

"Maybe you should then," Harry said and Brian looked back at him questioningly.

"I don't want any rivalry her father and I had come between…the friendship you two have," Harry said quickly, not quite sure what those two had.

"Oh, right. Yeah…I said I'd meet up with her sometime," Brian said and he gave his father a wave as he walked towards the stairs to bid his mother farewell.


	11. Chapter 11

Tug of War

Tuesday flew by for Marissa as she wondered what happened between Harry and Brian. She had seen him in Potions but her father kept them so busy, she hadnt a chance to talk with him. At mealtime they would acknowledge each other, but neither of them felt comfortable coming up and asking about their respective conversations. Casual glances and smiles were exchanged so she knew his talk probably skewed on the positive side, just as the conversation between her and Draco.

The duel had come and gone, but people sure hadnt forgotten about it. Many people had come up to them and remarked at how talented their fathers were and how cool it was to see them up there. After their display, it seemed even more of the female population was enamored with either Draco or Harry and Marissa found both quite unsettling. It was one thing to hear about someone having a crush on your teacher, but when one of them was your father, it wasnt entertaining in the least.

During Potions on Tuesday afternoon, she had managed to pass Brian a note asking how to get into the Room of Requirement, because she needed a quiet place to study. He had told her, thinking it was for the Potions Owl that would be coming up in June. She didnt bother to correct him saying it was for the Charms OWL that she planned on taking in another few weeks. Early Wednesday morning, she found herself in Professor McGonagalls office, taking the first exam that might let her skip her fifth year. Her father and Professor McGonagall had talked and decided they would let her study on her own and then take the exams as she felt she was ready. During the two hour test, Marissa managed to transform a book into a pillow, parchment into a blanket and a teakettle into a clock. Everyone knew Marissa was already on her way to sixth year Potions, so now that she had completed her Transfiguration OWL, she also needed: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, DADA, Arithmancy and Charms were on her schedule to take in the next three months.

On Wednesday evening Marissa entered the room and set out her studying materials in her organized fashionalso making a mental note to try and find Brian after studying for her Charms exam. She curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace in the RoR and pulled her first set of notes towards her, studiously quizzing herself over and over, until the warm crackling fire and her full stomach from dinner lulled her to sleep on the floor.

She had been in there about two and a half hours when Brian, made his way into the RoR and found her asleep on the floor. Softly he closed the door then walked over to the thick, dark blue rug she was sleeping on. He stopped and looked down at her, stretched out on the floor, her head on her arms and notes scattered around. For a moment his brain didnt realize it was Marissa Malfoy. Awake, she always looked guarded, seemed to always be thinking about something. Her blue eyes were always drinking in the details around her. Her full mouth seemed to be either pressed together in concentration or moving into a smile. Now, she was relaxed, her mouth slightly open and she looked very stress free, although with the amount of papers around her he knew she wasnt feeling like that when she was awake.

Crouching down he gently touched the curve of her shoulder. She twitched slightly and he gripped it tighter, feeling the bone underneath her sweatshirt.

Hey, he said quietly and her eyes flew open, blinked a few times, then turned to look at him. Reluctantly, he dropped his hand seeing the confused look on her face.

BrianI was going to come look for you, but, she pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face, I guess I fell asleep. She hastily closed her book so he couldnt see it was a fifth year text, not wanting anyone but her parents knowing what she was trying to do. Her fear of failure was not something she wanted to broadcast and after taking an extremely difficult Transfiguration exam, she wasnt too confident she could make it through her other OWL exams without failing considerably.

Yes, you didmust be exciting stuff, Brian stood up and offered a hand to her. Gratefully, she took it and he pulled her up then led her to the sofa.

So, what happened on your visit to your father? Brian asked, watching her try to wake up. She stifled a yawn behind her hand, then began her side of the story.

By the time she was finished, Brian was nodding and they were both munching on candy that she had found in her bag.

Pretty much a similar story to what I heard, Brian started and told her his conversation with his parents.

Merlin, cant anyone have a normal life? Marissa declared. I mean, our fathers had pasts that continue to haunt them, my grandfather wasnt a very nice man, Harrys aunt and uncle the same thingthen you look at Amy Parkinsonat least nothing like that has happened to us. Except, Marissa poked him in the arm, swallowing her last piece of sour candy, you are the son of the boy who lived, so you get a bit more press than I do!

Brian rolled his eyes, but smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. You jealous?

Marissa shook her head vehemently, nudging him back. Nope, though I think the last article in Witch Weekly I read had you dating a seventh year, and it said you were going to drop out of Hogwarts and marry her.

Brian laughed so hard he almost choked. After she finished pounding him on the back to dislodge the candy, he settled down enough so she could continue with the rest of the article.

Oh, and you wanted eight children, Marissa concluded watching him in amusement. His eyes were dancing in hilarity and he seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face.

Gotta love those articles. I wonder how that kind of rumor starts? Brian moved a bit closer and snagged a mint from the table.

Its just fun to read because they are so wildly untrue. I dont know if anything that magazine prints IS true, Marissa mused, looking at the papers scattered on the floor. I guess I better pack up my stuff and head up to my roomit must be almost curfew.

Almost.

Brian slid off the sofa to help her and as he gathered up her two notebooks and handed them to her he was struck for a minute as to how different she looked. The firelight seemed to be dancing on the side of her face casting a sun gold hue over her cheek. Her hair was loose, a bit wild and down past her shoulders again. She was so relaxed, and looked less like the perceptive, stunningly intellectual Malfoy she was and more like a girl who had let down a wall; letting Brian see a side of her not many people got to see. Without really noticing he was doing it, he reached for her quill and moved closer to hand it to her, entranced with her body language and loose, slightly wild hair. Looking up to thank him, she saw him watching her.

What? Do I have marks on my face or something? she reached up and touched her cheek.

Brian shook his head hoping she wouldnt reach up and start smoothing out her hair. Slowly he extended his hand with her quill between his fingers.

Thanks, she whispered taking it from him, but felt a tug ofsomethingyearning? that stopped her from turning away. Some magical force was pulling her towards him and as she stared at him she could see he felt it too. Marissa suddenly felt the need to kiss him as her whole body hummed in tune to something she couldnt put into words. As if it was synchronized they moved towards each other on hands and knees and their lips metlightly at first then reaching for each other they moved closer. In a tangle of limbs, she felt him move in such away that she was leaning back, hardly aware of when her back hit the floor. Heart racing and nerves firing she felt every fiber of her body reaching for him.

They arranged themselves on their sides, arms wrapped around each other and slowly began to get more daring. His mouth moved to her neck and sucked gently near her collar bone; her hands flying to his shoulders squirming and pushing against him because it tickled and felt good at the same time. Meeting his lips again she felt emotions pouring over and into her as his tongue moved against hers and his hand tightened on the small of her back.

Marissa had no idea how long the brilliant snog lasted but she soon became aware of a kink in her neck and pulling away she whispered they needed to stop, proceeding to recline onto her back.

Im sorry, Brian said quietly, thinking he had done something wrong, moving his hand from her hip as he slowly pushed himself up.

No, no, no, its my neck, Marissa reassured him as she rotated her head and heard her neck crack. Then she met his eyes which were still gazing down at her as if he couldnt believe what had just happened. For a moment they stared at each other both not wanting to admit what they were feeling, that just being friends was just about out of the question: not after what she had felt on the receiving end of his mouth and his very polite hands. Not after what he felt when he kissed herlike he didnt want to stop and just wanted to lie down and hold her all night.

We should probably get back, Marissa cleared her throat and pulled herself up slowly. Wordlessly, they finished what they had started out to do, cleaning up her papers. By the time they had done that and reached the door both had regrouped. Marissa put her hand on the door knob, then turned to Brian before opening it.

Thanks for waking me upandeverything, she said, blushing despite her best efforts not too.

Thanks for not hexing me, he responded and Marissa was startled to know that he thought she would ever do such a thing to him.

No way; You know Id never hex you! Marissa leaned up and what was supposed to be a friendly gesture touched her lips to his, loving how quickly his arms came around her pressed her into him. What she had meant as a quick friendly kiss turned into another deep heart-felt kiss that left both teens breathless and speechless. Wordlessly, they finally headed out the door, managing to utter good night and headed back to their towers.

As Marissa dropped her bag off on her bed she stood looking in the mirror, seeing a slightly amused expression on her face and, as she turned her head to the left a bit, a mark on her neck. She touched it, then felt her face grow hot as she realized it was from Brian. Janet came out of the bathroom and saw Marissa staring at herself, with her hand on her neck.

You okay? she asked and Marissa nodded mutely. The freckles on the bridge of her nose stood out against the blush on her cheeks, which Janet noticed right away. Coming closer, Janet met Marissas eyes in the mirror, both flicking towards the door as Chloe (one of their other dorm mates) came in and headed to the bathroom.

What is that? Janet murmured, nodding to where Marissa was touching her neck. Quickly, she dropped her hand and broke her gaze from Janets. Ohmy_Marissa Ginevra Malfoy_! Janet whispered excitedly giving her friend a little shake. Reaching up, Janet pulled Marissas shirt collar back a bit and stared. You got a hickey!

I guess I did, Marissa said in a bemused voice turning and making her way to her bed. She sat cross legged and a bit dazed upon it staring at Janet who had covered her mouth not believing what she had just seen.

Fromyou know who? Janet whispered, letting out a small squeal when Marissa nodded.

Quick, tell me while Chloe is in the shower and the other girls are gone what happened? Marissas bed bounced as Janet flung herself next to her friend and stretched out next to her. So, Marissa gave her friend the over view and by the time she was done Marissa was receiving a massive hug from Janet.

I still dont know where we arerelationship wiseso keep it under wraps, please? Marissa begged of her friend, starting to get dressed for bed. Janet made the zipping motion with her fingers across her lips which were still smiling.

As the lights went out one by one in the Ravenclaw Tower, Marissa could feel every one of Brians kisses on her lips, her neck, her jaw and as she drifted off to sleep, anyone who could see her in the inky darkness of her room would see she had a slight smile on her face.

The next day was Thursday, April 10th, and Marissa was going to see Brian for the first time that day in Potions class. While getting dressed that morning, she had to scramble through her wardrobe looking for a white shirt with a collar tall enough to hide the mark on her neck lest her father saw it and questioned her about it.

As she made her way from where she had been studying in the afternoon outside in the warm April air, Amy ran up and fell instep beside her.

You going to Potions? Amy asked, her robes unfastened looking like she was done classes for the day.

Yep, last class of the day. Howre you doing? Marissa asked moving to the side of the hall as a rush of students went running by on their way outside.

I was ok up til last class. I got an Owl from mum; apparently my_ father_, she spat out the word with so much anger that Marissa glanced down in surprise at her, got into an argument with my mother. My mum told me to stay here for the Easter holiday. Im sure theres more to the story than she is letting on though.

Marissa felt a pang of sadness for this first year. The Ministry of Magic had decided to give students a four day weekend for Easter with the option of remaining at school or going home. Marissa had every intention of going home, but now poor Amy had to stay.

Thats rough. Is your mum ok?

Amy shrugged and stopped outside the classroom, standing to the side and Marissa stopped with her.

She just told me to stay put while she figured out what my father was up to, Amy sighed and Marissa gave a smile to Brian as he walked by and glanced at them. I just wish I was going home.

Well, maybe Erin will choose to stay here and you guys can hang out. Marissa had no idea what her sister was planning on doing. All she knew was that she and Devon planned on going home and sleeping in every morning.

Amy nodded, bid Marissa farewell and went back down the hall towards her room in the dungeons.

For a moment she stared after Amy, then shaking her head slightly she turned to find her father standing in the doorway.

Whats going on with Amy? he asked handing her a piece of parchment and Marissa told him in a sentence or two what Amy had said. She saw a dark look pass over her fathers face and quickly scooted past him to get ready for her hour and half long class.

Her father turned around in the door and told the students to read the parchment and that he would be back in five minutes. Marissa was surprised like everyone else, as he liked to start class right on time. This was very out of character for her father and she glanced at Brian who returned her puzzled glance then turned his attention down to the parchment. Marissa followed suit.

_Floo Powder can transport more than just a person from one destination to another. Its as simple as putting the item or items to be sent into the fireplace, throwing in the appropriate amount of powder and clearly stating its destination._

_A handful for the person doing the traveling from one destination to another is enough to get them safely to where they want to go._

_However, you can use different amounts for other items that you need to transport if you arent able to apparate yet, or if you just want to send one item to another place._

_For example: a school trunk weighing seventy pounds requires only two teaspoons of floo powder, or approximately two hundred granules of floo powder. This item would take approximately a gram of floo powder._

_Using the formula below, calculate the amount of floo powder needed for the following items: your Potions text book, a box containing a small bag of Honeydukes Licorice Snaps, two Potion flasks, unfilled._

_You may use the scales; however you might not always have them available for your usage. Using another method, try and calculate the weight of the item to be sent._

_Note: using excessive floo powder isnt a problem, however using to little will not carry your item from one place to another, either dropping it in a fireplace closer to the originating point or doing nothing at all._

Marissa stared at the equation at the bottom of the paper and tapped her finger against her lips, trying to think of another way to calculate the weight. A thought occurred to her and she jumped up, heading towards the scales in the back of the room she whipped out her wand and set it on the scales. Making note of the weight she headed back to her seat and tried to calculate the weight of the other items, based on her wand. She could hear the low murmur of voices as people discussed the best way to weigh an item.

She felt a presence at her elbow and turned, seeing Brian standing there, then bending and lowering himself to her level. There were enough people talking that he was able to speak to her without anyone hearing him.

Whatre you doing after class?

Going to visit Hagrid. He has a baby unicorn he wanted to show me. You?

Maybe Ill tag along; Ive never seen a baby one, Brian said interestedly. Marissa felt her heart skip a beat as his hand grazed hers when he stood up.

Ok. Ill just meet you outside a few minutes after class? I need to change.

Nodding, he scurried back to his seat as Professor Malfoy walked back in.

During the rest of the class they attempted to send their items from the classroom to the Professors office and by the time Marissa was done, she had a small bag of floo powder in her school bag. Their homework was to send their latest exam to their parents with a note to owl them when they received it. Marissa found it highly amusing she would have to do that, but figured her mother probably never really saw her work.

As her father dismissed class, he called her back to his office and Marissa silently told him to hurry up as she wanted to go walk to Hagrids with Brian.

I talked with Amys mother a bit about what was going on and Amys going to come spend Easter with us. So, all of you are coming home this evening after dinner.

Marissa nodded, knowing that if he was taking in a former girlfriends daughter that this couldnt be good.

Ill be there around seven this evening then, Marissa said.

Whatre you doing after this? he asked and Marissa found it odd that he was asking about her social life.

Going to visit Hagrids new baby unicorn, then come back for dinner. Why?

No reason. Its a beautiful day, just wondering if you were spending it outside, he said lightly and Marissa gave him a knowing look but didnt question him.

I am. I gotta run. Im meeting some people to go see it. Marissa waved to her father, ran out of his classroom and up to her tower. Changing into jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt she grabbed her school bag, threw in a bottle of water and a bag of crackers then headed down to the main entrance to meet Brian.

She could pick him out easily as he sat on the stairs. Three girls were sitting near him, each vying for his attention and being the patient person he was (you had to be with three sisters) he made small talk with all them, but seemed very relieved when he caught sight of Marissa.

Ready? he jumped up as she nodded both of them making their way down the stairs, and running into James.

Hey! We just came from seeing the baby unicorn. He hugged Marissa and ruffled her hair.

Thats where were going. Who is we? Marissa smoothed down her hair and pulled the bag up on her shoulder a little higher.

Your sister went with me, along with Reggie of all people. Dont go down the left path, theres a loose blast ended skrewt that the second years are trying to round up from Hagrids class.

Thanks, James. See you later, Marissa said and set off down the path, turning to the right to follow the path along the edge of the forbidden forest towards Hagrids. Not really sure what to say to Brian, her brain feeling like mush from the kiss shared last night, she told him about Amy and what was going on with the Parkinson/Nott family.

Nott sounds like hed do anything to get AmyI wonder why? Brian kicked a rock into the bushes and birds flew up and over the forest. I mean, besides the fact that she is his daughter, but he hasnt seemed interested in the past eleven years of her life.

I think hes just a control freak. And, being that his daughter is a pureblood he probably wants to continue that and what better way to find her someone that IS, so that she can end up marrying him?

Thats just sad having your parents chose someone for you to marry, Brian said slowing his pace down the hill to Hagrids cabin.

My fathers parents did that to him, but you know that story. It seems to be an old fashioned custom. Marissa stumbled on some loose pebbles and managed to catch her footing before going head over heels down the hill. Brians hand steadied her for a moment then they both jumped apart as a startled bird flew up into their path.

Soon, they heard Hagrids voice greet them from the edge of the forest urging them to move faster. Jogging over to where he was standing Brian and Marissa followed him into the forest to catch a look at the new baby unicorn.

Brian and Marissa stayed with Hagrid for an hour, petting and fawning over the baby all the while keeping a wary eye on the mother who stood guard near by.

I have to say, that is the cutest baby animal ever, Brian admitted as they made their way through a well worn path to the other side of the forest. Marissa agreed and they walked in silence to the edge of the forest where Marissa suddenly stopped.

What? Brian turned around at the edge and saw her standing there, head cocked to the side concentrating.

I heard somethinglikean animala cat meowing. Do you hear it?

Brian walked back towards her and listened. Sure enough he heard a soft mewing coming from a clump of bushes a few feet away. She followed Brian around the edge of the bushes but nothing was there except an old tree branch.

Marissa looked at it then pushed a few bushes aside as she heard it again nothing but leaves and twigs and a few little bugs crawling away from the disturbance. 

I think its down there a bit. She pointed a bit further into the forest and Brian looked at her skeptically.

You want to go that far in?

She could tell by the way his eyebrows drew together that he wasnt to keen on the idea.

Well, lets just go to that clumpwere still along the edge. If we dont see anything, well head back. Marissa started moving towards it, not asking him to follow her but he did anyway, his curiosity as piqued as hers. As she approached the bush she could hear the meowing a bit clearer. Pushing aside a large branch she and Brian came upon a small gray kitten sitting on a log, quietly appraising them.

Well, theres the source of the meowing, but whose is it? Brian squatted down and looked at it. The cat blinked but made no move to run or come towards him.

Hes cuteit looks like hes four or five months; a bit young to be out here in THIS forest. Marissa made a move towards him and Brian watched her carefully. The cat swished her tail but made no move to run away.

Probably some first years pet. Brian watched Marissa creep nearer and the cat didnt move. It just continued to look at them, blinking and its tail twitching slightly.

I wonder if hell let me pet him? Marissa said mostly to herself. She loved animals and her Aunt Samantha said she should ditch the whole magic world and become a veterinarian for Muggle animals. Marissa always used to laugh at that, saying she could just fix most of their problems with magic so why pay money to go for more schooling?

I dont know, Brian reached out and grabbed her arm. He might bite.

Marissa looked at him the back at the kitten. Tentatively reaching out she touched the cats head, feeling Brians grip tighten on her arm, getting ready to pull it away if the cat made a move.

But a bite isnt what she felt. A tug behind her belly button had her and Brian spinning in a whirlwind of noise and images and suddenly she found herself thrown onto a hard surface, with Brian at her side. With a loud grunt her breath was knocked out of her and her head filled with pain as it slammed against the hard floor.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So, somehow I double posted a chapter, so I went back and deleted one of them, so your updates (if you choose to get them) may be off by one chapter, before I post this one. Sorry for any inconvience!

Day 1

After what had been ages, or perhaps just a moment, someone took her arm and shook it. Usually, it was easy to open her eyes but for some reason, it required Marissa to consciously think to open them and then work hard to lift them. All the while a dull ache in the back of her head was pounding out an even rhytm. Brian's face was hovering inches over hers, causing her to blink in surprise at how close his concerned eyes were to hers.

"What happened? A portkey?" Marissa groaned feeling her head gingerly, relieved not to feel any blood.

"That damned cat was a stuffed animal portkey; some Muggle electronic toy and we fell for it, that's the best I can come up with. You've been out for only thirty seconds or so." He helped her to a sitting position and she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness engulfed her. Clutching his arm, she took a few deep breaths then tentatively cracked her eyes open again. They were in a small room, by themselves. A little fireplace stood in one corner and a double sized bed was across from her. A rectangular window, large enough to maybe fit a house elf through it stood high up on the ceiling.

"Where're our bags?" Marissa turned her head slowly as the walls seemed to spin around her. His hand on her back was the only thing holding her upright at the moment.

"I needed to hide them," he said in a low voice and gestured to the corner, "my invisibility cloak is covering them. I think we also need to figure out how to stay together. I get the feeling that only one of us was supposed to be here and I don't think they'll toss one of us back into Hogwarts, thinking that we'd go quietly."

Marissa tried standing which resulted in a groan as the thumping in her head seemed to drown out all sounds. She pressed her hands to her forehead, trying to keep her head from splitting apart. She rocked back and forth on her knees for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"Slow down," Brian started trying to still her movements. "Listen, someone planted that for me or you and we need to stay together. If they split us up, whoever THEY are…it'll just be harder to find two people in two different places…," Brian began explaining and Marissa quickly caught on, now able to stand up with his hand supporting her.

"How do you propose we make ourselves stick together?" Marissa asked her nerves showing with the way she was shaking and the tremor in her voice.

"A sticking charm. We can do it on ourselves, so neither of us can move more than a few feet without pulling the other one along. I can make it so things can pass between us, but nothing can pull us further than three or four feet apart."

"Alright. Do you know how to do that?" Marissa asked with a hand to her head, the other one reaching into her pocket for her wand. Glancing sideways at him, she saw him nod as they heard a door slide open somewhere on their level. Brian waved his wand over them muttering a charm just as a figure opened their door.

She felt a surge of magical energy hit her wand and course through to her palm, causing her to drop it in surprise. Brian obviously felt the same thing because his clattered next to hers and a moment later they were in the person's hand at the door.

"There will be no need for wands in here." Slowly, Brian continued to support Marissa feeling her full weight leaning against him.

Marissa couldn't see who the person was as he was standing in the shadow, but she could tell it was a "he" and thought she recognized the voice. Suddenly, her legs threatened to give out and she sank to the floor.

"What do you want?" Brian asked, kneeling down next reaching an arm protectively around Marissa's shoulders and pulling her to him.

"Well, I originally wanted Miss Malfoy here, but you came as a bonus," the man stepped out of the shadows. Brian heard Marissa make a deep noise in her throat as she forced her head to look up and at the figure.

"What I really want is my daughter, so I decided since your father has MINE, it's only fair that I have HIS. And Harry Potter's son coming along will fit quite nicely too. I can hold you for quite a bit of money." Thomas Nott directed his comment to Marissa as he put his hands on the door handle that was only on the _outside _of the door. Brian dug his fingers into Marissa's shoulder willing her to be quiet, sensing her ready temper.

For a while a staring match ensued and Marissa found that it hurt to keep staring at him, so she lowered her eyes and closed them not really caring what he thought of her at the moment. She was only conscious of a strong arm around her shoulder and she sank against him, grateful he was there with her.

Then Nott spoke again.

"I'm lucky to have two unused rooms in this house, so Mr. Potter if you'd be so kind to come to the door, I'll take you to your own…_personal _room."

Brian just sat there, holding Marissa so tight she thought the blood circulation might be cut off to her arm. She could feel Brian's anger at being put in this situation in the way he held her; how hard he was trying to keep his emotions under control and so she sat still. However, her mind was moving in many different directions from possibly knocking out Nott and taking off through the door, to what her parents were doing while she was here, with Brian.

A moment of silence permeated the room and this time Marissa spoke in a carefully controlled voice.

"You can't take one of us without the other."

"Really? I think I can do anything I want," Nott replied angrily and raised his wand. He muttered "Accio, Potter" and sure enough both of them slid across the floor to him. He looked at his wand for a moment and then tried a separation charm on them, repelling Marissa over towards the small fireplace, but sure enough both ended up moving over there, only a few feet apart.

"You think wrong. Where one of us goes, the other goes as well," Brian said in a cold voice, holding Marissa's arm and helping her to stand up. Determinedly she fought off the wave of dizziness and nausea that marked the sign of a concussion and stood her ground, thankful for the support of Brian's arm moving around her waist.

"Well, then…_finite_," Nott said tightly. Inwardly Marissa said a silent cheer as he tried to move them apart again and failed. Marissa gave Brian one point for outsmarting Nott, and squeezed his hip slightly letting him know what she was thinking. Brian squeezed back as Nott growled in frustration at the smug look on Brian and Marissa's faces.

"Don't think about using that fireplace for anything. It's just there because it came with the room, and isn't hooked up to anything. You'll get one meal a day and will be here for as long as it takes for my demands to be met." He gave them a thoroughly evil smile, revealing a row of crooked teeth.

"Good luck," Marissa spat with such force she felt her headache throb a bit. Nott just sneered at them, turned on his heel and left, leaving the clanging echo of a door behind him.

Marissa let out a breath and felt all her strength go out with it, feeling herself sway as Brian caught her then eased her down and set her against the wall.

"You ok?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a concussion I think. My head hurts." Marissa left her eyes closed and felt Brian run a hand softly over her head, pausing in the back and feeling the lump.

"How did you know to use that charm?" Marissa asked feeling very confused as to why they were locked in a room. Her common sense clouded by the pain in her head and the sleepiness that was on its heels. She was having a hard time separating Brian's voice from the pounding and pain

"I had a feeling that whoever it was, Nott now we know, would try to keep us apart. I knew that there was a better chance of our parents working together to find us than by themselves; to make that happen we needed to be together." Both knew this was true just by the history of the Granger/Potter/Weasley and Malfoy families. From finding Voldemort to his death eaters a year later, both were sure that _together_ their parents could find them using methods that they knew about (magical traces left behind by portkeys) and things they, their children, most likely knew nothing about.

"Nott never made it through his fifth year so he doesn't know how to un-stick us," Marissa mumbled sleepily, then winced as she moved her neck and became quiet.

Brian gave another nod and settled down next to her against the stark white wall. He let her drift off with the intent on waking her up in an hour or so and from his spot he looked at every corner of the room.

The room was close to a perfect square, maybe ten feet on each side. The floor was wooden and as his gaze wandered from floor to ceiling he observed, about ten feet up, at the very top of the wall was a window about two feet long and one foot high across with bars, of course. Brian briefly wondered how he could get up there to look outside. Continuing his observation of the room, his gaze wandered towards the door and saw it looked like a regular bedroom door, except there wasn't a door handle on the inside. Across from him was newer looking mattress with a sheet, pillow and blanket. He looked around twice more and realized there was nothing else. It was very clean, not one piece of dirt or a dust bunny, lest they managed to wandlessly conjure up one of those items into a weapon. He snorted at that thought, killer dust bunnies, then set his eyes on the corner to his left, remembering their school bags.

He scooted away from her as far as he could until he began to feel a resistance, then using his foot he pulled the cloak off the backpacks and pulled them towards him. Grabbing one in each hand he leaned back against the wall and inventoried the contents of his bag.

One notebook, filled with Herbology notes

A few sheets of parchment and a quill

Bottle of water

Half eaten pack of crackers

Full box of crystallized fruit his mother had sent him

Invisibility cloak

He stuffed the cloak back in and turned to Marissa's hesitating for a moment, then unzipped hers. Hers was much more organized than his was.

She had a piece of parchment folded up into quarters. Unfolding it he saw it was a schedule of the fifth year exams she was to take, starting up again after Easter.

"Fifth year? What the hell is she doing?" he wondered aloud. Making a mental note to ask her when the chance arose he set it aside. He thought of the exam he had just sent home to his mother via floo and his stomach fell as he thought about sitting here, when he should've been getting ready to go home for four days. Sighing heavily he pulled out a book: Sixth Year Muggle Studies.

"Sixth year?" he whispered to himself and flipped it over in his hands, trying to see if he misread the title. Shrugging he placed it on the floor next to him and looked through the rest of her bag. She also had a bottle of water, a bag of crackers, a few loose pieces of candy, a lightweight sweater and a quill. Under the quill was a small bag of floo powder from Potions class. Glancing towards the fireplace he wondered if they could use it on a note or something. They would need to know when Nott took down the ward to start the fire, if he ever did, because he would probably put it up again real fast.

He felt Marissa's head rest on his shoulder and he moved closer, taking the Muggle Studies book, since there wasn't anything else he could do with her sleeping.

'How long do you let people with concussions sleep? An hour?' he asked himself and he waded back through his memories, calling up conversations he had with his mother and snippets of information he heard from her about Healing. Shaking back his sleeve to his school shirt, which he never changed out of, he looked at his wizard's watch and did a double take.

They had gone out to visit Hagrid and the unicorn around three in the afternoon, staying until four. They must've come across the portkey a short time later, which landed him here about twenty minutes ago. So, it should be around four thirty in the afternoon. Why did his watch say ten thirty? He looked out the window again and noticed for the first time it was bright and seemed to be sunny. When they left it had been cloudy, but warm.

He reached over and carefully took Marissa's right arm and looked at her watch. It said the same time.

'What the hell? I didn't lose consciousness; I KNOW I didn't! If it's truly ten thirty in the morning, then did we move ahead a day?' Brian pondered, gently setting her arm down and looking around once more for a clue as to where they were. He didn't observe anything that might help him. Resigned to the fact that nothing more could be done until they were both talking or got a look outside the room, he decided to read. Opening the Muggle Studies book, he began perusing it, knowing most of the information outlined in each chapter. Having both parents grow up as Muggles, he could've aced the course, but his parents wouldn't let him take it. They said it was a waste of his time and he needed to dedicate himself to learning something new and that would help direct his life.

Glancing at his watch every so often, he managed to browse through the whole book in a bit under an hour. Not being able to stand it anymore he nudged Marissa with his elbow.

"What?" she mumbled cracking open an eye.

"Feeling any better?" Brian reached over and felt her cheeks with the back of his hand finding them cool to the touch.

'Good, no fever,' he thought.

She smiled a bit as his knuckles grazed her cheek, relishing in the most reassuring thing that had happened to her since she left the Hogwarts grounds.

"I feel a bit better, though I'm stiff." She straightened up and moved her arms and legs slowly, then stood up watching Brian stand with her. She glanced down at the book and he told her he had gone through their bags.

"I'm curious as to why you have a sixth year text and a schedule for fifth year exams. Are you trying to skip your fifth year?" Brian held her arm as she leaned back against the wall feeling the room spin under her feet.

"Yeah. Trying to; no one was supposed to know, in case I failed miserably." Brian laughed aloud then quickly stifled it as she shot him a look, "I only wanted my parents to know, but that seems a bit…unimportant right now."

Brian wasn't sure what to say to that and changed the subject, asking her to look at her watch. Glancing at it, she saw it was nearly ten thirty …was it really that late? It didn't seem like six hours had passed.

"What? It's not that late!" Marissa shook her wrist then looked at it again.

"It's not "late"," Brian pointed towards the window and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I think its morning…here. Mine says the same thing. I'm wondering if we are somewhere very far from Scotland? When I got this last year, I remember the sales witch saying it would change time zones on its own, but I didn't really care about that since I wasn't planning on going anywhere. So…where could it be six hours earlier?"

"Six hours earlier, means going west, so in America on the East Coast it would be about eleven in the morning."

Marissa stared at her watch again and then jumped as Brian slammed his hands against the wall behind him.

"I feel so stupid for thinking that cat was real!"

Marissa frowned slightly, wondering why he was blaming himself, when her love for cats overshadowed her reasoning of safety. She shouldn't have touched the animal, one she had never seen before.

"I do too, Brian," Marissa admitted then walked towards the bed and sat down on it, the sticking charm forcing Brian to follow her. He realized they could get about four feet away from each other before the other one was pulled along. Marissa tested the firmness of the bed and bounced on it a few times. It wasn't very soft and she glanced over at Brian who was watching her closely. The realization of their situation hit Marissa and she felt a sense of panic hit her. 'No one knows where we are, not even us. No one saw us leave…how will our parents find us? When?' She hid her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees, trying to maintain control of herself. But her head hurt, her body hurt…she hadn't even asked Brian how he was so she looked over at him and found him staring at the back of the door as if willing it to open.

"How're you? I didn't even ask," Marissa whispered. He nodded indicating he was fine and continued his staring at the door. His jaw muscles were twitching and she could see he was still angry.

"Do you think he'll start a fire? If he does, maybe we can sneak something in the floo to go home that'll let everyone know where we are, or at least let them know we're ok."

Suddenly the unmistakable crack of someone apparating made them both jump as a small house elf appeared inside their door holding a tray.

"Who're you?" Brian asked taking in the small house elf wearing what looked like a kids yellow t-shirt that had the arms ripped out of it. A piece of dirty string was tied around the creature's middle to make it look something like a toga.

"I am Millie here with your food, Harry Potter's boy." She looked at him in what Marissa guessed was guarded amazement. Millie bent down and set the tray on the floor and with a shy look at them, she apparated away.

"Well, she knows who you are at least, and it's me he wanted," Marissa said grumpily staring at the food.

"I don't know if we should eat that," Brian said wearily, his stomach growling along with hers.

"Well, I don't think he'd kill us if he wants money and Amy. He wouldn't do that…yet, anyway." Marissa stood up slowly and shuffled over looking at the soup with Brian.

"It looks just like chicken broth," she said crouching down and sniffing it. "And, unless we can master a wandless refilling charm, we're going to have to eat something," she said sarcastically, knowing full well that either one of them successfully attempting wandless magic was just about out of the question. She sat down gingerly and took a bite of the bread. Brian followed her lead a bit hesitantly but after a few minutes no one had fallen over or complained so they finished what was on the tray. After they set their spoon down in the bowl, Millie apparated back in.

"What? Were you waiting on the other side of the door?" Marissa asked, falling back in surprise, her head thumping in response to her sudden movement.

"Oh no. I would never eavesdrop, Miss Malfoy!" Millie said looking horror struck at the very idea. Her enormous dark eyes widened and she jumped a bit as Brian stood up suddenly.

"Millie? Where are we?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"In Master Nott's spare room. I must go now before I divulge more and have to pull out my nails one by one to punish myself!" and with that she was gone, along with the tray. Marissa shuddered at the thought.

"Well, we KNOW that…_spare room_," Brian muttered running his hands through his already messed up dark hair, and then shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Wonder what we do for the bathroom?" Marissa asked aloud to no one in particular and as if on cue, she heard a door open down the hall. They both rushed over to their bags and threw the cloak on top of them, then stood in the middle of the room and watched Nott make an appearance.

"As there aren't any bathrooms in here, you'll have to go down the hall here. Twice a day is when I will let you go; I don't want to have to come down here more than I have too. Now move," he said and stepped away from the door. Taking Marissa's hand Brian walked a few steps in front of her, both of their eyes taking in the dark hallway with odd looking lamps. Something neither of them have seen before. Ahead, there was a door at the end of the hall, open to a very small bathroom.

"You go first. We should be able to stand on either side of the door." Brian whispered in her ear and she ducked in and closed the door. Brian stood against the door, figuring they were almost three feet apart because he could sense the sticking charm beginning to pull him. He stared at Nott who returned his stare and then asked him what his father, the great Harry Potter was going to do now, but Brian didn't answer. He heard the sink running then Marissa opened the door and Brian ducked in quickly, not liking the idea of leaving her out there with him.

"You two are nothing without your wands. I bet Hogwarts doesn't teach wandless magic," Nott growled and Marissa clenched her jaw and mentally took a deep breath.

"Hogwarts never taught it; if you had stayed there all seven years, you'd know that. Witches and Wizards that can control it are very rare."

Brian opened the door right as she finished her retort and Nott pushed them back towards the room. A minute later both of them were locked up back in their room securely.

"I wonder if house elves know how to take down wards on fireplaces?" Brian walked over the small brick fireplace and ran his hands long it. It looked brand new, like it had never been used. He looked inside, up the chimney as Marissa turned from the fireplace and headed towards the bed, feeling weary, forgetting Brian was forced to follow.

"Maybe, if their master shows them. I don't think Millie would answer that question yet." Marissa laid on the side on the bed, tucking an arm under the pillow and stared up at the window.

"What're we going to do? We don't even know where we are, how will our parents know?" Marissa was beginning to feel desperate and that combined with the tiredness made her feel like crying.

"They have the Ministry and Hogwarts at their disposal; they'll figure out something. In the meantime," Brian came and sat on the edge of the bed opposite her, "we have to see what we can do to try and get word out. Why don't you nap and I'll stay up, keep an eye on you…."

"I'm fine," Marissa interjected.

"You have a concussion and with both our mum's being healers we both know that I need to wake you up every so often," Brian said firmly shaking his head as she tried to insist she didn't need watching.

"Fine," Marissa relented with a sigh and watched him lean back against the wall, kick off his slightly scuffed trainers and stretching his long legs out on the sparse bed.

"Do you suppose they're missing us yet?" Marissa asked quietly and she felt his hand bump hers as he settled in. Hesitating for a moment she gently took it and felt him interlace his fingers with hers, holding tight.

"I'm sure they're just realizing it, especially since I was supposed to floo back with my sisters around five." Brian's voice took on a wistful quality as he imagined his father quizzing his sisters while his mum was talking to Ginny, via the floo, about where they were. Marissa was quiet for so long he thought she might have fallen asleep.

"I think," Marissa started and Brian turned his head towards her, "that if I was here by myself, like he wanted, I would have totally freaked out by now."

Brian squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I think you would have dealt with it. But you aren't here alone, so try not to worry about it."

"I'm really glad you brought your invisibility cloak." She squeezed his hand back (thinking of how little they would have if Nott took their bags) and Brian could feel her trembling, although he was uncertain exactly which part of their predicament had set her off. The whole situation was beginning to hit him all at once like a ton of bricks and he felt the need to quietly try and figure out what they were going to do.

"Does your head hurt a lot?" he turned to look at her and saw her carefully turn to her other side and look at him as if asking him for answers as to why they were locked in a room. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand reassuringly, watching her struggling to contain her emotions.

"Just very sore. I can't lay on my back." He saw her close her eyes and could see she was still struggling to remain calm.

"We'll be ok. I promise," Brian said softly, moving a bit closer.

"You can't promise that," Marissa replied hoarsely, thinking if she kept her eyes closed the tears wouldn't leak out.

"I can and I do." Brian slipped his arm under her neck and pulled her towards him gently settling her head in the hollow of his shoulder. Craving the closeness and security, she moved closer, shifting her head a bit to find the most comfortable position. His arm curled under her and rubbed her shoulder gently, helping to calm her nerves.

Marissa tucked her own arms between her chest and Brian's side and thought he was much more comfortable than the lumpy pillow. If she had been anywhere else she would probably have gone crazy with all the romantic notions that would have run through her head. But here, now, all she wanted to do was sleep and as she heard the comforting thump of his heart beating she closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Night 1; Day 2

The rest of the day saw Marissa waking and sleeping in turns, conversing with Brian about where they could possibly be, then becoming tired again and needing to nap. She felt guilty that she confined him to the bed as she slept, but she didn't have a choice. Her body was making it for her by trying to heal itself.

It was almost eight hours later, when she heard the door open, jarring her from her nap. Brian was dozing next to her and she quickly nudged him as Nott glared at them from his spot in the doorway. Marissa noticed he had yet to enter the room. Was he afraid of them? Afraid that they would do something? Brian and Marissa didn't have their wands so there wasn't much they could do, unless it was to try and overtake him by brute force…and she doubted that they could do that since HE had his wand.

He motioned for them to follow him for their second, and last of the day, bathroom break.

Feeling somewhat better and a bit more refreshed, she walked behind Brian and took note of the torches on the plain white walls. Something about the flame registered deep in her memories stirring up some knowledge and finally with a leap, she wrestled it free. Stifling a gasp as the recollection surfaced, she squeezed Brian's hand causing him to turn and look at her questioningly. But at that moment she couldn't get her message across as Nott opened the bathroom door and ushered Brian inside, forcing him to let go of her hand. Marissa turned and stood with her back to the door, staring at the lamps trying to figure out why they were electric. She had seen these at her Aunt Samantha's parents the few times she had been there, as they lived in a Muggle flat. Personally, she thought they were ugly, which seemed to fit Nott's personality just fine.

"I owl'd your parents, so I'm sure they are beside themselves with worry about their children," Nott said in a snide voice, trying to get Marissa to say something. But, she just flicked her eyes to Nott then let her eyes roam over the narrow hallway.

'He's trying to get a rise out of me. Don't let him. He needs to know he can't turn me into a blubbering, weak witch,' Marissa thought to herself as her icy blue eyes swept over her surroundings, avoiding Nott who was standing to her right, wand at his side.

There were no windows in this hall, just a wooden floor, a bathroom, the spare room and a door to her left that she figured was the way Nott used to come in, or rather _down,_ from what she and Brian had gathered from his previous comments. She figured they must be in a basement somewhere which in turn caused her to notice the air was a comfortable temperature. She stepped aside hearing Brian open the door. He brushed her hand, whether on purpose or accident she didn't know; but it sent a jolt up her arm just the same. She hurriedly ducked into the loo and spent a minute longer than before splashing water on her face and looking around the small sink and toilet only room. There was, above the sink, another one of those strange, electric wall torches made to look real. She looked at it more closely and saw that it had one of those flickering flames that moved to make it look real, but it sure enough wasn't. She noticed a drain in the middle of the floor and as she let her gaze run up the wall opposite the door she noticed something that looked like a pipe sticking out of the wall and a knob beneath it. She had no idea what it was and was uncomfortable reaching out and touching it until she talked with Brian, so she resigned herself to keep the investigation of the pipe for tomorrow.

Letting herself out of the bathroom, she felt Brian take her arm and look at her quizzically, remembering her actions from earlier. Nott prodded her in the back with his wand to start them moving up the short hallway not allowing Marissa anytime to point out the fake torches. She shook her head slightly as Brian continued to look at her expectantly she waited until their door was shut behind them and Nott was gone before telling Brian about the torches on the wall.

"Electric. Well, that can only mean this _is_ Muggle then," Brian said, reaching into his bag and splitting his package of crackers between them. They sat down near the un-used fireplace and shared a few sips of water and the last of his crackers.

"I was thinking the same thing. I wonder why though? I don't think this place is abandoned, it looks to well kept for that," Marissa mused, taking a sip of water and passing it back to Brian.

"Maybe it was the only thing he could afford. I haven't heard anyone else in this house, just him and that house elf," Brian said and banged the back of his head against the wall trying to make sense of everything they had seen and heard. "I'm thinking we're going to have to work on that house elf to get a note out of here. If this house is Muggle, then the fireplace is useless."

"Did you notice that pipe…," Marissa started and he nodded emphatically as he swallowed a bite of his cracker.

"I think it's a shower or something," he looked at Marissa's face, expectant as if waiting for him to say more. "Muggle showerheads?" he saw a blank expression on Marissa's face as her sharp blue eyes locked with his and he could tell she had no idea what he was talking about. So, he explained quickly what it was, describing his grandparents Grangers bathroom. Marissa started nodding about two thirds of the way through his explanation indicating she understood. In the back of her mind, she wondered if they would get a shower. After a few days, they were sure going to start to smell and she would love to have clean clothes…she shook her head carefully to clear the "woe is me" thoughts and concentrated on Brian's comment about their note.

"Do you want to start working on the note? We have a few pieces of parchment we can use."

"Okay."Marissa wiped her hands off on her jeans, feeling a bit re-energized after her snack, their talk and from the multitude of naps she managed to take during most of the day. Wordlessly, Brian pulled out his backpack from under the cloak, unzipped it and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, handing them to her.

"You write, your handwriting is neater than mine."

"Okay, what do we say? Besides "we're fine"?" Marissa asked, writing down precisely those words.

"I think we should describe everything about this place, the house elf and if we can, what it looks like out that window," Brian nodded above the bed.

"How're we going to do that? Even you at six feet can't stand on the mattresses and see what's out there," Marissa tapped the quill against the parchment as she spoke, appraising the window then stopped when she felt him staring at her. "Ohhhh…NONONO! You want to put me on your shoulders?" she said in mock horror. Brian grinned and stood up, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"Come on, I can hold you." Extending his hand to her, she dropped her letter and let him help her up. They both climbed onto the bed and stood there, looking like two kids who were getting ready to jump on the bed, causing Marissa to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes a bit. He looked so much like his mother Marissa continued her silent laughter. Finally, he sighed in exasperation and raised an eyebrow nodding up towards window. "Well, let's move before it gets too dark. Now hop up." Brian got down on his knees and braced his hands against the wall. She stood there and stared at him for a moment, then walked over and put a leg over his shoulder, feeling very self conscious about her legs being wrapped around him.

"You ok?" she asked before she moved her other leg, a bit nervous of the prospect of him bearing her weight.

"Fine, just climb up," was the answer and so she leaned forward and placed her hands against the wall, slowly bringing her second leg over his shoulder. Pushing up with his legs and wrapping one arm around her shins he made it to a standing position and Marissa had to duck her head in order not to hit the ceiling.

"Ok, a bit to the right," she said and felt him move, his shoulders shifting under her thighs. Squealing she placed a hand on his head and the other on the ceiling to steady herself. He found his balance and stood still.

"Better?" he asked and Marissa leaned forward a bit placing her hands on the bars, looking out into the early April sunset.

"Yeah. There's a sunset so we're facing west. I see grass beyond this window well. There're a few trees to the left and something that looks like a run down gazebo to the right," Marissa turned her head sideways and looked up.

"Hey! I can see the second floor…it over hangs this window and looks like there's a hole on the underside…perfect for birds or bats to fly into," she said excited that she finally saw something besides the inside of the room.

"Any other houses?" Brian asked, his hand gripping her calf, holding her securely on his shoulders.

"No, not that I can see, though there is a hill that goes down from the house and for some reason it makes me think that there might be a pond or something at the end."

"Why do you say that?" Brian's hand tightened on her legs as she shifted a bit. Marissa felt assured that he wasn't going to drop her so she pulled herself a bit closer, peering out the window in every direction she could.

"There aren't any trees going down that hill and I just get the feeling that there's water there. Hmmm…."

"What?" Brian's interested piqued.

"The trees over to the side actually have a grayish trunk; I haven't seen this kind before at least not near my house, the school or your house."

"Tell me more about the trees," came Brian's voice from below. She had forgotten he had an exceptional knowledge of plants so she tried her best to describe what she saw.

"Well, the few I can see seem to be at the edge of a group of trees, but I can't see that far to see if it truly is a forest. Its trunk is thin and grayish, or maybe off white? The leaves look like they have just started growing in, ummm, they aren't very tall; and around the branches it's darker than the rest of the trunk. It's dusk, so I can't make out much more," Marissa craned her neck but couldn't see anything past the gazebo and for a moment, rested her forehead against the cool bars, half hoping someone would walk by and see her face at the window.

"Sounds like a birch tree," Brian said and made a move causing Marissa to steady herself as he lowered himself to his knees. She clumsily climbed off and felt herself falling onto the bed landing on her back and she quickly pushed herself up, seeing Brian facing her, still on his knees.

"They grow on the edge of forests because other trees shade them out. Or, if they are in the forests, they don't get very tall. You didn't see any trees past that gazebo?"

"Nope, it seemed open. No branches or… anything. And it looked wide open down to the water that might be there," Marissa now noticed how dark the room was becoming. There were no lights, so she guessed they were at the mercy of Mother Nature as to their activities during the day. Not that they could do anything else besides talk.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to write anything; it's getting pretty dark," Brian noticed as well and they jumped as Millie's POP announced her presence. Marissa flew up to a sitting position as her heart pounded at the unexpected sound.

"Millie," Marissa sighed and received a little bow.

"Here's a pitcher of water for Master Potter and Miss Malfoy," she set it upon the floor, along with two paper cups and as she straightened up Brian called for her to wait.

"Millie, is there anything you can tell us about where we are?" he asked leaning forward on the bed and Millie seemed torn between telling him and just apparating. She wrung her hands and Marissa held her breath.

"A Muggle house, Master Potter…," Millie started in a strangled whisper then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Thanks, Millie. It's ok, we won't tell," Marissa said gently and a moment later the house elf disappeared.

"Merlin, I hope she still has nails on her fingers tomorrow when we see her," Brian noted and then stood up, looking up at the window. Darkness was falling fast and one last glance at his watch told him it was almost quarter past seven. Marissa shifted herself to the edge of the bed and kicked off her well worn trainers she refused to get rid of, sighing as she twisted her ankles and flexed her toes, hearing them crack.

"Not much else we can do now except try and sleep," he told her and sat down a few feet away from her. Marissa turned her head away as he began unbuttoning his school shirt.

'Crap! I am not ready for him to strip, then have to lay with him!' Marissa's inner dialogue screamed. She closed her eyes and bowed her head a bit, her thoughts circling around sleeping with him and wondering how far he was going to get undressed.

Glancing over at her he noticed she turned away from him, and he felt her uncomfortableness. Brian let his hands fall to his knees as he undid the last button of his shirt and studied her hunched over form. The wall seemed to be interesting to her and he finally he realized what the two of them and one bed at night meant. He certainly wasn't going to attack her or scare the hell out of her, and he knew the rational Marissa already knew that. But, they both knew there was an attraction and being up and moving around during the day, even with his modified sticking charm, was a bit more impersonal than laying in the same bed at night in the dark.

"What?" he asked softly wondering if she would voice what he was thinking.

Marissa shrugged then looked down at her hands, watching her fingers play with the sheet on the bed.

"I have to sleep in my clothes and we get to stay in these for however long we're here…I hate sleeping in my clothes…," she started to complain then stopped.

"Well, it's going to be pitch black in a few unless there's a light outside, you can sleep in whatever you want and I won't see…I can sleep on the floor," Brian offered and Marissa shook her head touched that he would offer.

"No, you're NOT sleeping on the floor. I guess I'll just sleep in my t-shirt…it's pretty long…I'm not worried that you…," Marissa started awkwardly then threw up her hands and finally looked at him in the dim light. "I just don't know what to do, and I hate that," she admitted in a whisper.

He had no idea what to say to her to make her feel any better, because he sure felt out of control of their situation, too. They sat there for a good while each lost in their own muddled thoughts until it was so dark they could barely see their hand in front of their face.

"How's your head?" Brian asked softly and he felt her nod, the bed bouncing slightly as she did so.

"Better actually, the headache is gone," she answered then stood up. "Might as well get in bed."

Brian took that to mean "do it" (having three sisters had taught him to try and read between many lines) and crawled to the opposite side of the bed. He pulled back the blanket and sheet and climbed in, then heard the unmistakable sound of her jeans zipper and the slight scuffing noise of her taking them off and for a moment it unnerved him. He briefly wondered if they wouldn't be better off fully clothed. What if Nott came in and moved them to another room? Or he came in before they were awake? Nott would think all sorts of thoughts about what the two of them were doing (which Brian tried to not think about as he felt her climb in next to him) and Nott would probably voice those thoughts aloud, being crude about it.

"Do you want this pillow? It sucks," Marissa offered and to Brian it was strange to hear her, but not be able to see her.

"No, thanks," Brian turned on his side, facing her and tucked his arm under his head. He heard her toss it to the floor where it landed with a soft thump.

"What do you think our parents are doing?" she asked, accidentally kicking him and pulling her leg back quickly, after mumbling an apology.

"Searching Hogwarts grounds, or coming up with a game plan to find us; seeing how it's well after midnight there, if our watches are correct," Brian answered, his eyes straining to see her as she shifted around in the bed.

"I think they are all together at one of our houses, with my uncles," Marissa voiced, her eyes roaming the area of the ceiling. She hated not being able to see anything; it was quite unnerving, like she had gone blind and she whispered this thought aloud. "It's like we're blind; which is probably how our parents feel, trying to find us...," she let her voice trail off as she thought about her family and how worried they were.

"It's unnerving," Brian admitted, turning onto his back and yawning, in turn causing Marissa to yawn.

"I guess it's good night then, not that there is anything good about it," Marissa rolled over onto her side, resting her head on her arms. She could not get comfortable in the firm bed and was a bit anxious that she was in the same bed, locked in a room with Brian, whom seemed to share the same some strong feelings.

"Well, we at least have a bed, each other and aren't seriously hurt," Brian said trying to sound positive.

"True," was the soft, drawn out reply. "You know, this is really strange. It's almost like you can't tell if your eyes are open or closed." She blinked a few times and didn't notice a change in light at all. Squinting hard toward Brian she searched for some shape of him, but all she perceived was blackness.

"Weird," Brian agreed after blinking a few times. "Can't say I have ever been anywhere that it's THIS dark or this quiet. Something else to make a note of." She felt him shift and turn in the bed.

"Yeah, good thought." Marissa could sense his face was inches away from hers. He radiated a soft warmth she could barely feel, but every cell on her body picked up on it, seemed to absorb the feeling and then slowly release it throughout her body, radiating her with a soft almost melodious feeling. Her heart seemed to pulsate throughout her whole body, anticipating what was to come…a kiss? A caress? Nothing?

"I have them every now and again," he joked about his thoughts and Marissa cracked a smile managing to keep hold of what bit of normalcy she could muster.

"I guess I'll keep you around then."

"Like you have a choice," he retorted with a small laugh.

"You don't either; you're stuck with me, who will probably become unglued soon," Marissa joked back and she flinched in surprise as his hand tentatively touched her cheek as if making sure that it was truly her face in the darkness, then it settled lightly on the side of her head.

"I think that's allowed, given the circumstances," he whispered, and she could feel his breath against her nose and suddenly realized how close they really were. How her body demanded to be kissed by him, Even as they lay locked in a room, with no way out and no way to contact the outside world how she could just think of his kiss was beyond her.

She wasn't even sure who made the first move, but one moment they were quiet, his hand on the side of her head; the heel of his hand resting against her cheek. The next moment their lips were touching, almost shyly as if giving the other person a chance to pull away. But, when neither of them did the pressure of his fingers behind her ear told her it was ok to move closer. Timidly, she moved nearer her hand reaching out to support her movement then touching bare skin. It took her a moment to realize it was his side. She could feel his ribs beneath her fingers and she slid her palm back so it rested on his warm shoulder blade, his shirt a light caress on the top of her hand. She marveled in how right it felt to be kissed by him and at the same time trying to not let her hands run all over his torso. She dug her fingers into his shoulder to make sure she didn't embarrass herself and do just that. Merlin, he felt different than he looked. She could feel the flex of his muscle under her hand as his arm moved and she reveled in the fact that she was touching him in such an intimate way.

A wave of happiness washed over her as his hand ran down her back and tugged her closer. She wasn't alone, he was warm, solid and comforting and the gentle movements of his lips against hers lulled her into a sense of security she hadn't felt all day. Simply, their hands touched each other along with their lips, which was way more than Marissa could have even known would happen. His hand gently rubbed circles on her back, causing goose bumps to move up to her scalp then race back down her body. Even though her heart was pounding throughout her body and she thoroughly enjoyed his caress, she gradually pulled away needing to regain some control over the strange sensations in her body. For a moment her mind was blank as she struggled to shift gears. Licking her lips and taking an unsteady breath she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You should get some sleep; it's like two in the morning back home," she whispered shakily.

"Yeah," he whispered not making any move to take away his arm that was resting over her hip. Neither of them knew exactly what to say about their situation; both the "location" one and now the "physical" one, and Marissa mulled over the possibilities of why they had just kissed. After a moment, she narrowed it down to a need…and want. 'Oh, how that last one is so true!' she told herself, feeling a flush come over her body.

She heard his light breathing become deeper and more intermittent, cluing her into the fact that he was asleep. Her heart was now totally in love with Brian and had been for months. 'At least,' she thought to herself gently turning over onto her back enjoying the fact that his arm stayed around her, 'I think this is love. But, how can I be thinking about that in a time like this?'

She argued with herself about love and crushes for the next indeterminable amount of minutes. Half her brain was still working on a way to get out and to get word to their parents, the other half was taking in every sensation and sound that had to do with Brian.

As she slowly drifted off, now burrowed under the covers and the weight of Brian's arm heavy against her waist, she thought about Millie and how to try and get her to deliver a letter.

'We're going to have to sweet talk her, or Brian will. She seems to be enthralled with him. Well…what female isn't?' was the last thought floating through her mind as the safety of sleep crept over her.

_Her father was sitting at their kitchen table, a piece of parchment in front of him framed by his hands. He wasn't moving and if one happened to walk by they could have mistaken him for a statue. Ginny was across from him, the whole of her hand pressed against her face in an emotion of despair. Looking out the window over the sink of the kitchen, Marissa could see it was dark out and from how quiet it was in the house, she could tell everyone else was asleep, or at least trying. _

"_What're we going to do?" Ginny whispered and for the first time, Marissa realized her mother didn't have all the answers. There was a look of pure terror mixed with anger on Ginny's pale face and her hands trembled as she now had them clasped in front of her, knuckles white._

"_We go over what we know and wait for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to come to us with any information they have about what they've found," Draco said in a low voice, the only indication that he wasn't a statue. "They need to comb that whole side of the forest, and work their way back to Hagrid's. It'll take awhile. Too many people over there will just interfere with the magical traces."_

"_But, what do we do? I can't just sit here, Draco, you know that. And neither can you. That's our daughter out there and that's Brian out there, somewhere…," Ginny's voice broke and in one fluid movement Draco was out of his chair and holding Ginny as she clutched his waist, sobbing into him. He smoothed back her hair and gazed out of the window, letting her cry out all the frustration she had felt during the past eight hours._

_Marissa could tell what her father was thinking by the look of fortitude on his face and the lines of worry around his steely blue eyes._

"_We're alright dad, we're both ok," she was saying, but the words wouldn't form on her lips. They just sat in her head as she tried to shove them out and into her father's head. Anything to help her parents know more. "We're at Nott's in America…somewhere…we're going to try and write you!" She watched her father's eyes flick back to the parchment, then move to Ginny as he crouched down in front of her._

"_I need to go to Harry's and see his note and talk strategy," he cupped his wife's face and kissed her. "They're ok, Ginny. I promise."_

"_How can you know that?" she whispered, her hands on his neck pulling his forehead down to hers._

"_I just do. Our daughter is fine; I'd know if she wasn't…please trust me. Also, trust that when I find Nott after I'm done with him he's all yours," he informed Ginny and Marissa said a silent cheer for her father._

"_I'll have Hermione come over here, if that's ok?" Draco helped Ginny up and her head fell against his chest trying to regain control of her emotions. _

"_Fine. Please find something," Ginny took a deep shaky breath and slowly let it out, reluctantly letting go of Draco so he could apparate to the Potter's home two miles away._

_Marissa suddenly found herself upstairs staring at Devon from his bedroom door. He was sitting on his desk chair, tilted back and feet up on the furniture. His arms were crossed defiantly over his chest and the look he had while staring out his window was one of utter fury. Marissa could tell he was beyond pissed, and probably a bit scared too. He was sitting like his father, stone-like except for the blinking of his eyes and if you could look inside him one would see the synapses firing in every direction as he tried in vain to figure out what happened to his sister and friend._

'_Where the hell are you Marissa?' he thought but Marissa heard him clear as day._

'_Actually, I'm here now,' Marissa thought sarcastically wondering why she was so calm while her family was in a silent uproar. 'But earlier I was in this house…,' and she began to describe everything to him, like they were having an actual conversation. "Oh, and there are these strange electric lamps like Samantha's parents have. Very strange, Devon, and ugly too…though Grandpa Weasley would love them," Marissa concluded her one way conversation and drifted out of his room, but not before seeing him spring up out of his chair, grab some parchment and a pencil and begin scribbling in earnest. She could only hope that he heard something of what she directed at him. _

_Seeming to glide effortlessly across and down the hall she looked in on her other siblings, surprised to see the three of them asleep in Erin's double bed. All three were curled on their sides, as much as they could be for three twelve year olds. Erin was on the edge, her brow furrowed but she slept on oblivious to Hermione apparating in downstairs._

_She floated past the living room, seeing Amy asleep on the sofa, a blanket over top of her. "At least you're safe," Marissa thought, harboring no ill feelings towards Amy Parkinson._

_Marissa now saw Brian's mother clasping Ginny's hand as they talked about, probably for the hundredth time, when they first realized something was wrong._

"_You would think I would know if Brian wasn't ok. So far, I haven't felt that dreaded emotion all mothers fear," Hermione said, her voice shaky and Ginny nodded solemnly._

_"Brian's fine…in fact he's sleeping in the same bed with me. Oh, how I'll hear an earful from you, mum, on that one," Marissa thought to herself as the kitchen become foggy and soon was nothing but a memory as she slid out of sleep back towards the state of wakefulness._

Blinking quickly Marissa still couldn't see any light and for a moment had a suffocating sense of panic, trying to figure out where she was. She must have thrashed out or moved quickly because she felt Brian stir and stretch behind her.

"You ok?" a voice thick with sleep asked and Marissa couldn't help but to jump and shriek as her brain raced to keep up with what her body knew…it was Brian.

"Merlin!" she let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ok…just a dream and I didn't know where I was for a minute," she said realizing she was now on her side, with her back to him. She felt his arm move as he slid closer so his chest was now touching her back, his legs tucked under hers and Marissa relaxed into his embrace and started telling him about her dream.

"Almost sounds like Divination class," Brian said reaching up, and as if he had been doing it all his life, tenderly lifted up her hair and swept it over her shoulder so it wasn't in his face. Smiling she made a motion with her shoulder as his arm moved back around her.

"Maybe there is some type of Seer in me or something. I saw your mum too," she added hesitantly. His arm tightened for a moment and he made a noise as if to say "and?"

"She said she knew you were ok; that she would know if you weren't." Marissa groped for his hand that she was laying somewhere near her, on the mattress. Her fingers moved slowly and she finally felt the top of his hand and touched it. She felt him turn his hand over and he threaded his fingers through hers.

"She would too," he answered sleepily and felt Marissa nod in reply. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come so she could escape again, from this place. But there were no more dreams for her that night. She relaxed into a somewhat deep slumber feeling very protected by Brian; and she found that this feeling helped her keep her emotions in check as she woke up occasionally through the night, never moving or turning over lest she would feel the warmth move away that she had quickly come to depend on.

Brian woke up suddenly seeing strange shapes in the dim light and feeling his arm asleep under his head. Blinking slowly as if bringing the shape across from him into focus he remembered where he was, seeing the bedroom door about six feet away from the bed. As his body and brain woke up, he became conscious of Marissa's back pressed up against him and saw her curled into a ball under the covers. The blanket was pulled up to her shoulders and all he could see was her long hair tucked over her shoulder, where he had placed it last night. Moving slowly he lifted his head and moved his arm while rotating his wrist to try and regain some feeling back in his fingers. He glanced at his watch in the dim light and saw it was a few minutes before six in the morning. Given they had fallen asleep well before nine, in what he thought was American time, he wasn't surprised that he woke up early. He had a tendency to wake up before everyone else in his dorm, even his house.

His sisters thought him crazy when they would hear him up and moving around before six in the morning, but he never did need a lot of sleep. Six hours refreshed him just as much as nine, so why waste the time sleeping when he could be up playing Quidditch, reading, getting in extra study time (he made sure he said that one around his mother who kept on top of his studies). For now, he used the time, that was just his for a moment, to appraise the curled up body next to him. His arm was safely and warmly tucked under the blanket but still draped across her, her hand relaxed under his and he could feel the ring her parents gave her for her twelfth birthday under his palm.

As the light in the room slowly began to become less gray, he thought of Easter. It was in two days, Sunday, and more than likely they were going to miss it. Not unless by some miracle their parents figured out where they were. He thought they would probably look in Australia first since that was the last place Nott was known to have lived; but he knew they definitely weren't there if he could trust his watch. And for the amount of galleons he had paid for it, it better be working correctly.

He felt Marissa jerk then relax under his arm and reflexively he pulled her closer, feeling her squirm further down into the covers, pressing up against him. Propping his head up on his hand he looked down at her, suddenly feeling much older than a month shy of sixteen. From the moment he danced with her in her room, all platonic feelings he tried to convince himself he had for her went sailing out the window. Studying relentlessly had pushed his thoughts of Marissa to a private corner of his mind. Once in awhile he'd take them out, play with them and try to figure out if there was any way they could date. He had still been thinking that even after their talk months earlier; could he study and have Marissa at the same time? However, all that thinking stressed him out. Now, he realized there was more to life than studying and he was going to embrace it full force. Something about the prospect of being an underage wizard for just one more year and now being held hostage with her had made him feel like fifteen was long gone and he was approaching eighteen or nineteen. Hearing Marissa sigh in her sleep drew his attention back to the warm body tucked next to his…perfectly he noticed.

Marissa certainly acted and portrayed herself as older than fifteen…he would have never thought anything of it except he had overheard his mum and Aunt Samantha talking in the kitchen as he was reading the paper over the Christmas holiday. Somehow, they had started talking about teenagers and Samantha was comparing the teenage witches and wizards she knew with the Muggle ones she lived near and associated with.

"_Muggle teens are so much more immature at this age than our kids. If you put James side by side with fourteen year old Zane that lives down the street and watched them interact, you'd think James was eighteen. Why is that? Did you notice a difference growing up, Hermione?" Brian remembered Samantha asking. He heard his mother place a lid back over the sauce she was making for spaghetti and waited for her reply, silently staring at the paper in front of him._

"_I did, actually. I had no interest in what other ten-year-old girls were doing. Giggling about boys, chasing, catching, kissing them on the playground. Reading books about pre-teens having boy problems, watching TV… I found when I entered Hogwarts that most girls were at my mental and emotional age, though I spent much more time in the library than most. But, of course to balance things out, there were some girls that had that immaturity about them for most of our years at Hogwarts. First year, when I met Harry and Ron and all of the other countless boys and girls, they seemed older. I think because of what we had to deal with… with Voldemort, plus the magic we have. That was something we needed to learn how to harness and control and that required a certain level of maturity." Brian heard the scrape of the chair as his mother sat down to her afternoon tea. In the silence that followed, he guessed they were both sipping away, munching on biscuits._

"_I look at Marissa at almost fifteen and think that she is so much older than that. I look at Brian and James and they seem like some of the eighteen year olds I knew back in school. Even Devon seems much more mature than the average thirteen and a half year old," Samantha mused._

_"Well, I think with Devon and Brian, they have a certain aura about them. Brian's forced to live in Harry's shadow and from day one he's learned how to accept and divide up the attention he receives; learning whether that interest is a genuine interest in HIM or in his father. More than once he has been cornered in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and asked what it's like being Harry Potter's son. He's struggled to make his own name," Hermione stopped and took a sip again and Brian was interested to hear how his mother was describing him. So far, she was right on. "He doesn't want to be known as some shadow of Harry's and we tried to not let him live like that. Cultivating his own interests…I mean where'd he get that talent for Herbology? Certainly not from me or Harry…." His mother's voice trailed off and his "aunt's" picked up with her slight French accent._

"_Brian is definitely a mixture of both of you and his own person. Whereas I see so much of Draco in Marissa it's scary sometimes. James will come home during the summer and talk about some of the kids playing Quidditch but he always says that Marissa is the best girl in Quidditch he has ever seen…and then, last summer, he asked me if I think she's a hard person to get to know."_

"_Why?"_

"_Apparently one of his friends had a crush on her but said she seems so closed off that when his friend, Kyle I think? Would talk to her, she would be nice and chat back with him, but never gave any indication as to whether or not she wanted to get to know him more or not."_

"_Well, there's your Draco right there. Remember how long it took me to accept him as a friend of Ginny's? It took him almost the whole school year, our seventh, to even call me by my first name. For him to do THAT was placing his trust in me that I was a friend. I think Marissa hesitates to trust anyone but herself and a few other close friends. To me Marissa is very warm and friendly and very sure of herself, which might scare some blokes off. She knows what she wants, she wants to do well in everything she does…I think she will have to find a bloke that cares about her, earns her trust and keeps it, understand what her goals are and to not be threatened by her brains…or her beauty," Hermione added as an afterthought. "And Devon, along with his brothers are male Malfoy's and we all know, at least the magical world, how powerful they can be."_

"_We're guys threatened by your brains?" Samantha asked placing her cup in the sink. Brian turned the page of his paper as he could see Samantha glancing at him through the doorway._

"_Ummm, well…Harry and Ron certainly weren't. I think Viktor would've been ok with it if he could have actually talked to me and if I was ACTUALLY deeply interested in him, which I wasn't, but yes, I think some were. Draco seemed to be threatened by them the first few years at school…thought all those brains were wasted on me, until he finally became his own person. I'm glad we managed to keep Brian from living under Harry's stigma."_

Brian's musings were interrupted as Marissa suddenly turned onto her back and stared up at him. He knew he was caught red-handed looking at her so he kept still and gave her a small smile.

"How long have you been up?" she asked softly, covering a yawn with her fist, feeling Brian move his arm from her waist. She had been startled at first to see him looking down at her in such an unguarded way and she willed herself to remain calm.

"Not too long. I always get up early…though in England it's like noon already." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and braced himself on his hands, looking over at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess. That dream I had was weird." Marissa sat up and stretched, then remembered she didn't have any jeans on and quickly pulled the sheet tighter over her legs.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you somehow managed to get through to your family." Brian watched her run her hands through her hair, working out tangles. She was silent for a few minutes as she felt the weight of another day rest on her shoulders.

"I hope so…," she whispered, rubbing her neck for a minute then letting her hands fall into her lap. She felt Brian move next to her and saw him stand up on the mattress and look up at the window. Marissa took the distraction, reached down and grabbed her jeans and began to put them on under the covers.

"See anything?" she asked, hoping to keep him occupied for another moment so she could stand up and zip.

"No, just a blue sky. Looks like another nice day to be locked in a spare room in a house in the middle of nowhere." Brian turned around to see her tugging down her t-shirt.

"What're we going to do?" she asked matter-of-factly watching him lean against the wall and run a hand through his mussed up hair. Her eyes flickered to his chest visible between the sides of his unbuttoned shirt and she forced herself to look back out the window…leaving her mind wondering when he had become so finely toned.

"Well, I think after our first bathroom break, which I hope is soon, we sit down and figure out what to write." Brian's hands went to the bottom of his shirt and began buttoning while staring at the opposite wall. "We have a few pieces of parchment, so do you want to write two notes or just one to both sets of parents?"

Marissa sat down on the edge of the bed, bent down and picked up the pillow placing it back on the bed, thinking about his question.

"I think one would be best. If we could manage to convince Millie to somehow deliver it, one would have more of a chance of making it to our parents than two. I don't care who we send it to, just one of our parents."

Brian flopped down next to her, lying on his stomach.

"Sounds good," he said agreeably and they sat there silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on!" Brian suddenly jumped up causing Marissa too look up at him in astonishment..

"Where?"

"Let's bang on the door. We need to use the bathroom and why should he sleep in?" he had a sneaky little smile on his face and Marissa couldn't help but to smile back at his impish actions. He was acting like they were eight when they went investigating her father's office which was usually off limits (and luckily hadn't gotten caught).

Together they walked over to the door, both in their socks and began pounding on the door. Brian jumped back as Millie appeared next to him.

"Well, hullo Millie," Marissa said in a kind voice.

"Master would like to know why you are making so much noise?"

"Well, we both need to use the bathroom and we were wondering if there is a way to wash up too?" Brian asked politely, receiving a nod from Millie who left with a pop.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll give us some toothbrushes and let us wash up." Marissa leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, watching Brian stretch a few feet away from her.

"Our parents are going to be so pissed…," he started but they heard the door down the hall slide open and Brian let his comment hang in the air as he moved protectively towards Marissa.

As Nott swung open the door, they could see he was already dressed and looked like he had been up for awhile.

"Sleep well?" he sneered, not moving from the doorway.

"Wonderful, thanks," Brian said sarcastically, taking Marissa's hand and waiting for him to lead them down the hall.

"Millie tells me that you want to wash up. I figured, being the nice guy that I am," and with that statement he dramatically placed his hand over his heart, "I left you two toothbrushes and some toothpaste, oh, and two washcloths in the bathroom."

"Being the nice guy that you are," Marissa said quietly but with a firm note that Brian picked up instantly, "Why don't you just let us go? You know you won't get Amy this way."

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not THAT nice. You're father can threaten me all he wants, but he'll move very carefully around his precious daughter and the infamous Potter," Nott spat out, his dark eyes flashing. Marissa thought maybe he said those words to try and believe them, but she knew her father would pull out all the stops to come find her.

"Obviously, you don't know her father or mine very well then…oh wait…you _wouldn't_ after being expelled from Hogwarts," Brian came back with, feeling Marissa's hand tightening around his to try and keep him from saying anything else.

"You!" Nott raised his wand and Marissa flinched but Brian remained steady staring at Nott, with the expression that Marissa had seen on Hermione's face so many times when she was angry. "Do you WANT to be crucioed?"

"That's an unforgivable, you do that and for sure you'll be in Azkaban," Marissa gasped before she could stop herself, hastily grabbing Brian's arm to let him know now was not a good time to get angry.

"I'm well aware of that, if I can be found that is. You don't think I asked your fathers to meet me here to exchange our daughters? I'm not that stupid; chances are they won't find this place until I am long gone."

Marissa realized then that Nott truly wasn't very smart. What was he going to do with Amy, if by some slim chance he got her? Be on the run for the rest of his life? Kidnapping one of the wealthiest and hugest supporters of St. Mungo's daughter and the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort's son wasn't going to get him a slap on the wrist from the Ministry.

"Let's go get your bathroom break over with. Food will be brought around noon or so, so you'll have to deal with your rumbling tummies until then," Nott patronized, poking Brian hard in the back with his wand, causing them to stumble down the hall.

Marissa gave Brian a push ahead of her insisting he go first and she pulled the door shut behind her leaned up against it, letting out a deep breath while trying to ignore Nott staring at her from his position in the corner to her right. As she stared ahead at the sliver of light that indicated their room she gripped the doorknob behind her, feeling more and more uncomfortable as his disgusting little gaze swept over her body. She knew she probably looked a mess; hair all tangled wrinkled white t-shirt and jeans with no shoes…at least she had socks still on.

"You don't look too much like your mother," Nott said in a low voice. Marissa closed her eyes for a second, hearing Brian brush his teeth and she willed him to hurry up. She knew Nott was trying to unnerve her and it was working. "I never thought of Malfoy having children and am amazed that one could turn out so pretty, especially with a Weasley." Marissa felt the door handle turn and she pushed past Brian causing him to jerk back as she shut the door practically in his face. For a moment, Marissa stood with her back to the door taking deep breaths to calm her churning stomach.

'I'm ok, I'm ok. Let's go to the bathroom, wash up and get back to Brian,' she told herself and did just what her mind said. She felt a bit more awake after washing her face with the bar of soap that was left for her and brushing her teeth, but she hesitated in opening the door. She didn't want to look at Nott. Now, he had succeeded in making her feel dirty and part of her wanted to tear after him and kick, punch and scratch the living daylights out him. But, her rational half said there was no way she'd make it that far without her wand. Therefore, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and yanked open the door, immediately feeling Brian grab her arm and steer her down the hall almost before Nott knew what was going on. Without a word, the door slammed shut behind them and they stood there hearing the now familiar sliding of the door down the hall open and close.

Turning her around to face him he watched her experience a whole host of emotions. She looked scared then put her hands to her face, as he just stood there watching her struggle with…something. He waited to see if she would say anything but when it became evident she wasn't going to lift up her head and look at him he slid down against the wall and looked up at her.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

Marissa just shook her head and began pacing as much as she could given the sticking charm didn't give her much room to move. Brian wisely decided to let his question drop for the moment, but continued to watch her pace.

"Let's just start that letter shall we?" she paused, then nudged the invisibility cloak off the schoolbag and pushed it over to Brian, where he busied himself with finding the parchment they had written on the night before and her quill.

"Sit with me and help me figure out what to say," Brian asked and patted the floor next to him. Marissa sank to her knees and refused to meet his eyes as she stared down at the parchment.

"I guess we should start off by saying what our surroundings both in and out look like," she suggested and moved to sit cross-legged next to him. She watched him fill the first line with reassurances. Feeling the need to be reassured herself, she shyly rested her head on his shoulder as he continued writing in his small, cramped handwriting continuing after Marissa's sentence about them being unharmed.

"_Dear Parents,_

_First, we're ok…truly. Second, this is what we know about where Nott is holding us…."_


	14. Chapter 14

Night 2

Brian and Marissa didn't finish the note until after their lunch, which consisted of ham sandwiches and an apple a piece. Millie had delivered it in her usual overlarge yellow t-shirt with the string tied around the middle and this time when Brian asked her how she was, she had all but beamed at him, probably happy someone was asking ABOUT her and not for her to do something. He noticed she didn't seem to have harmed herself in anyway from her comment made the previous night. That made both of them a bit more excited about asking her for help.

In between their lunch and the early evening they rewrote the letter numerous times and talked a bit about school, Quidditch and whether the entire wizarding world knew they were missing. As the afternoon wore on, Brian noticed that Marissa still seemed preoccupied with whatever had transpired during their morning trip down the hall.

It was now half past six and Marissa and Brian were sitting by his schoolbag sharing a few crystallized candies and a bottle of water. Brian read the letter for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon:

_Dear Parents_,

_First, we're ok…truly. Second, this is what we know about where Nott is holding us. We believe we're in America, going by our watches which have gone back in time six hours. Als,o judging from the fact, when we were port-keyed out of Hogwarts, it was cloudy and later in the afternoon; when we arrived here it was sunny and morning. We landed right in the middle of a sparse spare bedroom and there's no sign of the Muggle electronic cat/portkey that brought us here. Marissa went to pet it because it was actually meowing and looked very much alive and in doing that, found us here…_

The note went on in alternate turns of Brian's small cramped handwriting to Marissa's neat penmanship, describing everything from the room to the hall, to the ugly lights, to what they saw outside. The last quarter of the letter was more personal and they had debated over writing a note to each parent, then decided on saving their last two sheets of parchment (a few others being scrapped first draft letters) and wrote a combined note to their families.

_As we close b/c of the lack of parchment, we want to let you know we love you and know that you're doing everything you can. We're being taken care of; he isn't smart enough to try anything and we don't believe we will be moved anywhere else. After this letter is sent, we will still be putting our heads together trying to come up with other ways of contacting you, or cluing you in as to where we are. Please let Amy know we aren't mad or upset with her; this isn't her fault at all…it's all Nott's for thinking he can try and get something he never really had in the first place. _

_Hang in there everyone, we are._

_We love you,_

_Brian and Marissa_

"Who would have thought that doing nothing would make you so tired?" Brian pondered, wiping his hands on his jeans, folding the note into quarters and stowing it safely in his bag. He busied himself with putting the top back on the box of candy and stowing it back in his school bag, then covering everything with his invisibility cloak.

"Mmm-hmmm." Marissa already had her head back against the wall with her eyes closed, looking worn out. He knew she was still upset about whatever happened while he was in the loo that morning; but when he had asked her again about it she had just shook her head and changed the subject.

"Should we ask Millie tonight if she would send something for us? Pretend like we don't have it written yet?" Brian asked, trying to draw her out of the shell she had retreated into.

"Probably would work better that way." Marissa opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. He was watching her concernedly, sitting in the same position as she was with his hands folded over his stomach. She could sense he was trying to figure out what was wrong and as his dark eyes searched her face she felt ashamed for being so upset and not telling him. It wasn't fair for him to wonder what was wrong with her, not when they were in this situation together.

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze from his, not being able to form a coherent thought; the way he looked at her sometimes seemed like he was looking through her, trying to see her soul and it unnerved and excited her at the same time.

"For what?" his voice registered surprise and he shifted to turn towards her a bit.

"I've been pissed off…scared…all day and just kept all that inside me like usual and it's not fair to you." She wriggled uncomfortably not used to sharing her emotions so readily with him.

"What did Nott say? Did he DO anything?" Brian's voice adapted an edge as he asked her the last question, bringing about a glance of surprise from Marissa.

He never got an answer as they both shot to their feet, hearing the tell-tale slide of the door down the hall. This time, their last trip to the bathroom was quiet, but both Marissa and Brian felt that Nott was angry, probably about his little plan not working out. Brian kept an ear out the whole three minutes he was in the bathroom, making sure Marissa was fine. She didn't take much longer than he had and a few minutes later, they were locked back into their snug, white room

Brian repeated the question he had asked before their bathroom break and saw her hang her head, running her hand nervously through her hair mentally preparing her answer.

"He was just making comments…I can't…," she shook her head not being able to voice how he managed to make her feel almost ten hours ago. To try and disguise her discomfort she leaned back, stretching out her arms and back. Then let her arms collapse at her sides in a helpless gesture.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Brian's tone was tender and firm at the same time, and so were his hands that squeezed her shoulders in a comforting way.

"He didn't hurt me, Brian…he just made me feel…," she struggled for the right adjective to describe exactly what she had felt listening to his comments. She looked at a point over his shoulder and said the only word that was in her mind.

"Dirty…I guess," she was forced to take a step towards him as he pulled her closer. Marissa was thankful for his arms wrapped around her and that he wasn't trying to diminish what Nott was doing. Closing her eyes she laid the side of her head on chest, feeling the safest when he was holding her. She never thought she would need anyone this much especially to feel safe. Her sense of control was slipping and frustrated, she felt the tears beginning to well up.

"Dammit," she whispered as they leaked out of the corners of her eyes. As she lifted her arm to wipe her cheeks, Brian realized she was crying.

"I'm going to kill him," Brian whispered fiercely moving her so he could look at her face, totally misunderstanding why she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, it's not that," Marissa wiped at her eyes and when she glanced up at him she saw something so powerful in his eyes she was rendered speechless. She had no idea what it was…she could only describe it as potent; she couldn't even attach a name to what she saw, all she could do was gaze at him—letting him see her...the angry, confused Marissa.

"What then? He's part of the fact that you're crying." Brian reached up and brushed a tear off her chin.

"I'm just glad you're here with me," she blurted out not being able to tear her gaze away from his. Placing her hands on his waist she pulled herself into his embrace, feeling his hand tilt her chin up at the last minute and she was pretty sure she initiated the kiss this time.

It wasn't the same, shy, tentative kiss they had shared the night before. Her body wasn't asking for that. Her body and mind wanted proof of his remarks and she kissed him hard, her hands running up his back, pulling herself closer.

For the first time, Marissa felt how powerful Brian James Potter was. Not just because he was Harry Potter's son, not because he seemed to be radiating an energy that woke up every cell in her body, but the way he felt against her, under her hands. He was solid, strong and full of a vigor and force all his own. As she tasted the mint from the toothpaste her hands told her his shoulders were the best thing ever. He was emanating a powerful pull, making her want to be closer making her grab his neck, pulling herself up onto her toes deepening the kiss—suddenly feeling a resistance behind her knees. She wondered when she had backed up towards the bed but found she didn't care as she managed to climb on it backwards, feeling Brian's hands guide her back safely.

For a moment their lips parted as she leaned back against the bed. His arms seemed to move her up towards the pillow, his eyes never leaving hers as serious and dark as Marissa had ever seen. If his magnetic gaze would let her pull away, she knew she'd find the same intense expression on his face. With a slight movement of her fingers brushing along his collarbone he leaned in, meeting her slightly parted mouth.

She returned his kisses hungrily; her hands massaging a path from his shoulders down his muscular upper arms then back up lightly touching his neck. He was beginning to relax into her, helping her enjoy the feel of the strong muscles moving under her hands as one arm moved to cradle her neck supporting his weight and the other trailing down her side with just enough pressure not to tickle. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were wedged between them, grasping the buttons on his shirt. With shaking fingers she managed to unbutton all but the last one. His hand that had settled on her hip reached between them and in a flash it was undone signaling for her to push back his shirt, tugging it off his arms, then gasping against his lips as her bare arms touched him.

'Him. His warm skin. Brian's…,' her thoughts whispered. 'Did I just say that aloud?' she wondered as she felt his lips move softly to her cheek and work their way down her neck. Her body was torn between concentrating on that wonderful sensation or the fact that his hand was now on her thigh, tugging her leg up enabling him to settle into her more deeply. Not sure what to do with her hands moved shyly, trailing and pressing her fingers down his spine. He pushed into her as she moved them lower, rubbing them in little circles feeling the rough material of his jeans around his narrow hips. A moment later her body seemed to push reflexively against his as his hand skimmed over her breast and rested against her neck. With neither of them stopping the other's ministrations it didn't take long for them to figure out how to synchronize those movements causing them to move against each other in a way she never thought of herself doing. She was feeling the most wonderful, powerful, frightening feelings and urges and she wasn't sure how much more she could take without exploding.

'Oh my God, I can't not be doing this with him…,' Marissa's jumbled mind managed to make one coherent thought before feeling him shift heavily and suddenly finding herself on top of him, feeling him bury a hand in her hair and the other warm against her skin following the same path down her spine as hers had earlier. A soft noise came from her throat as her bare stomach touched his sending quivering, fluttering feelings down to her core. She hadn't even realized her shirt was pushed halfway up her body and at this point she didn't care.

Brian was quite sure that having Marissa resting on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips was the most brilliant event that could ever happen. He enjoyed the softness of her hair clenched in his fist, keeping it away from their faces and his hand pressing right at the small of her back was the only thing anchoring him to the bed. He was sure that if she continued her sweet, hesitant kisses down his jaw he was going to fly off the bed. Or the culprit might be her thumb rubbing up and down near his shoulder. He was convinced she didn't realize she was doing it, but it was fantastic…how one little touch just about melted him into the mattress, and how she managed to render him motionless was beyond him. Flexing his fingers (making sure he could still move something) against her soft skin she shifted her weight erupting a flame that coursed throughout his whole body and his hands clenched as a soft moan stuck in his throat. She stilled, her lips right next to his ear and for a moment all he heard was her rapid breathing with his name in there somewhere.

"Merlin," he breathed, trying to control his breathing and emotions without actually having her move. Her forehead touched his shoulder and he swore she smiled into the hollow of his neck.

"I think… we need to stop," Marissa's lips moved against his neck causing him to shiver.

He nodded feeling her hair now tickling his cheek and gently tugged down her t-shirt letting his hands rest on her hips, not sure whether to move her or let her make that decision on her own. He deliberated with all the thoughts running through his head:

'Should I apologize for this? What is going on with us? I wish she'd say something because I have no idea what to say to her. I've never done this before and I don't think Marissa has either. Thank Merlin we still have pants on…' As if it was his habit now, he lifted a hand from her hip and lightly ran it down the back of her head, feeling the slight swelling of where she hit her head.

"How's your head?" he whispered letting his hand slide to her back.

"Good; hardly hurts at all anymore," she said, her breath like feathers across his neck, bringing out yet another shiver. He felt her smile and heard a giggle as it passed through to him.

"You're laughing at me." Brian pretended to be hurt, trying to reign in the flame that was still moving through his veins.

"Never." Marissa made a move to roll off of him and he suddenly had the desire to see if she was ticklish.

"Well." He turned on his side and Marissa caught the note of amusement in his voice a split second to late, "now you will!" He ran his hand up her ribs and she dissolved into shrieking laughter, trying to push him away. He relished in the happy noises coming from her, so totally different than what she was like during the day. Finally, she begged for him to stop her chest heaving, both of them laying on their backs, each a vague outline in the murky light.

He saw her raise her hand and press a button on her watch.

"Almost eight!" she did nothing to cover the surprise in her voice that they had just been fooling around for over an hour.

"Wow, time flies," Brian murmured and felt a light slap on his arm.

"Don't make me tickle you again," he reprimanded, poking her in the ribs. Marissa scooted away and promptly fell off the bed. For a moment there was complete silence and Brian started howling, holding his stomach and rolling around the bed.

"Oh…God…Marissa…you ok?" he gasped, peeking over the edge of the bed, glad to see, or rather hear, she was laughing too.

"Fine. Maybe I'll just stay down here where it's safer!"

"Wimp," Brian goaded and for a few beats there was silence. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for you falling off the bed?" he pulled himself closer to the edge when suddenly she pounced on his back.

"Oi, Malfoy, you will pay!" he laughed as her fingers poked and skittered over his ribs. Bracing his hands on the mattress he performed a pushup, then flipped over covering her body under his. His hands searched for hers and accidentally found her ribs in the process. After much name calling and helpless giggling he had managed to pin her hands next to her shoulders.

POP!

Brian sat bolt upright, Marissa not too far behind him and they stared at Millie near the door, with the pitcher of water; both but shadows.

"Master Potter, Miss Malfoy…your water," Millie bent down and placed it next to the door.

"Thank you. Millie, can we ask you a question?" Brian was sitting at the edge of the bed next to Marissa. His hand found hers and grabbed it.

"Yes, Master Potter," Millie squeaked in her high voice.

"Well, umm, we want to let our parents know that we are safe and were wondering if we wrote a letter, could you get it to my father or to Draco Malfoy?" Brian felt Marissa squeeze his hand, waiting for a response.

For a moment all they could hear was the shallow breathing of themselves…or maybe it was Millie. Marissa half thought she disappeared when she didn't answer right away, but a second later she was proven wrong.

"Tomorrow afternoon I will be sending mail via Owl while he is out. It is _my_ job to send the mail," was all Millie said and with a POP she was gone. Brian heard Marissa blow out the breath she had been holding.

"I think that might have been code for yes," she whispered, suddenly excited that they might be able to contact the outside world. She felt Brian's shoulders slump a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…for a while I thought she'd say "no" and then I'd have to start thinking of a…harsher alternative to get in touch with them."

"Well, she didn't say "no" and it's "we" not just _you_ who has to think their way through this…mess that we're in." Marissa rested her hand on his shoulder that must have felt like they were carrying the weight of the world.

She felt his shoulders move up and down as he sighed. "I kept trying to come up with other plans if this one didn't work. Overpowering him didn't seem to be an option as he has a wand and the last thing I want is for either of us to get hurt. I've looked at that bedroom door a million times in two days and there's no way through it except if you are on the other side."

"We would've thought of something, Brian. We're just fixated on the letter, that's all. Come on," Marissa tucked her knees under her and moved back a bit on the bed, letting her fingers linger on his shoulder, hoping he'd get the hint to follow her. Being the perceptive male he was he did understand what that lingering touch meant and together they climbed under the mussed up covers. He heard her mumbling to herself something about hating to sleep in jeans as she whipped them off under the sheet and dropped them on the floor next to her.

They faced each other in the darkness, somehow finding each other's hands.

"Why don't we just try to sleep and look over the note again in the morning, getting it ready for Millie? One thing at a time," Marissa said wisely feeling his hand slowly relax under hers.

"Right. I think you should have another one of your Diviniation like dreams…maybe you can somehow communicate with them," Brian told her, now not being able to see anything but the velvety blackness.

"I'll try my best," Marissa said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Let's sleep…escape this…prison for a bit." Marissa felt him lift her hand up a bit then run his lips light as a feather across her knuckles.

"I think we did that a bit earlier," he said brazenly, stunning Marissa for a minute who couldn't think of any smart comment so she stuck with the truth.

"We sure did." But it came out as a whisper as he pressed another firmer kiss against her knuckles. She felt all the tenderness in the world behind that single gesture and felt the need to return it. Minutes later they were both fast asleep, hands clasped between them…as if they were recharging the force that kept them sane during the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 3

Malfoy Estate

Easter Sunday

5:10am

Draco laid awake, staring at the ceiling going over the information that was given to the four of them last night.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had said they definitely found magical traces at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and that it was Nott's signature, and most likely a portkey. What they had used wasn't known but it was affirmative that there was a portkey there and it fit the area that his daughter and Brian were last seen. James had said he was sitting on the steps of the castle talking to some girls and had seen them in the distance at the edge of the forest walking towards the school…then they turned around and walked back right around the bend and he couldn't see them anymore. He wouldn't have known it was his cousin and Brian if one of the girls he was talking too nodded down that way and asked if those two, Brian and Marissa, were an item.

'So, at least they were seen alive and healthy…but what made them go back?' Draco wondered, his arms under his head, feeling weary from head to toe. He and Ginny had been sleeping in fits during the past two nights. The previous night he had talked with Harry about the note and talked to Pansy about Nott's place in Australia. Nothing she could offer them helped. She only knew about his home in Australia...and she still felt it was dangerous for her and Amy if she came back from hiding out in Romania, so she had floo'd Amy and had a private talk with her about what was going on with the Potter's and Malfoy's. Draco found it odd that here he was a temporary guardian for his ex-girlfriend's daughter. All of them knew that it would be too good to be true if Nott was holding them in Australia, but he honestly had no other thoughts. And it was driving him mad.

He could see the affect it was having on the younger children too. Erin had woken up twice last night with nightmares and Ginny had to lay with her in bed, with Amy on a cot in the same room, to calm her down. Devon walked around with a scowl on his face and Derek and Dixon just seemed lost and were actually NOT fighting for once. Ginny seemed to be functioning on auto pilot, making meals, constantly cleaning the same surface over and over, occasionally shutting herself in Marissa's room.

He knew Marissa was alive and well. He wasn't sure until the early morning hours the day after they disappeared. It was quite the opposite feeling he had after confirming with his children, the Potter's and Janet that she hadn't been seen IN the school since classes had let out. And by eight that evening he and Harry knew something was terribly wrong, a feeling of intense worry had been draped over their houses and when Draco finally realized in his own way she was fine, it took a bit of the weight off his shoulders. Right now, though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he moved his arms, wrapping them around Ginny who was quietly awake probably thinking about everything like he was.

"What're we doing today?" she finally whispered, her hand absentmindedly making circles on his chest.

"I made a bunch of notes when I talked to Pansy yesterday; I hope we could all go through those. Maybe even get to go through their rooms at school again…," he let his voice drift off, not liking the feeling that he couldn't control any of this. The Ministry had stepped in and had people at every known magical community in England and Scotland, questioning anyone, everyone about Nott.

"I didn't find anything when we got to go through them on Saturday. I'm sure there's nothing there; this wasn't something they were planning on doing." Ginny's voice was quiet and scratchy from the three hour of sleep she managed to snag last night. Draco's hand came up to his chest and grabbed her fingers.

"Dumbledore has put out alerts and word to all wizarding schools here in Europe and the three in America…though they have the whole week off for Easter so who knows when they will actively look for any sign of Nott and two English teens."

"I don't think he'd take them to another school, do you?" Ginny looked up at him, seeing the circles under his eyes and discontent that was apparent, to her, all over his face.

"Not really. He probably secured a house somewhere…something away from everyone else so he could move around without anyone really noticing him. Pansy said he liked older houses and he'd fix them up with his brother then sell them. I just wish we could read Marissa's mind and know where she is." The vice like grip on Ginny's hand was the only emotion he gave away about how much this was really bothering him. As she had cried six or seven times since Friday night, he hadn't shed one tear. She was certain it would happen, if not now, when they found her.

Pushing herself up on her side she kissed Draco's neck and settled her head under his jaw.

"I wish the same thing. Have they made any progress on Nott's note with tracing?"

She felt him shake his head, the grip on her hand being forcibly relaxed.

"Another day they should be able to narrow down the traces and at least get us a region where it was sent from and the kind of floo powder used."

There was more than one kind of floo powder. If you had money, you could always buy the most common powder which let you floo anything. Or, the more expensive fine powder that could be used for expensive objects that enabled you to safely send that item from one place to another. There were many kinds, and colors in between. Certain ones for animals, restricted ones for criminals…and each Floo Factory had their own unique signature, so the Malfoy's and Potter's were anxiously awaiting news on that end.

"I don't want to go to dinner tonight," Ginny murmured. They all were supposed to go to The Burrow for a nice Easter dinner and so far no one had cancelled. Most likely for the reason that Molly thought if everyone was together, it would be therapeutic. 'Maybe for her', Draco thought. He didn't want to leave the house "just in case" and he was pretty sure the Potter's felt the same. Thinking about the Potters brought his mind back to the duel and the words Marissa had spoken to him hours later about it. That whole rivalry thing with Potter seemed so miniscule and unimportant right now he actually felt ashamed for having felt that way at all.

"Is your mother coming over today?"

"Before lunch she said," Draco answered feeling her kiss his neck and her cool hand slowly sliding downwards. His breath hitched in his chest and he wondered if it was so wrong to think about something else for a few minutes, something that didn't have to do with their daughter gone missing.

"Draco…," Ginny whispered, her hand stilled. He lifted his head peering down at her upturned face and he saw that she, like him, needed to feel something GOOD after the past three days of the most awful thoughts running through their heads. Reaching down he lifted her effortlessly onto his responding body and kissed her, with all the feeling he could muster. Fifteen years of marriage; seventeen years of knowing each other had given them the knowledge to know exactly what the other needed just from a touch or sound. And this time was not the time to be slow, gentle and loving. With an impatient wave of his hand he locked their door and set up the silencing charm and his hands went back to tugging her nightshirt off as her hands worked on his pants, yanking, pulling and grabbing at clothes; throwing them off the bed that was slowly becoming a war zone. Him on top as she pushed off his boxers, her on top as he yanked her pajama pants down and flung them to the side. He heard her pleading with him to move his hands faster and finally resorting to magic her knickers landed on top of her pants and with a surprising move he flipped her over, barely waiting until she was lying back fully on the bed when he pushed in to her, groaning as she lifted her hips towards him.

Ginny grabbed him hard around his thighs and challenged him with the strength of her thrusts meeting his. She wanted to drive all feeling but him from her mind and body…and for a bit it was working. Her heart was full of him, her pulse pounding out any doubts, his mouth absorbing her cries until he couldn't stand it anymore and tore his lips from hers. Feeling her mouth against his neck and the reverberation of her cries was his undoing. With an uncharacteristic yell he gave her what she wanted and pushed into her as hard as he could, exploding them both into a million pieces…and as he gasped for breath against the smoothness of her shoulder a distant memory curled it's way into his conscious…the night they conceived Marissa more than fifteen years ago. And to top that night off he didn't even know he was going to be a father until he returned from fighting those Death Eaters months later. He swore to himself he would NEVER go away like that again, and now Marissa was gone.

What he and Ginny had just done, reminding him of that night in his flat, brought back the realization of how much he did love Marissa, all his children, and now he felt like a failure for not being able to find his eldest child. All of these thoughts took form in a haze of emotions and for only the fourth time since Ginny had known him he cried. He buried his head in her shoulder and pillow and let all the stress go. Only Ginny's constant murmurings and relaxing hand movements calmed him to the point where he could regain control. After fifteen years of marriage Ginny knew what she needed to do now to bring Draco back to an even keel. Coffee. And then getting back to the task at hand.

"I'm going down to start coffee and go over Nott's note one more time," she whispered in his ear and he rolled off of her, kissing her near her ear and sighed, "I love you" as he did so. She laid a hand on his back and repeated it softly in his ear. After a quick trip to the bathroom she got dressed and let him recapture his control in the privacy of their bedroom.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table staring at Nott's letter again. Gracing the table with his letter sat two cups of coffee and a plate of grapes. As soon as the Malfoy's had received the original letter via floo, Draco had made two copies and delivered the letter to the Ministry where Dumbledore was now an advisor to the Ministry for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Well Malfoy, looks as if your little speech from Hogsmeade has worn off. I want my daughter and I know Pansy has entrusted her to your care while she tries to hide from me. You have mine; and I have yours. And as a bonus I have Potter's boy too. I'm giving you until Tuesday (5 days should be enough time to think about what you REALLY want to do) to make your decision. Meet me with my daughter at noon, in Kerry, Ireland at the Valentia Harbor, slip 9. Tell Potter I'll give him his son at the same location for the sum of a million galleons. He should be able to afford it. I don't want you or Potter to be there…only that Muggle that married Weasley to deliver them. You don't get your daughter if I don't get mine._

_Nott_

'Why Ireland? Why there in Ireland, Nott?' Ginny drummed her fingers on the table and took a sip of her coffee almost spilling it down her shirt when she heard a soft noise at the door. Looking up she saw Draco standing there, buttoning the sleeve of his shirt, his hair wet from his shower.

"Hey." Ginny reached out her hand and he took it, looking down at the table where the note was. "Do you have a world map available?" she asked him and watched with a flick of his wrist, one appear on the table. He had many talents, and a minor knowledge of wandless magic being on of them. Something she hadn't been able to do except for the basic silencio and accio spells. Feeling him squeeze her fingers in silent gratitude for knowing what he needed upstairs, he sat down across from her and watched her run her fingers along the coast of Ireland.

"Why here? Why not HERE?" Ginny asked quietly, running her finger along the coast of Ireland moving from west coast to east coast. "I think he is totally off our lovely little English/Scottish island," Ginny said sarcastically, resting her chin in her hand.

"And not in Ireland either," Draco said softly, looking at the map, his coffee, then up at his wife. Meeting his gaze she could sense he was edgy and wasn't in any mood to just sit. Leaning across the map, she grabbed his arm and held on.

"Go do what you need to do."

"I can't leave you here with five children to deal with by yourself," Draco said.

"Hermione said she was going to come over with her kids later; she thought Harry was going to try and go through Nott's flat he had in Hogsmeade. I figured you were going with him. We'll be fine here. Really, Draco." Ginny squeezed his arm harder and he nodded. Bending down he kissed the top of her hand, then looked at her steadily.

"You know…upstairs…the charm…we never said it," he hedged with a note of caution in his voice.

"I know," Ginny whispered. "I'm not bothered…are you?" she watched him stand up and walk over to her side, pulling her up and into his arms.

"No," he pressed his face into her hair. "I'm going over to Harry's then onto Nott's. I'll contact you if we find anything…let me know about your mother's."

"Okay," Ginny sighed and reluctantly let him go, letting her lips linger on his before he apparated to the Potter's.

Ginny sat down heavily in her chair and buried her face into her hands, taking deep calming breaths.

'Please,' Ginny begged to a higher entity, 'Let me find my baby…I'll do anything….'

The Potter Estate—earlier that morning…

5:19am

Hermione stirred feeling a heavy arm draped over her waist and the rise and fall of Harry's chest against her back, almost distracting her from dreading yet another day. She stared at the wall where each of her child's baby pictures hung. Each one looking a bit different, but so much like each other at the same time. Brian was the biggest baby, being born full term. Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared into those oh so familiar brown eyes and watched him move his head, mouth opening and closing in the picture.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to be able to take my child from me,' Hermione thought angrily. 'I'm going to find that bastard.'

"Hey," a voice came behind her ear and Hermione twisted herself around to see Harry staring at her. "Don't think too hard over there," he gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"How'd you know I was awake?" she turned onto her side and searched his sleepy eyes.

"You were all tense. You aren't when you sleep." Harry ran a hand up and down her arm then paused on her shoulder. "Do you mind if I go to Nott's with Draco this morning? We're going to search Nott's flat for ourselves."

"That's fine. I'm going to Ginny's later and we're going to use their library to research portkeys and see if we can find anymore clues from his note," Hermione answered quietly, but Harry could hear the note of determination in there. Back to the library; it had never failed her before. "We're going to find him, Harry," Hermione touched his face and rubbed the tips of her fingers along his stubble.

"Yes, we will," he agreed and bent forward touching his lips to hers. "He'll be okay," he assured her in between kisses.

"'Course he will; with Potter and Granger in him," Hermione's voice hitched. Harry had yet to see her cry and had been waiting for it. He saw the tears, but they always stayed in check. He heard the tremor in her voice but yet, she didn't break down. Harry already had eight hours earlier as they struggled with the thought they wouldn't be together as a family for this holiday. And as he had been going through the motions of getting ready for bed, he saw a picture of his son in his Quidditch robes; the one Hermione hung on the wall above Harry's dresser and he just fell apart right there. Right as Hermione walked in the door, to find him sitting on the bed his face in his hands, glasses thrown to the side. She had held him and they talked until they fell asleep…bringing them to this point.

"And a Malfoy next to him; no one stands a chance," Harry whispered against her forehead and he held her, stroking her back as she let the first tears come.

"I miss him. I want him here with me…with us," her voice cracked as she struggled to stop.

"Me too. Me too," Harry pulled back a bit and wiped the tears off her cheeks, kissing her because he was still not quite sure after being married for over sixteen years what to do when she _did _cry, which was never that often.

But Hermione knew and she fell into his kiss, rolling herself on top of him and with a little nudge of her hips she told him what she needed. With a few creative hand movements, Harry put up the charms around their room and took off what clothes they didn't need at the moment. Slowly, she explored him, her hands wandering from his cheeks to his legs as if memorizing him, yet he be taken from her too. He felt the gentle urgency of her movements, and he let his lips rest under her ear as she rose up above him.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear, feeling her pause and shiver. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the tears that were left behind as he held her tightly and together, in their own slow loving way they poured out their feelings, giving each other hope and peace even if it was just for a little while.

Nott's Flat

8am

Easter Sunday

"The more I am in this place, the more I just want to burn it down," Harry said tightly as he rifled through Nott's sparsely populated desk. Nothing. He slammed the drawer and turned to the table in front of a beat up old chair. There sat the ugliest, scarred muggle type coffee table Harry had ever seen in front of a brown, tweed reclining chair. He actually performed scourgifying charm on his hands when he finished touching the desk. How could anyone live somewhere so dirty?

"Tell me about it," Draco mumbled looking in the kitchen, opening cabinets and pulling out dishes…not being to careful about it. CRASH!

"Oops," Draco sarcastically voiced and Harry shook his head in amusement as he rifled through some dirty cups and a napkin on the table.

"Careful in there," Harry said loudly, tossing a magazine on the floor and seeing a piece of paper came fluttering out from the corner of his eye.

CRASH! THUNK!

"Have to hate those slippery fingers, and I can't remember the spell to clean it up either." Draco banged the cabinet door shut.

"That's more like it, Malfoy," Harry replied bending down to pick up the paper. He turned it over, his eyes running down the receipt.

"Hey, I found something." Harry turned and walked towards the kitchen, smacking right into Draco as he turned the corner.

"Sorry…look, it's a receipt at a toy store in London…for a lifelike cat," Harry looked up at Draco and watched him read quickly through it.

"Portkey?" Draco mumbled and Harry nodded. "Marissa loves cats. I wonder how he knew that?"

"Well…I'm sure Erin might have mentioned it to Amy who could've mentioned it to Pansy or even to her father for some reason," Harry deduced watching Draco pocket the receipt dated two days before their kids' disappearance.

"I don't see anything else in here. Nothing in the bedroom, nothing in the drawers. No more magazines." Harry turned in a slow circle his green eyes taking in every detail of the flat. Draco didn't say anything and Harry turned to look over his shoulder and saw him staring out the window. For a moment he didn't say anything, not quite sure how to comfort another man, let alone Draco Malfoy.

"Let's go take that receipt to the Ministry and see if we can find Dumbledore. Maybe…," Harry let his voice trail off knowing that it wouldn't reveal where his son was being held. Draco just nodded thinking the same thing. For a moment neither one said anything, the pain not being masked in their eyes or on their faces about what they were going through. Never being able to hold Harry's intense gaze for very long, he looked down and performed a scourgifying charm on his hands.

Harry cleared his throat, clearly unsure what to say of the "moment" that passed between them.

"Ready? Maybe he'll let us into the forest this time and we can walk around there ourselves." Harry pocketed his wand and with a nod of agreement, both apparated to the Ministry in search of Professor Dumbledore.

Hogwarts Castle

Forbidden Forest

10:25am

"Dammit…this is really beginning to piss me off!" Harry stormed around the bush where the portkey was. He could certainly feel that there was something magical here, but he couldn't hone in on the waves to see where the portkey had taken Brian and Marissa.

"I know," Draco said simply kicking at the ground with his shoe feeling Harry's anger and once again, glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of that powerful force anymore.

They stood there under the cloudy sky and slightly chilly air, each thinking of the next step to be taken in finding their children. They had met with Dumbledore, after waiting for him to arrive and showed him the receipt. He said that he would send someone out to the store to contact the owner, who was probably at home on Easter Sunday to see if he knew anything about Nott; if Nott had said anything about the animal. Harry and Draco had wanted to go and talk to the owner but Dumbledore had refused, saying they were both so emotionally invested, it would be hard for them to question the toy store owner properly and not scare him away.

Harry walked around in circles muttering to himself, occasionally pausing and glancing up at the castle. To anyone watching, whether they knew him or not (which rarely happened in the magical world) you could see he was agitated and growing more so by the minute. Draco sat on a log watching him pace and felt he needed to say something. Neither one was much of a talker about their feelings. They got along alright most of the time. Sometimes they would get into arguments like their younger days but being adults now at the age of 34, and remembering the Duel, they knew when an argument was not going to gain anything and usually fell silent, knowing they rarely agreed on anything so why keep up the bickering? Now, Draco knew he was going to have to talk to Harry about what he felt the first night the children disappeared.

"Do you know what your son is thinking most of the time?" Draco asked unexpectedly, surprising Harry who stopped and stared at him.

"Why?" Harry questioned, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and staring down at Draco who was looking past him, towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Just answer the question first," Draco asked in a subdued voice and waited for Harry to process what he was going to say.

"Well, I was a teen once, albeit not in as normal of an environment as his…," Harry began tentatively.

"No, what I mean is do you ever just _know _by looking at him how he is feeling or what he might be thinking?"

"Sometimes. Yeah. When he was younger it was easier because he couldn't mask his emotions very well…as he gets older it's harder. Why do you ask?" Harry realized that this conversation might become interesting, especially with Draco initiating it so he took a seat on a fallen log and watched Draco who was still looking out over the grounds.

"I can with Marissa…but as you say it gets harder as they get older. I taught her Legilimency when she first started here and we'd practice on each other." Draco fell silent, remembering him and his daughter sitting in his office discussing the benefits and problems of Legilimency and him patiently waiting for her to have her first breakthrough into his unguarded mind (all memories she shouldn't be seeing either in his pensieve or pushed way back into a place she couldn't "break into" at the young age of 11).

"I haven't taught him that since I wasn't fully taught it myself," Harry acknowledged, reaching down to pluck up a blade of grass, immediately feeling the slight vibration of magical energy. He closed his fist around the blade, willing the magic to explain where it might have taken his son.

"She learned pretty quick…she was twelve when she finally reached my mind. Actually surprised me, which is good in the grand scheme of things. She was so excited and wanted to try it out on her mother. I had to sit her down and explain again that this was something to be used in emergencies, or in the future depending on what career she wanted and then it would come in handy. The only person she was allowed to use it on was me. Well, soon after that…," Draco paused, feeling slightly embarrassed by what he was about to reveal, but it was essential that Harry understand the background before he jumped right out with his story.

"Yeah?" Harry could see Draco was uncomfortable and was now curious as to what he was going to say.

"Ginny knows this, but if it goes any further I may have to hurt you…."

"I'm sure you could anytime you wanted," Harry quipped.

"_BUT_," Draco shot him a glance telling him to keep quiet, "ever since she was 13 we could have brief conversations using legilimency. Nothing huge, just a few brief thoughts, typical "how was your day" or "don't tell your mother what I got her for Christmas"…just things to keep her mind sharp, and mine too, I suppose. I found though as the years went by, up until the past few months I could get a good sense for how she was feeling based on her body language, the way she looked at me when we talked, but she was also getting better at shutting off her thoughts from me. I'm sure if I persisted I could have pulled her thoughts out, but I'm not one to do that. Anyway…," Draco glanced at Harry who was watching him interestedly, his eyes bright behind his glasses. "I called her to my office after Potions class on Thursday, asking her what she was doing after class. I have never done that…they have their own lives to live and mold while at school and I made a promise to my children I wouldn't meddle unless I needed to. I had to ask for some reason and she said she was going down to Hagrid's. I had this strange sensation there was something more. I think because I knew she was going with Brian, but she didn't tell me that. She said "a few friends". So, when she didn't come home with Derek and the others I knew immediately something was wrong."

Draco saw Harry nodding out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, Draco stood up and began pacing slowly at the edge of the forest, staring down at the ground, collecting his thoughts and trying to say what he needed to without feeling stupid.

"Well, later that night I was sitting with Ginny in the kitchen and as I was looking out the window I got this feeling she was fine. That Brian was fine…I figured if she was fine so was Brian because if he wasn't, I know she wouldn't be feeling like everything was going well. It was like she was in my head for a split second, dropped off that thought and then was gone. Later that night, or I guess I should say later that morning, as I came up to bed Devon was still up which I wasn't surprised about. I stopped in and talked to him a bit; telling him I truly believed that Marissa and Brian were unharmed and he actually said he got the same feeling. I looked down at the paper he was holding at his desk and saw it was a drawing. He doesn't usually draw, Marissa having inherited that from Ginny but Devon is a fair artist…it was a landscape picture and he handed it to me…saying it just came to his head and maybe it would help."

With that Draco reached into his back pocket and tossed the folded up piece of paper to Harry who flicked it open.

"I didn't tell Ginny or anyone but the more I think about it, why couldn't have Devon known? If I had that thought that Marissa was fine, why couldn't Devon? I taught him too and he and Marissa are close, more so than Erin and her own twin brothers are." Draco fell silent, not quite believing he had just said so much.

"I think, Draco, that both you and Devon had some kind of connection from her. I don't doubt that…you've always been close to her. I've noticed Brian taking more of an interest in Marissa lately too." With that comment Harry looked up at Draco who gave a slight nod of agreement. "So, it wouldn't surprise me that she would be able to let you know how he was doing too. It makes me feel good that she can do that…with you…actually, since I haven't heard anything…," now it was Harry's turn to trail off as he studied the drawing feeling a lump rise in his throat, wondering what his son was doing. 'Probably sleeping,' Harry guessed looking at his watch: 10:45am.

Harry stared at the drawing, willing the tears to move away. 'No way am I going to lose it in front of Malfoy,' he told himself sternly, looking at the hill and trees in the picture. He peered closer at the trees, noticing the particular shading that Devon had done. Every branch had a darker hue where it attached to the trunk. 'They look so familiar', Harry brought the picture closer and studied it.

"I've seen these trees before," Harry said quietly and Draco stopped his pacing, spinning around to face Harry.

"Where?"

"America…you'll have to ask Hermione where because it all ran together after awhile for me." Harry handed the paper back to Draco and as if by silent, mutual agreement they apparated back to the Potter house, where Harry's daughters were out planting flowers in the front garden. He hugged each of them before walking in the front door. They found Hermione talking on the phone to her parents. Quickly hanging up after seeing the look on Harry's face she turned to him and he silently handed her the picture Devon drew.

"Do you recognize those trees?" Harry asked pointing them out. Hermione tilted it towards the window letting light fall on it.

"I believe they're birch trees. We saw these when we went to visit Washington DC and stayed near the Chesapeake Bay…who drew this?" Hermione looked at Draco, knowing none of her children could. None of them could draw as well as the Malfoys.

"Devon did. Said the picture came to him the night Marissa and Brian disappeared," Draco explained taking the picture back and pocketing it.

"So, you're thinking that he had a vision or something?" Hermione asked so seriously that Draco couldn't help but to give her the abbreviated version of what he told Harry.

"I haven't even said this to Ginny, I just told her I knew she was ok, and she believed me. She knows that Marissa and I have always…connected on some level, for some reason." Draco shifted uncomfortably then realized he should probably go show the picture to Ginny. At first he felt he was protecting her from getting too excited, but now that reason seemed insufficient especially since the Potter's knew about the reason behind the pictures. He bid them farewell, and promised to get in touch later. Quickly, he apparated back home to a still sleepy household, with Ginny arguing via floo with her mother about coming to dinner. She glanced up at him and he nodded towards his office and she nodded back, knowing to meet him in there when she was done.

Minutes later, and an argument won to have dinner at their place she joined him in his office and shut the doors behind her, knowing he was going to talk about something not meant for their children's ears, whom could be heard moving around upstairs. Draco patted the seat next to him on his loveseat and he proceeded to re-tell the story to her, and showed her the picture. Ginny wasn't angry, She didn't shed any tears and nodded at all the right places. They talked for a few more minutes about their mornings and were interrupted by knocking…the children were up and wanted to know if they could eat.

Life didn't stop for anyone or anything, as the overseas owl verified when he flew to the window later that day, a piece of parchment tied to his leg with an old piece of string.


	16. Chapter 16

Night 2

Brian and Marissa didn't finish the note until after their lunch, which consisted of ham sandwiches and an apple a piece. Millie had delivered it in her usual overlarge yellow t-shirt with the string tied around the middle and this time when Brian asked her how she was, she had all but beamed at him, probably happy someone was asking ABOUT her and not for her to do something. He noticed she didn't seem to have harmed herself in anyway from her comment made the previous night. That made both of them a bit more excited about asking her for help.

In between their lunch and the early evening they rewrote the letter numerous times and talked a bit about school, Quidditch and whether the entire wizarding world knew they were missing. As the afternoon wore on, Brian noticed that Marissa still seemed preoccupied with whatever had transpired during their morning trip down the hall.

It was now half past six and Marissa and Brian were sitting by his schoolbag sharing a few crystallized candies and a bottle of water. Brian read the letter for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon:

_Dear Parents_,

_First, we're ok…truly. Second, this is what we know about where Nott is holding us. We believe we're in America, going by our watches which have gone back in time six hours. Als,o judging from the fact, when we were port-keyed out of Hogwarts, it was cloudy and later in the afternoon; when we arrived here it was sunny and morning. We landed right in the middle of a sparse spare bedroom and there's no sign of the Muggle electronic cat/portkey that brought us here. Marissa went to pet it because it was actually meowing and looked very much alive and in doing that, found us here…_

The note went on in alternate turns of Brian's small cramped handwriting to Marissa's neat penmanship, describing everything from the room to the hall, to the ugly lights, to what they saw outside. The last quarter of the letter was more personal and they had debated over writing a note to each parent, then decided on saving their last two sheets of parchment (a few others being scrapped first draft letters) and wrote a combined note to their families.

_As we close b/c of the lack of parchment, we want to let you know we love you and know that you're doing everything you can. We're being taken care of; he isn't smart enough to try anything and we don't believe we will be moved anywhere else. After this letter is sent, we will still be putting our heads together trying to come up with other ways of contacting you, or cluing you in as to where we are. Please let Amy know we aren't mad or upset with her; this isn't her fault at all…it's all Nott's for thinking he can try and get something he never really had in the first place. _

_Hang in there everyone, we are._

_We love you,_

_Brian and Marissa_

"Who would have thought that doing nothing would make you so tired?" Brian pondered, wiping his hands on his jeans, folding the note into quarters and stowing it safely in his bag. He busied himself with putting the top back on the box of candy and stowing it back in his school bag, then covering everything with his invisibility cloak.

"Mmm-hmmm." Marissa already had her head back against the wall with her eyes closed, looking worn out. He knew she was still upset about whatever happened while he was in the loo that morning; but when he had asked her again about it she had just shook her head and changed the subject.

"Should we ask Millie tonight if she would send something for us? Pretend like we don't have it written yet?" Brian asked, trying to draw her out of the shell she had retreated into.

"Probably would work better that way." Marissa opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. He was watching her concernedly, sitting in the same position as she was with his hands folded over his stomach. She could sense he was trying to figure out what was wrong and as his dark eyes searched her face she felt ashamed for being so upset and not telling him. It wasn't fair for him to wonder what was wrong with her, not when they were in this situation together.

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze from his, not being able to form a coherent thought; the way he looked at her sometimes seemed like he was looking through her, trying to see her soul and it unnerved and excited her at the same time.

"For what?" his voice registered surprise and he shifted to turn towards her a bit.

"I've been pissed off…scared…all day and just kept all that inside me like usual and it's not fair to you." She wriggled uncomfortably not used to sharing her emotions so readily with him.

"What did Nott say? Did he DO anything?" Brian's voice adapted an edge as he asked her the last question, bringing about a glance of surprise from Marissa.

He never got an answer as they both shot to their feet, hearing the tell-tale slide of the door down the hall. This time, their last trip to the bathroom was quiet, but both Marissa and Brian felt that Nott was angry, probably about his little plan not working out. Brian kept an ear out the whole three minutes he was in the bathroom, making sure Marissa was fine. She didn't take much longer than he had and a few minutes later, they were locked back into their snug, white room

Brian repeated the question he had asked before their bathroom break and saw her hang her head, running her hand nervously through her hair mentally preparing her answer.

"He was just making comments…I can't…," she shook her head not being able to voice how he managed to make her feel almost ten hours ago. To try and disguise her discomfort she leaned back, stretching out her arms and back. Then let her arms collapse at her sides in a helpless gesture.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Brian's tone was tender and firm at the same time, and so were his hands that squeezed her shoulders in a comforting way.

"He didn't hurt me, Brian…he just made me feel…," she struggled for the right adjective to describe exactly what she had felt listening to his comments. She looked at a point over his shoulder and said the only word that was in her mind.

"Dirty…I guess," she was forced to take a step towards him as he pulled her closer. Marissa was thankful for his arms wrapped around her and that he wasn't trying to diminish what Nott was doing. Closing her eyes she laid the side of her head on chest, feeling the safest when he was holding her. She never thought she would need anyone this much especially to feel safe. Her sense of control was slipping and frustrated, she felt the tears beginning to well up.

"Dammit," she whispered as they leaked out of the corners of her eyes. As she lifted her arm to wipe her cheeks, Brian realized she was crying.

"I'm going to kill him," Brian whispered fiercely moving her so he could look at her face, totally misunderstanding why she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, it's not that," Marissa wiped at her eyes and when she glanced up at him she saw something so powerful in his eyes she was rendered speechless. She had no idea what it was…she could only describe it as potent; she couldn't even attach a name to what she saw, all she could do was gaze at him—letting him see her...the angry, confused Marissa.

"What then? He's part of the fact that you're crying." Brian reached up and brushed a tear off her chin.

"I'm just glad you're here with me," she blurted out not being able to tear her gaze away from his. Placing her hands on his waist she pulled herself into his embrace, feeling his hand tilt her chin up at the last minute and she was pretty sure she initiated the kiss this time.

It wasn't the same, shy, tentative kiss they had shared the night before. Her body wasn't asking for that. Her body and mind wanted proof of his remarks and she kissed him hard, her hands running up his back, pulling herself closer.

For the first time, Marissa felt how powerful Brian James Potter was. Not just because he was Harry Potter's son, not because he seemed to be radiating an energy that woke up every cell in her body, but the way he felt against her, under her hands. He was solid, strong and full of a vigor and force all his own. As she tasted the mint from the toothpaste her hands told her his shoulders were the best thing ever. He was emanating a powerful pull, making her want to be closer making her grab his neck, pulling herself up onto her toes deepening the kiss—suddenly feeling a resistance behind her knees. She wondered when she had backed up towards the bed but found she didn't care as she managed to climb on it backwards, feeling Brian's hands guide her back safely.

For a moment their lips parted as she leaned back against the bed. His arms seemed to move her up towards the pillow, his eyes never leaving hers as serious and dark as Marissa had ever seen. If his magnetic gaze would let her pull away, she knew she'd find the same intense expression on his face. With a slight movement of her fingers brushing along his collarbone he leaned in, meeting her slightly parted mouth.

She returned his kisses hungrily; her hands massaging a path from his shoulders down his muscular upper arms then back up lightly touching his neck. He was beginning to relax into her, helping her enjoy the feel of the strong muscles moving under her hands as one arm moved to cradle her neck supporting his weight and the other trailing down her side with just enough pressure not to tickle. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were wedged between them, grasping the buttons on his shirt. With shaking fingers she managed to unbutton all but the last one. His hand that had settled on her hip reached between them and in a flash it was undone signaling for her to push back his shirt, tugging it off his arms, then gasping against his lips as her bare arms touched him.

'Him. His warm skin. Brian's…,' her thoughts whispered. 'Did I just say that aloud?' she wondered as she felt his lips move softly to her cheek and work their way down her neck. Her body was torn between concentrating on that wonderful sensation or the fact that his hand was now on her thigh, tugging her leg up enabling him to settle into her more deeply. Not sure what to do with her hands moved shyly, trailing and pressing her fingers down his spine. He pushed into her as she moved them lower, rubbing them in little circles feeling the rough material of his jeans around his narrow hips. A moment later her body seemed to push reflexively against his as his hand skimmed over her breast and rested against her neck. With neither of them stopping the other's ministrations it didn't take long for them to figure out how to synchronize those movements causing them to move against each other in a way she never thought of herself doing. She was feeling the most wonderful, powerful, frightening feelings and urges and she wasn't sure how much more she could take without exploding.

'Oh my God, I can't not be doing this with him…,' Marissa's jumbled mind managed to make one coherent thought before feeling him shift heavily and suddenly finding herself on top of him, feeling him bury a hand in her hair and the other warm against her skin following the same path down her spine as hers had earlier. A soft noise came from her throat as her bare stomach touched his sending quivering, fluttering feelings down to her core. She hadn't even realized her shirt was pushed halfway up her body and at this point she didn't care.

Brian was quite sure that having Marissa resting on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips was the most brilliant event that could ever happen. He enjoyed the softness of her hair clenched in his fist, keeping it away from their faces and his hand pressing right at the small of her back was the only thing anchoring him to the bed. He was sure that if she continued her sweet, hesitant kisses down his jaw he was going to fly off the bed. Or the culprit might be her thumb rubbing up and down near his shoulder. He was convinced she didn't realize she was doing it, but it was fantastic…how one little touch just about melted him into the mattress, and how she managed to render him motionless was beyond him. Flexing his fingers (making sure he could still move something) against her soft skin she shifted her weight erupting a flame that coursed throughout his whole body and his hands clenched as a soft moan stuck in his throat. She stilled, her lips right next to his ear and for a moment all he heard was her rapid breathing with his name in there somewhere.

"Merlin," he breathed, trying to control his breathing and emotions without actually having her move. Her forehead touched his shoulder and he swore she smiled into the hollow of his neck.

"I think… we need to stop," Marissa's lips moved against his neck causing him to shiver.

He nodded feeling her hair now tickling his cheek and gently tugged down her t-shirt letting his hands rest on her hips, not sure whether to move her or let her make that decision on her own. He deliberated with all the thoughts running through his head:

'Should I apologize for this? What is going on with us? I wish she'd say something because I have no idea what to say to her. I've never done this before and I don't think Marissa has either. Thank Merlin we still have pants on…' As if it was his habit now, he lifted a hand from her hip and lightly ran it down the back of her head, feeling the slight swelling of where she hit her head.

"How's your head?" he whispered letting his hand slide to her back.

"Good; hardly hurts at all anymore," she said, her breath like feathers across his neck, bringing out yet another shiver. He felt her smile and heard a giggle as it passed through to him.

"You're laughing at me." Brian pretended to be hurt, trying to reign in the flame that was still moving through his veins.

"Never." Marissa made a move to roll off of him and he suddenly had the desire to see if she was ticklish.

"Well." He turned on his side and Marissa caught the note of amusement in his voice a split second to late, "now you will!" He ran his hand up her ribs and she dissolved into shrieking laughter, trying to push him away. He relished in the happy noises coming from her, so totally different than what she was like during the day. Finally, she begged for him to stop her chest heaving, both of them laying on their backs, each a vague outline in the murky light.

He saw her raise her hand and press a button on her watch.

"Almost eight!" she did nothing to cover the surprise in her voice that they had just been fooling around for over an hour.

"Wow, time flies," Brian murmured and felt a light slap on his arm.

"Don't make me tickle you again," he reprimanded, poking her in the ribs. Marissa scooted away and promptly fell off the bed. For a moment there was complete silence and Brian started howling, holding his stomach and rolling around the bed.

"Oh…God…Marissa…you ok?" he gasped, peeking over the edge of the bed, glad to see, or rather hear, she was laughing too.

"Fine. Maybe I'll just stay down here where it's safer!"

"Wimp," Brian goaded and for a few beats there was silence. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for you falling off the bed?" he pulled himself closer to the edge when suddenly she pounced on his back.

"Oi, Malfoy, you will pay!" he laughed as her fingers poked and skittered over his ribs. Bracing his hands on the mattress he performed a pushup, then flipped over covering her body under his. His hands searched for hers and accidentally found her ribs in the process. After much name calling and helpless giggling he had managed to pin her hands next to her shoulders.

POP!

Brian sat bolt upright, Marissa not too far behind him and they stared at Millie near the door, with the pitcher of water; both but shadows.

"Master Potter, Miss Malfoy…your water," Millie bent down and placed it next to the door.

"Thank you. Millie, can we ask you a question?" Brian was sitting at the edge of the bed next to Marissa. His hand found hers and grabbed it.

"Yes, Master Potter," Millie squeaked in her high voice.

"Well, umm, we want to let our parents know that we are safe and were wondering if we wrote a letter, could you get it to my father or to Draco Malfoy?" Brian felt Marissa squeeze his hand, waiting for a response.

For a moment all they could hear was the shallow breathing of themselves…or maybe it was Millie. Marissa half thought she disappeared when she didn't answer right away, but a second later she was proven wrong.

"Tomorrow afternoon I will be sending mail via Owl while he is out. It is _my_ job to send the mail," was all Millie said and with a POP she was gone. Brian heard Marissa blow out the breath she had been holding.

"I think that might have been code for yes," she whispered, suddenly excited that they might be able to contact the outside world. She felt Brian's shoulders slump a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…for a while I thought she'd say "no" and then I'd have to start thinking of a…harsher alternative to get in touch with them."

"Well, she didn't say "no" and it's "we" not just _you_ who has to think their way through this…mess that we're in." Marissa rested her hand on his shoulder that must have felt like they were carrying the weight of the world.

She felt his shoulders move up and down as he sighed. "I kept trying to come up with other plans if this one didn't work. Overpowering him didn't seem to be an option as he has a wand and the last thing I want is for either of us to get hurt. I've looked at that bedroom door a million times in two days and there's no way through it except if you are on the other side."

"We would've thought of something, Brian. We're just fixated on the letter, that's all. Come on," Marissa tucked her knees under her and moved back a bit on the bed, letting her fingers linger on his shoulder, hoping he'd get the hint to follow her. Being the perceptive male he was he did understand what that lingering touch meant and together they climbed under the mussed up covers. He heard her mumbling to herself something about hating to sleep in jeans as she whipped them off under the sheet and dropped them on the floor next to her.

They faced each other in the darkness, somehow finding each other's hands.

"Why don't we just try to sleep and look over the note again in the morning, getting it ready for Millie? One thing at a time," Marissa said wisely feeling his hand slowly relax under hers.

"Right. I think you should have another one of your Diviniation like dreams…maybe you can somehow communicate with them," Brian told her, now not being able to see anything but the velvety blackness.

"I'll try my best," Marissa said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Let's sleep…escape this…prison for a bit." Marissa felt him lift her hand up a bit then run his lips light as a feather across her knuckles.

"I think we did that a bit earlier," he said brazenly, stunning Marissa for a minute who couldn't think of any smart comment so she stuck with the truth.

"We sure did." But it came out as a whisper as he pressed another firmer kiss against her knuckles. She felt all the tenderness in the world behind that single gesture and felt the need to return it. Minutes later they were both fast asleep, hands clasped between them…as if they were recharging the force that kept them sane during the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Night 4

Salem Institute

3pm EST; 8pm GMT

"So, a House Elf could've sent this," Ginny waved a piece of paper at President Boyer, "But we don't know which one because the handwriting is illegible?"

"That's correct. House Elves aren't known for neat handwriting. I can't even tell who filled out the paperwork for that particular owl. But, as you can see, he or she sent the owl around nine this morning, our time."

"Would we be able to talk to the other House Elves here?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

The four of them had been welcomed into the President's office at Salem Institute. The campus was deserted for Easter Break; but the House Elves were still in the school hiding in the kitchens or in the basements of the various dorms spread around campus.

Apparting into the President's office, none of them had seen anything further than the large, comfortable room. Hermione was studying the books on the shelf, listening intently at the same time to what President Boyer was saying. Draco sat with his arm around Ginny on a leather sofa that was well worn and Harry sat up straight in a winged back chair, doing most of the talking.

"I already did and asked if any of them had been around the Owlry at the time this house elf sent the note. One said they had seen one in a dirty yellow shirt, with a string around his or her waist send off the owl then disapparate. That particular House Elf didn't recognize the one in the yellow shirt, so it's probably this "Nott's" personal House Elf. I checked to see if I could find a magical trace, but I didn't get Professor Dumbledore's note until an hour ago and by then the trace was to old to get a correct reading. All I got is that she came from somewhere down south, probably not any further than Virginia or the trace would've been gone for sure."

"Maryland maybe? We did get a note from the kids talking about a certain type of tree, a Birch Tree, which they could see. When Harry and I were here last we saw many of them along the Bay in Maryland." Hermione turned towards the President who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds logical. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I can post a House Elf in the Owlry for the next few days, around the clock to see if they can catch Nott's House Elf."

"That's would be most appreciated," Draco murmured, rubbing Ginny's shoulder, deep in thought. He vaguely heard Hermione ask a question about the nearest Magical Town on the Bay and then heard the President say a nasty storm was going on down there, a Nor'easter, and he recommended that they lay low for the day. He offered them a room in the guest house, access to their library and permission to question the House Elves again. Due to the storm, none of them could think of any other course of action.

"As much as I don't want to stay and waste anymore time, I think we should. We are all tired and we have no idea where in Maryland, if indeed he is there, Nott has this Muggle house," logical Hermione recommended.

"I can do a search on the computer to see if anyone has purchased those electric torches lately. They are not a common item to have in a modern home. I've seen them in homes that were built before 1975 many times when I go visit children whose parents are Muggles," the President offered and Ginny thanked him, saying it would be a huge help if he could do that. She still wasn't very computer literate, only with the ones at St. Mungo's and that was because she was forced to learn how to look up information for ongoing patient care.

"I'll show you to your rooms and I'll connect your fireplaces so you can floo anywhere within the grounds. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I have two daughters of my own and," he hesitated, scratching his graying head in a worried gesture, "I'd be upset and angry too."

"Thanks." Draco snapped out of his little reverie and they all shook hands, then followed him out of his office, down the hall and out into the cold air.

The first thing Draco noticed about the campus were the sprawling buildings. Most of them one story, spread throughout the grounds. He could see a cluster of buildings about three stories high off to his left, behind some barely budding trees and deduced that those must be the dorms. It was very modern, compared to Hogwarts.

They walked down a short sidewalk to the back of the administration building to three small houses.

"Here you go. Again, I'll go check on the computer…it'll take a bit to do a search and then get back with you. House elves will bring whatever food you would like for dinner," and with that the President shook their hands again and left the four of them standing there, staring at the brick one story buildings.

"Well, why don't we split up, grab a nap and then get together over dinner in a few?" Hermione suggested seeing the Malfoys nod in agreement. The girls hugged and they went up to their respective houses and entered into the small living room.

Draco threw himself down on the sofa, not paying attention to his surroundings, only aware of Ginny settling next to him.

"What were you so quiet for back in the President's office?" Ginny saw him run a hand down his face, looking older than he ever had; his icy blue eyes now bleary from lack of sleep.

"I…I felt like I almost connected with Marissa or something and kept trying to hone in on that feeling. The only thing I know for sure, Gin, is that she is still ok. I just wish I knew more," he thumped his fist down on the sofa, then buried his face in his hands, scratching the back of his head. Reaching around to his shoulders, Ginny began rubbing them, feeling the tension built up in his neck and shoulders.

"I feel like I haven't slept in a week," Draco said, his voice muffled from behind his hands, totally giving into the shoulder massage he was receiving.

"Me too," Ginny said simply, planting a kiss on the back of his neck, then wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his broad back.

"I've never felt this helpless, Gin. It pisses me off to no end that I can't just summon up the magic to lead us right to her," he admitted, his voice tired, eyes burning from lack of sleep and his bones aching with weariness over the loss of a daughter who was out in the middle of "somewhere". Knowing she didn't need to say anything, she just squeezed him harder, and pulled him down to the couch with her, cradling his head on her arm and smoothing his hair back from his eyes.

"Just sleep for a bit; we'll be able to think clearer," she whispered watching his eyes close as she settled in behind him, pressing him to her so he wouldn't fall off the couch. A minute later he was asleep, a dead weight against her but she wasn't going to move. It was the first time he had felt relaxed to her since Friday morning, when everything was normal as normal could be.

Spare Room

Still Easter Sunday

9pm EST

Marissa lay still on the bed, unable to fall asleep because of the nap she and Brian took. She had been in the middle of a dream, seeing her father sitting on a sofa with her mother somewhere. She kept trying to talk to him but he didn't seem to notice. She wondered if she got through for it felt like the last dream she had when she was talking to him and Devon the night they were kidnapped. She glimpsed Hermione walking around the perimeter of this room, looking at books and saw Harry sitting in a chair, his mouth moving as if talking but she couldn't seem to turn around to find out who Harry was talking too. Then Nott had barged in and that was the end of her dream.

The rest of their day had gone by uneventfully. The game Truth or Dare put aside for now, Marissa read the Muggle Studies book from cover to cover while Brian had a crumpled up piece of parchment that was one of their first drafts of the letter and was throwing it into the air, catching it again and again. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn't. The silence was comfortable, but Marissa did notice most of the time they were constantly touching. Whether it was their shoulders, or knees as they sat cross legged especially when they were trying to keep the other one from getting the "ball" after it was tossed in the air.

She had found herself rolling around on the floor more than once, trying to get the parchment ball away from him. It was fun and entertaining, but the thought that she purely enjoyed it scared her…was that normal? Tugging up the blanket a bit, she curled on her side still chilled. Brian said it was because they were losing weight, losing some of the fat that kept them warm. However, she still took off her jeans and sweater to sleep, not liking to be constricted. Reaching behind her, she pulled her hair out from under her cheek and let it fall behind her, wondering if Brian was asleep. She didn't hear the telltale signs, his deep breathing and sometimes slight snoring. She just didn't feel like talking now and thought maybe he felt the same way. It was impossible to find privacy and it seemed that the only way was in the darkness, not talking, each curled up on their side facing the other way.

Marissa heard the rain still pounding against the window, though a bit lighter than most of the day. A shiver passed through her and she burrowed deeper under the covers, not sure if it was because she was cold or because of the eeriness of the complete darkeness and the rain pounding against something she couldn't even see.

"Cold?" came Brian's voice from behind her.

He wasn't asleep, just as she thought.

"I'm fine," Marissa answered automatically but felt him turn over anyway and move behind her, pulling her to him. She didn't even flinch when his hand touched her thigh and then stayed there, creating a warmth under his hand.

"You're legs are freezing, why not put your jeans back on?" he asked feeling her muscles move smoothly under his hand as she stretched her legs, then curled them back up again.

"I can't sleep in jeans. Too uncomfortable. I'll warm up soon," Marissa responded, feeling his hand resting lightly on her thigh, not moving. His other arm had snaked its way under her neck bent across her chest and his hand was now resting on her shoulder. She reached up resting her hands on his arm and sighed.

"I can't sleep. That nap messed me up."

"Could be jet lag too," Brian said wisely, thinking about how he wasn't tired either. During the day, there really wasn't anything else for them to do…his body didn't agree at the moment, but he managed to hold that in check for the time being.

"We could do Truth or Dare again," Brian suggested after a moment's pause and he felt Marissa nod. "You went first last time, so I'll go first if you want."

"Okay, Truth or Dare Mister Potter?" Marissa asked a smile apparent in her voice.

"Why I believe I'll take Dare, Miss Malfoy because, I, unlike you aren't a wimp," Brian jerked back as her elbow hit him in the stomach. "No violence now."

"Be nice. I'll just make the Dare really hard if you aren't," Marissa teased back and heard Brian mumble something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Go ahead and ask away." Marissa could feel Brian's finger moving slowly back and forth on her leg. She was sure he didn't realize it; it had one of those absentminded feelings about it and she was sure not going to say anything.

"You know I actually think the "Dare" is the easiest thing to do since it's dark and I can't make you get up and do anything…I wouldn't be able to see you doing whatever it was I asked. So, now I'm going to have to think REALLY hard about a REALLY good Dare," Marissa warned him, feeling a faint vibration in her back as he laughed.

"I can take it. Dish it out," Brian commanded and Marissa fell silent, searching her brain for a good "dare"…something she could ask him.

"Ok, I got it. I _dare _you to tell me about the first time you thought about sex, how old you were and who the person was you thought would be the girl of your dreams to do it with." Marissa felt Brian's finger still and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Huh, I'll actually have to think about that for a minute," Brian said slowly.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

There was silence for a moment and Marissa realized that the rain was steady now, but only half as heavy as it was hours earlier.

"Well, I have to say I was probably 12 or so when I first thought about it: the wonderment of it all, mystery that sort of thing…and I think I had a crush on Cornelia Banks at that time."

"Cornelia Banks? The model in _Witches Weekly_?" Marissa turned like she could look at him, but realized that wasn't going to work so she settled back on her side, slightly disappointed that she had dislodged Brian's hand.

"All the guys had a crush on her. Someone had her pinned up in their room my third year. After we got that sex talk at the end of third year, I realized there was no way in hell anyone I knew would end up "being" with her, especially since she was what? 18 or 19 at that time? So that dream was short lived."

"Wow. Cornelia Banks…she is pretty, I have to admit that," Marissa said, feeling his arm come across her side and rest above her hip. His warmth was beginning to seep through into her, even if he had taken off his shirt. If she was a cat, she'd be purring…loudly.

"You're turn, I believe. I answered your question," Brian quipped and Marissa nodded and picked "Dare" figuring it couldn't get any worse than the question she asked him.

"Dare? Copycat…_oof_!" another elbow in the stomach. He tightened his grip on her and she chuckled.

"You're feisty," he observed and Marissa just made a noncommittal noise in her throat.

"Alright…Dare, "Miss Elbow in the Stomach". I dare you to do something you have never done before…and hitting doesn't count."

"DO something I have never done? How would you even know since I can't even see you?"

"You'll have to figure that one out," he said slyly and Marissa sighed, pushing his arms off her while she sat up on her elbows, looking in his general direction.

"YOU," she poked him in the general area of his ribs, "Are incorrigible."

"Maybe," was all he said, but she could tell he was grinning and happy he had thought of something that was stumping her.

Marissa leaned back on her elbows flexing her feet, trying to think of something. She was toasty warm now and was at a loss as to what she could do.

'A nice indirect approach to have me kiss him, but I believe I did that already the other day. I could really throw him for a loop…and," she felt the faint tinkling of an idea forming, "Oh yeah!' the thought developed and took root. 'I can do this. Hell, it'll probably happen at some point anyways and I do trust him, more than anyone else.'

Marissa sat up and heard Brian ask if she had an idea yet.

"Ok. I have some ideas," she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt very slowly so he wouldn't feel her moving. "I'm just trying to figure out which one would be the best to…do for the Dare," she paused as she pulled her shirt up over her head. She lightly put it behind her in case she wanted to put it on again. 'Alright, Marissa Ginevra Malfoy. This is definitely something new and he'll either be floored or think you're totally…no, don't go there,' her brain argued with herself. Lowering herself back down she pulled the blanket up.

"Figure it out?"

"Yep," was all she could squeak.

"And?" Brian shifted.

"It's done."

"What?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's so dark you can't tell…you just won't be able to see it then I guess."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, I just happened to be laying here without my shirt now," Marissa said, feeling Brian go completely still. For a full ten seconds there was no movement or sound.

"Ahhh, Marissa. You're trying to get back at me aren't you?"

"Mmmm…no actually I'm not."

"Okay…so I'm supposed to believe you; not being able to see, here in the pitch black, or reach out to see for myself and risk getting smacked or worse, be humiliated?" Brian hedged and from the way his voice sounded and where it was in relation to her she could tell he was on his side, looking down at her.

"Brian, I'd never humiliate you, or slap you unless you did something so egregious it warranted it."

He was silent again then sighed.

"I hate to say I have no idea whether to believe you or not. I know I'm not wearing a shirt that's about all I'm sure of at this point."

Gathering up all her courage she reached out, felt for his hand. She knew what she about to do was something she had never done, never even thought about and had no idea what repercussions it would have. Silently she lifted his hand by his wrist and brought it under the blanket, settling it on her stomach, then before he could say that she just shoved up her shirt she took a deep breath and laid his hand along and a bit below her collar bones. She knew he could feel the edge of her bra and she knew _he_ knew it wasn't her shirt.

"You—Merlin, I can't believe you did that," he said quietly, sliding his hand over to her shoulder and down her arm.

"I don't say things I don't mean…you should know that," Marissa said, feeling his hand rest on her ribs, now reduced to a pile of putty.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you to put it back on or….hell, I think you have made me speechless," he finally said in a rush.

"Truth or Dare, Brian?" Marissa whispered and she heard him pause in his breathing.

"Dare…I think," he whispered back, his hand tightening almost imperceptibly against her side.

Swallowing back her nerves she ran a hand up his arm over his shoulder and to the back of his head, where he usually touched her right before kissing her.

"I dare you to move," she whispered boldly and for a second she thought he would stay right where he was. Then, with the gracefulness of an experienced Quidditch player, he slid on top of her each hearing the other's sharp intake of breath as skin met skin. To complete the feeling, he touched his lips to hers feeling her hands move down his back with a gentle pressure that made him almost believe that this, right here right now, was even better than being rescued.

However, there was a nagging thought in the back of his head but that didn't stop him from burying his hands in her hair.

'This needs to be happening not because we are here and the circumstances are warranting it, but because we both feel the same and will continue to do so even after we're out of here.'

Part of him knew that this wasn't happening just because they could, after all, the snog they had shared in the Room of Requirement was definitely more than just a good night kiss, so there was definitely a mutual feeling between them; that this is something they both wanted to work towards. The seed of doubt taking over he pulled back a bit so he could speak.

"Marissa…," he began at the same time she started apologizing.

"Shhh, no, it's not that," he pressed his lips to hers until she stopped trying to talk, then he gently pulled back again, bracing himself on his elbows. He couldn't see her face but he knew it was only inches away. "I just want, er, need to know if this is something that we've both thought of before we were kidnapped. That just being here is not giving us an excuse to do things we wouldn't normally have done…I know it's not that for me…I just wanted to be sure that you don't think I'm taking advantage of you or…the situation," he stammered trying to make his doubts coherent enough for her to understand.

He felt her breathe deeply and a light touch on his hair, pushing it back from his forehead, then slid her hand to his back.

"I know what you're trying to say and believe me this isn't happening just because of the situation. I think if we were back at school it would have eventually gotten to this point, or I would've like to think it would've, but seeing that we've spent over 72 hours together has…," she paused trying to think clearly as her hands moved to his shoulders. He felt her squeeze them slightly then slowly rub her hands in little circles, causing him to close his eyes and bite back the soft moan he was about to make, "has…accelerated what we had. Does that make sense?"

Brian shifted a bit as his hand lingered on her neck then traced her collar bone before he answered her.

"Yes…and…I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," his fingers skimmed over the top edge of her bra and she increased her grip on his shoulders. She didn't say anything and he tentatively let his hand brush along the other side of her chest and she gave a little squirm, and such a good squirm in Brian's mind, he did something he never thought he'd have the courage to try. He rested his hand uncertainly over her breast hearing her make a little hum in her throat. He bent over and kissed her, touching his tongue to hers and squeezed as gently as he could marveling at this part of Marissa no one else knew.

She arched up a bit, surprising him and moved her lips from his. "Yes…," she hissed in a whisper. "Yes, we're on the same page," she whispered and found his lips again, wrapping her arms around him with a strength he didn't know she had, forcing him to roll to his side, taking her with him. Not wanting to let go of her he embraced her tightly, kissing her, tasting her until she slid her mouth from his and whispered she couldn't breathe. Mumbling an apology he relaxed his grip and gasped when her lips grazed his earlobe.

'Sweet Merlin that's great,' Brian thought to himself, adoring the feel of her bare back against his arms and hands, her bare stomach against his, her leg hooked through his and pressed up against certain parts of his body. He felt a blush creep down from his head to his toes, realizing that this was the first time a girl had ever felt _that _and he was sure he'd feel embarrassed by whatever her reaction might be. There was no embarrassment as hands lingered in spots, then moved—sometimes quickly resulting in a sharp intake of breath; sometimes slowly, caressing until a moan or a whispered name was heard. He helped her unbutton his jeans then as her hand moved away shyly, he tugged at the zipper and never taking his mouth from hers, kicked them off and they slid to the floor.

In between kisses they managed to communicate on the same wavelength that this was neither the place nor time for each other's "very first time". Control was gone. Marissa felt she had to hold him, move against him, enthralled in the fact her body was speeding along light-years ahead of her, knowing what she wanted even if her brain had no idea since it seemed to have shut down when he tenderly squeezed and touched her chest.

Now here he was in his boxers, color and pattern unknown, but she knew what they were, and as she explored the hard muscle of his thigh she accidentally ('…was it accidental?' she asked herself later…or did she want it to seem that way so she wouldn't seem to…eager?) brushed her hand across the front of him . Her lips paused their movement along his collar bone and he could tell she was looking at him wondering if what she had done bothered him. Not being able to find his voice to answer her, he nudged her with his leg and she shifted her weight until she was on top of him, staring down knowing that their gazes were locked. She could feel something akin to a vibration that seemed to envelop them. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders not wanting to let go for feel she'd fall over. His hands had pushed back her hair and slowly, painstakingly slow made their way over the curve of her head, down her hair and moved ever so slowly, languidly down her back, his fingers leaving trails of electrical jolts along her spine that forced her to curve her back not wanting him to stop. They continued their mapping down her hips, over her cotton knickers and when they found her thighs he sat up a bit, reached around and tugged her gently up so her hips were now over his. For a moment she froze, wanting and not wanting to rest where they both knew would be very sensitive areas.

Pushing down any embarrassment she felt, bit by bit she lowered herself, feeling his hands rub up the front of her thighs, up her stomach and, not pausing, over her chest, back to her face where he framed it with his fingers and pulled it down towards his. Just that bit of movement made her push against him, feeling something hard and unfamiliar hit her in a spot, under her knickers, she knew was sensitive but never THAT sensitive.

"Brian-," she choked out against his lips and he shushed her, running a finger over her lips then down behind her ear resulting in a shiver from Marissa. He tugged up the blanket over her back and shoulders, feeling her bend down and rest against him, deepening the kiss. Her heart was pounding against his, her arms under his shoulders. He made the first move, pushing his hips against hers, running his hands down her back and immediately she answered his movement pushing and then sliding her hips. "Ohhh," Marissa gasped at the same time Brian breathed against Marissa's cheek.

"Merlin, _Marissa_…," her name tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop. He felt her nod and from that moment, they were lost in a rhythm only known to them. Hips rocking, hearts pounding, blood pumping, voices being muffled by the dark…until Marissa cried out, her face buried in his shoulder, hands clutching his near his head. For a moment he thought he'd hurt her until he felt her shudder against him, hearing her breath come in little pants and he suddenly curved into her exploding into a million little balls of light conscious of only her and the pleasure that racked through his body.

The sounds of their gasps and heavy breathing were only heard by them and as Marissa's heart slowed down she slid off of Brian, her legs feeling like jello feeling like her body was somewhere outside of her. She hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the intense bolt of lightening that seemed to shoot through her hips and up her back. Never did anyone prepare her for the passionate feelings that had been buried deep inside her to come out of her so violently and, she thought, loudly. Mutely, she reached down to the floor with the hand that wasn't being held by him, and felt in her jeans for a tissue, thinking he probably needed it. No wands for scourgifying charms. Pressing it into his hand he took it but stayed still for a moment.

"So…," he said in a voice that seemed an octave lower than normal.

"So…," Marissa sighed, feeling him let go of her hand for a moment.

"That was the best Dare ever in the history of the world."

Marissa smiled, then let out a giggle, then laughed holding her stomach.

"I'd say so…and, I'm not cold anymore either."

Salem Institute

9:15pm

Guest House for The Potter's

"So, we'll leave here at dawn tomorrow and head down south…here's a list of magical towns in Maryland we can safely apparate into." Hermione smoothed out the map on the floor where the four of them were sitting watching her. "I was thinking here," she pointed to a town at the top of the Bay. "Then we can work our way down along the banks, looking for something that resembles what Marissa described and what Devon drew. Harry doesn't have his invisibility cloak so we'll have to use other means to not be seen if we are to go peeking around people's houses."

"We can split up to cover more time. Maybe the two of us could apparate to the southern end and work our way up this side," Ginny ran her finger along the Eastern part of the Bay's coast. "Marissa said the sunset was visible out her window, so that means that the back of the house SHOULD be facing….hell, we don't know it's the back of the house do we? Could be the front…," Ginny trailed off as she realized her theory wouldn't hold.

"I think we should stick together," Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose his glasses in his other hand. "We can avoid the magical communities in between to cut down on time because I really don't think that he's there. And with that topographical map President Boyle loaned us, we can concentrate on the areas with trees." 

"I agree," Draco said simply and everyone fell quiet. "I also think that if we do find them, that two of us need to secure Nott and the other two need to search the house for the kids. We need to have a plan because we can't go in there half cocked and expect everything to work out. He made it as far as his fourth? Fifth? year but that doesn't mean he hasn't learned anything else. AND, we have to remember Brian did that charm to keep him and Marissa together…we don't know if he figured out how to undo it yet."

"I think we should apparate the kids, if they seem able, immediately to St. Mungo's. I have permission from the Ministry and the American Government to bypass the Apparition Centers, thanks to Professor McGonagall," Ginny said and everyone agreed on that plan.

"How about Hermione and I take down Nott…Merlin knows I have wanted to forever and you two find the kids. Once we have Nott under control we can meet up."

"Fair enough," Harry agreed standing up and stretching his back. "So we'll meet around six thirty tomorrow outside here and go directly to Elkton and work our way down the East side first? Then up the West side of the Bay."

"Yep, bypassing these towns here because they are magical and concentrating on here," Hermione pointed to the center of the shore on either side showing where there were trees, "and here and here and up here. Maybe we should knock those out first. We'll have to be careful though. We have until Tuesday 7am which will be noon in Ireland. Everyone have their wands, Muggle clothes and ID's on them?"

Everyone nodded and then stood up, stretching and sighing. All four had taken a nap for an hour or so, but that didn't put much of a dent into their tiredness.

"Now, let's go get some sleep," Ginny said and with in minutes she and Draco were back next door, locking the door and getting ready to fall into the large bed that took up most of the bedroom in the back.

"All of Hogwarts will know in another few hours when the kids see that Harry and me, and our children aren't there. Not something I look forward to dealing with," Draco grumbled stripping down to his boxers and climbing in after Ginny.

"It'll be all over, just not Hogwarts…and we'll have to protect Marissa and Amy from all the press they're likely to receive."

"Yeah," Draco sighed, rolling over and burying his head in Ginny's long red hair, holding her tightly. "I hate sleeping when we should be looking."

"I know, but we need it and Marissa and Brian aren't going to fault us for sleeping. They're sleeping right now too I'd imagine."

"I hope so," Draco answered meaning more than just he agreed with her comment. Ginny knew what he meant and the thought had struck her too, but Marissa and Brian were good kids and she knew with every bone in her body that Marissa would not go and do something stupid like lose her virginity in a place like that in a situation like this.

"Good night; I love you," Ginny whispered, felt him kiss her cheek then settle back down.

"Me too," he mumbled and soon both were asleep, waiting for the dawn.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 4

Spare Room

Easter Monday

6:01am EST

Marissa mumbled something in her sleep that sounded very much like, "Knock it off Dixon," startling Brian from the doze he had been in for the last twenty minutes. He had woken up to find himself curled in behind her as close as he could get without smothering her into the mattress. They had both put their shirts back on and he had found his jeans and thrown them on as well lest Nott walk in and find them half-naked in bed.

'Half naked.'

'Holy shit,' Brian thought, astonishment crossing his face when he replayed last night in his head, for what must have been the tenth time since they had fooled around. They ended up talking for a good one and half hours after that, mostly about friends, school, comparing summer vacations. Brian told her about visiting his Grandparents every Christmas and then taking a trip with them over the New Year's holiday. Marissa had found out that for one year, he just wanted to stay home, relax, open gifts and just do what he wanted when he wanted. Brian understood how much his father seemed to enjoy visiting Hermione's parents and doing all the festive things and constantly keeping busy…it was what he had always wanted since he was a child.

"And who am I to tell him any different? I've got a good life; I shouldn't even be complaining," Brian had told her, immediately feeling guilty.

Now here it was Monday, their fourth day of being held by Nott. When they had first hit the wood floor and he saw Marissa lying so still on the floor not moving his heart had stopped and for a moment he really thought he was going to faint. Then, thank Merlin, she had moaned and tried to open her eyes and he felt the blood rush back to his head. Now, here he was curled up with her in bed, her arms wrapped around his like it was a teddy bear or something and a feeling he never experienced crept over him and settled deep inside his chest.

It hurt and made him happy at the same time. He wanted to hold her forever, yet let her go so he could watch her live, move, interact and grow.

And he had no idea what to call it. Nothing he had experienced in his 16 year old life (well, almost) had prepared him for the feeling that was blossoming in his chest and taking over. He wasn't even sure if it was "love" because he had only know the love you have for family, for Quidditch, for learning something knew and being able to use that knowledge.

This was a person. A girl he had known all her life, and the majority of his. He had swam in her grandparents pool, had played in each other's backyards with and without broomsticks. He had even spent the night at her house when his younger sisters were born. He remembered her, Devon and himself camping out in Devon's room staying up playing Exploding Snap and Hide N Seek all over the house. For fifteen years he had viewed her as a friend, a girl that lived a few miles away from him whose mothers were best friends and whose fathers seemed to get along most of the time. He knew her family, it was hard not to, and she knew his. Hermione called Marissa "Brian's childhood friend" whenever she was introduced to someone neither of them knew, usually from St. Mungo's or if a new professor came into Hogwarts. Briefly, he wondered if his mother could say "Brian's girlfriend" without getting all emotional about it. He was able to comfortably say that she was his girlfriend now…'you just don't do what you did last night with a casual acquaintance,' a voice faraway seemed to be saying to him.

'Well, I'm sure some do, but I don't,' Brian answered and was jerked from his reverie by Marissa softly saying his name.

"You're holding me so tight I can't move," her sleepy voice reached his ears.

Brian pulled his arm away and watched her turn over onto her back, but she didn't stop there, continuing to roll over so she curled right onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder. Her arm rested on his stomach, with her fingers curled into a loose fist on his chest. She didn't say anything and he soon felt her drift back off to sleep which was unusual for her. Usually they were up and moving around by now, though he had to admit he was lacking energy at the moment.

Not from lack of sleep, because they both got a good six hours of sleep.

But from lack of food. The bowl of tomato soup and saltines hadn't done much to take the edge off his hunger and he knew she was feeling the same. He wondered what today's meal would bring. They were now out of the packs of crackers they had brought. There was still some of the crystallized candy, but only about a quarter of the box was left. They refilled their water bottles every night, hiding them under their shirt on the way to the bathroom, and hid them back in their bags under the cloak just incase Nott decided he didn't feel like giving them anything to drink, or worse, eat.

Running his fingers through Marissa's hair he tried to come up with a plan to get out. Nott was tall and big and Brian had to admit he wasn't sure if he could tackle him and take him down long enough to get his wand away from him. There were no weapons in their room, the hall or the bathroom for them to use. He had checked and he couldn't even get that ugly electric torch off the wall.

'Another note, that's all we can do for now,' Brian thought hearing Marissa sigh, stretch then relax against him, her hand holding a fistful of his shirt. Covering her hand with his he let his thoughts drift as his eyes roamed the ceiling. He probably could have fallen back to sleep but he had a feeling that Nott would be down soon. So, for the next ten minutes Brian Potter just laid there not really thinking about anything important until he felt Marissa stretch, heard her yawn and clear her throat.

"We should probably get up huh?" she asked slowly untangling herself from him. Sitting up next to each other, she looked at him for the first time in the light, since their experience last night.

"Hey," she said her lips curving into a smile that she couldn't have hidden for all the galleons in England.

"Hey yourself." His eyes searched her face, then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sleep well?"

"I did," she smiled at him again then looked down at her hands. "You?"

"Slept well, nice and warm," he teased and she shook her head, leaned down and grabbed her jeans. And, for the first time, she swung her long legs out from under the sheets, shoved her legs into her jeans and in one fluid movement, stood up, zipped, buttoned and tugged her shirt down. Brian had only gotten a peek of light blue knickers as she pulled up her jeans beforely he turned away, buttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, then joined her standing near the bed. He managed to slip and arm around her waist, getting ready to hug her when they heard the door down the hall.

Sighing heavily Marissa led Brian towards the door and they met Nott as he opened it.

Again, they walked down the hall and Brian let Marissa enter first. She used the toilet, brushed her teeth, splashed water on her face and ran her hands through her hair trying to tame some of the curls that seemed to have decided they wanted to spring away from her head. She usually washed her hair and made and effort to straighten it out best she could, but now without her wand, brush or even shampoo, her hair was curling up. Shaking her head at the futile attempts to straighten her hair she stepped out and held the door for Brian.

Nott looked at her and she managed to hold his gaze until he broke it first. Her eyes were drawn to a yellow piece of paper in his side pocket of the brown corduroy jacket he was wearing. It looked like a map and she saw the letters "EAS" then the rest disappeared into his pocket. It was a map, she was sure because she saw the words "Map of" above the name of the town, or state, or whatever it happened to be. Brian came out and silently took her hand.

"Maybe you'll be lucky tomorrow," Nott said as if he couldn't stand their silence any longer. They turned and looked at him, Marissa cocking an eyebrow.

"Hopefully your fathers will be smart enough to meet me and my little prizes here to exchange…so we might be going on a trip tomorrow. Don't get too excited," he warned and he slammed the door leaving Brian and Marissa staring at him.

"I don't want to go anywhere. If he moves us, that's not good, especially since our parents are so close," Marissa said her voice actually sounding worried. Brian took a step towards her and hugged her.

"How do you know they're close?"

He felt her shrug. "I just feel it."

"What's it feel like?" he asked, still holding her.

"Like…wait! I saw something in Nott's pocket…did you see it?"

"No, I wasn't looking at him," Brian pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were wide and there was a small smile on her face.

"We need to write a letter, quickly before Millie comes and see if she can deliver it," she rushed over to their bags, with him at her heels. "I saw a map sticking out of his pocket. It had the letters E-A-S that I could see and it said "Map of" at the top. It's got to be a town or something." She took the quill from him and wrote a quick note.

"That's a good piece of information. Write in there about him saying we were going somewhere. I'm sure they know, but it wouldn't hurt for them to know that we know."

He watched her write, saying that they were still ok then explained what they saw in his pocket. She handed it to Brian who scribbled a quick note then folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Now, we just have to wait for Millie," Marissa said trying to keep the note of excitement down a notch.

"Want to take a look outside again? See if anything has changed?" Brian asked. Marissa nodded and he held on tight as she sat on his shoulders and looked out the window, seeing the same thing she did last time.

Outside of Elkton, Maryland

7:25am EST; 1:25pm GMT

"Everyone have a map?" Draco asked as they walked towards the Bay, staying on the grass so they could take quick looks at the back of people's houses. A few people were out and about with their dogs playing in the sand and a few children ran too and fro, enjoying their last day out of school.

"We do, with a list of towns to skip for now," Hermione placated him. He seemed very nervous, agitated and she wasn't about to piss him off. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on all of them.

"President Boyle gave me a list of houses he knew of with those lamps and a list of addresses where there were houses that are older than 1975. Not that I know what those would look like here," Harry said gazing up at a multi-million dollar home with a white fence surrounding it.

"Probably something smaller and older than that," Ginny pointed at the very house Harry was looking at.

"It looks as if this whole stretch are these kinds of homes. Let's apparate down a bit," Hermione suggested. They looked around seeing no one and ducking behind a tree, the four of them disapparated a few miles down the road.

They appeared behind a shed, where the houses looked much more affordable.

"Feeling anything?" Ginny asked in a low voice to Draco. They were a few yards in front of Harry and Hermione who were glancing at the map.

"Just that she still is healthy. And that we seem to be headed in the right direction."

Ginny didn't question him. She learned after seeing him anticipate Marissa's needs when she was an infant to believe him. As her mother, she knew what Marissa needed, but when all else failed to quiet her and calm her down, Draco seemed to know just the way to hold her, just what to say to her to calm her down. He never tried to explain it, he couldn't. When Ginny questioned him about it when Marissa was about a year, he just shrugged and said the thought just came to him as to what he needed to do to help Marissa.

And that's how they spent the majority of their morning, disapparating past large Muggle developments, occasionally wandering onto the sidewalk when they couldn't walk along the Bay. Eventually they stopped for lunch a good 90 miles from where they started. Noone wanting to admit that they felt that this was going to take a long time, covering both sides of the Bay.

Malfoy Estate

5:25pm GMT; 12:25pm EST

Ron was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the sofa in his sister's living room, just getting ready to start on his next article on the ranking of the professional Quidditch teams for the following year. Samantha, Jeremy and James had left to go update the rest of the Weasley cousins on what was happening in Maryland.

After writing and then rewriting the first sentence, Ron threw down his quill, burying his face in his hands, cursing loudly. He was pissed that Nott did this, worried about his niece and Ginny and felt helpless because he couldn't do anything. Wallowing in anger and sadness it took a few loud taps at the window for him to turn around. Seeing an owl similar to the one Ginny and Harry had described to him he shot up off the floor and wrenched open the window. With trembling fingers he took the parchment and opened it. Immediately he touched the coin in his pocket, which would warm the one Ginny had. The only way they could figure to keep in touch, especially if the four of them were in a Muggle area. Then he waited, knowing that it might take a bit for her to find a fireplace so they could talk. While he waited, he threw a few treats at the owl and found some parchment in Draco's office, not caring he was invading his brother in laws privacy. He scribbled three notes saying the same thing, "Kids still ok, received note from them. Will give more info later." He sent one to his wife, one to his mother and one to Narcissa. He asked Samantha to let Hermione's parents know and that is when he heard Ginny's voice from the living room.

"Hey," he skidded on his knees to a stop and began reading the note before she could say anything.

"E-A-S?" Ginny said and he saw her turn her head and say it back over her shoulder. Then she turned back to him and he could see the pain in her eyes, even through the flames.

"They're ok Gin, you're getting closer," Ron reassured her, wanting to reach out and take her hand or something to comfort her. "Everyone ok down there?"

"Tired but fine. Read that note to me one more time, Hermione is going to copy it."

So Ron read down through Marissa's few sentences, then read Brian's few words reinforcing that they were healthy and that he missed them. He even said to give Kirstin, Taryn and Laura a hug for him.

"Thanks Ron. For being there and everything…did you…?" 

"Yes, I let everyone know. Did Harry find the name of that town yet?"

"He said that there is one called Easton, further south and a bit east of where we are. We'll go check it out, see if we can find a map that looks like the one Marissa described. I'll let you know more later ok?"

"Take Care, sis," Ron said and with a "pop" she was gone.

Spare Room

12:30pm EST; 4:30 GMT

"That was so awesome Millie took the note again," Brian said polishing off the last bit of his turkey sandwich and biting into the pear, the only other thing Nott gave them.

"She likes you," Marissa said simply taking a drink of water from the paper cup on the tray.

"I guess that's good for what we need her to do," Brian ventured.

"You'll probably break her heart when we get out of here," Marissa kidded throwing the pear back on the plate at the same time Brian did. They were quiet, knowing Millie would apparate back in and take their tray, lest they tried to wack Nott with it.

Sure enough she came, grabbed it and without a word, disapparated.

"I'm tired," Marissa stood up and rolled herself onto the bed. They had been leaning against it eating so Brian remained on the floor, but turned to look at her, his face level with hers since it was just the two mattresses on the floor.

"You alright?" Brian asked and she nodded, curling up under the blankets unbuttoning and zipping her pants but leaving them on. She could tell she was losing weight because her pants felt loose on her.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" For his answer she slid back towards what was usually "his" side of the bed and he climbed in, turning to his side facing her.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when we get out of here?" Brian asked, burrowing under the covers with her.

"Shower and hot meal," Marissa smiled at the thought. "LONG shower and hot meal!"

"I hear you." He was quiet for a moment and they gazed at each other, just looking and taking each other in. "You never answered my question from earlier."

"What was it?" her brow drew down over her eyes, trying to remember.

"You said you knew our parents were coming. How do you know?"

"It's a feeling more than anything," Marissa felt him slide an arm under her neck and she turned to him, grateful for his warmth. She pressed her chilly arms against his side and even he could feel the cool skin through his shirt.

"What's it feel like?"

Marissa felt his hand rubbing up and down her arm, slowly warming it with his hand. Stretching it out over his stomach, she snuggled in deeper, trying to put words to the feeling.

'Like this…it feels like this,' a voice whispered. It was the same feeling of being held by Brian.

"Well…it…," she could feel her nerves starting to jiggle in her stomach for what she was about to say, but she felt she had to, in case there wasn't another chance. "It feels like this, when you hold me," she said in a whisper and for a second his hand stopped moving up her arm, pausing on her elbow.

"And, how does that feel?" his voice was hesitant, wondering.

"I feel secure, safe…loved," she barely added any sound to the last word but he heard it. He moved his hand up to her shoulder, then back down massaging lightly.

"Those are good things to feel." Brian wasn't sure what else to say. The "love" word through him for a loop and he could tell it did the same to her, so he filed it away and decided to come back to that later.

"Yeah," she sighed and pressed her hand against his ribs in an awkward hug. "Yeah, they are."

And within a few minutes, they both drifted of to asleep

Between Easton and St. Michael's, Maryland

6:03pm EST; 11:03pm GMT

"We need to get moving if we are going to beat sunset," Ginny said and Draco cut her a look. They were both short on tempers having searched miles and miles of shore line, getting excited when they came to a clump of trees like the ones described in the letter, only to be let down when there wasn't a house near by or the house definitely didn't fit the way Marissa and Brian had described it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed, tucking her arm through Draco's as they walked towards yet another stretch of shoreline.

"It's fine…I feel the same way," he admitted taking her hand and kissing the back of it, then holding it as they walked towards the water and stopped. It was a really beautiful spot and to their left they could see how the edge of the shore started curving around the bend and seemed to form a small hill. Watching Draco, Ginny didn't notice Harry and Hermione head down the shore and take a spot on a rock, resting for just a few minutes and giving each other a bit of private time.

Draco settled himself back against the rock creating a barrier between him and the beach behind, he tugged Ginny's hand and she collapsed next to him and stared out at the water.

"Five minutes, then we get up and move," he pointed to his left, heading down towards where the Atlantic Ocean met the Bay.

"Can you tell if we're close?" Ginny shifted, feeling the hard rock beneath her and tried to find a comfortable spot.

"Not really. Maybe it'll hit me when we see the house, I don't know," he threw a rock out towards the water and it landed with a soft "plop" scattering soft ripples in it's wake. He looked so lost that for a second, Ginny was reminded of the look on his face when they first started being an item, way back in her 6th year. Calling his name softly, she reached up, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, passionately until she felt him give in. His hands cupped her face, ran through her hair and he released a soft moan against her lips. Using that as her cue to pull away she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, Draco, deeply, forcefully, and with my whole being. We will find her, I promise you. I trust that you know how to follow the pull you have with her. Let's get up and start searching again, though I know we both want to just go sit and rest our weary legs." She scrambled to her feet watching his eyes follow her as she moved.

"And, after that just take you and shag you senseless," he said lightly, a bit of the Draco she knew and loved shining through. "Let's go get the other two and keep moving."

And together the four of them headed down the beach, getting closer to Nott's with each step they took.

Spare Bedroom

Still Easter Monday

7:30 pm EST

The pitcher of water came and Millie left.

Their bathroom break came and went in the course of five minutes.

Brian and Marissa took a three hour nap and were still feeling tired. They laid there in bed, talking in spurts but generally just holding each other, occasionally ending up in a nice, deep kiss until one of them pulled away, breathless, staring at each other as if they had no idea they could have such a dramatic effect on another human being.

"How're we going to handle this when we get back?" Marissa asked, finally voicing the nagging thought that had been running through her head all day. "I mean, if we just walk in school, holding hands, kissing in the hall and such people are going to think it's just a repercussion of being trapped here."

"It's not though," Brian said running his knuckles along the back of her cheek.

"I know. I shouldn't care what other people think, but I want people to know it's real, not just a fling or something…and then there's our parents. I don't know if they could handle me saying "Thanks for rescuing us…can my boyfriend," the word felt foreign to her and she lost her train of thought for a moment as his thumb caressed her cheek, "umm…come to dinner? Does that make any sense at all?"

"It does. Maybe we should give it a few days, til things get back to normal then ease the whole relationship thing into it…although I would much rather just walk in to Hogwarts holding your hand and never letting go."

Marissa felt a warm glow come over her as he said that and not being able to help herself, she snuggled up against him.

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care what they think, but I do care about keeping my parents sanity and you know they are going crazy right now. Maybe we could take the wait and see approach." Marissa ran her fingers along his shoulder. He was quiet, mulling over what she said.

"Remember when I said something about Owls and needing to study for those and not letting anything interrupt me?"

"Yeah," Marissa laughed thinking of how backwards it was now.

"I was so very wrong," he finished, laughing with her then kissed the top of her head.

"You know, if we are truly boy and girlfriend, and I know that you don't like labels," Marissa patted his chest and heard him make a noise that filled her ear, "I don't even know a few of the basics about you."

"Like what?"

"Your favorite color? Favorite dessert?"

"Green and chocolate chip ice cream with hot fudge sauce, oh and peanuts," Brian answered quickly. "You?"

"Purple and apple pie."

"Favorite book?" Marissa asked.

"Hmmmm…my mother got me reading that Lord of the Rings trilogy when I was about 13 and I really liked them. Haven't read much else besides textbooks since then. You?"

"We had a series of books at the house in Spain mum made me read. I really liked them, but like you haven't read much else since second year."

And back and forth they went until it was dark outside, forcing them to think about bedtime. A few warm and affectionate kisses later they both pulled away, feeling that they were getting to a point that once passed, would be very hard to turn back. Marissa started apologizing; saying she wasn't ready to be as intense as last night and Brian shushed her again, telling her to stop apologizing. Instead, they burrowed under the covers and fell asleep totally curled around each other making it very hard to tell where one began and the other one ended, especially since Marissa forgot to shed her jeans.

Neither of them aware of a particular stealth operation taking place right outside, no more than five miles away from Nott's house.

A mile up the road from Nott's

8:39pm EST; 12:39am GMT

Draco stopped suddenly, causing Harry to walk into the back of him. They had been walking on the sidewalk occasionally peeking around the back of someone's house. They had a list of 15 houses in the area that President Boyle had managed to floo to them at the restaurant they had dinner at two hours previously. 15 houses that had those electric torches, one of them down the road had some that were just purchased a week ago. He had also said that Nott's House Elf had come back, but had moved so quickly that by the time Torbin, the House Elf "on duty" recognized who she was, she had disapparated again.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked pulling his wand. Draco made a slight motion with his hand and everyone stopped, tense and quiet. No one was outside. Children were being readied for school the next day. Most animals were already inside, the air had a definite wet chill and they all had pulled out sweatshirts and donned them after dinner.

"Here," Draco pointed over a hill and began walking quickly down the sidewalk then ducked around someone's garage making his way down to the edge of the water which was lapping against the shore. No one said anything as he walked quickly towards whatever force was pulling him. Ginny trotted behind him, with Harry and Hermione next to her. The three of then kept their eyes out but no one was about. The night was clear and lights shown from most of the older Muggle house windows, but no one seemed interested in four adults walking on the shore.

She felt Draco reach for her hand and his body seemed to quiver with some type of current and she knew they were close. She felt it in her heart; her instincts kicking in and it was all she could do to not run ahead of him. She knew Hermione felt it too from the way her other hand was being squeezed for a moment. What would the find when they got there?

"Not too far now," Draco murmured and slowed down, stepping around some rocks. Five minutes later he stopped, the water almost lapping at his feet. He turned his back to the water and stood still for a minute, face turning back and forth then he pointed a bit to his right.

"There."


	19. Chapter 19

Night 4/ Day 5

Outside an old house

Easter Monday

9:45pm EST

The four of them crept up the tree line with Hermione walking backwards, wand out making sure no one was going to surprise them from behind. Harry had done a sweep with his wand but detected no magical shields outside the home. They needed to get closer to see if they could detect anything inside the two-story house. If there were wands in there, and they had been used, they would know.

Cresting the hill, Harry was the first to see the gazebo. He elbowed Draco and pointed towards the run down building. They could see even with the minimal light from their wands. But, now that the house was in sight they all muttered "nox" and pitch black descended suddenly, except for a lone dim light in the window of this particular house.

"I'll go see if I can find that window to the bedroom, get a reading. Ginny, can you go to the front and tell me what you see there?"

"Okay." She set off slowly picking her way through the wet grass and sparse trees. This house would be perfect for hiding people. It was at the end of a road, the nearest house was at least 200 yards down the street and trees stood to one side and a row of hedges, leading up to the gazebo, on the right. Following the hedge line she made it to the front, catching a glimpse of a light shining out the small window near the front door. Curtains were drawn but she could hear the very muffled sound of a television. She circled back around, feeling Draco fall in step behind her. Harry was walking around the gazebo and Hermione was carefully looking at the trees in the back.

"I found the window," Draco whispered. "It's too dark, I can't see anything, but I know she and Brian are in there. Harry said he got readings of two wands, Brian's signature being one."

"How do we do this? He's in there watching the television. Do we just knock on the door and hope he opens it, apparate in and take him by surprise?"

"I don't have any readings of anti-apparation wards. Probably because he's afraid that it would've given him away, especially if we found one in a Muggle neighborhood," Hermione stated, and she could barely make out three heads nodding in agreement.

"Well, I think we should apparate in, Hermione stupefies him, Ginny brings out the ropes," Draco broached. "Harry and I can then find the way downstairs. I have no idea what is down there and I don't want to apparate on top of our kids. Once Nott is secured, one of you send your Patronus to President Boyle who'll contact Dumbledore with our location. The Ministry can come and deal with him."

"Who'll apparate the kids to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked thinking maybe she should.

No one said anything.

"I think maybe Ginny and I should. When you find them, guys, call us. One of us will come down and then both of you come up and keep an eye on Nott until the Ministry, or whoever, gets here. We'll take the kids since we have the clearance to bypass registration at St. Mungo's. If for some reason I don't think they are well enough to apparate we'll get that fireplace connected to the Floo Network and floo them," Hermione thought aloud.

"Sounds like a plan. Apparate into that front room. Stupefy, wrap him up; we'll find the door to the basement and find the kids, who are probably sleeping since the lights are off down there," Draco planned and on the count of three, holding hands they all disapparated from the backyard.

9:55pm EST

Nott's Living Room

Nott lept off the sofa after hearing a multitude of unmistakable apparating "pops".

"What the…," he began yelling, eyes going wide seeing four adults standing in his living room.

"Stupefy," Ginny said simply and he collapsed back onto the sofa before he could even glance around for his wand, which was the cushion next to him. Ginny leaned over, grabbed it and threw it behind her, hearing it clatter to the floor.

Hermione wordlessly pointed her wand at him, muttered a charm and ropes appeared on Nott's ankles and wrists then she pointed her wand at the door.

"Expecto Patronum," and out shot a deer (her patronus changing from an otter when she married Harry) which took off through the door and disappeared down the lane, invisible to Muggles.

"Nice to see you again you arsehole. You took our kids…now the fun begins," Ginny said venom dripping from her words and Hermione pointed her wand at Nott's throat, watching him start to come around. Ginny slapped hers against her palm, taking every ounce of willpower she had not to "crucio" him right there, then turn and run after Draco and Harry. She heard them "alohamora" a door somewhere behind her…

"Steps down," Harry muttered, reaching for a light switch; on flicked the fake electric wall torches, only two. They walked silently to the bottom, lest there be someone else down there, but as they carefully slid the door open they were greeted by darkness and silence.

"Lumos," Draco muttered and his wand lit up a small hallway. Harry peeked in the door to his right, heart racing and saw a bathroom, relaying this to Draco.

"Down here." Draco took the hall in six long strides and tried the door, it was locked but a simple "alohamora" brought the almost inaudible click of something being unlocked. Harry glanced at Draco both of them clearly on edge and Draco opened the door slowly, illuminating the room with his wand Their wands lit up a bed with two figures under the covers, backs to the door. They heard someone mumble something, causing Draco to stiffen and Harry knew he recognized the voice as Marissa's. Walking over they found them asleep, facing away from the door, Marissa's arm flung over Brian's waist, her breathing deep and even.

Draco fell to his knees, feeling Harry's hand on his shoulder for a moment. A few deep breaths later he brought himself under control feeling Harry crouch down next to him.

"Ready to wake them?" he asked softly and Draco nodded, seeing Harry move to the other side of the bed and hearing him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, son, wake up…its dad," Draco heard him say his voice thick with unreleased emotion.

"Turn out the light," Brian mumbled, rolling over clearly still asleep. Harry made a sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Marissa," Draco said softly watching her roll over to her other side, now facing him, mumbling like Brian.

"S'off," she mumbled thickly almost seeming to have a conversation with Brian in their sleep.

"I really want to just shake the hell out of them wake them up, but maybe we should let the girls come down and check them out," Draco whispered as he reached out and let his palm rest against Marissa's cool cheek. She smiled a bit under his hand, then he dropped it, seeing how hallow her cheeks were.

Harry cleared his throat and mumbled he'd go get them, and he walked out of the room, his footsteps fading away down the hall and up the stairs.

9:57pm EST; 2:57am GMT

Spare Bedroom

Marissa was dreaming she was on a boat, gently rocking back and forth. A light was moving around blinding her and she brought up her hands, trying to block out the light.

She turned to Brian in her dream, telling him to turn off the light, but he said he didn't have one and had no idea where it was coming from. She turned around in the boat trying to move away from it, but it seemed to follow her movements. Brian put a hand to her cheek, telling her if she kept her eyes closed, the light wouldn't bother her as much. So she did, and soon the light seemed to fade away, letting her sit in the boat in peace.

9:59pm EST

Spare Bedroom

Ginny and Hermione came rushing in, wands lit since they couldn't find a switch for any lights.

"He kept them in the dark? No lights? Damn him," Ginny cursed, falling to her knees next to Draco who squeezed her arm then, turned and went up to deal with Nott and the Ministry who would arrive in the next few minutes.

"Marissa?" Ginny reached over and smoothed back her hair, watching her move her head a bit and smile.

"Tired…lemme sleep," she murmured and Ginny blinked back tears. Hermione rested a hand on Brian's shoulder and glanced at Ginny across the bed, both of them seeing his arm find Marissa's waist and settle down upon it.

"They've lost weight and have all the symptoms of …," Hermione started, her Healing mode kicking in, but not disguising her cracking voice.

"I know…drugged with a sleeping potion…probably to keep them subdued when he dragged them to Ireland tomorrow. But I think they'll be ok if we apparate them into the children's ward," Ginny finished softly.

"Why don't I go ahead and get two beds ready because if we apparate them laying down they'll end up on the floor at St. Mungo's. Then I'll come back here and direct us back to the hospital?"

"Thanks Hermione. I know you don't want to leave…," Ginny said gratefully.

"I'll be right back," Hermione extinguished her wand and pocketed it, disapparating with a soft POP.

Ginny got a full minute to observe the two sleeping teens, her heart soaring, tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She didn't even hear Draco come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"The Ministry's here up with Nott. Harry's giving them the run-down and contacted President Boyle from Salem I. Where's Hermione?" Ginny choked out what her friend was doing.

"We're done. We found them," Ginny choked out, brushing tears off her cheeks then falling into Draco's arms, forcing him to sit down on the floor, brushing their school bags. He grabbed the cloak and pulled revealing them and he gave a small smile.

"Yeah, we sure did. We'll contact everyone when we get back to the hospital," Draco kissed her, tasting her salty tears.

"He used a sleeping potion on them, probably in the water they had before bed," Ginny swiped at the tears, hearing Draco curse under his breath as he hugged her tightly.

Hermione apparated back in saying two beds were set up and she made the decision to set them up in the same room, divided by a curtain. They had been together for four nights and she realized that separating them might not be the best idea at the moment.

Harry came walking in holding two wands. He tossed Marissa's to Draco who pocketed it, then waved Brian's over the sleeping forms.

"Sticking charm is off though you wouldn't be able to tell," he cocked his head, now seeing Brian's arm draped over Marissa's middle.

"Ready?" Hermione asked eager to get out of there and rested her hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Ready," Ginny took Marissa's hand which flinched slightly then relaxed.

And seconds later the four of them disapparated from Nott's spare bedroom, leaving him upstairs with Ministry officials, an American representative and a severely broken nose matching a broken rib.

St. Mungo's Hospital

Children's Ward

11:15pm EST; 4:15am GMT

"Azkaban is too good for Nott," Ginny said watching a vile of replenishing potion and sleeping draught neutralizing potion drip into the children's arms. Both of them pale, thinner with their cheekbones a bit more prominent than when they left. They now lay in bed, both on their backs, clad in gowns, lights turned down a bit but neither one was waking up. Both had mumbled a few times as they were being poked and prodded but pure exhaustion combined with the potion had overcome them.

"Agreed," Hermione said and looked up as their two very tired looking husbands walked in, saying they sent word out via Owl. By the time everyone woke up they'd know Marissa and Brian were safe.

"I have to tell you Hermione," Draco walked over to where she was finishing up washing her hands. "I'd recognize that broken nose anywhere," he actually squeezed her shoulder quickly, the most praise anyone outside the family was likely to receive. Hermione smiled at him then turned to Harry.

"Brilliant," Harry shook his head oddly pleased Hermione hauled off and hit Nott.

"He'll be hurting around his ribs tomorrow too," Hermione shot Ginny a significant look and received a slight shrug in response. She felt Draco touch the back of her neck, acknowledging that he knew she hauled off and kicked him, but didn't say a word.

Glancing over at Brian, Draco felt a new admiration for him. He had never felt any more or less for him than his numerous nieces and nephews the Weasley clan had, but this boy seemed to have taken it upon himself to protect Marissa. Finding them fully clothed had eased his mind a bit but he honestly believed that these two supported each other and Draco couldn't wait to hear their story.

"I think we should all try and get some sleep," Ginny yawned and pushed herself up out of her chair.

"You want us to take first shift here?" Harry asked, knowing he could sleep anywhere.

"We'll do it," Hermione answered for both of them. "You guys go home, get a few hours then come back. We aren't going anywhere," Hermione slipped her arms around Harry's waist and hugged him hard.

"Let us know if anything changes," he said kissing the side of her head.

"We will," Ginny answered, receiving a quick kiss from Draco who still didn't like a lot of public displays of affection.

"I'll be back," Draco let his hand rest on Ginny's cheek and she nodded, then watched him walk over and press his lips to Marissa's head.

After another round of hugs, Draco and Harry walked out, both pausing to look back then disappeared out the doors. Hermione and Ginny stretched out on the sofas next to their children's beds and within minutes were asleep.

St. Mungo's Hospital

6:00am GMT

Marissa knew something was different before she opened her eyes.

The bed was softer, her clothes were different…but something else was missing.

Reaching out a hand she searched, her hand hitting an invisible barrier.

Her muddled mind was having problems making the ends connect.

Brian wasn't there, but there wasn't supposed to be a wall there either (she had been hitting the invisible charm that was placed around the bed to keep her from falling out), where was he?

She tried to call for him but she couldn't form the words…everything felt heavy and it was so hard to stay awake, so she drifted off back to sleep trying to form his name on her lips once more before she succumbed to the pleasant darkness.

Ginny shot up off the sofa, hearing Marissa moving and mumbling. Hermione heard it too and cracked open an eye.

"Everything alright over there?" her friend called from across the room.

"Marissa's talking in her sleep again. I think I heard her say "Brian"," Ginny replied groggily and she walked over seeing Marissa turn her head from side to side as if trying to shake off something.

"Here," Hermione stood up and with a flick of her wand, slid Brian's bed over to Marissa's, taking down the barrier between them.

"What're you doing?" Ginny asked in the middle of a yawn.

"She's been in the same bed with him for what? Four nights? She's looking for him…let them wake up here together, it'll be less of a shock." Hermione checked the potion and saw that there was another hour to go until the full amount would be in their systems, they should be waking up any moment and she couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Good idea," Ginny watched as Brian rolled over onto his side, somehow knowing Marissa was there. She saw him reach over and put his arm over her again.

"Merlin…it's like automatic for him," Ginny mumbled, not quite sure what to make of this. Hermione watched her son sleep, the color returning to his face. She could only nod, feeling a sense of pride for how he seemed to protect Marissa…not that she couldn't stand on her own two feet and take care of herself, but just looking at Marissa, you could tell she looked so much more fragile and thinner than the last time she had seen her, weeks before.

Suddenly Brian jerked and Ginny saw his eyes open; then his arm flew up and covered his eyes, his hoarse voice saying something like "turn them off". Hermione took down the charm from around the bed and sat on the edge.

"Brian, it's mum," she reached up and gently took her sons hands, which were now covering his eyes. Ginny doused the lights another notch, making it very dim.

Brian opened his eyes, feeling someone holding both hands and he blinked; confusion all over his face. For a moment, he was completely quiet, letting his eyes wander over his mother's face then at the potion bottles above him. Turning his head, he saw Marissa curled up on her side under the white hospital sheets and blanket then he looked back at his mother, seeing her eyes bright with tears and a smile on her face so happy he knew this wasn't a dream.

"How're you mum?" he asked, feeling groggy then suddenly found himself with a face full of her hair, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck.

"How am I? You sweet boy, you aren't supposed to be asking ME that…how are you? How are _you_ feeling? That's much more important." She pulled away and kissed him on his cheeks, feeling the scratchy facial hair under her lips.

"Are we really…where _are _we?" he asked weakly raising a hand to his mother's shoulder then dropping it.

"Yes, you're really out of Nott's hellhole and you are both here at St. Mungo's. It's six in the morning on Tuesday," Hermione told him resting her hand on his cheek, feeling Ginny come up behind her and laying a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Oh," was all he said for the moment, his eyes meeting Ginny's. "Marissa okay?" he asked. Ginny nodded, kissed his forehead and murmured a thank you just loud enough for him to hear.

"I feel so tired and weak," Brian said turning his head and letting his gaze rest on Marissa's sleeping form. "Did Nott slip something into the water? How stupid of us too…." 

"Brian! You have no right to say "stupid" with everything the two of you have been through. He just did it to keep you sedated enough to apparate or floo you into Ireland, thinking that Draco would just hand over Amy," Hermione scolded him and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face, thinking about how nice it was to hear his mother get a bit miffed at him.

"How is Amy?" he asked and again felt his mother's vice like grip around his shoulders. He brought a hand to her back and patted her awkwardly.

"She's a bit embarrassed, upset, scared…everything….thanks for asking…and when Marissa wakes up we'll tell you how we found you two." Hermione pulled back wiping tears away and Brian closed his eyes, mostly so he didn't have to see his mother cry.

"I'm still tired," he shifted back onto his side. "Where's dad?"

"Sleeping, but he'll be here soon." Hermione ran a hand through her son's thick wavy hair and he fell back into a light sleep, making a conscious effort to keep his arm from going around Marissa's waist.

'Best not to do that right now,' he thought, then let the wave of sleepiness take over, feeling his mother's reassuring hand pushing back his hair.

St. Mungo's

7:15am

Draco and Harry walked into their children's room with the weight of the world now off their shoulders. They had gotten a few solid hours of sleep and were looking forward to seeing their children up and talking. When they walked in they found that Hermione was reading a magazine and Ginny was still napping on the sofa. Marissa had yet to wake up as she was lighter weight wise than Brian and the sleeping potion would take longer to wear off. Brian was drifting in and out but when he heard the door open he opened his eyes to see his father walking towards him.

"Brian," Harry said, walking over and clapping his son on the shoulder.

"Hey dad," Brian said sleepily. Hermione threw the magazine down on the small table and stood up, wrapping her arms around Harry and leaned into him, both of them looking down at Brian.

"I guess you guys got our notes," Brian stated sitting up a bit further in bed as he saw a Healer come in with a tray of food. She set it down on a small table and wheeled it over to Brian, situating it over his lap.

"We did, both of them. Well, Ron actually got the second one, but both were instrumental in us finding out where you two were," Harry said watching Ginny wake up and sit up on sofa. Draco took a seat next to Marissa, looking at her, willing her to wake up.

"She'll be awake soon. She's been moving around a lot," Ginny walked over and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I know…everyone is outside wanting to come in and see them," Draco said glancing towards the door. He had come over with his mother, Devon and the triplets. Hermione's parents were outside with her daughters and soon all the Weasley aunt and uncles, along with Molly and Arthur would be arriving.

"I'll go out and update them, talk to my parents and such," Hermione said, turning to Brian she kissed his forehead, squeezed Harry once more then walked out to the waiting room.

Marissa shifted in bed and Brian turned, glancing at her as he ate a piece of waffle. She was on her side facing away from him and Draco watched her slowly open her eyes, quite the opposite way of waking up than how Brian came around.

"Hey," Draco whispered meeting her bleary eyes. She stared at him for a minute and he could see she was genuinely confused about where she was and if she was dreaming. Reaching out he placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her face up a bit more.

"You're safe now," he told her and she gave a little nod then closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Where's Brian?" she asked groggily.

"Right here," Brian said nudging her leg with his foot. She shifted in the bed, her gaze settling on her mother for a minute who was sitting by her feet.

"What? Mum?" Marissa tried to sit up but was still too weak. She could feel a sense of panic not knowing where she was and couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not.

'And why am I so weak? I feel like I just had the flu,' her brain started thinking of a thousand reasons why she felt so horrible and she started to feel scared and unsure of where she was.

"You're at St. Mungo's, Marissa," Ginny rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's leg.

"Marissa," Brian said quietly and she turned her head to him glancing at the fork with a piece of waffle on the end.

"Our parents found us, we're back in England," he said calmly looking at her the whole time.

But Draco could sense way more beyond those few, pat words just by the intense look in Brian's gaze. Marissa seemed suddenly more calm and aware as she turned back to her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered not prepared for Ginny's leap out of her seat and the way her arms felt like a vice around her.

"Don't say that…none of this is your fault sweetheart," Ginny chided fiercely, kissing Marissa's cheek then pulling away. "How do you feel?"

Marissa thought for a moment, knowing this question had so many other questions behind it. They wanted to know if Nott did anything, if Brian did or tried anything…she wasn't sure she could handle it all and looked to her dad for help. Reaching for her dad's hand she found it resting next to her hip and she squeezed it.

"I'm fine, just tired," Marissa said quietly and she locked eyes with her father who wrapped her slender hand in both of his and squeezed just as hard.

'Nott?' was the first thought she received from her father and it took her a minute to realize he hadn't said it aloud. She could hear her mother saying she was going out to talk to her parents, to tell them Marissa was awake and she shook her head slightly.

'Nothing…just a few choice words that's all,' Marissa said silently back to him, struggling to stay focused. She felt him poke around in her head gently and find the comment Nott had made to Marissa about being a very pretty child of a Malfoy and a Weasley. Closing her eyes she made a mental apology that she was tired and drifted off, hearing Brian's fork clatter on his plate every know and then and listening to him and Harry talk about what had been going on at home since they had been missing.

'Just another hour of sleep is all I need,' Marissa thought to herself. 'Then send in the welcome wagon.'

And with that thought she fell back into a dreamless sleep, her hand firmly holding her father's who didn't make any attempt to let it go.


	20. Chapter 20

Day 5

St. Mungo's

Tuesday

Marissa hadn't seen so many of her relatives and Brian's in one room at the same time…ever. By the time she was awake and aware of what was going on there had been a steady stream of well-wishers coming in and out. At nine in the morning, when her parents finally let her siblings in, the triplets immediately came over and hugged her, Erin crying and Derek swearing vengeance while Dixon told her everything he'd like to do to him…all whispered lest Amy hear.

Amy had been hanging back, unsure of what to do or say but when Marissa had beckoned her over they hugged and Marissa told her she wasn't mad. Amy had responded by saying that she was glad someone had caught her father and was sending him away, so she and her mother could feel safe again. Pansy was on her way back from Romania where she had been staying with a friend, thinking that maybe Nott would try to come after her to get to Amy; never thinking that he would go after Draco's child. Finally, Amy stepped away, wiping at the tears on her face and excused herself to walk down the hall to a restroom.

Devon was the last one of her family to come forward and Marissa could see the same expression on his face that her father had, one of anger and relief all at once. He had sat down and hugged her long and hard, not saying a word but both were fighting back tears. All Marissa really wanted to do was break down and have a good cry…out of relief and out of general tiredness, but she couldn't do that, not with everyone in the room.

To round up the joyful reunion Cassandra had come in with her boyfriend, Chad Hart, announcing they were now engaged. He had asked her before they left Hogwarts on Friday and Marissa was excited! They were only sixth years and her parents were thinking it was a bit early, but to Marissa she figured if they were in love and wanted to spend their life together then make the commitment now. Marissa was going to be in the wedding next summer. Her ring was beautiful, sliver with delicate ribbons intertwined around a nice sized diamond. Cassandra had said it was the first time she had ever seen her father cry; Marissa couldn't even think of her Uncle Charlie crying and refused to believe it.

But now, a bit before four in the afternoon, everyone had left. She convinced her parents to go back to the house and try to restore some order to their lives, cook dinner, come back later and bring her some shepherd's pie, because all she wanted to do was rest and have peace and quiet. Brian's parents were still in the room; Harry having come back after teaching his afternoon classes. Brian's bed had been moved back across the room and Marissa found it made her feel a bit lonely.

Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, she decided to take a walk; to go see the infamous Malfoy Baby Wing that her grandmother had built (not having been there since Derek, Dixon and Erin were born). She slipped on her shoes, ran a brush through her hair and walked out the door, briefly telling Hermione where she was going so no one would worry.

She was on the fourth floor of the hospital and decided that taking the stairs would feel good; get some exercise and maybe pump up her spirit a bit. She was feeling down, quiet and alone. Sure, she had smiled and nodded when every one of her relatives came in and hugged her, some bearing gifts, others just words of support. From the time she was alert until a half hour ago she was constantly talking. Even with all the people that had entered her room, no one had asked her "Do you want to talk about it?" It was mostly, "Tell us what happened!"

Taking the last flight of stairs, she pushed open the door to the first floor and followed the signs to the Baby Wing. 'I'm sure that mum and dad didn't want to bother me…and are waiting for me to say something,' Marissa rationalized with herself. 'Maybe they figure I'll talk about it on my own time, but just having someone ask even if I didn't want to would've been nice. But, how am I feeling? I can't even put it into words.' Sure, there was happiness and relief at being back home and not with Nott.

As she looked through the Nursery window at three small sleeping babies she tried to figure out what else was bothering her. Sure, she was going to miss Brian when they went home in the morning. She figured, no she _knew_, that he would be having family time at home. His sisters were coming home for dinner from Hogwarts tomorrow evening and Marissa suspected the same thing would happen to her. They were slated to go back to school on Sunday and she hoped that getting back into the routine of her life would help her get back on course.

She silently watched a Healer pick up a baby girl and weigh her, change her diaper, put her back into a carrier and take her out and down the hall, probably to her mother's room. She felt someone come and stand next to her; she didn't have to look up to know it was her father.

"You know, when you were born I thought you were the smallest thing ever," he said softly without greeting her. "Then came Devon and I thought he was huge, being almost eight pounds…then Ginny told me he was normal sized. Along came the triplets and they were even smaller than you were, something I never thought I'd see."

Marissa wasn't too sure what to say as she stared into the Nursery, her eyes roaming around all the strange looking machines.

"I guess we never cease to amaze you," she responded.

"No," he said even softer, "You don't."

Now she turned and faced him, he was still in his teaching robes, having taught his NEWT level class then came back to the hospital. He was looking forward through the glass and slowly she turned back to the two babies in the room.

"I guess I amazed you at how stupid I was to touch something so…foreign," Marissa began not being able to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"What?" Draco now turned and looked at her, surprise apparent on his face. "No, Marissa. No one is blaming you for anything and you definitely weren't being stupid…," he began but Marissa interrupted him, still gripping the railing below the window and refusing to look at him.

"I was. I should've known a cat wouldn't have sat that still just waiting for me to touch it. Brian tried to stop me. He tried to pull my arm away…but," she gave a small colorless laugh, "he was too late and I ended up getting him into this situation, too."

"Marissa! This is not something you can blame yourself for. Nott had his house elf put it there and just waited for you to touch it. She had been at the castle all day and when she heard that there was a baby unicorn. So, Millie went to see and saw Hagrid write you the note. She knew then exactly where to place it to carry out her master's orders."

"I shouldn't have touched it, dad! You and mum taught me to be aware of my surroundings, to watch for things that were out of place…I should've known!" Marissa said angrily, feeling the tears pricking the back of her eyes. Her mind hurt from everything she was keeping inside. She never tried to feel sorry for herself while she was locked in the room with Brian-being too busy plotting their way out of there and caught up in whatever relationship they had started to establish.

But now, it was hitting her that she could've prevented this and it was gnawing away at her that she got Brian into it. Another thought trickled in that maybe Harry and Hermione wished Brian hadn't been walking with her at the time.

"You said yourself it looked like a real cat. And witches and wizards have real cats on the grounds, so there was nothing strange about it. Don't blame yourself." Draco saw her wipe her arm across the back of her eyes, then let them fall dejectedly to her sides.

"I-I just don't know what to do now. I go back to school and people are going to think all sorts of things and all I want to do is get back to my normal life!"

Draco gently took her arm and steered her into an empty room, shutting the door behind him and turning on the light. He didn't let go of her arm but drew her to him and felt her wrap her arms around him now crying openly.

"What do you think people are going to think? They know the true story and trust me, no one at all blames you," he explained rubbing her back. She just shook her head and felt like she couldn't stop crying. All the stress she felt, the anger, the blame just poured out of her onto her father's chest. She didn't mean to melt down; she wanted to remain strong, to let everyone know that Nott didn't beat her or bring her down but her plan wasn't working.

"I'm sorry…_so sorry_," Marissa cried and all Draco could do was hold her tight. She wasn't listening to logic or reason at the moment and he knew she just had to let it all out. Brian had told his parents that Marissa had remained strong, never really cried and seemed upbeat most of the time. So, he knew this was going to happen at some point. He sat with her on the bed until she cried herself out and waited for her breathing to return back to normal, before he pushed her back a bit, looking down into her eyes.

"You have to believe us when we say we don't blame you, Brian or anyone at Hogwarts. Your mother and I are so proud of how you two handled yourselves during this ordeal and know it's taken a toll on you emotionally and physically. Which is why you're going to have a few days rest at home; Brian can come visit if he wants too. We can have everyone over for a dinner or keep it to just our immediate family. Whatever you need to do to recover, okay?"

And the way her father said it and the feeling that she received from him she knew he truly believed none of this was her fault. Lowering her eyes, finding a tissue in her hands she used it and nodded slightly, whispering in agreement to her father.

"Let's get you back to your room." Draco guided her off the bed and out the door, taking the stairs to give her more time to get her emotions under control. He noticed she didn't shrug his arm off her shoulders like she once did. She even let him guide her back to her bed. Brian, Harry and Hermione were gone, probably downstairs getting something to eat since he constantly seemed to be hungry now.

"I think you should rest and if you want, we can bring some Shepherd Pie back around dinnertime." Draco pulled up the covers over her legs and tucked them in around her ribs like he used to do when she was younger.

"That'd be great. Bring some for Brian…he'll probably be hungry again by then anyway." She gave her father a small smile and he patted her arm.

"I'll let your mum know." He kissed her forehead and knew she was asleep before he even had her door shut all the way.

St. Mungo's

5:35pm

Marissa awoke with a start, lying on her side facing the window. She had awoken from a dreamless sleep, feeling much refreshed after her therapeutic cry and nap.

Her eyes fell on the back of Brian who was standing looking out the window. His hands were on the windowsill and he was leaning forward like he was looking down at the street below. For a moment she studied him quietly. Starting with his wavy almost-black hair then her eyes moved across the shoulders (she decided these were her weakness…she was a shoulders girl) and down his torso to his feet which were in a pair of brown leather slippers. He looked as if he was deep in thought, pausing only a moment to scratch his shoulder.

A moment later he turned around slowly, immediately seeing she was awake and observing him. His eyes promptly changed from whatever serious thought he was having to a bright, happy look.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked pleasantly, walking over to where she was now sitting up in bed, running her hands through her hair.

"I did. Everyone tired me out, I guess. Did you have a nice meal with your parents?"

Brian shrugged and sat next to her, both of them swinging their legs over the side of the bed. "It was food."

She noticed he didn't say anything about his parents and asked where they were.

"Went home for a few. Said they'd come back before visiting hours were over. How was your walk?" he looked at her as if he knew it wasn't the best one she ever had.

"It was a walk," she said giving him a small smile.

"Touché," he smiled back at her. "We ran into your father after he brought you back here. Did you two talk?" he reached over and took her hand gently, letting her know she could trust him and tell him what really transpired. He seemed to know that the walk was not uneventful. So, Marissa told him, clamping a hand over his mouth as he insisted he didn't blame her, then went on to explain she just cried everything out, had a nap and felt better.

"Soooo, it was more a cathartic cry then?" Brian asked a few worry lines touching his forehead and mouth.

"Precisely. And my father said something that kind of shocked me…that you can come over to visit whenever…while I'm at home this week." She felt him squeeze her hand for a moment.

"My parents said the same thing."

They were quiet for a few minutes, each thinking about what that meant, wondering what their parents were thinking about THEM.

"Hey," Brian reached out and turned her head towards his. Moments later she was enjoying a long, soft, slow kiss, hands cradling each other's necks bringing forth some warm, happy feelings until Marissa pulled away knowing if it continued she'd be pulling him down into bed with her.

"What brought that on?" she whispered noticing her hand was gripping his with more force than usual.

"I just wanted to…is…that okay?" His brown eyes roamed over her face watching a smile light it up. She was happy that he felt he could do that, felt comfortable enough to kiss her when he felt like it.

"'Course," Marissa responded feeling him stand up and tug her towards the window. Sliding off the bed, she followed him.

"Check out the sunset," he pointed straight out of the window and Marissa involuntarily sucked in her breath. There was an array of oranges, yellows and reds streaked across the sky like someone painted them there with a wide bristle brush. Wispy horsetail clouds slid randomly through the rainbow of colors and she let her gaze take in the pure, beautiful sunset. Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned towards him a bit, wrapping her arms around her waist eyes roaming the horizon and the traffic down below.

She was happy they didn't feel the need to talk, that their silence was comfortable, companionable, enough to be lost in their own thoughts and enjoy the sunset out their window. She felt safe and secure again in his arms and that's when the reality of her feelings hit her. The whole time she and Brian had spent locked up by Nott had brought out her vulnerable side. The side she never wanted anyone to see and only when she was WITH him did she feel safe and back to the self she was used to. The thought that she was going to be going home tomorrow, Wednesday, and they would be in separate houses filled her with a strange empty feeling. Laying her head on his shoulder she tried to think of why she was feeling so strange about the time they were going to spend apart. Her mind raced in all different directions but before she had time to grab any one theory she heard the door open. Brian squeeze her shoulder and dropped his arm.

Ginny was standing there with a bag in her hand, watching them with mixture of surprise and amusement. She had seen Brian's arm around Marissa and saw how they both jumped when she walked in. But, it was the first awake physical touch she had seen between them and it wasn't looking like a casual one.

"I have Shepherd's Pie for both of you…hungry?"

"Yes!" Marissa walked quickly to her bed, drawing over her table.

"Brian, I have some for you too. Draco relayed the message from Marissa that you might POSSIBLY be hungry," she smiled at him as he nodded and spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

Ginny brought out two containers and conjured up some forks hearing a chorus of "thank yous" then the sounds of eating.

"I'll be back later. You two got the first helpings, now I have to go make sure Draco left some for me." Ginny kissed Marissa's cheek and squeezed Brian's arm before she left to go back home.

"This is great," Brian said taking a drink of water then shoveling more food in his mouth.

"It's hot and not a soup or sandwich," Marissa agreed, blowing on her fork cooling her food down a bit. "I got a nice hot shower, had a nice cry, a refreshing nap and now a home cooked meal…what else could I ask for?" Marissa asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Getting back to normalcy?" Brian mumbled through a mouthful of food; Marissa nodded and they continued their dinner in silence.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. Janet, Calvin and Mark managed to sneak in a visit and stayed for an hour. Janet had actually cried when she saw her friend; how thin she was and just the fact that she was in the hospital. Between Marissa and Brian they managed to get out the whole story to their friends, answering questions, not mentioning the fun they had in bed which Marissa had to admit seemed to have happened years ago.

Mark had to leave before everyone else and Brian walked him down to the entrance of the hospital giving Marissa and her friends some private time. Of course, Janet ended up asking the inevitable, "What's up with you and Brian?"

"What do you mean, Janet?" Marissa asked eyes flicking to Calvin who just shrugged as he sat there on the sofa with his arm around the back of Janet.

"Well, just watching you two tell the story you guys seemed to finish each other sentences and when the other was talking you'd be looking at him, not us. Did you two come to any realizations about your friendship?"

Marissa fidgeted a bit as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She stared at the schoolbooks Janet had brought for her trying to formulate a response in her mind.

"I-," she sighed and started again, looking at her friends across from her. "We talked a bit and I'm pretty sure our priorities have changed with what has happened to us."

"Like you realized school isn't the most important thing in life?" Calvin said in a kind way. She nodded a bit and looked up as Brian came walking in and without hesitation sat down next to Marissa on her bed nudging her with his shoulder.

Janet raised her eyebrows at Marissa as if to say, 'I knew something was up with you two.' Marissa just gave a tiny shrug as if to say, 'Who knew? You're right.'

"What're you two going to do when you get back to school? So many kids are going to want to know the whole story," Janet asked looking at Marissa who had now stretched out her long legs, letting them swing freely over the bed.

"I don't know. I don't want to relive it," Marissa started.

"I'm sure something will be in the paper. They can read it there," Brian answered at the same time. "There isn't much to say really. Four nights, almost, in one room, one meal a day, two bathroom breaks. We managed to get out two notes to our parents via house elf, writing a description of what we saw out the window-," he continued with Marissa jumping in.

"And that combined with magical traces from the port key, and a bit of help from Salem I. led our parents to us. Nott was taken by surprise, we were brought here. The end."

"Exactly." Brian squeezed Marissa's shoulder then let his hand drop between them.

"You know the Prophet will want more than that. It'll be interesting to see what they come up with," Calvin surmised watching Janet who started giggling.

"I can only imagine…after they get a hold of the story you'll have been locked up in a cell without any sustenance or outside communication."

"Blindfolded." Brian grinned and Marissa slapped his arm. He swatted it away, but not before he managed to squeeze her fingers a bit, a bit of personal communication just between them.

"It'll be interesting," Marissa agreed and listened to Janet tell her about everyone who was asking about them, even the teachers.

Finally, a bit after 7:30 Janet and Calvin left as the parents came back, causing Marissa and Brian to take up residence in their own bed talking with their own parents. Marissa got the distinct impression that her father didn't mention anything to Ginny about her crying jag. And she was grateful. Her mother wouldn't have fawned over her, but would've questioned how she felt during the whole ordeal, and she didn't want to relive it a half hour after telling Janet and Calvin. She found she felt better after talking with her friends and the thoughts she had before her cry seemed to be moot at this point.

'I'm an emotional mess,' she said to herself, smiling at her father who was watching her, taking in her mood and was relieved to see she was feeling better.

Visiting hours ended at 8:30 and after receiving hugs and kisses from their own and each other's parents they left. Marissa had to convince her mother that she was fine with them leaving. She could see how tired all four parents were and hoped that for the first time since Friday that they would get a restful, good nights sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Back to Life

It had been four hours since Marissa had been side-along apparated home to Malfoy Estate. And an hour since she had lunch with her mother while her father went back to school and continued to teach his full schedule of classes. Marissa managed, barely, to stay in her own bed at the hospital, figuring it wouldn't look virtuous to be sleeping in the same bed with Brian. She had suffered for it…waking up every hour, being restless and from the way Brian had circles under his eyes Wednesday morning, it looked like he had experienced the same sleeplessness.

Now, it was one in the afternoon and she was lying in her bed, burrowed under the covers in a long t-shirt staring at the wall. Her mother was downstairs doing paperwork and it was very quiet in the house without her siblings. She wondered how her parents spent their evenings here in the quiet. No one to yell at, no one to ground for fighting with a brother or sister, no one flying in their large, open back yard. At this very moment, Devon was probably in his Herbology class and the triplets in Transfiguration.

'And here I am, feeling sorry for myself because I miss Brian. I wonder what he's doing?' Marissa thought to herself, rolling over onto her other side, staring out the window at the rain coming down. She heard a muffled noise at her door and turned over seeing her mother standing there.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Ginny said quietly. Marissa sat up a bit and reclined against her headboard, feeling the oak spindles cut into her back.

"I can't."

"Why?" Ginny sat down on the edge and for a moment Marissa met her mother's eyes trying to locate the smallest ounce of courage inside her to tell her mother the truth. Briefly she glanced up at the ceiling then down at her lap.

"It's too quiet for one," Marissa said being truthful in that regard.

"It always is when you and everyone else are gone. I enjoy it though." Ginny smiled and Marissa smiled nodded, her eyes tracing the pattern in her blanket. "But, that has never stopped you from falling asleep before. Can you tell me what's bothering you? Are you still thinking about everything?"

Marissa could hear the hesitation in her mother's voice as to whether she should have even asked that question to Marissa. Closing her eyes, Marissa took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm fine about the whole kidnapping thing. Talking to my friends and seeing my family helped." 'Not to mention a nice cry,' Marissa thought to herself while simultaneously figuring out how to best word her next thought.

"Are you missing Brian?" Ginny asked gently her hand touching Marissa's knee reassuringly. Surprised, Marissa looked up at her mother and whatever look was on her face must have given away the answer. This was one of the few times Marissa had been caught off guard and not able to slip into that Malfoy Neutral look.

"I can tell. You were fine the whole time at the hospital and now you aren't…and I know being with him for four days predictably brings out a bond between you two."

Marissa just nodded, now looking back at her hands feeling anxious for the turn this conversation was about to take.

"Do you want to talk to him via floo or something?"

"No…yes…I mean I should be able to survive four hours without seeing or talking to him," Marissa reasoned in a voice that didn't sound confident.

"You will survive that long, and much longer but believe me, I know what it's like to be away from someone that is close to you. I can say the usual, 'Oh, it's only until Sunday, you'll survive, now buck up!' but that won't make you feel any better. Your dad and I had time to establish our relationship and to figure out what to do when we weren't together. You and Brian were thrown into a room where you were pretty much stuck to each other for days. That forces you to bond, or hate each other, with a passion." Ginny rubbed Marissa's leg, seeing her nod her head and took it as a sign to continue. "After your nap and after dinner we can see if they would like to come over. I'm sure Harry will send the girls back to school by 8 in time to finish their work. Want to try that?"

Marissa felt her body say "YES" before she could even voice it. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him and she felt those familiar butterflies take up their movement in her torso.

"I don't want to take their family time away though. I think I've caused them enough grief…I know, _it's not my fault_," Marissa said ruefully and gave a small smile to her mother.

"I have to ask Hermione a few questions about a case at St. Mungo's anyway and I can sneakily throw in the question as long as it's alright with your father."

"Okay…," Marissa now looked at her mother's face and it dawned on her somewhere along the line her mother felt the way she was right now. She wasn't pushing the issue with Brian, she was just helping Marissa along to see where things fell in the relationship with Brian Potter. "Thanks," Marissa said and on impulse she leaned over and hugged her mother. After their talk, which was the first tiny crack into opening the door to the world of boy talk with her mother, Marissa was able to fall asleep; dreaming she was standing on a beach hand in hand with Brian occasionally separating to collect shells and rocks up and down the coast.

As it happened, Draco agreed to having the Potters over after everyone was done eating and Devon, Erin, Derek and Dixon were back at school. They ended up leaving an hour after dinner, Devon having an exam in DADA; he said it probably wouldn't look good to have his professor stop in and see him here at home instead of studying. After helping with the dishes, Marissa received some more hugs, even a kiss on the cheek from Devon and they floo'd back to school.

"I'm going to go upstairs and look at the work I missed from Tuesday and Wednesday," Marissa said grabbing a bottle of butterbeer and heading upstairs, all the way to the back of the house where her room was. It was a large, spacious, typically large Malfoy-type house. Each child had their own room, which they were all thankful for, probably none more so than the parents who didn't have to deal with privacy and sharing items that were in the room. Pushing her door closed behind her, she decided to try and study until Brian got here. She spread out her Potions homework on the floor and began reading along with some note taking on the one potion she would have to make up on her own time. She found though as she tried to read down through her text she was replaying what Devon had said about the two new students that had transferred into Hogwarts from a German school.

A set of twins, brother and sister, Arnold and Claudia, had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Already, they made some enemies at Hogwarts among the students. When Marissa had questioned why, Devon just shrugged, saying they were 5th years so he didn't know them well but from what a few of his friends had said, they liked to be rude, talk back to teachers and just make fun of people in general.

"_Well, McGonagall won't let that go on will she?" Marissa had asked, receiving another shrug from Devon. _

"_I've given them each detention once and they have only been in the school for three days," Draco said while he helped himself to some more potatoes. "I've never met such rude children and wouldn't be surprised if they were expelled."_

"_They probably think that they are smarter than everyone…obviously there are some brains there if they were sorted into Ravenclaw," Ginny added._

"_I heard they read about Marissa and Brian in the paper and were making comments," Derek said, thanking his mother when she refilled his plate with another piece of chicken._

"_What kind?" Marissa asked and he gave the same Devon-type shrug._

"_Probably about how you planned it, or that you deserved it in some way…which you didn't," Dixon added in a rush seeing his father glance over at him._

"_There's always one in the bunch who makes things hard," Ginny said lightly, sitting back down from giving everyone second helpings._

"_Amy heard Arnold and Claudia talking about trying to cheat on an exam. She was in Herbology late cleaning up and the fifth years came walking in," Erin added to the conversation and everyone looked at her in surprise. She very rarely gossiped or talked about school and what people were doing._

"_Well, with the anti-cheating charms on the parchment and quills, I'd like to see them try!" Devon snorted, taking his plate and setting it in the sink where it began to wash itself. He turned to Marissa and locked gazes with her._

"_If one of them gives you any trouble, I'll deal with it for you," he said loyally. Marissa opened her mouth to reply but Draco cut her off.  
><em>

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, son. They're just being teenagers. They've transferred to a new school, a new country…no one is saying they are going to cause trouble for your sister or Brian."_

"_Maybe," Marissa said and then changed the subject, asking how Quidditch practice was going and who was practicing in her place. The subject of Arnold and Claudia Bossë was forgotten for the moment._

Shaking her head she decided maybe Potions wasn't going to get done tonight so she traded it for her Transfiguration, trying to learn how to make her water turn into wine then back again. This was a bit more interesting and she was able to keep her mind on task, until she heard a knock at her door. Figuring it was her mother or father she yelled for them to come in, turning her head and peering over her shoulder from her sprawled out spot on the floor.

It was Brian dressed in something she had never seen him in before. Navy blue dress slacks and a white button down dress shirt with navy blue pin stripes. She stared at him trying to figure out why he was dressed in some nice Muggle clothes. He walked in after standing in the open doorway for a few beats waiting for her to say something. As he made his way around her bed she continued to stare at him.

"We went out to dinner…Muggle restaurant in London," Brian explained when she seemed to have lost her ability to talk and look away.

"Oh," was all she could get out. But she was thinking a million thoughts a second in the back of her mind from how handsome he looked to wondering how it was going out to a Muggle restaurant. Something she had never done.

"Was it good?" Marissa cleared her throat watching him fold his legs under him and sit down, hands braced on his thighs. He gave her that typical male shrug.

"It was good, but just a restaurant." Brian picked up her Transfiguration book, checked out what she was learning then set it back down and turned to look at her, as she was still staring at him openly.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You…I don't know," she whispered then decided she wasn't going to play those coy games, "You just look really good and I haven't seen you in anything like that before." She stared at her book in front of his knees and then saw him move so he was laying on his stomach like she was.

"Thanks, this isn't something I normally wear so I guess you haven't seen me in it before," he said a bit awkwardly, not used to someone being so upfront with him. At least it was refreshing to know what she was thinking and not have to guess endlessly then end up guessing wrong.

"So, how's your first day back home?" Brian asked closing the book and laying it next to her school bag.

"Not to exciting. Took a nap," Marissa said quietly, wondering if she should admit she had missed him. "What did you do?"

Brian shifted his position, resting on his side, propping his head in his hand and looked at her.

"What do you think?" he asked her causing Marissa to look at him curiously.

"Ummmm…same thing I did?"

"Yeah…and," he pulled himself a bit closer to her so their faces were level and she could see the green specks in his eyes. "I missed you." Those three words made her heart jump and all of a sudden the ache was gone, only to be replaced by his lips against hers in a soft, gentle but restrained—I-Know-Our-Parents-Are-Downstairs-Kiss. A sigh escaped from Marissa as he pulled away.

"I missed you too," she admitted feeling his hand cover hers and for a moment they stared, almost shyly, at each other.

"Why is it I should miss you when we just saw each other a bit over nine hours ago?" Brian questioned, looking at her extra parchment then pulled a piece towards him along with an extra quill intent on doing his homework with her.

"I was wondering the same thing," Marissa said watching him flip to the correct page in her Potions book. She watched him flick his gaze at her and smile.

"Why don't we do a bit of homework? That way if someone comes up…they'll see we are behaving and we can stay away from our parents." Brian pushed the Potions book towards her and she agreed, settling down next to him, both of them reading her text together.

Marissa managed to survive the next few days of seeing Brian intermittently. She and her family floo'd over to Harry's to write down their statement about what happened, fully aware of their parents watching them for any signs of distress. Marissa found it almost therapeutic to write it all out as former Headmaster Dumbledore sat on the Potter's sofa drinking tea. She wrote out her version, Brian wrote out his and upon inspection they were the same, exact story. Before she had left that evening, Friday, Brian gave her a longer than normal hug even though everyone was standing in his living room. Marissa had noticed the small smiles on their mothers' faces and the look of interest on Harry's face. Her father was still talking to Professor Dumbledore and never even saw the exchange.

Saturday saw both of them packing up, getting one last check up from their mothers—finally given a clean bill of health. Brian and Marissa caught up on most of their work and come Sunday Brian floo'd to the school with his father and Devon came to take Marissa back. He had come over early in hopes of getting a homemade lunch and had stories to tell about the gossip that was going around about Nott and his captors.

"Most of it is negative stuff on Nott. Doesn't seem anyone has discovered that he's Amy's father or no one is saying anything," Devon told his everyone over lunch.

"Those German twins though are a piece of work. Claudia is really excited that Harry Potter's son goes there and Arnold is just walking around like he owns the place. Both are pains in the-," Devon started and Draco pointed his fork at him.

"You-know-what," Devon finished. "He's hitting on all the girls, so watch out," Devon told Marissa.

"I can handle myself," she responded, finishing her leftover spaghetti.

"That's what I'm afraid of…he has already come onto Janet and she was getting mad he wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, Calvin had to physically step in and pull her away, saying she was his girlfriend."

Devon took his plate manually to the sink, grabbing Marissa's in the process.

"Do you need anything else?" Ginny asked Marissa as she stood up to get her school supplies and her trunk.

"I have it all in my school bag or trunk…though a plate of those sugar cookies you made for a belated Easter gift would be great," Marissa smiled and watched her mother jump up and prepare a plate. Draco then stood up and cleaned up his area, then turned to his children.

"Make sure she gets settled and I want to see you sometime tomorrow to hear how your first day back went," Draco said pointing at Marissa who nodded.

"I have free time late in the afternoon, I'll stop by then. I would also like to borrow your POTIONS BOOK FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE if I can," Marissa asked.

"What for?" Draco followed them to the living room and watched her get her cloak and fasten it around her neck.

"I'm still trying to complete that formula for a cure for Wizards Flu and had an idea. I think what I need is in that book," she said seriously. Her father knew she was going to work tirelessly on this until she was convinced it couldn't be done or she found the answer.

"I'll find it and have it ready. It's big and heavy, so you might want to bring your bag," Draco handed her her Ravenclaw school bag and Devon grabbed her trunk, pulling it towards the fireplace and placing it on the floor.

"Have a good week, honey," Ginny came over, kissed Marissa's cheek and hugged her.

"I will mum…dad," Marissa turned to her father and hugged him as well. Holding her for a moment longer than she expected she realized he was a bit nervous about her going back.

"I'll be ok…won't touch anything strange and cat's aren't my favorite animal anymore," she joked lightly, pulling away from her father who patted her shoulder than escorted her to the fireplace.

"Just lock my room up after you get out," Draco said, already giving Devon the password which he would change the next morning.

"Will do dad," Devon said, grabbing some floo powder.

"Thanks for taking her back, Dev," Ginny gave him a quick hug and he nodded.

A minute later the Malfoy brother and sister stumbled out of the Potions Classroom's fireplace, exited the classroom (Devon casting the locking spell per his father's orders) and he walked her up the stairs to the tower.

"Ready to get back to the daily Hogwarts life?" Devon asked.

"Sure am. Just want to put this behind me," Marissa said following him into their tower immediately hearing her sister shriek her name and come over to hug her. Janet wasn't far behind and after many hugs to her fellow Ravenclaws she headed upstairs, Janet helping her with the heavy trunk.

"I saw Brian earlier. He looks better than he did when you guys were in the hospital," Janet said watching Marissa hang up her cloak and put her books on her desk.

"We're both feeling back to normal I think."

"How's it going with him? Have you done any more talking…or whatever." Janet winked at her and Marissa let out a small laugh.

"No, just some homework, a visit with Dumbledore, that kind of thing. It'll be interesting to see how we do with school back in the mix now."

"You two make the cutest couple," Janet said positively reinforcing the fact she would love to see them together.

"Thanks, we're going to take it slow, but I think his previous belief of not being able to do be together, with Owls this year, has gone by the wayside."

"Good, 'bout time he got some sense into that thick head of his…cute though it is." Janet followed her out and down the common room, only to pull her back around the corner before they descended the last few stairs.

"What?" Marissa grabbed onto the wall steadying herself.

"I just wanted to warn you I hear those German twins down there. Loud and obnoxious for some reason," Janet whispered and Marissa told her what Devon had said. Sure enough as they walked into the common room, which wasn't busy since it was a beautiful day outside, Marissa caught a glance of a tall, thin brown haired boy making his way towards her and Janet. She could feel Janet tense behind her and Janet's hand was grabbing Marissa's elbow in a protective gesture.

"Well, I haven't met you, where did you come from?" he asked in a thick German accent. Marissa tilted her head and wondered how she should answer.

"I came from upstairs," Marissa answered.

"Nice sense of humor…I like that," he looked at her hair flowing down her shoulders and she could almost feel his amber colored eyes move down her body.

"I'm Arnold Bossë…transfer student," he stuck out his hand and Marissa briefly shook it.

"Marissa Malfoy," she said and she saw his eyes widen.

"Ahh, yes…my sister Claudia and I have heard all about you and your…episode," he said struggling to find the word he needed. Marissa just nodded.

"We have to get going, lots to do," Janet tugged Marissa's arm. She gave a neutral smile in Arnold's direction and hurried out of the Ravenclaw Common Room behind Janet.

"Better make sure you align yourself with Brian right quick or he'll make the moves on you," Janet said as she steered Marissa quickly down the stairs and out to the Great Hall…then out into the sunshine.

"Arnold can try all he likes, won't work," Marissa waved to a few fellow students and followed Janet down towards Hagrid's.

"Hagrid wants to see you. He feels so bad with what happened. So, let's go say hello. It'll take us away from Arnold, who will probably follow us out here," Janet led the way down the stony path.

Marissa cast a look in the direction of where the portkey had been placed, feeling a slight shiver go up her spine.

'Thank Merlin I'm back here and alright. I never want to do that again. I'll take that Arnold guy over Nott any day of the week,' Marissa thought to herself. Then she looked up as a flock of birds flew over head, never so glad to be out in the sun, with her best friend walking the school grounds and feeling so eager to the schedule of her life and school.


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome Back

"So, class…in order for the transformation to work you have to put the emphasis on the last syllable…that will transform your guinea fowl into a guinea PIG, not a rat," Marissa's Transfiguration Professor reiterated. There were a couple of snickers and sounds of muffled laughter that moved around the room. Marissa was glad she had studied because her animal did what the spell was supposed to do…transformed it from a fowl to a guinea pig. A cute black and brown one.

It was Monday and she was sitting in her first class of the day, of the week, next to Janet. And as she copied down the homework she relived the run-in she had with Arnold Bosse. He had slid in next to her at breakfast and was asking her about her experience of being kidnapped. After repeatedly saying she didn't want to talk about it, Devon had stepped in and told him to back off.

"_Who're you to tell me what to say?" Arnold glared at Devon who was standing across the table behind Dixon who was watching with interest._

"_I'm her brother…and so is he," Devon pointed to Dixon, "and him over there," he pointed down at the end of the table where Derek was talking with a friend, "and over there is our sister," he gestured towards Erin. "So, if you don't listen to Marissa you'll have to listen to me…then work your way down the chain…which won't be very fun for you if you get to Erin. Leave her alone about it…she DOES NOT WANT TO RELIVE IT!" Devon had his fists clenched at his sides and was staring daggers at Arnold._

_Before Arnold could form a retort, Marissa had heard someone say her name from behind and found Brian standing there, not looking at her, but looking curiously at Arnold._

"_Ahhh…Mister Brian Potter," Arnold changed gears, stood up and turned towards Brian._

_"I am…who're you?" Brian asked, standing so close to Marissa she could feel his leg against her back and recognized Devon and Brian circling around her. Janet glanced sideways at Marissa and they just looked at each other, not daring to say anything._

_Arnold introduced himself and they briefly shook hands._

"_My sister, Claudia, has been dying to meet you…being the famous wizard's son and all," Arnold said grabbing a muffin then picking up his bag. Devon had finally settled down and took a few steps back from the bench, but was still watching intently._

"_Oh…well, I'm sure I'll see her in Charms then since we have that with Ravenclaws," Brian said in a guarded voice. _

_Janet made a kissing motion with her lips and mouthed "Claudia loves him" and Marissa stifled a giggle. Arnold's amber glance settled on Marissa and he smiled at her._

"_I'll see you soon," he said almost warmly to Marissa and walked quickly up the aisle and out the doors._

"_What's up with him?" Brian asked now looking down at Marissa who shrugged, but was very aware of his leg pressing into her back until he stepped away as she made a move to get up._

"_Going to Transfiguration?" he asked, switching his Charms books from one hand to another._

"_Yep…get to learn how to transfigure one small animal into another," Janet said, holding her hand out to Calvin who groaned his usual morning groan. Grabbing one last sip of his juice he stood up and grabbed Janet's hand and allowed himself to be led out of the dining hall. Marissa waved to Devon who was now seated and nodded at her with his mouth full of cereal. Turning away from her table she fell in step next to Brian. As they approached the huge double wooden doors, Brian touched her back indicating she should pass through the dining hall doors first. Marissa felt her heart jump, then felt a flush of warm fuzzies fall over her as she realized HE was walking her to her class. Janet and Calvin were a few paces ahead discussing their Easter break (Janet having gone home to visit with her grandparents while Calvin stayed at school). _

_Brian walked her to the classroom door then said he would see her at lunch. Marissa thought she probably had the goofiest grin on her face as she said "goodbye" to him and saw the looks of a few of the females faces as they walked in past them._

Janet nudged her out of her daydream so she gathered up her books and followed Janet and Calvin out into the hall, on their way to Charms.

Half of Gryffindor was coming down the hall from the Charms classroom. Marissa had her first two classes on Monday's with Hufflepuffs and rarely saw her cousins in Gryffindor. But here she saw Brian (whom, they had determined during one of their many talks at Nott's, was a second cousin or something to James and Jeremy, but no blood relation to her, Marissa) walking with part of his Quidditch team. He looked pretty intent about whatever discussion they were having and at the last minute before they passed looked up and saw her. Smiling at her he raised his hand in greeting and she responded in kind, then they were past each other, each on their way to different classes.

And her day went on like that. Marissa never really knew if she always saw him that much during the day, around school, or if she was just more aware of him now. By the time she had visited her father and sat down to dinner, successfully keeping away from the Bosse twins, Marissa counted as having seen him three times in the hall, once at lunch and once out in the commons. She noticed, that two of those times, she had "felt" him before she had seen him. A part of her sensed he was in the area. A slight increase in her heart rate, a warm relaxing feeling infiltrating her brain and she knew he was around, somewhere…which was when she had spotted him in the Commons.

He had been sitting under a tree, reading intently when she had spotted him from across the common area. As her gaze fell upon him he had looked up at the sky, stretched languidly and in doing so caught sight of her. Jumping up he walked over and sat down, asking how her day was going, and they had talked for the better part of a half hour; this giving them the "fuel" they needed to make it through their first day back to school in over a week.

He had relayed his meeting with Claudia Bosse in Charms that morning. He said she seemed a lot like her brother, very upfront and kept trying to talk to him during class. Asking him questions about what it was like to be kidnapped, what it was like having Harry Potter for a father, how close was he to Marissa? Together, Marissa and Brian decided to be civil and ignore them the rest of the time. They were probably just trying to get used to being taught by a famous wizard and going to school with his son.

But, trying to keep out of Arnold's way was proving harder and harder for Marissa as the afternoon wore on to the evening. He kept sitting next to her while she was doing her homework in the Common Room and for awhile he was quiet. As the evening dragged by, Marissa thought that the longest length of time he could stay silent was five minutes. He was talking to her, saying they should go to Hogsmeade together at the end of the month…which Marissa politely declined and made no move to make eye contact with him. It seemed that he never got the hint to leave her alone. Finally, thoroughly frustrated she hadn't finished her Herbology, she packed up and went up to her room where Janet was already asleep since it was close to 11 at night.

Marissa changed into a plain t-shirt and blue checked pajama pants Devon had outgrown and handed down to her. Waiting fifteen minutes, she grabbed her Herbology book and silently made her way down the stairs. The common room was now deserted and Marissa stealthily snuck out and down to the kitchens, hoping to get her homework completed before she had to hand it in the following afternoon. Settling down at the table under the window she thanked the house elf for the tea and biscuits and set to work sketching out the biology of the rare Morandus Pine Sapling…a small tree when, in it's first year of growth, yielded sap that could neutralize a burn from a fire crab.

She wasn't sure how long she was down there, working diligently, sometimes humming to herself, when she heard a noise at the entrance to the kitchen. Looking up and blinking to bring the body that stood at the door into focus she saw it was Brian, dressed similarly to her and for a moment they looked at each other, genuinely surprised.

"Hi," Marissa said watching him move towards her silently. He was looking at her with a strange expression, unnerving her a bit. To cover her nervousness she stood up, went to the sink and set her cup down.

"What're you doing here?" she asked turning around to find him a few feet away from her.

"Couldn't sleep," he said quietly reaching out and touching her hair. "You?"

"Studying. Arnold wouldn't leave me alone so I snuck down here," Marissa said feeling his hand slide to her neck and unwillingly her eyes closed, relishing the contact his fingers made with her neck.

"Let's forget about him for a moment, shall we?" he whispered and as Marissa opened her eyes and her mouth to ask what he meant, she felt her self being pushed back against the counter and her hands barely had time to settle on his shoulders before his lips touched hers. It didn't take much coaxing for Marissa to respond, pressing up against him, her arms hooked around his neck her thoughts totally involved in him and how wonderful it felt to be held and kissed. His hands rubbed down her shoulders to her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly down her jaw to her neck bringing up powerful feelings and memories of the previous week. Marissa could feel herself starting to lose control, to just want to give in to him, and let the waves take her where they may but she forced herself to step back a bit gasping his name between his fevering kisses.

"Brian….not in the kitchen…," Marissa felt his mouth settle on the crook of her neck, sucking gently. She heard him moan slightly and felt him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry. I just saw you sitting there and don't know what came over me," he talked into her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his back, taking pleasure in the feeling of his hard muscles quivering under her fingers. She let her hands rub and lightly squeeze his shoulders, still her favorite part.

"So…me studying Herbology in the kitchens make you want to snog me. I'll have to find a better place to do that then," Marissa kidded with him and was rewarded with a strong hug and an amused laugh.

"It was the Herbology…," he joked back, feeling her slap his arm lightly. Slowly he pulled back, seeming to gather himself and bring everything back under control.

"It's late, shouldn't we be sleeping?" Brian brushed a stray piece of red hair off her forehead and Marissa shrugged, her hands linked behind his waist now.

"You're the Prefect, you could get me in trouble for being down here."

"I can be bought," he grinned down at her. Marissa rolled her eyes, grabbed the sides of his head and leaned into him kissing him softly.

"That'll do it," Brian whispered his eyes slow to open.

"You're right though, I should get back. I have to rest up for Potions with you, Arnold and Claudia tomorrow," Marissa said a note of toughness in her voice when she mentioned the twins names.

"If they bother you, just let me know," Brian said protectively which surprised Marissa. She had never seen him argue heatedly with anyone or even hit another person in anger.

"Between you and Devon, I can just sit back and enjoy the show." Marissa reluctantly moved away to finish packing her books then tucked them under her arm. With Brian's arm around her shoulders, they walked towards the entrance to the hall. Stopping near the door, she felt Brian turn her around.

"I just wanted to let you know, again, that I don't take anything we did or said for granted from last week. I meant what I said about trying to be with you and balancing everything else," he began, his hand fingering her hair.

"I know…," Marissa answered a bit breathless from his words. 'How could one person have such an affect on me?' Marissa thought as her heart began speeding up.

"I've never felt this way for anyone and I'm a bit unsure what to do, so if I do something wrong just tell me," Brian finished in a rush and Marissa smiled, reached over and hugged him, realizing how sweet he really was.

"Me neither, Brian. We're in the same boat together…I wouldn't want it any other way," she admitted and for a moment they stood there silently trying to make sense of this new adventure.

Reluctantly, he dropped his arms and put his hand on the door knob. "Let's go back to our towers…I'll see you later this morning," Brian gave her a one armed hug and together they walked out quietly, then separated at the bottom of the stairs each going back to their own tower, thoughts of each other swimming in their heads.

Inwardly, Marissa groaned as Arnold plopped down beside her in Potions, with Claudia next to him.

"What're you doing in fifth year Potions?" Arnold asked and Marissa quickly explained testing how she tested out and moved up a class.

"I bet having your father as a teacher helped out," Arnold said haughtily and Marissa shook her head, taking out her book.

"He treats me the same as every other student, as he should," she said firmly, glancing at Brian across the aisle who rolled his eyes in response to Arnold.

"Invigoration Draught…can anyone tell me what you CAN use it for?" Professor Malfoy walked around to the front of his desk, leaned up against it and crossed his arms letting his gaze travel around the room.

A Gryffindor girl tentatively raised her hand and Marissa turned to look at her. "Well, if you are a healer and work a twenty four hour shift, you are allowed to use it one time so you can be refreshed for at least six hours?"

"Good, sometimes it works for six, sometimes more… sometimes less…depending on how much you weigh and such. Anything else?"

No one said anything so Marissa raised her hand and he nodded at her. "Sometimes it's given to mothers in labor, if it's been a long, hard one," she said remembering the story of Devon's birth.

"That's another. I know you all know what this potion can't be used for: to stay up longer studying, being used before any sport and so on. So, today," he turned around and waved his wand at the chalkboard, watching the ingredients appear for the Potion, "we are going to make this. It'll only take one class…but for homework, you need to find five other ways this Invigoration Draught can be used, LEGALLY."

Arnold snorted next to Marissa who promptly stood up, ignoring him and followed a few other students into the Potions closet, grabbed what she needed then made her way back to her table quickly setting up her supplies and cauldron.

"So, you're a potions expert like your father," Claudia said to her as she assembled her bottles and cauldron.

"I enjoy it," was Marissa's reply as she measured out six ounces of powdered dragon hoof and dumped it into her cauldron.

"Why hasn't Brian moved up in Defense then?"

"Ask him," Marissa sighed slamming down her container harder than she intended causing her father to look up from his desk. She quickly looked down as Arnold made his way back between them. Measuring out some distilled water she added that to her cauldron and stirred for one of the two minutes until Arnold began talking again.

"So, now that you and Potter had that quality time together are you officially an item?" Arnold asked making a lot of noise as he pulled out everything he needed.

Marissa ignored him counting in her head…thirty seconds to go until she could stop stirring.

"I'll take that as a "yes" since you won't answer," Arnold said and Claudia let out a bark of laughter.

A few seconds ticked by and Marissa stopped stirring.

"It's rude to talk while someone is stirring. I was counting, not deliberately ignoring you. Now, please, stop talking to me while I do this assignment," Marissa said looking him squarely in the eye, neither one of them aware that her father was making his rounds around the room now.

"Surely, you should be able to do talk and work…being as talented…," Arnold started with a little smirk on his face.

"If you know anything about Potions, it requires concentration and no talking," a voice said behind them. Marissa felt a flush rise to her face as her father reprimanded Arnold. Now that he stepped in, Arnold was going to make more of a scene and try to draw her in to it.

"I was just saying…," Arnold protested but Professor Malfoy interrupted him.

"You shouldn't be "SAYING" anything at all, Bosse. We don't talk unless we are working in pairs. If you wish to pursue the issue I can give you detention tonight, here, and you can try to do some more difficult OWL level potions while I chatter away." Marissa recognized the restraint in her father's voice and decided that it would be a good time to replace the powdered dragon hoof and get the next few ingredients.

Sliding out from her spot, she walked to the storage room, running straight into Brian. Reaching out he grabbed her arm, steadying her and making sure she didn't drop the bottle.

"Sorry," he gave her a small smile.

"I'm just letting my father and Arnold stare it down back there…I wasn't watching where I was going," Marissa sighed and placed her bottle on the shelf, taking the next ingredient Brian handed her.

"He's giving you a hard time? Arnold that is?" they walked together out of the room. Marissa scanned the room for her father and saw him standing near the back of the room, addressing the girl who answered a question earlier.

"Annoying right now. Trying to talk while I work."

"Oh boy…," Brian said in a mock horror voice.

"Next class I might have to put myself in a corner to be left alone," Marissa whispered and Brian shook his head smiling as they took their respective seats.

For the rest of the class, Arnold and Claudia occasionally whispered to each other in German but said nothing to Marissa. She knew they were talking about her; Marissa knew a few words in German. Hurrying as fast as she could without making any mistakes, she was the first one finished her Potion which she bottled and walked up to her father's desk.

"If they keep bothering you, you can move your seat," her father said as she handed him her potion.

"I was telling Brian that earlier; I might do it," Marissa said quietly, nodded at him and walked out the door feeling a load of stress fall of her shoulders as she headed up to her room to relax before her Quidditch practice.

'It's going to feel wonderful to get on a broom again,' Marissa thought, slowly changing into her practice robes after she put her books away. 'It's been over ten days since I have been on one.'

"I'm going to head out early, get in some practice flying since it's been awhile," Marissa said to her roommate Valerie who was the only person in their room.

"Have fun!" her always chipper roommate voiced. Grabbing her broom she quickly walked down the stairs and out of her tower, relishing the flying time she was going to .


	23. Chapter 23

Brian's Turn

Thursday, April 30

1:30pm

Between Quidditch practices (and having an extra one a week to get ready for the cup against Gryffindor in early June), Marissa rarely had a moment to find and talk to Brian or to even visit with her cousins. Arnold had strangely kept his distance for the rest of the following weeks, causing Marissa's guard to go up, wondering why. On the way to Thursday's Potion's class, Marissa found herself behind Brian as she walked past the stairs to his tower.

"Brian," Marissa called and he stopped, turning towards her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied his voice a bit hoarse.

"You alright?" Marissa looked up at him and saw he was a shade paler than normal.

"Just a headache and bit of a sore throat. Was out practicing forever yesterday," Brian explained, jumping to the side as some first year came barreling around the corner. Seeing it was his sister, he yelled at her to slow down getting a wave in response.

"Laura is out of control," he muttered and Marissa laughed.

"All your sisters are crazy when your parents aren't around," she held the door to the classroom open for him and he stepped in ahead of her. They were the first two in class and upon hearing them enter her father looked up from the shelf where he was pulling out books.

"Could you two help me place one of these books at each chair?" he held out a stack towards them. Setting down their bags, they walked over and took them, Marissa making her way to the back of the class. But, before Brian could turn around he heard Professor Malfoy say "Potter".

Brian turned around, balancing a dozen textbooks in his hands.

"You look awful, are you going to make it through my class?" he asked and Brian was genuinely shocked just to hear him ask the question. Usually, he paid no attention to how people were feeling and didn't seem to care if someone was hacking up a lung in the back of the classroom.

"Yes, sir," Brian said, but not sounding that convinced himself. Draco studied him for a minute then gave him a curt nod. Marissa took her seat, glancing up as Claudia sat next to her today and Arnold on the far side.

"Potter doesn't look well," was the first thing Claudia said, tying back her long brown hair and removing her rings.

"Colds and stuff going around still," Marissa said, slightly surprised that Claudia would even notice.

"He should be seeing…Madame…what ever is her name?" Claudia went on, taking out her books turning towards Arnold as he said something. "Pomfrey," Claudia finished.

"Well, Brian's mother is a healer so he knows when he needs medical attention," Marissa said firmly and all other talk about Brian Potter's health was put on hold.

Throughout the class, Marissa would glance over at Brian who seemed to be acting the same as when they came in, but when class was over she went directly to him as he was gathering up his belongings.

"You feeling any better? Claudia thinks you need to see Pomfrey," Marissa said, half joking.

"Yeah, well, might not be a bad idea. My headache is killing me," he said rubbing his hand on his forehead emphasizing his point.

"Let's go then, if a wizard admits he needs a doctor then it's never good," Marissa grabbed his bag and felt a hand on her shoulder as Brian edged away from his table. Marissa turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing her father.

"I'm taking him to Pomfrey," she said seeing his eyes flick to Brian who had a hand on his head again.

"Good idea, he looks like you did when you had the flu," her father agreed and dropped his hand. "Keep me posted."

Marissa nodded and grabbed Brian's arm, steering him out of the classroom and down to the hospital wing.

"Merlin, I hope you don't have the flu," Marissa said under her breath but Brian heard her and grunted.

"Me too, but the aches and pains are coming on fast…isn't that how it happened to you?"

They turned the corner and she felt him put his hand on the wall to steady himself. Taking his arm she put it over her shoulder and was worried to feel him rest a good part of his weight on her.

"It was…," she said and caught sight of Arnold up ahead, who turned around as a fellow Gryffindor acknowledge Brian with his last name.

"Awww…how cute…a couple now?" Arnold said seeing Brian's arm around her shoulders.

"Sod off," Brian mumbled and Marissa tightened her grip around his ribs, more of an effort to keep him upright.

"Potter, that's not very nice," Arnold said falling into step next to them.

"He might have the Wizard flu, so if you don't back off, you might join him at St. Mungo's," Marissa said and with that she pulled out her wand and magically opened the doors to the wing ushering Brian inside, leaving Arnold outside with a look of mixed feelings on his face. Marissa wondered if he truly believed that Brian could have the flu. Arnold looked as if he was going to follow them in to see Pomfrey, but at the last minute stepped back from the doors.

"Miss Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey came over, took one look at Brian and gestured to a bed in the middle of the room. With a groan, Brian laid down and flung his arm over his eyes and he mumbled something about "blasted headache."

"When did he start feeling bad?" Madame Pomfrey asked Marissa who sat down next to him. Marissa watched the healer take out her wand and begin waving it over him.

"Umm, this morning I guess. Told me he had a headache and fever. After Potions, he said his headache was worse and the aches and pains were starting. Is it the flu?" Marissa looked at Brian who was even paler than when he started class. She touched his hand that wasn't over his face. He threaded his fingers through hers but didn't say anything.

"Have you been around anyone within the past week who had the flu?" Pomfrey asked Brian. Marissa watched him intently and he took a moment before answering.

"Only Marissa that I know of…."

"That was back in early February, it's almost mid April now…surely…," Marissa began but Pomfrey held up her hand.

"Anyone on Quidditch or in your house? Class? We had two students in here a few weeks ago but they were second years."

"There's a girl on the team who has a sister that's a second year. Last name is Smythe," Brian mumbled.

"Ahh, yes, that would probably be it. You must have had contact with her somehow…."

"She got hit and I helped her to the stands to rest for a bit. Maybe she was with her sister earlier," Brian said his voice sounding a bit weak to Marissa's ears.

"What happens now?" Marissa asked her other hand rubbing Brian's arm unconsciously.

"Well, he does have the flu. Luckily, you've already had it so you can stay. But, I'll leave it up to his father as to whether he wants him here or St. Mungo's…if I know Hermione, she'll want him there."

Brian made a noise like he agreed but didn't have the energy to say anything.

"Miss Malfoy, would you go fetch Professor Potter while Brian gets into a hospital gown?"

"Sure." Marissa reluctantly let go of Brian's hand. He gave a wave of his fingers that were over his forehead before she turned around and hurried out of the wing.

As she navigated the students, the twists, turns and disappearing stairs on her way to the DADA class she tried to remember Harry's class schedule and if he was done teaching for the afternoon. It was a bit past three and she knew her class was her father's last class of the day. Walking towards the DADA classroom she got a full view and found it was empty. Harry turned around from his desk where he was cleaning up and saw her.

"Marissa!" he pushed up his glasses and gave her a quizzical look. She never stopped by outside of class and she looked harried.

"Harry…uh, Professor," Marissa shook her head and made an exasperated noise. "Brian's in the hospital wing and I think he has the flu. Madame Pomfrey asked me to come get you."

Grabbing his cloak and bag with a flourish off his desk chair they walked quickly back down the hospital wing. With a little more force than necessary, Harry pushed open the doors with a bang and Marissa hung back a bit as he approached Brian's bed. He appeared to be sleeping and was wearing the typical white gown.

"Professor," Madame Pomfrey greeted him and she gave him the run down of his condition, then asked him where he wanted him.

"Hermione would kill me if we didn't take him to St. Mungo's so let's do that. Marissa," Harry turned and searched the room, finding her sitting a few beds up giving them some privacy. She looked up and met his infamous green gaze.

"Would you find James or someone and let them know what's going on, or go to Professor McGonagall, if she is back from her meetings. Then, if it's permissible by your father, you can floo over to St. Mungo's," Harry told her.

"Sure, I'll go find one of them now," Marissa said and with a sharp swish of her robes she retraced her steps outside and to the Gryffindor Tower, giving curt hellos to the few people she passed in the hall, not caring if they thought she was being rude.

Twenty minutes later after finding out Professor McGonagall was still attending a meeting in Hogsmeade, she found James and told him what Harry had said.

"Is he going to be alright?" James asked concern etched around his blue eyes.

"I hope so. I'll keep you posted," Marissa said and heard someone ask on what. Turning around she saw Molly standing there, her school bags flung over her shoulder, her faced flushed like she had been running around.

"James'll tell you. Oh, and can you tell his sisters that's he's not feeling well and their parents will contact them later?" Marissa added, thinking of how concerned they would be if they didn't see their brother at dinner like they did every night.

"Sure," James nodded and Marissa thanked him. She ran up to her tower and seeing Arnold and Claudia in the common room doing homework she scooted up the stairs fast and slammed the door to her room. Seeing Valerie and told her the story as she changed out of school clothes and into a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Tell Janet for me, okay?" Marissa asked.

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything. Hey…take your books. If they let you stay, you might be sitting there doing nothing and you'll need that time for all the Charms homework we got."

"Right, good idea," Marissa threw her books around finding what she needed and with a wave headed downstairs.

"HEY!" Claudia yelled and Marissa held up her hand.

"Not right now."

"Will Brian be alright?" she asked and Marissa shrugged.

"We'll see."

"Give him a kiss—it'll be all better," Arnold said and laughed at his own remark.

"Do some research on Wizard Flu, Arnold. It's not to be taken lightly. I've had it; I know," and with that she stormed out of the tower and quickly made her way to the dungeons to find her father, hoping he hadn't left yet. Running down the stairs she turned the corner and skidded to a stop inside his vacant classroom.

"Dad?" she called loudly and she heard him answer her from the back.

"Hey," she peered into the stockroom where it looked like he was taking inventory, tapping each bottle with his wand and then a piece of paper.

"Judging from the way you came running in here, you want to go somewhere?" he said, not looking up as he passed his wand over some Wolfsbane.

"Brian's got the flu. Harry said if it was okay with you, I could floo to St. Mungo's for a bit…can I?" Marissa asked, trying to keep her voice level. This time he turned to look at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Fine. Just make sure you tell your mother I said you had my permission and don't stay late. No matter what, you need to be back here for classes tomorrow."

"Then…," Marissa started but her father nodded, knowing what she was going to say.

"Then, tomorrow when they are done, you may visit, if the Potters say you may. Do not miss any practices or classes, or I'll make sure you stay here," he warned flicking his wand at his paper and watching it float to his desk.

"I won't…thanks." Marissa turned, paused, did a one-eighty, walked over to her father and hugged him. Surprising him, it took him a second to hug her back.

"You're welcome. Oh, have you looked at the Potion book you borrowed?" he dropped his arms as she stepped away.

"Just for a bit. I think it has what I need, but haven't gotten very far. Why? Do you need it back?" Marissa asked following him out of his stock room.

"No, just asking. Now go make sure Potter will live to see his Owls," Draco winked at her seeing a slight blush rise to her cheeks. She nodded then ran out of the room, back to the hospital wing.

St. Mungo's

4:45pm

Her mother who was attending to Brian beckoned Marissa from the doorway. Snapping her book shut, she shoved it into her bag and looked at her mother.

"He's still sleeping and he seems to be following the same path you did. If this is true," she pulled the door shut behind her and pushed Marissa further out into the hall a bit, "then his fever will go up and he might have some respiratory problems, like you did. You never know what turn the Wizard Flu will take. Some people are up and moving around two days later, some only carry it and never pass it on like that Smythe girl you told us about, and some hang onto it for weeks. We just have to take it a day at a time." Ginny touched her daughter's shoulder and Marissa nodded.

"Can I go in and see him now?"

"Go ahead, but don't expect anything right now out of him. He has the usual potions bottles keeping him hydrated and trying to keep his fever down. But his body is resting which is what he needs now. I'll be here until six, so if you need anything come find me on this floor, okay?"

"Thanks mum," Ginny gave a small smile, and went into his room. Hermione was sitting near Brian, looking at his chart and Harry had gone back to Hogwarts to talk to Kirstin, Taryn and Laura.

"When you had the flu, what do you remember?" Hermione asked watching Marissa drop her bag near the door, her eyes sweeping up and down Brian's still, pale form.

"I remember falling asleep in the hospital wing at school, then struggling to wake up here, I remember dad's hand on my forehead which felt like it was holding my head on my neck and whoever put the cold washcloth on my head was the best," Marissa gave her a small smile and she saw Hermione nod. "I didn't have any knowledge of time passing by…I thought it was just a few hours later, but it was days, when I came to. I remember nothing in between which was good I guess," Marissa said softly, slowly reaching out and touching Brian's hand which laid limply by his side. He was warm, and clammy. Pulling her hand back, remembering Hermione was right there, she folded them in her lap.

"On a different note," Hermione set her son's chart back at the end of his bed and returned to her seat. "How're your fifth year tests going?"

Marissa wasn't surprised that she knew. Harry probably told her since she had to take her fifth year DADA yet and a few others.

"Good, I guess. I have three more I want to take, DADA being one of them, and then I just wait and see if I pass."

"Do you know what you'll take if you pass them all?" Hermione asked and Marissa thought quietly, staring at Brian's hand.

"I'm still thinking about that," Marissa murmured, looking up as she heard the door open. A healer she didn't know came in and talked in low tones to Hermione. Marissa turned so she was squarely facing Brian now and looked at him, wondering if she looked as pale and drawn as he did when she was sick. Taking a deep breath she laid her hand on his forehead, feeling how warm he was. Watching his face closely, she saw a muscle in his cheek twitch so she left her hand there, palm down remembering how it felt to her when someone had their hand on her head. She felt something else too, besides the warmth of his skin. Through her fingers and up her arm she felt a slight soreness working its way through her veins. It wasn't bothersome to her—it didn't even feel like HER muscles were sore—she wondered if she was feeling how sore Brian was and if she could feel it working its way into her, she knew he must be feeling particularly awful.

"Is there anything you can give him for muscle soreness?" Marissa asked suddenly, staring at him with her hand still on her head. She hadn't meant to interrupt Hermione and the Healers conversation. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Tearing her eyes from Brian she looked up and saw Hermione looking at her curiously. The Healer paused for a moment and then said there was something they could give him to dull the ache if Hermione agreed. For a moment Marissa held Hermione's gaze, so much like Brian's and she tried to let his mother know that Brian was indeed sore and she wasn't asking just out of general curiosity. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Hermione's gaze moved to Marissa's hand on Brian's forehead then over to the Healer.

"If you have some handy?" she said to the Healer who nodded then walked out the door. Hermione turned back to Marissa who had removed her hand and was looking out the window now.

"Marissa?"

She turned her head and looked at Hermione sitting there in her Healer's robes, a dark maroon color with black lining; her hair was pinned back up and off her neck lest it get in the way. She looked very calm and collected for someone whose son was very ill.

"Hermione?" Marissa said with a small smile and Hermione hung her head, hiding a smile on her face.

"Merlin, you sounded just like your father when you said that," Hermione mused then looked back up at Marissa.

"How do you know how sore he is?" She saw Marissa give a small shrug and move her gaze away as if uncomfortable with the question. For a moment there wasn't any noise except for the occasional hiss of a potion bottle sending oxygen up Brian's nose and mouth as it hovered over him.

"I don't like to medicate anyone who doesn't really need it," Hermione began looking at her son's face, while Marissa stared out the darkening window. "But, I don't want anyone to be in a considerable amount of pain either if it can be helped, so I'm glad you knew, however you did, to ask. I figure somehow you're able to tell a bit of what he's feeling just from…touching him, or having been there yourself."

Marissa glanced over at her and saw Hermione lean forward, resting her hand on Brian's arm then look at Marissa catching her eye. "Sometimes people connect, Marissa, and no one knows why. It's nothing to be apprehensive about or worry over."

"I'm not worried," Marissa said quickly, then biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to get into a conversation about her and Brian, especially with his mother here in his hospital room.

'Not fair that he is asleep during this!' Marissa said wryly to herself.

"Then, why do you seem indifferent when I ask how you know? Is it because you're wondering what Harry and I will think?" Hermione asked straight out and this time Marissa lowered her eyes, just a touch so she was staring at Hermione's hand on Brian's arm. She could see her engagement ring with the crescent moon sapphires and the plain gold band underneath it. She watched Hermione's hand rub Brian's arm almost as if it was habit, like she didn't even know she was doing it to comfort her son.

Marissa took deep breath, quietly, and then let it out. "Yes, I feel connected to him in some way and no, it's not really because of you and Harry. Well…maybe more Harry and my dad than you and my mum," Marissa said trying to organize her thoughts. Hermione remained quiet and Marissa wondered why she was even telling Hermione any of the thoughts about Brian and her that were going through her head.

"You know the history between my dad and Harry, and so do I for the most part. They seemed to come to some kind of alliance until that duel awhile ago and I saw sides of both of them I have never seen. I mean, how would my dad feel seeing me with Harry Potter's son…or…vice versa?" Marissa shifted in her seat, stood up, wrapping her arms around herself went to the window, and looked out. She was trying to keep her thoughts inside, but surprisingly, it actually felt good to get them all out in the open. And Hermione wasn't as emotional as her mother and probably wouldn't make a huge deal of it so she plugged on.

"Part of me wonders about what our fathers would think. But, mostly, this is all new territory for me, for him; and I…or…"we," rather, are trying to see if it's residual effects from being thrown together for four nights or something that would've happened on its own…," Marissa trailed off not quite sure what direction to take from this point so she just stayed quiet. She heard the Healer come in, then heard the tinkling of potion bottles, a few words exchanged between Hermione and the Healer then the door closed softly. Harry must have slipped in because she then heard his voice and turned around, giving a slight wave to him.

"How's he doing?" Harry pulled up a chair next to Hermione, and Marissa sat back down in hers.

Hermione gave him the run down of the medicines he was on, his temperature, and other items though Marissa could see that from the sign above his bed:

_Brian James Potter_

_May 15, 1999_

_Age: 15 years, 11 months_

_Weight: 151 pounds_

_Temperature: 104.1F_

_Heart Rate: 77bpm_

_Blood Pressure: 100/70_

They sat there for the next few minutes talking about Brian's health, how his sisters were mad they couldn't come see him but reluctantly understood the reasons why they couldn't, and then Harry asked Hermione if she had eaten anything.

"I swear Harry, you sure you aren't Mrs. Weasley's black sheep son?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. Harry chuckled for a moment then became serious again.

"That's a no, you haven't eaten, and you need to," Harry said firmly and looked over at Marissa. "Has she eaten anything since you've been here?" he asked smiling at her. Marissa shook her head and gave an apologetic glance to Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione muttered and stood up, then looked at Marissa. "Stay here with him, Marissa?"

"I will."

"Do you want us to bring you something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry, but thank you," Marissa said and watched Hermione kiss Brian's head then glance up at the ever changing sign over his bed. Harry felt Brian's head for himself then with a wave at Marissa, turned and followed his wife out of the room. No sooner had the door closed then Marissa stood up, found a washcloth that she proceeded to wet, then came back and laid it on his forehead.

"You are so going to pay for the conversation I just had with your mother, Potter," Marissa said quietly, arranging the white washcloth on his forehead, then brought her chair closer to the bed and eased herself down into it. "I'm going to stick you and my father in a room together. That will be fun to watch." Marissa reached out and took his hand, feeling it limply lay in hers. "But, to do that, you need to get better Brian and preferably faster than I did. Marissa folded his fingers down around her hand.

"Just…get better," she whispered, then brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of his knuckles. "Please," she added and slid her cheek along the back of his hand.

For the next half hour she sat there, only moving to flip the cloth over to the cooler side. Every once in awhile she could feel his hand twitch, the typical muscle twitching of someone asleep and someone with the flu. Knowing Hermione and Harry would be back soon, she removed the cloth and set it down on the table next to him, then laid a hand on his forehead.

She felt nothing move up her arm, which she deemed to be a positive sign. Dropping back into the chair, she set his hand down and then ran her hands through her hair, stretching and yawning then straightening up as Harry and Hermione came back in to his room.

"Harry, could you please find Ginny and tell her to take her daughter out to dinner at the _wonderful_ cafeteria downstairs?" Hermione placed a hand on Harry's chest and they looked at each other for a moment, some invisible message passing between them. Marissa watched with interest as they seemed to communicate through a single glance. He nodded, squeezed her hand then left back through the door he just entered through. Hermione came over and sat back down, looking up and seeing his temperature dropped below 104F.

"Is he feeling better?" she asked pointedly, looking directly at Marissa when she said it. Marissa moved her eyes from the door to Hermione's brown ones and using all her willpower to hold the intense gaze she nodded.

"Yes…he's not sore anymore," Marissa answered practically whispering.

"Good." Hermione now looked back down at Brian, smoothing back his hair. "Thanks, Marissa."

Marissa nodded and then looked up as Harry came back in with Ginny. Ten minutes later, she was eating downstairs with her mother, talking about Brian and their upcoming Quidditch match.

Friday

3:30pm Hogwarts

Somehow, Marissa managed to tear herself away from Brian's bed around eight o'clock the previous night and floo'd back to Hogwarts to do her homework. She secluded herself in her room, not in the mood to talk to anyone. She gave Janet the run down, who told Valerie, which meant Brian's condition would be known throughout the castle by dawn.

Moving through her classes on Friday she paid just enough attention to do her work, take note of her homework and move to the next class.

Finally, her last class was over and she hurried back to her tower, running straight into Arnold who reached out to steady her. Handing her her schoolbag he followed her into the portrait.

"So, Potter does have the flu?"

"Yes…I'm sure you knew that though."

"I can't believe his father taught today."

"His mother was with him all day," Marissa said handing Dixon and Derek a bag of cookies from their mother. A care package arrived at lunch for her, with a note that Brian's condition was unchanged and she, Marissa, was welcome to come back and visit, according to Hermione and Harry.

"Thanks!" Dixon said, casting a suspicious glance at Arnold who didn't say anything, but was watching the three of them with interest.

"Can you give Erin hers?"

"Of course!" the boys said in unison, with identical smiles.

"For real! Don't eat them!" Marissa pointed at them and they held up their hands, Derek taking Erin's share, and walked back towards the boy's staircase. Marissa caught the look on Arnold's face…it was one of unguarded emotion, thought whatever kind it was she didn't know. Getting ready to mentally kick herself, later, for asking she crossed her arms and looked at him and questioned, "What?"

He blinked his amber eyes and looked at her.

"Nothing," he shrugged and with a wave, headed up the staircase to his dorm.

"He's weird," Janet said coming up to Marissa and following her up their own set of stairs.

"I know. I wonder. Does anyone know WHY they moved, transferred, here?" Marissa threw her bag on her bed and began to take off her school uniform.

"I don't think anyone asked. They've been rude and a pain since they got here," Janet changed out of her uniform too and soon both were dressed in casual clothes, ready for the weekend.

"Are you going to visit Brian? Oh, wait, silly question," Janet winked at Marissa. "How's he doing anyway?" she asked on a more serious note.

"Mum said the same. No respiratory problems yet, thank Merlin," Marissa pointed her wand at the book she borrowed from her father and thinking for a minute, flicked it while murmuring the correct incantation and shrank it down to the size of a paperback novel. She put that, a roll of parchment and some quills in her bag.

"Alright, I'm set. Don't know when I'll be back," Marissa gathered her hair and pulled part of it back into a barrette, remembering how warm the hospital was.

"Take your time…just be with him," Janet said tying her shoes then standing up from her bed.

"I don't think he even knows I'm there."

They girls exited their room and walked slowly down the stairs.

"He probably does on some level. But, regardless, you know you're there and I know you. If you weren't, you'd be miserable." Janet gave Marissa's arm a pat and headed across the room to Calvin. Marissa waved to her sister, made her way down to the hospital wing so she could floo to St. Mungo's and sit for another few hours. She hoped Brian would wake up and work on becoming healthy again.


	24. Chapter 24

Come Back Around

St. Mungo's

Friday night

Marissa held down the fort, again while Harry and Hermione went to get something to eat.

So far, Brian remained asleep with his fever down to 102 but, he was still breathing shallowly, not enough to require intervention, but enough that the Healers set up an alarm to ring them upfront if his breathing fell below a certain rate per minute. Marissa held his hand, like she had the previous day and just talked to him. She told him about her boring day, the brief run in she had with Arnold, how Cassandra was trying to find a wedding dress. "Pretty much my day was uneventful…as yours seems to be," Marissa pressed the cold cloth on his head that was there when she arrived three hours earlier. She watched the Muggle IV drip into his arm since he wouldn't wake up enough to drink any liquids. Rubbing her finger across his knuckles she stood up, leaned over and kissed his cheek, swearing she felt him squeeze her hand a bit longer than his normal muscle twitches.

"I felt that, Brian…," Marissa whispered near his ear looking down where her hand was holding his. "Everyone would really like to see you wake up." She pressed her lips next to his ear and was rewarded with a slight squeeze then he relaxed and she could see him breathing deeper and more evenly than before.

"That's it Brian, rest, but wake up soon, too." She jumped a bit as the door opened, but she left her hand under his and made it look like she was turning the cloth over instead of kissing him. That's all Harry and Hermione needed was to see her kissing him when they left her alone with their son.

"How's he doing?" Harry asked, his face looking tired. He rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses then walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"I think he squeezed my hand when I was talking to him," Marissa said and she saw Hermione's eyes light up and saw Harry's eyes flick towards his son.

"Good to hear," Harry said, dropping into the chair next to Hermione. He saw the book she borrowed from her father open on the sofa and nodded at it.

"What're you doing with that?"

Marissa let go of Brian's hand, turned around and closed the book, showing Harry the title.

"I told my mum I want to find a cure for the Wizard Flu after I came down with it. I took what's been done in the past and am going through trying to find the right ingredient that could neutralize the virus, without compromising the entire potion. So far, no luck." Marissa put the book down and Harry stared at her for a minute.

"That's a very big undertaking…you aren't limiting yourself to just Potions are you? You could check Herbology too," he suggested and Hermione agreed with him.

"That's my next step, but I haven't done much since I've been studying for my fifth year exams. Maybe over the summer I'll have more time."

"Brian received a note from Professor Sprout, about an internship she's doing for students with an interest in Herbology. It's over the summer, in Ireland," Harry said stretching out his legs and pushing the sleeves up on his white button down shirt he wore for teaching.

"I didn't hear that," Marissa said excitement evident in her voice. Brian would love that chance and she knew he'd jump up and take it.

"I just got the letter yesterday and haven't told him yet," Harry answered, smiling a little at the happy bit of news he had received via Owl.

"I'm sure he'd take it in a heartbeat," Hermione continued and Marissa nodded in agreement, looking up as the door opened and in walked her mother and father.

"Dad, mum! I thought you had off today?" Marissa said surprised to see them both here, especially her father.

"I did, but we wanted to see how Brian was doing then take you to dinner," her mother said in a firm, don't argue with me voice. Marissa looked at her father who was looking at the sign above Brian's bed, not doubt comparing what his stats were to hers a few months ago.

Her parents talked for the next few minutes, Draco and Harry moreso, comparing notes about their two eldest being sick. Marissa watched them interact, noticing when they talked they usually looked right at each other, neither using extravagant hand gestures and they never interrupted each other. Quite the opposite of Ginny and Hermione, who could talk for hours and constantly interrupted—sometimes seeming to have more than one conversation going at once.

After Ginny kissed Brian's forehead while Draco stood at the bottom of the bed, they gestured for Ginny to follow them and she hesitated wondering if she should bring her school bag.

"You can come back and say goodnight," Hermione said gently, noticing her hesitation. Marissa nodded, gave them a small wave and followed her parents out of the room.

"Where are we going to eat?" Marissa asked as they made their way downstairs and out the front door then stood in the middle of the sidewalk. There were very few Muggles out and about at this end of town.

"There's a new restaurant up the street, a magical one, we thought we'd take you too," her father said his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Why?" Marissa asked a bit suspiciously looking back and forth between her parents. She saw them glance at each other then her father turned to her. Marissa knew her father shut down his mind tight. She had NO idea what he was thinking.

'Not good,' she thought to herself, frowning down at the sidewalk as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Why not?" he asked lightly and Ginny laughed.

"This is not good," Marissa muttered to herself, not being able to remember the last time she went out with just her parents. IF they ever did go out to eat, all the children were present, or it was just her parents while they were usually at a grandparent's house. She followed a few steps behind her parents, looking around. The air was cool and the three of them had light jackets on, Marissa having grabbed hers from her schoolbag before they left. It was also humid and she got the feeling it was going to rain again; she also got the feeling her parents were going to tell her something…unusual…and for a moment she felt a sense of horror that it might be about Brian. Slowing down even more, she thought that through and realized Brian was not the reason they were taking her to dinner. Her mother would still be at the hospital if something was wrong with Brian or any other patient. Not paying attention, she ran into the back of her father who had stopped at the entrance to an alley.

"This is it?" Marissa peered around his shoulder and he nodded and walked down to an alcove in a brick building. He patiently waited for Ginny and Marissa then opened the plain steel gray door. Once inside, they were surrounded by a very nice, family oriented restaurant with a menu board floating around from table to table. A witch wearing a set of dark green dress robes escorted them to a table in the back where they sat down, Marissa on one side and her parents across from her. Looking around, she saw it was very busy but didn't see anyone she knew.

She watched her father order a firewhiskey, something he never had at home since Ginny couldn't stand it in her house (ever since Nott attacked her years ago). Her mother ordered pumpkin juice and Marissa followed her mother's example wondering why they were so quiet.

Patiently and a bit nervously she watched them as they studied the menu wondering what was going to transpire. Not being able to decipher anything she glanced up and saw that lasagna was on the menu. Her Aunt Maggie had made that for her once and she loved it. Marissa ordered that entrée, then studied the restaurant as her parents placed their orders. She saw plants suspended from the ceiling and water pitchers roaming around on their own filling up customer's glasses. The crowd was a good mix of older witches and wizards and then younger ones with families. Occasionally, she would hear a child yell or a baby cry but overall it was fairly quiet. Her mother's question about Ravenclaws Quidditch practice brought her attention back to her parents.

For the next hour or so they made small talk, school, sports, Marissa relaying stories about the Bosse twins to her mother, hearing stories about her aunts and uncles and what they were up too. After their dinner was done, which Marissa thought was just as good as her Aunt Maggie's, her mother ordered ice cream for the three of them and as they ate it slowly her mother said what Marissa had been expecting.

"Besides just wanting to get you out of that hospital room and a good meal in you we wanted to tell you something," Ginny said, stirring her ice cream so it was almost like a milkshake. Marissa set her spoon down in her bowl, only half way finished her chocolate ice cream.

"I knew it," Marissa said knowingly watching her father polish off the last bite of his pistachio ice cream. She saw Ginny look up at Draco and there was that "look" the adults did that Marissa couldn't understand. She saw Harry and Hermione communicate with just a glance and now her parents were doing it.

"Why me?" Ginny asked her husband, very quietly, with a small smile.

"I did it last time," Draco answered just as quietly, leaning over and kissing Ginny's temple causing Marissa's eyes to go wide. She rarely saw her father do much more than place an arm around her mother in a public place and now she wondered what was wrong.

"Just tell me! Is someone else sick? Am I failing something? Are one of my cousins moving across the world?" Marissa demanded pushing her bowl to the side, not hungry anymore as the contents of what she has just eaten swirled around unpleasantly in her stomach. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself. She watched her mother push her almost empty bowl away, move a bit closer to her father then look up to meet Marissa's eyes. Marissa could feel the blood rushing to her head and barely heard what her mother said. Shaking her head slightly she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What?" Marissa asked her hands clasped tight in her lap.

"I said…it looks as if you will have another brother or sister next January."

Marissa stared at her not truly comprehending what her mother was saying. All thought processes stalled in her analytic brain and she just stared.

"Why? Are you adopting or…what?" Marissa asked and she heard her father cough.

"Noooo, Marissa. I'm pregnant, about three weeks but pregnant nonetheless."

Marissa suddenly felt like an anvil dropped onto her chest. Not just from the news but from that her parents had sex for this to happen. It was so truly embarrassing she stared down at the table, willing her hands to stay in her lap and not cover her face like she wanted to. After all, she was only three when the triplets were born. She barely remembered them coming home and she knew Devon didn't really remember them until he was about four and they were two.

"Another? I mean…I thought…_triplets_ _weren't enough_?" Marissa asked in rush and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother shake her head in amusement and her father smiled. "There's…there will be like sixteen years between me and…," Marissa waved her hand in the general direction of her mother. She still couldn't look up at her parents, her brain being stunned from the thought of her parents having sex. Recently, too!

"We realize that. Sometimes these things happen," Draco said lightly.

"Well, there's ways to NOT make it happen," Marissa said a bit more sternly than she intended.

"We're adults, Marissa, we _know_ that. We don't need _you_ to remind us," her father said in that tone of voice; she apologized automatically.

"I just thought…I mean…why another baby?" Marissa asked her hands now fiddling with the edge of her napkin, looking everywhere but her parents.

"Well," her mother started who reached across the table and stilled Marissa's hand. The light contact caused her to look up at her mother, meeting her dark eyes. "It's not something that was planned, but being we both chose to not have permanent charms put upon us, so we could be sure to _not_ have any more children, this happens. It's part of life." Marissa looked down again more embarrassed than anything now. Once her mother started showing, everyone would know she was pregnant then all her friends and school mates would know her parents… 'Ugh! I can't even think of that now!' Marissa thought to herself.

Ginny continued, "Look…you happened to come about in the same way. We never regretted having you earlier than planned at all."

'Oh Merlin…do not talk about how I was conceived…please!' Marissa's thoughts screamed and now buried her face in her hands.

"Parents do have sex, Marissa. How do you think all these children get here?" her father said bluntly and Marissa groaned aloud, her face hot beneath her hands.

"Stop," she mumbled, then ran her hands through her hair in a perfect imitation of her mother. "It's just…weird. And, if you think I'm telling Devon and everyone don't count on it. That's your job." Marissa said pointedly glancing up at her father who was sitting with an arm around Ginny and look of amusement on his face.

"We wouldn't ask you to do that. But, we thought to tell you now because by the time you come home at the end of June I'll probably be in the middle of morning sickness and that wouldn't have been the best way to find out."

"I don't think any way would be the best way," Marissa said before she could stop herself. She heard her father take a breath and let it out, expecting him to chide her for that comment.

"No way is best to tell your fifteen year old daughter, or even a fourteen year old son for that matter. But you know now, and your brothers and sister will find out this weekend too. You're almost an adult and we expect you to deal with this like an adult. If you have any questions ask; if we think you need to know something we will tell you."

"I understand," Marissa said looking up at her father for the first time. He still had a relaxed look about him like this wasn't phasing him in the least and Ginny was watching Marissa with hopeful look. "I guess…I'm just…," Marissa stuttered, stopped and took a breath and forced out, "Congratulations" in one big breath.

Ginny saw how hard it was for Marissa to grasp what they had told her. For someone who liked their routine and schedule, there was about to be an addition to it and one she never expected. If she gave birth on her due date of January 2nd of the following year, Marissa would have nine months to get used to the idea of a baby brother or sister. It also gave Ginny and Draco the time they needed to re-adjust to having a newborn…and to go shop for everything they had gotten rid of after the triplets were born.

"Come on, visiting hours are almost over and I'm sure you will want to see Brian once more," Ginny said and the three of them stood up. She wasn't sure when her father paid the bill but he must have because they grabbed their jackets and walked out the front door, Marissa hanging back staring at her parents backs, then the pavement trying to absorb the news.

St. Mungo's

8:10pm

Marissa walked in ahead of her parents to Brian's room after softly knocking on the door. Harry was reclined on the sofa reading some paperwork while Hermione stretched out next to him, asleep with her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"How was dinner?" Harry whispered noticing the stunned look on Marissa's face. She didn't answer and made pretense of looking for her school bag, which was now in the chair on the other side of the bed. Making her way to it, she sat down, briefly glancing at Brian's stats above the bed and noticing only his weight had changed going down by a pound, and Marissa hugged her bag to her chest not wanting to answer Harry's question.

Hermione stirred and Marissa heard her greet Ginny and Draco sleepily.

"How was dinner?" Hermione repeated and Harry smiled. Marissa glanced over at the adults and saw Ginny look at Draco, then Hermione and Harry.

'So, they don't know yet,' Marissa surmised letting her gaze rest on Brian's still form. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny nod towards the door and the Potter's stood up with a curious glance at Marissa.

"We're going for coffee…be back in a few… then you need to get back to school," Ginny said to Marissa and she nodded.

"Be right back." Hermione's voice sounded confused and sleepy all at once and when the door clicked shut Marissa let her bag fall to the floor. Pulling her chair closer she grabbed Brian's hand and held it, unsure whether to tell him or wait until he woke up. Going with the latter she started her little soliloquy.

"Dinner was the most interesting part of my day…you have to wake up so I can tell you. If I can. It's pretty embarrassing…way embarrassing if you ask me." She moved closer and leaned her elbows on the edge of the bed, lowering her voice as if what she was going to tell him was a secret. "Please wake up. I miss seeing you at school and I really need to talk to you, rather _with_ you since I'm talking TO you now…I'm going to come back after my homework tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring Devon since he can visit…if your parents aren't tired of seeing me around here."

She stood up knowing it wouldn't take long to get a cup of coffee and bring it back to the room. Continuing to hold his hand she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over his-still so very warm. "Have a good night. I need to get going." She took her hand off the top of his still one and cupped the side of his face, her eyes taking in the dark hair spilling over his forehead; his dark lashes resting against his pale face, marked only by a few freckles randomly scattered across his nose and under his eyes. Rubbing her thumb under his eye, across his cheekbone she saw his eyes move under his lids as if he was following someone in his dream. "Get better, Potter," she whispered feeling a colossal heaviness in her heart. She didn't want to leave, and as she rubbed her thumb tenderly along the ridge of his brow the truth hit her hard in the pit of her stomach.

'I love him,' she thought, dazed. 'Holy Merlin…how do I know that?' She managed to get out another "good night" and kissed his cheek before she fell back in the chair, staring at Brian like she had never seen him before. It wasn't long before she heard the door open to her left.

"Thanks for letting me visit," Marissa said, leaning down to grab her school bag, not wanting to look at any adults face now that she knew Brian's parents knew about the baby.

"I think it helps him, Marissa, and you know you can come by anytime. Tomorrow if you'd like," Hermione said warmly, setting down her coffee on the windowsill.

"Thanks. After my homework I'd like to." She hiked her bag onto her shoulder and glanced at her father. He stood there with his hands in the back pocket of his jeans, watching Brian.

"Sure thing," Harry echoed. After saying goodnight to the adults, giving a quick hug to her mother and father she practically ran down the stairs and to the fireplace in the lobby, eager to get back to the normalcy of her common room, bury her head into her books and not come up for air until she was mentally and physically drained.

Finding out your 33 year old mother was pregnant with your fifth brother or sister was enough to shock anyone into a catatonic state.

Realizing that you were profoundly, truly in love with a life long friend was enough to knock you down for the count.

She needed the sanity of books and the monotony of homework to bring all her thoughts back to their specific place inside her, so she could think about how she was going to act and deal with the two major events that just about turned her life completely upside down.


	25. Chapter 25

Two Points for Honesty

Marissa stared at the gouge in the table. She heard the rain pounding against the windows and the thunder in the distance.

It was lunch time and since it was a Saturday, the Great Hall wasn't as crowded as it was during the week. Arnold and Claudia had just left the table. Calvin had gone to play Gobstones with a friend from Slytherin and after a brief visit from Amy, who asked after Brian, it was just Janet and Marissa at the end of the table. Marissa had just told Janet her two major pieces of news.

The first one, her mother being pregnant, caused Janet to choke on a grape then break into laughter. At this moment, Devon and the triplets were being told somewhere in Hogsmeade while having lunch with their parents. When Devon had asked Marissa that morning why their father wanted to take them to lunch, she could only shrug, then made the excuse she needed to go study so she could see Brian later.

Needing to change the subject away from her parents, Marissa told Janet her feelings about Brian. She received a long stare, Janet's forkful of rice hanging in the air.

"You're abso-bloody-lutely sure?" Janet said in a loud whisper and Marissa nodded slightly, still a bit dazed.

"I mean…I've never felt like this, and I don't know if I could even describe it if you asked me too. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the "L" word."

"Are you going to tell him…you know…when he wakes up?" Janet asked and Marissa shrugged, wrapping a piece of her strawberry blond hair around her finger, staring absentmindedly at the entrance to the hall. "Are you going to go see him after lunch? How is he anyway?"

"I don't know," Marissa admitted. She had been a bit disappointed she didn't get a letter at breakfast from her mother about how he was fairing. However, deep inside she knew she wasn't owed an explanation of how he was. She was free to go visit…so that's what she was going to do. Finishing her homework in four hours during the morning had freed up her whole weekend, except for Quidditch practice on Sunday afternoon.

"Speaking of that, I'm going to head over now. I'll owl you or something okay?" Marissa stood up and Janet nodded, swallowed then looked up at her friend.

"Good luck…with him and 'you know'."

"Thanks, Janet." And with a wave she turned and walked to the fireplace in the hospital wing to floo to St. Mungo's. She could do it from her common room, but wasn't in the mood to climb all those steps again, or take a chance on running into certain people. Arnold kept asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him at the end of the month and she kept politely saying "No thank you," knowing if Brian went, she'd go with him. She didn't want to assume, though, so she wouldn't say who she was going with when he asked. He knew she hadn't said yes to anyone yet and was wondering why, but she refused to say anything else about it. Hogsmeade wasn't on her mind at the moment; 's was.

Five minutes later she was standing at Brian's hospital door staring at him in the bed. Hermione was flipping through his chart, Harry wasn't even in there…for the moment.

Brian.

There was some kind of tube down his throat. She saw Hermione's parents off to the side, getting their coats on. Marissa must've made a noise as she stared at this contraption that seemed to cover most of his face, causing Hermione to turn around. Seeing the confused and worried expression on Marissa's face, Hermione rushed over and settled an arm around her shoulders.

"Marissa…it's alright…here…sit." Hermione led her to the sofa and Marissa's eyes flicked towards the Drs. Granger who greeted her and she nodded at them, unable to speak. Hermione said she'd be right back and to not move as she took her parents out of the hospital. Marissa nodded again and stared at the opaque tube that went down his throat and was hooked to a machine to the side, making hissing noises. She saw his chest rise and fall, artificially it seemed and then it dawned on her what it was. Devon and Brian had described the machine to her in detail…she had been on it when she had trouble breathing.

Burying her face in her hands she tried to calm her racing heart. 'Mum said this might happen…it happened to you and you're healthy,' she told herself over and over until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Marissa, I know it's scary; he just needed some help breathing that's all. Probably won't be in there for much longer either." Hermione sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"When?" Marissa whispered watching his chest rise and fall.

"He showed signs of breathing trouble around midnight, but by eight this morning he seemed to be doing better. His blood pressure was back up, his temperature is going down. We're talking about taking him off the ventilator in the next few hours. You were on it for a full twelve hours too…he'll be alright. I promise," Hermione stilled her hand, feeling Marissa shake underneath her hand.

"I just didn't expect to see this…," Marissa's throat closed up and she was surprised to feel tears prickling in her eyes. Here was Brian, someone she had survived through a terrible ordeal with, someone who was strong and sweet at the same time and was now lying so helpless, he couldn't even breathe on his own.

"Go to him, Marissa," Hermione urged and Marissa stood up slowly, her hands clasped around her arms gripping them tightly. Shuffling over to his bed she looked down, found his hand and touched his knuckles calling his name softly. She thought she felt him jerk his hand under hers but with all the movement going on with the machine and the noises she couldn't confirm it.

"Hi," Marissa said quietly, not sure if she was speaking loud enough to be heard over the machine sitting on the other side. This time she felt it, a sure squeeze…not very strong but he actually moved his fingers between hers causing her to gasp.

"What?" Hermione jumped up and came over seeing Marissa nod to her hand.

"He's holding it…he moved it. Maybe he's waking up?" Marissa said excitedly meeting Hermione's tired eyes.

"He could be…with his fever down and everything he could very well be." Hermione moved to the other side of Marissa and got down near his face calling his name, saying his first name, then adding his middle name to it, quietly and with a mother's tenderness.

Marissa heard a beep and looked up at Hermione who was glancing up at his stat board.

"What beeped?" Marissa asked looking for the source of the noise.

"Just another alarm, letting us know he's trying to breathe on his own…fighting the machine," and no sooner were the words out of her mouth than two healers came in, saying basically the same thing Hermione did.

Marissa let go of his hand and backed up as Hermione bent over Brian again, while one Healer fiddled with the machine and another took a spot near his head.

"Brian we need you to take a deep breath then try and blow it out on the count of three…we'll get this tube out," Marissa heard Hermione say. She sat on the couch and watched on the count of three a healer pull it out while the machine was turned off. Brian began coughing and she could see his legs move a bit under the covers. One of the healers handed Hermione some water with a straw. Being behind Hermione and part of the curtain she couldn't tell if he took any, but a few seconds passed before Hermione passed the water back again. She heard Hermione's quiet voice but not much else as the Healers were waving their wands over him, talking to each other while a blue quill was making notes on a piece of parchment hanging above Brian.

Marissa began to feel a bit nervous and excited all at once as she heard Brian's low voice murmur something, hoarsely…but he talked! Feeling a huge sense of relief she sagged back against the couch and rubbed her hands over her face then back through her hair. It wasn't until she heard the door close that she heard Hermione call her name.

"Come say "Hi"," Hermione moved down towards his feet making room for Marissa. Standing up slowly weak legs, she walked over until she was right next to him. His eyes were still closed but he gave a weak smile.

"Malfoy," he said weakly and Marissa touched his shoulder seeing a bit of color return to his face.

"I'm going to go find Harry…be right back," Hermione said patting Brian's hand as he gave a small nod. Marissa stared at the door as it swung shut behind Hermione. She waited a minute to turn back to Brian not feeling very composed; the sound of his voice made her feel like she was about to cry.

"How're you feeling besides achy and tired?" she whispered. It took him awhile to answer, so long she thought he fell asleep, then he cracked his eyes at her for a moment then shut them again.

"Weak. Too tired to open my eyes," he said haltingly.

"Sleep some more," Marissa said not really wanting him to, but knowing he needed it.

"'Kay," he whispered and within seconds she saw him fall into a deep sleep. She stood there quietly watching him until Harry walked in, Hermione at his heels.

"Did he fall back asleep?" Harry asked touching Brian's hand and looking at him.

"He said he was weak, achy and tired, then fell back asleep," Marissa summed up, removing her hand from his shoulder and stepping back, giving his parents some privacy around him. She wondered if she should leave for a bit and let them talk and catch up…and as if reading her mind, Hermione turned around watching Marissa sit down and tie her shoe.

"Can you stay here for a bit, Marissa? I want to go get his sisters and bring them over," Hermione asked.

"They have Quidditch practice out in the rain right now," Marissa told her and saw Harry nod in agreement.

"Well…," Hermione sighed and Marissa could tell she was thinking of pulling them out of practice, but Harry stepped in.

"They need to practice, Hermione. Another hour or so won't hurt," Harry explained. "He's sleeping now anyway. You know they'll get all mad if they come in and find him sleeping. Interrupting their social schedule is scandalous," Harry teased, giving Marissa a wink. She smiled at him and nodded, seeing Hermione roll her eyes.

"Fine. We can wait."

"Why don't you go watch them?" Marissa proposed.

Hermione looked at Harry who just looked at her evenly, smart enough not to make the decision for her, then looked down at Brian who was actually snoring softly.

"I don't want to leave him," Hermione said at last. With some kind of strange verbal/silent/animated conversation, Hermione decided to have Harry go talk to the girls and give them the option of coming now or after practice. Hermione would leave in 45 minutes, just in time to catch the last 15 minutes of practice.

And so, for the next three quarters of an hour, the two of them sat by Brian's side. Marissa read a magazine for the first time in months and Hermione generated paperwork since she had missed two days of work being with Brian. Hearing the shuffling of papers, Marissa looked up and saw Hermione putting them back into a folder.

"I'm going to go meet Harry. We'll be back after they clean-up."

"No problem."

"Thank you, Marissa," Hermione smiled then crossed the room, bent down and gave her a hug.

"Sure," Marissa said awkwardly and watched her kiss Brian's forehead, whisper she loved him then left.

Not being able to read the gossip about the Witch and Wizarding World anymore, Marissa moved to the chair next to Brian, crossed her arms on the mattress near his shoulder and looked at him. His stat board said his fever was only 99F now, pretty much normal, his blood pressure was perfect. As her eyes moved over his weight she heard him let out a low moan.

"Brian?"

"So sore," he said tiredly, this time squinting his eyes at her and blinking against the bright light.

"That's the flu for you. Do you need anything? Want me to get a healer or someone? Your parents went to get your sisters," Marissa said in a rush, a smile coming over her face as she met his gaze for the first time in days.

"No." He continued to look at her as if processing what he was going to say. Marissa remembered the fog you were in waking up from the flu and waited patiently for him to say something.

"Mum said it's Saturday?" he finally asked, eyes still on her face.

"It is, early afternoon. You're missing Quidditch practice," she kept her eyes connected with his until she felt something at her elbow. Looking down he had raised his hand and was touching her arm. Gently pushing it back down she grasped his hand and held it tight.

"I heard you, you know," he said once she looked at him again and proceeded to explain in detail when she looked confused. "When you'd talk to me. Though, now…seems like I feel asleep, heard you talking then just woke up…like only an hour has passed."

"I think I did a lot of talking…sorry," Marissa apologized looking away for a second.

"No, it was good. It kind of kept me anchored," he explained squeezing her hand slightly. "How long were you here for?"

Marissa closed her eyes thinking of the past few days and when she opened them she found Brian's eyes were closed.

"You awake?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should let you sleep some more," Marissa started to move and he gave a small tug on her hand.

"Stay…answer my question. Then I'll sleep if you'll stay," he opened his eyes and looked right at her when he said this. Feeling her breath catch in her throat she could only nod. The look in his eyes was unlike one she had never seen emanate from him. His eyes seemed darker, very intense and with the slight squint against the light, he looked almost possessive.

"Okay," Marissa shifted in her chair, pretending to look up at the ceiling to answer not being able to keep his stare. "You came here Thursday, after Potions, with your dad and I guess I came shortly after and stayed til eight or so. I came back yesterday after my classes were over and stayed til eight thirty and then came here right after I finished my homework and lunch today."

"All your free time," Brian said matter-of-factly, his eyes closed again and Marissa nodded forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Thanks," he added squeezing her hand.

"It wasn't a problem. I wanted to," she whispered.

"Embarassing moment?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"When you wake up next, and if we're alone," Marissa promised.

"Uh-oh," he said then gave a small smile, feeling Marissa stroke his arm and hand.

"Go back to sleep," she said and he gave a small nod and did as he was told.

St. Mungo's

After dinner

By the time dinner rolled around, Marissa's Uncle Ron accompanied by James and Jeremy paid a visit. Laura, Taryn and Kirstin came back for an hour until they said they were bored and wanted to go back. As Hermione escorted them back, Marissa's parents stopped in with Devon and their younger siblings. Devon and Marissa just stared at each other communicating silently that the news of their mother's pregnancy unnerved them a bit. Derek, Dixon and Erin seemed oblivious to the fact and Marissa was surprised no one said anything.

She didn't get much time with Brian as he napped and when he was awake he'd talk to his family and friends. Finally, when everyone left for dinner (Marissa having eaten while his grandparents came back) Marissa was left alone again with Brian who had just napped through his Aunt Samantha's visit. Now he was sitting up a bit, his face a healthy pink, and with some pain medicine in him for his headache that was lingering.

The door hadn't even clicked shut behind his parents when he patted the bed next to him. Rising up off the sofa and settling herself down next to him he moved over enabling her to lean back against the bed, her side pressed up against his. He had managed a short visit to the bathroom while she was at dinner and with his father's help had washed up and made it back to bed without falling over.

"So…what's been going on since I decided to lapse into oblivion?" Brian asked watching her carefully. He had noticed she was quiet and pretty much stayed at the perimeter of everyone when they stopped by. Now, she was sitting next to him on top of the covers, idly picking at the blanket that covered him up to his stomach. Placing his hand over hers to still her fingers he leaned forward managing to catch her eye. "Everything okay?" he asked sincerely and Marissa turned her head to look at him, knowing she was going to tell him about her mother but was wondering what she'd say about her other life altering moment she had the previous night. She was actually scared to tell him that; the "L" word. It laid out all her feelings on the table and left them there for him to do what he pleased with them. Pick them up and keep them, squash them, ignore them…she wasn't used to losing that sort of control.

"Ahhh…well…I had a talk with my parents last night," she started then her eyes moved to his mouth as he lifted one side in a Hermione-like moment.

"Go on…," he urged squeezing her hand supportively.

"Apparently my mother is pregnant and due in early January," Marissa said flatly and she felt his hand freeze, squeezing hers constantly until she felt her fingers begin to hurt. Wiggling them a bit he released the pressure but not her hand.

"Wow…yeah, that is a bit embarrassing…being how old you are and…that they…," Brian faltered and Marissa nodded murmuring in agreement.

For a moment, they sat in silence, Marissa refusing to meet his eyes, but she did look at his hand holding hers…she thought his long fingers would be perfect for playing the piano. He said he wasn't musical at all; couldn't sing or play anything he had told her one night at Nott's.

"Marissa," Brian said and she looked up at him, seeing his eyes which still looked a bit tired, searching her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Marissa smiled at him. "I guess I just talked myself out before."

"You talked longer when we were at Nott's…is Arnold bothering you?"

Marissa shook her head. "No, he's made some smart comments but nothing else. Classes are going, I have my next fifth year exam next week…this one for Herbology actually."

"If you need any help, let me know. And, speaking of Herbology did you hear about the internship I was offered?"

"I did! Your father told me. You're going to do it aren't you?" she saw him nod, then touch his head as if moving it in that way, hurt.

"From July 5th through August 20th. Go to Ireland and learn all I can."

"I wish I could do something like that. I'm not really excited about my vacation to America anymore with the experience we just had."

"Look into some internships or something. You can do them if you successfully complete your fourth year and up."

"I could talk to dad, he'd know. Still can't look him in the face though," Marissa sighed and Brian gave a quick laugh.

"Yeah…that's a tough one…knowing that they…do that stuff when you're asleep or not around."

"I should've known something was up between them when he kissed her in the restaurant…they don't usually do stuff like that in public."

"Really? Mine do…hold hands, kiss…can be pretty annoying actually," he said glanced at the clock noticing it had been about twenty minutes since his parents had left. They had told him they'd be about forty five minutes, which left him twenty five minutes to try and get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Marissa, if he could think that hard without hurting his head.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder and she looked up at him. "You kissed me plenty when I was sleeping, but not while I'm awake."

Her mouth dropped a bit in surprise and he smiled at her.

"You were aware of that? Well, I couldn't really do that with everyone here could I?"

"No one is here now," he whispered and he watched her eyes, those unique-shade-of-blue eyes search his face for a moment then she smiled.

"I suppose not," and with that she leaned forward a bit and touched her lips to his. Even though she knew he'd respond it still surprised her a bit. The way his hand ran up her leg from where she was holding it, then lightly cupped her head, gently urging her closer. Marissa found herself full of that falling sensation, conscious of only him and the fact his lips were moving under hers. With a little sigh he pulled away and looked at her.

"So," he said seriously not removing his hand which was now on her neck. "What sort of things did you do when you sat there for hours?"

"I um…studied, talked with your parents, read, took notes, stared at you willing you to wake up," Marissa said feeling his hand slide back down to her leg as he reclined his head back against the pillow. "Now I am thinking maybe you should go to sleep." Marissa shifted onto her side and saw him shake his head a bit.

"Just sore and still weak which is annoying," Brian complained.

"I remember that. Take it easy," Marissa felt him pull her hand up towards his chest and she let it lay there, splaying her fingers across his hospital gown feeling the faint thumping of his heart. For some reason she felt as if she was about to cry, but the tears weren't in her eyes, they were deep in her heart and seemed to take over her chest and throat so she couldn't answer his question. She heard him ask her what was wrong, again, and she could only stare at her hand seeing the Garnet birthstone in a silver band on her finger. The bracelet the Potter's gave her on her wrist complemented it so well, she knew the parents had to have coordinated the gifts. She could only shrug and shake her head in response to his question about what she was thinking. She felt so scared to tell him; thoughts of: 'What if I'm was wrong and this wasn't love?' to: 'What if he says something other than the "L" word back to me?' It was a strong word and represented, in her mind, the giving of her soul and spirit to him. From that moment on he'd have the power to hold it, cherish it or throw it aside whenever he felt like it and crushing her. She truly believed he wouldn't do the latter, but who is to say that he might not feel the same months or years from now?

"Marissa, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm just going to wonder all night," Brian finally said, reaching over to his dinner tray, picking up a cracker and popping it into his mouth.

"I-I want to…but…I'd like to wait," she tried to stall and he shook his head. She sat up and handed him a glass of water then stood up, taking the moment to think. She pushed his tray away from the bed since he finished most of his soup and crackers.

"Why? What can you not tell me here that you can somewhere else?" he demanded watching her pace with her arms crossed in front of her.

"It's not like that…," Marissa started and he made a motion with his hand.

"What are you afraid of? I'm going to laugh or…get angry or something? I honestly have no idea what is bothering you, but can tell something is and I want to know…please." His voice went from firm to quiet and as Marissa turned near the head of his bed to begin her pacing back towards the foot of his bed, his hand shot out and he hooked a finger into her back jeans pocket. Marissa stopped and they stayed in that position for a moment, Brian watching her and Marissa staring at her arms.

With ten minutes left until his parents most likely returned she began talking.

"Something hit me last night when I was here, saying goodbye to you. I didn't want to leave but knew I had to get back to school before curfew. I toyed with…this thought in my head, looking at it from all different angels trying to makes sense of what was going on. Then, I walk in here and see you on a ventilator and practically lose it." Marissa now felt the rest of his fingers work their way into her pocket and pull her back, gently. She took a step back and slowly sat down next to him, her back to his face. She could feel his hand on the small of her back silently urging her to continue. "I had all day to think about it, then you woke up and as you started getting better the feeling was still there." His hand was now settling on her hip and straightening her back she took a deep breath, hands clenched together between her thighs a ball of nerves winding its way from her stomach to her throat. She felt she owed him to turn around, so he could see her and she could see his face when she said those three words. Spinning around, his hand followed and his arm encircled her lower back. Letting her eyes travel up his chest, his neck and finally to his face she looked at him for a second, seeing him watching her just as intently, his eyes seeming to do a slow dance over her face.

"Merlin, you're trembling Marissa…it can't be that bad or hard to tell me can it?"

Marissa thought she had imagined her trembling but apparently her trembling on the inside was being matched on the outside.

"Just something big and…hard and…scary for me to say," she whispered thickly.

"Just say whatever it is," he whispered back and finally she locked eyes with him. For that moment he saw pure, naked emotion swimming in her eyes and he didn't know the name of it right then. It made him, if he had the energy, want to leap up, grab her and spin her around, then kiss her senseless.

He didn't know what it was, except the emotion was for _him_ because he had never seen her look like that in all the years he had known her. He felt something stir deep inside him as she began to talk, her voice shaking, making him want to reach out and hold her. However, he held back, sensing it was the wrong thing to do at that particular moment.

"I realized…that," she paused for a moment, blinked slowly then opened her eyes again seeing him still looking at her, his hand gripping her hip pretty tightly for someone who was on a ventilator seven hours ago. "That…I…that I love you, Brian."

Brian blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that news to come out of her mouth. His arm even went slack for a moment and Marissa swore she saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but as luck would have it, the door to his room opened and Harry walked in followed by Hermione.

"Hey," Harry said and stopped at the look on Brian's face, which he quickly covered with a small smile, letting his arm fall to his side. Marissa turned around and faced his parents, managing to push everything down beneath her neutral façade she slipped into place.

"Anything wrong?" he asked and Hermione moved around him, looking worriedly at Brian and Marissa.

"No," Marissa said shaking her head.

"No, everything is…," Brian's eyes flicked to Marissa but she couldn't see him, "exceptional," he finished. Hermione cocked an eyebrow not quite sure what to make of that statement.

"We're just talking, but I should get going," Marissa stood up and found her sweater on the chair. Slipping her arms into it, she buttoned it up then turned to Brian.

"Get a good sleep," she said seeing him nod, still looking a bit dazed by what she had just said.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked and after a second she nodded.

"I'll stop by after breakfast; I have practice after lunch," and with that she touched his foot, painfully aware of a pair of green and dark brown eyes on her, then turned and left with a quiet "goodbye" to Harry and Hermione. She pulled the door shut quietly behind her, mentally cursing the Potter's for their lack of timing…or maybe she should thank them since she had no idea what the look on Brian's face meant.


	26. Chapter 26

Love, Love, Love

Marissa couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for two hours listening to the sound of the continuing rain, the sounds of her dorm mates rustling and occasionally talking in their sleep. When she had told Janet what she said, she had gotten a huge hug and a "way to go". Janet, too, was just as interested as Marissa was to know what Brian was going to say back. Marissa didn't think what he _would've_ said was anything upsetting, but she wanted a comment nonetheless.

'Darn parents,' Marissa thought wryly staring up at the shadowy canopy over her bed. Turning her head slightly she saw her clock on the nightstand: 5:30am. She had gotten about four hours of sleep, fitfully and had now lain awake for the past half hour. It was very annoying, not being able to doze off, so she made the decision to get up, shower, and find something to eat. St. Mungo's visiting hours didn't start until nine in the morning, but Marissa was hoping she could sneak in. If he was asleep, she could wait impatiently…but she felt that she HAD to see him.

'No idea what I'm going to say after spilling my guts,' Marissa thought as she washed her hair in the shower, managing to squeeze out the last few drops of her shampoo. 'I'm anxious to see what he says, but at the same time _not_,' she continued thinking to herself. She took her time in the shower since no one else was up, shaving her legs, then afterwards applying her favorite lotion. She dried her hair, pulling it out with a brush so it was straight, then made the decision to wear something nice. Having been at school she always had on the uniform, her jeans or pants and a casual top. Standing in her robe, she illuminated her wand and ran it over her hanging clothes in the wardrobe, finally settling on a soft yellow floral skirt that Lavender made for her last Christmas and the matching long sleeve top, without the pattern. Carefully and quietly she put on nylons using magic because she always managed to get a run in them, found her flats and in under an hour she was dressed and ready to go.

But it was only 6:45 and breakfast didn't start until 7, though sometimes there happened to be fruit or bagels out so she decided to head down stairs. Some houses had 8am Quidditch practice, thankfully it wasn't hers. She half expected Shane McLaughlin to cancel practice…he couldn't risk anyone on his team getting sick or hurting themselves, not this close to the House Cup.

Quietly making her way down to the Common Room, she saw that no one was up yet from her house, but it was a different story when she got out into the hall. Most of the Slytherin Quidditch team was up and she could hear them mumbling about having to practice in the rain.

Silently and alone she made her way to the great hall and grabbed some fruit that was ever present on the table. Making her way back up to her common room (so she could floo to the hospital from there) she munched on her apple and ducked back into the portrait making her way to the fireplace. She found her bag and checked to make sure she had a few galleons in case she wanted a snack. Looking up she saw a new notice on the board, which must've just been posted. Making her way to it she saw Shane had cancelled practice and that Tuesday's was still on for 4pm. Smiling and whispering, "YES!" she grabbed her bag, went to the fireplace and floo'd into a quiet St. Mungo's.

She decided to take the stairs because it was quieter and it led her out closer to his room. She had the distinct feeling he was awake. He was always up before the sun when they had been kidnapped, and she figured with all the naps he took Brian probably didn't sleep in late. Opening the door, she saw a Healer walk out of Brian's room then pause, as if turning back because she was called. Ducking back behind the stairwell door, she heard the Healer say she would come back later in the morning to check up on him.

Feeling relieved that he was awake, she waited until the Healer had turned the corner before she slid out from behind the door and with her heart pounding she walked to his door. Before she could lose her nerve she opened it and stuck her head in…he was standing up, pulling on a shirt and when he yanked it down over his face he saw her.

"Come on in," he said, pulling his green t-shirt down over his chest and stomach. She shut the door and leaned back against it. As they watched each other silently, Marissa began to wonder if this was the best idea.

"Do you want me to go until…," she started and Brian walked towards her shaking his head. Her head tilted up as he walked over to her, a bit slower than normal but he was up and moving which was great to see.

"I'm glad you're here," he trailed a finger down her cheek and Marissa stared at him afraid to ruin the moment. "We actually have hours until my parents come or anyone else for that matter."

She gave a slight nod of understanding and felt his hand run down her arm ending at her hand and then holding it softly like it was going to crack. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Marissa sighed, feeling her eyes close on their own volition as he kissed her forehead, then her other cheek and finally her lips. Without moving, she dropped her bag next to them and felt him pull her back towards the bed. Twisting her face from him for a second, she asked if he felt alright. He nodded and when he reached the bed, he moved so she could sit next to him and within seconds they picked up where they left off.

Leaning over and kissing her, they relaxed against the pillow enjoying the feeling of being unhurried. However, it wasn't long until tongues were sweeping against each other; hands were running along each others arms…until that wasn't enough. Somehow, while lying on their sides, Marissa tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his pajama pants and found his bare back, enjoying how he pressed down into her when she ran her hands up his spine. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt her body responding to his touches and the feel of his mouth on hers; then on her neck… gasping when he kissed her tenderly under her ear. She felt a shiver run down through her body and gave into him, letting him do what he wanted because it felt so good.

"You sure…," Marissa said as she tore her mouth from his, feeling his hands tug at her shirt, "No one is going to come in?"

Brian sat up a bit and tugged her shirt out of her skirt pausing just long enough to look at her smooth flat stomach then raised his eyes to hers.

"They won't." He let go of her shirt for a moment, stretched a hand over to the table next to her, grabbed his wand and flicked it at the door locking it. He saw her eyes go wide and he set the wand back down, studying her intently as his hand slowly moved up inside her shirt.

"Okay?" he asked, meaning more than just the locked door. She nodded and felt his hands move further up then graze over her breast as he pressed his lips to hers. Pounding filled her head, her whole body, as he caressed and massaged her, bringing forth little moans of pleasure. Her hands ran up the front of him, her nails lightly scraping his skin and he relaxed into her, pinning her hands on his shoulders.

Soon, his hands grabbed a fistful of her skirt and slowly pulled it up until it was above her knees and suddenly she couldn't stay still. She shifted her hips until she was on top of him, feeling him hike up her skirt until she could place a leg on either side of him. She heard him stifle a groan against her lips as she pressed her lower body into his, bringing back feelings and thoughts of what they did in the darkness weeks ago. He pulled his hands out, again, from her shirt as if realizing she just now it had a buttons up the front. Blindly his fingers managed to open up her blouse, one button at a time and when she felt cool air hit her stomach she jerked back as if surprised to find herself half undressed. This wasn't what she had planned on when she woke up hours ago, but it was perfectly fine that her morning was turning out like this.

"Can I?" he said tugging at the arm of her shirt. Marissa felt her heart skip a beat knowing that it had been pitch black when they had rolled around with out shirts and pants. Now, the lights were dim and he would be able to see her; Marissa came to the realization that she trusted him as much as she had ever trusted anyone. Nodding slightly she felt him pull her sleeve down and lovingly help her out of it, arm by arm then she tossed it on the chair next to them, shaking her head slightly to get her long strawberry blond hair out of her face.

To make the playing field even, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it forcing him to break his gaze. As he sat up, causing her to lean back on her knees, and grabbed the end of his shirt, yanked it off his head then tossed it on top of hers on the chair next to them.

Slowly his eyes slid to her stomach and Marissa swore she could feel a slight tingling sensation following the trail of his gaze as those dark, unreadable eyes journeyed up, pausing on her new, lacy, tan bra then traveled up to her eyes. Marissa sucked in her breath, resisting the urge to cover herself. Brian ended up doing that for her, bringing the skin to skin contact to a new level. Her breathing was shallow as his lips grazed across her collarbone; she felt him touch her hair, her neck and her cheek. Turning her head she kissed his palm and he looked up at her in surprise—pausing for a just a moment—then meeting her lips tasting the apple she had for breakfast. Somehow, on the narrow bed he moved so she was now under him.

She loved the feel of him stretched out against her, her arms wrapped around his back, moving slowly as they skimmed down over his rear, surprised at the response she received as he pressed his lower body into hers. Her mind was reeling at the thought of what they were doing in a hospital bed. They had shared their thoughts on sex—on each other's first times and what they wanted it to be like—in a stilted conversation. Both had admitted that a nice romantic place, or their own room, would be the place to do something that important. But, that thought slid from her mind as his hand slid between them and what Marissa felt next was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Brian James Potter had the best hands she could have ever imagined and she never thought that he could make her feel things she had only read about or heard in snippets of conversation from Jillian or Cassandra.

He was hesitant at first, his hand over her nylons, in the spot no one had ever touched before now and when she didn't stop him he became more bold, seeing what kind of cause and effect he was capable of. When she thought she was going to explode from the inside out he grabbed her hand, which was copying his movements on a certain part of his body, turned her and slid on top of her feeling her legs grip his hips and move against him. He planted his hands on either side of her shoulders and their lips barely touched as they explored their limited sexual world—feeling the need to move faster and faster, rubbing and moving against each other.

Needing, wanting, to feel her warm skin against his he lowered himself down onto his arms and kissed Marissa's jaw following it to her neck and feeling her reaction of arching up, with astounding strength, preceding the soft cries that fell from her lips. Her hands gripped his hips, pulling him, pressing him into her as she shuddered over and over. Marissa clinging to him and still moving under him he felt the air rush out of his lungs, making him gasp into her neck, feeling the tension release from his body in a most pleasant way.

Marissa basked in the afterglow of her and Brian's intimate moment, thinking how crazy it was to be laying in his hospital bed with him nestled on top of her, his head bowed on to her shoulder breathing heavily. She began to silently laugh, her chest shaking under his cheek.

"I don't think it's supposed to be funny," he said sarcastically in a soft voice.

"Oh no, definitely not," Marissa said squeezing him as hard as she could. "Just the thought that we seem to fool around in the strangest places."

"Well, it's been a strange journey, but…," he lifted up his head a bit and she turned to look at him a slight smile on her face. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you." Her heart beat painfully at what that statement meant and her throat seemed to close around itself. "I wanted to respond to what you said last night…but well…my parents came in then you left. Now, you arrive wearing a skirt and that perfect top and I became sidetracked."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have put you on the spot," Marissa said as they eased onto their sides. She was afraid he might have a heart attack doing something like this…seeing his face was so flushed.

"You didn't," he pulled her closer, their heads back on the pillow so they could see each other in the dim light. "I wish I could have reacted sooner so you didn't go back to school wondering what my response was going to be."

Marissa laughed to herself, happy that he was able to deduce what her feelings were and get them right. His hand pressed into her back forcing her closer until there wasn't a gap between their mouths.

'I could do this forever,' Marissa thought happily kissing him back for a good long while until he pulled away a bit breathless.

"I… love you too, Marissa Malfoy," he said against her lips and she froze, her eyes locked with his. Jumping slightly as she felt the soft material of her blouse he silently accio'd over, she relaxed enough to let Brian help her back into her shirt.

"I…wow…I'm not sure what to say," Marissa stammered. Brian smiled as he watched her button her shirt with deft fingers.

"How about "okay" or something like that?"

"Okay," she managed to say and not being able to hold think of anything else as her brain was still mush, her eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. It was close to 8:20 and she thought that they had better clean up and put their shirts back on. She voiced this to Brian and he gave a loud groan of disappointment, causing her to giggle softly. Within fifteen minutes they had fully dressed, straightened out her skirt and found her shoes under the bed. She took the locking charm off the door, but no one was on the other side, waiting to get in making her a little less tense about someone finding out what they had just fooled around in Brian's hospital room.

She was sitting on the side of her bed, legs dangling over when she felt Brian climb up behind her, after using the bathroom, then lift her hair and plant a warm kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I forgot to tell you something," he said softly in her ear and Marissa smiled and turned towards him.

"What is that?"

"I meant to say it awhile ago…but I kinda got distracted…but you look brilliant with or without your shirt on." He moved a hand through her hair, combing it with his fingers.

"Yeah?" she turned around a bit more and he flung a leg over her lap, trapping her. She wound an arm around his shoulder, letting her fingers trace tiny circles.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but you kinda distracted _me_," Marissa mimicked and heard him muffle a laugh, "that you have the best shoulders of any male at Hogwarts."

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows and was quiet for a minute, then he kissed her, long and deep until she was gripping his shoulders with both hands. "Well, they're all yours."

Marissa lived in a fog the next few days, as the first week of May brought flowers and a general feeling of all around happiness.

Brian said he loved her in response to her declaration and that floored her more than anything. Even the thought of a new brother or sister was put on the back burner until Wednesday when Brian started classes again. He recovered for two days at home and she hadn't seen him at all, with her exam on Monday afternoon in Herbology (which she thought she passed), Quidditch on Tuesday she truly didn't have any time except to owl him a letter. She was even nice to Arnold; Janet said she was being nice to everyone and Marissa just shrugged. She couldn't help it…her mind and heart were a million miles away from earth and when she read the latest owl letter from Brian, his second one in two days, she thought she might just melt right there in her bed.

Unfolding the letter while laying on her bed Tuesday evening, after a particularly long and hard Quidditch practice, she rested her sore muscles in time to Brian's second letter.

"_Marissa,_

_I am finding myself to be very bored here at home. It's quiet, my mother stayed home but, still…I'd rather be around my friends and most of all __you.__ I think that this might be the second letter I have ever written…wait, make that third. During Quidditch Camp in between first and second year I had to write one home…mum made me. So, now you have earned the honor of having received the most number of letters from me…feel special? Ha ha. Anyway, I'm ready to come back and spent most of the day catching up on work and I even took a nap, so you can stop telling me to get enough sleep!_

_It's amazing to me, though, how much I miss you when it's only been two days since I have seen you and only about five hours since I received your last letter. I don't think I could find the words to say how much so you'll just have to believe me. _

_And yes, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you so tell Arnold to BACK OFF…better yet have Janet tell him!_

_Congratulations on believing that you passed your Herbology exam…I haven't even taken it yet. You might become a sixth year before me if you think about it…if you pass all your 5th year exams before we're done school, you might just be ahead of me year wise just for a few days! It'll be entertaining to be in the same year with you, I believe next year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have Potions, Charms, Astronomy and Herbology together. Dad said maybe DADA but he wasn't sure; it depends on how many 5__th__ years pass his OWL exam (which makes me think it'll be a hard one!)_

_Well, the owl is waiting patiently so I must close. I should be there tomorrow morning; flooing in along with my father before classes start…maybe before you are even up!_

_See you tomorrow!_

_I love you (that was really strange to write…but I mean it)_

_Love,_

_Brian"_

Folding up the letter she put it in the middle of her journal then shoved it back into her school bag, a smile on her face as his words echoed around in her head.

She never would've thought that she, a Malfoy, could've totally fallen so hard for someone and act like just about every other girl out there who said they loved someone. Even Devon noticed something and for once, she told him everything. For a full fifteen minutes as they sat on the couch she told him how they talked and opened up to each other in a way she had never done. She told him they had kissed "and stuff" a few times. She didn't elaborate on the "stuff" and Devon didn't ask, he just stared at her as if mesmerized that this was his sister…maybe even thinking she was imperioused! She had assured him she wasn't and after awhile he said he had to go study, stood up and gave her a quick hug, shook his head in amazement and headed up to his room.

Now, lying in bed after her shower and hearing her roommates get ready for bed she thought of seeing Brian tomorrow and wondered when she'd get a chance to talk to him. Would she go running into his arms? Would she greet him casually? Would they run off to the Room of Requirement? Would she even get to see him since Wednesday's were her busiest day of the week? She tossed and turned, hearing everyone settle down for the night and thought maybe if she got up early enough she could meet him for breakfast in the Great Hall.

With that thought comfortably resting in her thoughts, she closed her eyes and felt sleep creep up on her, Brian's face the last image behind her eyes as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Talk

Marissa woke up with a start and found herself staring at her clock. It was quarter of seven; if she hurried through her shower and got dressed, she might be able to see Brian when he apparated in with his father. She knew that Harry's first class was 8am and he liked to get to school a half hour early to prepare for his seventh year class. That left her forty-five minutes to shower, get her uniform and robes on and make her way downstairs.

Going through the motions her thoughts raced a mile a minute. It felt like eons had passed since she had seen and talked in person with Brian. She wondered what he was going to do when he saw her. It's not like they were the kind of teenagers to snog in the hall for all to see, and with his father most likely at his side, she figured a hug would be all she received, until later. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of what could happen "later".

Her classes didn't start until ten so she left her bag on her bed, smiled at a sleepy Valerie, who had an 8am class, and she passed through the door on her way to the common room.

"You're up bright and early!" a voice said from the corner of the common room.

"Arnold," Marissa greeted noticing he was tying his shoes, then seemed to hurry to catch up with her. He hiked his bag over his shoulder and followed her out of the portrait, still at her heels when she left the Ravenclaw Tower.

"You're up early, you could join me for breakfast. Have to keep up my energy for that Care of Magical Creatures class." Arnold fell into step next to her and Marissa shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm meeting Brian."

"He's coming back today?"

Was it her imagination or were there notes of regret, anger and a tad bit of jealously all mixed up in the one question?

"Yes," Marissa said through clenched teeth seeing the first trickle of students make their way up from the Hufflepuff area and walk towards breakfast. "Enjoy your breakfast." She said it with firmness, nodding towards the doors and she veered off towards the DADA classroom, thankful that Arnold didn't follow her. Arnold was probably thinking about it, but she managed to insert a note of finality in that one statement and being the Ravenclaw he was, he noticed it and listened.

Walking down the deserted hallway she could hear Harry and Brian talking before she could see the classroom.

"…Professor Sprout said she needs to know for sure by the end of the month since there are only five slots open and she sent out six or seven letters," Harry's voice drifted towards Marissa. Slowing her pace, she took her time approaching the classroom.

"I'll owl her this afternoon after practice accepting the internship. Did she give more information…," Brian started to ask but at that moment Marissa's appearance in the doorway made Harry, who was behind his desk while Brian sat on one of the tables, look up and smile.

"Morning Marissa," Harry said warmly, watching his son spin around and leap off the table.

"Good morning," Marissa said hoping her voice wasn't betraying her nervousness and happiness at seeing Brian. He stood there for a moment unsure what to do with his father standing there; Marissa however could see on his face and in his eyes what he really wanted to do and she forced her legs to walk into the classroom.

"You're up early," Harry said, amused.

"I got hungry and remembered Brian was coming in today; thought I'd stop by," Marissa explained, stopping a few feet away from Brian who finally spoke.

"How're you?" he asked his gaze sweeping over her. She saw him move his arms a bit and automatically she walked over and embraced him. They hugged for a moment, perhaps longer than platonic friends would then she took a step back finally answering him.

"I'm fine. Are you back to a hundred percent?"

"He was back to that yesterday, pacing the house anxious to get back to school for some reason," Harry said, bowing his head while looking through his bag. He could plainly see what was going on between Brian and Marissa but followed their lead and didn't call attention to it.

"I'm going to get breakfast, dad," Brian said grabbing his bag and pulling it up over his shoulder.

"Enjoy. See you later today, Marissa," Harry said and she waved walking next to Brian as they walked past the rows of desk and out to the hall.

"What time did you get…," Marissa asked but he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulled her into an alcove and his lips on hers replaced the rest of her question. Brian kissed her like he hadn't seen her in weeks, and by the time he relaxed his arms enough for her to lean back a bit she was so dazed she couldn't remember what she started to ask him.

Only the sound of their quickened breathing reached their ears. His eyes swept over her face and he slid his hands down to her hips, smiling.

"I'd say "sorry", but that'd be a lie," he whispered sure that she could hear his heart racing.

Marissa was not sure what to say to that so she just lifted a shoulder and smiled at him, leaning her head into the touch of his fingers.

"I think you like my hair more than me," Marissa winked at him and he stifled a laugh, letting his hand run down through her slightly damp hair.

"Yeah, but you being attached to it is an extra bonus," he said boldly and muted her laugh with another heart racing kiss. Grabbing his shirt, she gripped it with all her strength and pulled herself closer, feeling him step back with her forcefulness and running into the stonewall. Heat flushed throughout her body racing in time to the pounding of his pulse under her fingers, which now gently cupped his neck.

"Marissa-," he whispered his lips saying her name against her lips.

"What?" she whispered back, neither one wanting to break contact with the other.

"Breakfast, classes," his lips said the words but his brain was struggling to understand what they meant.

"Yeah," Marissa sighed and let her hands rest on his shoulders. In the distance she heard someone laughing and realized that people would be walking by this alcove on the way to DADA in a few minutes.

"When will I see you again today?" Brian asked running his hands down her arms then summoning the willpower to move her away from him so he could see her. He also needed a minute without her pressing up against him to compose himself.

"Lunch maybe? Today I have classes from 10 to noon then 1 to four. Busiest day of the week for me." Marissa leaned down and took her bag, understanding he needed some space. "But for now, let's just get through breakfast. I warn you, Arnold is there."

"Great," Brian murmured wryly, grabbed his bag and adjusted his robes. "Want to sit at my table then?" he asked.

Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat. The only time someone from another house ate at a different table was when they were dating, or if siblings were split and they wanted to eat together. This would be the first public statement, to the school and whatever professors happened to be eating then too, that they—Brian Potter and Marissa Malfoy—were an item.

"I'd love that," she said, hoping she sounded surer of herself than she felt. With a light touch on the small of her back, they emerged from the alcove and walked slowly down the hall, following the smells of breakfast.

"So, you're a couple now?" Arnold asked her later that evening. Most of the Ravenclaws were scattered throughout the common room, many studying for OWLS; which was what Marissa was trying to do for her Potions class.

"Why do you ask that?" Marissa kept her eyes on the parchment in front of her, making notes from her book.

"Well, sitting with someone at their table…it was the same back in Germany," he said moving his chair closer to her. Finally she looked up and pushed herself back a bit, startled at how close he was to her.

"Right now, I want to study and I'm not talking about Brian. You want to talk about him, go find him and ask him whatever questions you have…YOURSELF. Now, please, let me study." Marissa caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Derek walking towards her.

"Marissa, can you help me on this for a second?" he came up next to her and with a glance at Arnold, she shut her book and followed Derek over to the opposite corner of the room.

"I really don't need your help with anything—I saw Arnold bothering you…," he admitted.

"Well, thanks for the distraction. He is sure hung up on me and Brian for some reason."

"Well, he likes you and you won't give him a straight answer about you and Brian so…," Derek told her, his blue eyes watching her for a reaction.

"It's none of his business what I do, but he seems to think so," Marissa said huffily as she crossed her arms and blew out an exasperated breath. He shifted uncomfortably for a minute, not used to having relationship conversations, let alone with his sister.

"I have to get going; Erin, Amy and I are going to study for our Care of Magical Creatures exam in the library," he looked away as he said it, concentrating on slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You and Amy?" Marissa kidded and saw a blush creep to his cheeks.

"And Erin too. See you." He turned and practically ran out of the room, leaving Marissa chuckling to herself. Thankfully Arnold seemed engrossed in his studies so she accio'd her items to the sofa Derek just vacated and managed to finish most of her homework in peace.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and Marissa found that she and Brian were the object of many discussions. People wanted to know if they were dating. They wanted to hear it verbally to confirm what they were seeing. However, for some unknown reason both Marissa and Brian wouldn't say. They would smile and shrug and then move onto the next topic.

It was the evening after an enjoyable day outside that she and Brian were sitting alone talking on the steps outside the castle. Janet had asked Marissa why they wouldn't just make their relationship official and Marissa truly didn't know. The thought stayed with her all day and finally, the time felt right to ask Brian.

He sat there thinking for a bit, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Well, maybe we feel the need to tell our parents first and we are both afraid of what will happen when they realize a Malfoy and a Potter are an item."

"I think that's my thinking too," Marissa admitted trying to swipe the ball from him but not succeeding. "Should we go tell our parents?"

"At some point, probably. I don't feel the need for their blessing but still feel that it'd be better if they found out from us, than walking in on us kissing in the hall or something."

"That'd be uncomfortable…with our parents I mean. Kissing sure isn't," Marissa said boldly and managed to swipe the ball as he looked startled for a moment.

Laughing they wrestled for a bit, before she tossed it back to him.

"So, when do you want to do this?"

"Well, since Hogsmeade is coming up, and we're going together we should probably let them know before that. Gives us a bit over a week to talk to them." He turned to her and looked at her seriously for a moment.

"What?" Marissa asked seeing some deep thoughts moving around behind his brown eyes. Touching his knee she encouraged him to keep talking.

"I'm wondering…being who and how your dad is and all if I should go…talk to him first."

For a moment their eyes searched each others and Marissa could feel that idea taking root and actually sounding like a brilliant idea.

"You know," she said slowly, "I think that is a good idea. My father would definitely give you points for that."

Brian nodded then looked down the walkway as some younger students came back from playing a pick up game of Quidditch. They both moved to the side of the stairs to give them room to traipse up the steps.

"I'll try and get with him next week sometime then. Then tell my father too."

"This doesn't need to fall on your shoulders fully you know," Marissa replied, standing up and shaking her leg trying to get it to wake up.

"I know that," he took her hand and stood up. He was a step below her and their faces were level, his hand gripped hers and she waited for him to say what was on his mind. "But, sometimes we need to do things that aren't that easy to get what we want."

Marissa stopped breathing for a moment and realized that _him wanting her_ made her feel totally different than when he said he loved her. It was much more primal to want the other person and right at that moment she wanted him to kiss her, but there were other students around.

"In my mind, I'm snogging you senseless right now," Marissa whispered to him seeing a smile curve at the corners of his mouth.

"In my mind, I'm doing things I can't even talk about."

"BRIAN JAMES!" Marissa slapped his arm, the mood was broken and together they left the sunset for a snack in the dining hall.


	28. Chapter 28

The Gryffindor Strikes Back

Brian stood at his table in Herbology, patiently separating out the strands of gillyweed so it could be repotted, in just the right amount of soil to continue growing. There wasn't a long time to be had when it came to working with this plant. Once it was brought up out of the water, it dried out within the hour so in that timeframe you had to trim, separate, find the roots, put it back into the right amount of soil then submerge it in the large plastic containers in front of them.

He was like Marissa in this regard, wanting to work by himself. His talent was apparent in Herbology while Marissa's was Potions and when working alone you were responsible for your mistakes, you could move at your own pace and you alone could take credit for whatever you had done in class that day.

"Potter," Arnold intoned who was standing across from him, working alone like he was.

"Yeah?" Brian carefully pushed the soil down around the first set of roots and laid it gently into the water.

"So are you or aren't you dating Marissa?"

"Why does it concern you?" Brian asked tightly glancing up to see Arnold not looking at him, but out the window. Brian turned his head and looked over his shoulder and caught the unmistakable glint of reddish blond hair walking down to Hagrid's. A shorter, blond girl walked next to her and Brian knew it was Janet.

"Maybe you two like playing this game, teasing people with your actions," Arnold said and Brian glanced at him sharply.

"_What?_ You know, just sod it Bosse, before you say something that'll really pisses me off!" Brian said in a low voice only Arnold could hear. Turning back to his plant, he double checked to make sure he completed the assignment and wrote his name on the container. And with a little more force than necessary grabbed it off the table and headed up to the teacher. Water sloshed on his robes and he muttered a curse word, placing the container down then grabbing a towel and blotting at it. Getting frustrated when that didn't work he whipped out his wand and performing a drying spell.

"Look, Potter," Arnold hurried to catch up with him having handed in his gillyweed replanting. He followed him out of the greenhouse and up the hill towards the castle. Brian had every intention of going to talk to Professor Malfoy since Hogsmeade was coming up in three days. For awhile, he ignored Arnold hoping that he'd just give up and go away. He kept going on about his sister liking him, how Marissa would make any guy a great girlfriend…and that's when Brian stopped and swung around at the top of the steps.

"What? What did you just say?" he asked sharply. Arnold stopped suddenly forcing a first year to cut around him.

"I said that she'd make any guy a nice girlfriend as good looking as she is. I bet she's great in bed too," Arnold said giving Brian a wink.

"What?" Brian asked for the second time that day, shaking his head like a dog shaking off water. "Where do you think you get off saying something like that? She has no interest in dating you and has asked you to leave her alone. And that remark was totally uncalled for," Brian retaliated, his fists now balled at his thighs. He briefly heard Mark call him then fall silent as he approached and saw Bosse and Potter staring at each other.

"Potter…what's going on?" Mark asked uncertainly but Brian didn't release his glare from Bosse.

"Bosse here is making remarks and comments he shouldn't be making," Brian explained and he felt a hand on his arm trying to pull him back. Mark could see what was about to happen and didn't want his friend to end up in detention; there were professors roaming inside the castle within view of the front steps.

"Awww, come on Potter," Arnold jeered, excited that he finally got his attention and a rise out of him. "Being stuck at that guys place in America? You can't tell me you and her never...," He took a step back as Potter tried to swing but Mark's arm held him fast.

"Let it go Brian," Mark said firmly and Arnold laughed shaking his head.

"I bet she was all over you, being Harry Bloody Potter's son and all…you've broken her in for the guys waiting…," but Arnold never got further than that as Brian wrenched his arm from Mark and in a blind fury of white hot anger swung out and connected with Arnold's jaw.

What happened next was witnessed by more than Mark. Students gathered around seeing Arnold push Brian away who immediately lunged after him and shoved him up against the wall glaring at him. Before Arnold could wriggle out of Brian's grasp Mark grabbed his friend and tried to pull him away. Succeeding in removing his friend from Arnold, gave Arnold the chance to swing out at Brian, hitting him in the eye.

"Bastard," Brian said in a low voice and began struggling against Mark. Arnold made another move but someone from Slytherin stepped in and hauled Arnold back, but not before Professor Malfoy walked out, having been walking by the main entrance on his way to the dungeons.

"Potter…to my office…now." He glared at Brian and immediately Brian sagged against Mark, wiping at his eye and seeing blood on his hand.

"Bosse…," Professor Malfoy started then turned suddenly as a second year girl came out with Harry, whose green eyes took one look at the two teens and knew what had transpired.

"Bosse can come with me," Harry said firmly, flicking his wand at him. Arnold muttered something under his breath, gently touched his jaw, shook off the Slytherin, and glared at Brian.

Brian grabbed his bag and stalked past everyone, head down, holding a hand over his eye. As he made his way down the stairs to the Potions classroom he wondered what he was going to say to Marissa's father. Briefly, he wondered how pissed his father was going to be seeing a Prefect, and his son to boot, getting detention for attacking another student. Deep down Brian felt at peace with himself. He defended Marissa against someone who had been antagonizing them over the past month.

He entered the classroom and threw his bag down watching it slide into a corner. He barely had a chance to sit down when he heard footsteps behind him, then the door close. He glanced up seeing black robes walk past his injured eye…at least he thought they were black. With his eye watering and becoming swollen it was hard to tell.

Draco settled himself behind his desk, rested his arms upon the top and folded his hands catching Brian's good eye.

"I don't think I need to go over the rules and consequences of Hogwarts policy for attacking another student."

"No sir," Brian said softly, feeling his heart jump at the intense look emanating from behind the desk. "I'll just take whatever punishment is due, sir." Now he cast his eyes downward still feeling that mix of shame and pride for what he did.

'Marissa is going to kick my arse,' Brian thought rubbing the back of his knuckles where his hand connected with Arnold's jaw.

"Before I dole out punishment I think I should hear your side of the story," Draco said in an even voice, watching Brian's hand touch his eye again and wince.

"I hit him, he hit me," Brian said stating the obvious, not sure how he could even tell the father of his girlfriend what had been said about her.

"I know_ that_. Why did you throw the first punch?"

Brian gave his head a little shake. "I'd rather not say and just take whatever punishment you think is appropriate."

Inwardly Draco sighed…definitely Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's son, Brian was.

"Look, Potter, you've never-to my knowledge-hit anyone before and have never even had a detention. If you were defending yourself, then you're free and clear. I just need to know the circumstances behind what transpired out on the steps."

Brian was silent for a moment, toying with the idea of telling him…he closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees wishing he could summon up the courage to tell his professor why he hit Bosse. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, opened his eyes and looked Draco right in the eye. "I did what I had to do, Professor. I wouldn't have been a man if I hadn't."

"I see," Draco sighed and shifted a bit in his chair, beginning to see where this was leading. "In the years I have known you, not much gets under your skin enough to lash out. I admit when I heard the commotion outside I was surprised to see you standing in the midst of it, Potter."

Brian shrugged, still staring at the floor feeling like he wanted to crawl under the table, while part of him just wanted to blurt everything out. He mulled over the thought trying to figure out if Marissa was here, what she would tell him. He didn't feel the need to explain himself-after all _he_ knew what he had done was in response to being pushed a bit too far.

"Look," Draco leaned forward a bit startling Brian out of his reverie. "I don't want to take Hogsmeade away from any 5th year; it's the only chance they get to relax and not think about exams for a day, but I will unless you can make me understand why you attacked another student."

Brian was so close to saying to Draco that he sounded like Ginny he actually disguised the opening of his mouth as a cough. 'I can't believe I almost said that. Merlin, Potter, get a grip,' Brian scolded himself, lowering his hand as his brain raced for a solution. A solution to get himself out of this predicament with his girlfriend's father.

Hogsmeade. He was going to go with Marissa. Their first date…ice cream, walking around and looking in shops. He was truly looking forward to it, and he knew she was. If he didn't go and Arnold did? Well, that thought was too much to bear so Brian made the decision to tell Draco what had happened. Then, even if he was still stuck here on Saturday, the reason he had struck out would be known.

There was a silence that sounded deafening at the same time. Brian looked up at Draco who was still looking at him then past him out the window, seeing clouds move across the sky.

"I was actually coming to see you about something, on my way from Herbology Class, when Bosse just…well, was making comments about me and…Marissa." Brian didn't see any movement from Draco so he plunged into the story. "I can handle ones about me, but he started saying some really inappropriate remarks about Marissa and after telling him to stop, exchanging some words he just became more crude and disgusting. He then made a comment about her reputation and…I hit him. It just happened, Mark tried to stop me but I got by him. After Mark pulled me back, Bosse started again and this time I shoved him up against the wall…and was pulled away again. Then he hit me and that's where you and my father came in."

A beat of silence that seemed to last forever hung in the air.

"I see," Draco said slowly, pushing is chair back a bit. "You were defending Marissa's honor and reputation," Draco repeated a bit of respect at the edges of his words.

"Yes, sir. I shouldn't have thrown a punch…you know I know that was wrong but I couldn't help it. So, if I need to stay here on Saturday I will," Brian hedged looking at Draco who was now leaning back in his chair, arms clasped on his stomach.

"What were you coming to see me for?" Draco asked curiously and immediately Brian looked away and shook his head.

"I-it doesn't really matter now I don't think," Brian said quietly, thinking he had ruined any chance of having Draco believe it would be fine for him to date Marissa.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked him surprising Brian yet again. "Not many students come to see me about anything other than Potions, and since you are doing well in class I'm certain it wasn't class related."

"Well, no, sir, it wasn't class related," Brian said then gave in not caring what was going to happen now. His eye hurt and he just wanted to go get some ice and salve and get on with whatever punishment was deemed appropriate. "I was coming to get your thoughts on me dating your daughter. Pretty much, all of this was about her. I never thought I would get in a fight over a girl, but I did. I never thought I would be sitting here in front of her father talking about this, but I am." Brian now sounded dejected sure Draco was going to say something he wasn't going to like.

Draco stood up and walked around his desk, perched himself against it and looked down at Harry's son, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Look, Brian," Draco said being informal. "From the beginning of the year I knew something was going to happen with you and Marissa…whether you two knew it or not." Brian looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow best he could then flinched as the movement brought out a sharp pain from his cut. A ghost of a smile touched Draco's mouth. "It's true, I just was just waiting for the moment when you two saw it and maybe it was at Nott's, maybe before…all that week runs together for me now, but for you to stand up for Marissa is something I've taught my children. Defend your family, defend the honor of the ones you love." He saw Brian flush slightly at the use of the word "love". "I know what Bosse is like and it doesn't surprise me that he was getting under your skin or anyone else's. I've broken the rules here in my youth, sometimes getting caught and sometimes not. But, because you did get caught I still have to give you detention."

Brian nodded head bowed towards his hands again.

"So, tomorrow at eight…there are cauldron's here that could use cleaning and potions that need to be restocked. I expect you here tomorrow night then," Draco said and Brian recognized the note of dismissal in his voice. Accioing his bag from the corner he turned to stand then paused as he got half way down the aisle, turned and saw Draco watching him, still against his desk.

"Am I allowed to go to Hogsmeade, then, sir?" Brian asked tentatively as if afraid that question would automatically bring out a "no".

"Yes. I assume you would be going with my daughter. And if for some reason you weren't going, then I'd have to hear about it for the next three weeks. And this is supposed to be _your_ punishment, not mine." Draco gave a small smile and Brian nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, go to the hospital wing and get your eye fixed up." Draco turned and disappeared into his stock room as Brian walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He shrank back against the wall a wave of relief washing over him.

He had done it. Not in the way he intended, but he talked to Marissa's father and it seemed that he did not have any objections to them dating. He also gave Bosse what was coming to him and only got a night of cleaning and restocking as punishment. He could handle that, and with a grunt he pulled himself up and headed towards the stairs on his way to the hospital wing, humming lightly under his breath.

"What the hell were you thinking Brian?" Harry asked his son as he winced when Madame Pomfrey applied some salve from his cut.

"What did Bosse say?"

"Not much more than you hit him first." 

"Yeah I did, but I had good reason too dad, you know I wouldn't hit anyone just for the hell of it."

Brian's eyes were closed but he could feel his father's anger. If his father only knew the whole story…

"Then why did you?"

"I just told Professor Malfoy and really don't feel like going into it again right now…OW!" Brian almost grabbed the elderly healer's arm and pulled it away but stopped himself by sitting on his hands.

"This should heal fully in a day or two, Mister Potter."

"Thanks," Brian mumbled and tentatively opened his eyes seeing his father's green ones staring back at him.

"What punishment did you receive?"

"Cleaning cauldrons and restocking, tomorrow night."

"That's it?" Harry asked visibly surprised. "Bosse has two nights re-filing papers for me."

"That's it."

There was a significant pause as Harry processed the punishment doled out to his son. Harry knew Draco and he figured Hogsmeade would've been taken away and probably another night's of detention added to that.

"Will you tell me what caused you to hit him first?" Harry asked again, this time a bit softer, and he laid a hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian peeked at him again then shut his eyes shifting a bit on the cot.

"Please don't make me tell you…it's just something I had to do."

"He said something about Marissa didn't he? He pushed whatever it was about her…," Harry started and saw a slight nod from Brian who now had his arm over his forehead. Brian continued the thought, figuring he might as well tell his father all of it, if just for the fact he didn't want his father thinking he went around and hit anyone who said something unkind about Marissa and/or himself.

"I warned him to stop, told him what he was saying was uncalled for…then he made the comment about us being at Nott's and how we probably had sex, which we didn't, and that she's broken in for other guys…," Brian felt his father's hand tighten on his shoulder for a split second then relax. "I just felt white hot anger and couldn't control it. Mark tried to stop me, but I pulled myself away from him and hit Bosse first. He even continued after that. I'm not sorry for sticking up for Marissa, I wish I didn't have to hit him—it just happened…but I accept the punishment Professor Malfoy gave me…," and Brian was interrupted when Harry gave his shoulder a little shake.

Opening his eyes he saw his dad watching him with a mixture of pride and surprise.

"What?" Brian asked feeling his dad pull his hand away. Harry cleared his throat and blinked for a moment.

"IF you say anything to your mother, you can come file with Bosse, but I'm proud of you for sticking up for Marissa. I did the same thing for Ron awhile ago…fifth year…got myself banned from Quidditch for awhile but you need to stand up for what you believe and for people you…care about. I don't advocate violence but I know you and you probably told him many times to stop and he just didn't listen."

"Yeah," Brian said shifting and pushing himself up on to his elbows. "What is up with those two anyway? Why are they such pains in the arse?"

Harry gave a small shrug.

"All I know is that their mother is from England and father was German. He passed away around Christmas time and their mother moved them back here to be near her family. Maybe they just don't know how to deal with their father's death. Your mother thinks it's because they see you two with fathers here every day and they are jealous."

"That sounds like something mum would say," Brian smiled an identical smile to his father's.

"A piece of advice," Harry leaned forward a bit and lowered his voice as two students came in sneezing. "People are going to come to their own conclusions about this fight. Bosse might tell them something that will make him look good. People know YOU though and I think once they see you and Marissa together, they will know what it was about. Don't feel the need to explain. You did what you felt you had to do. Once Marissa finds out, that's when you'll have to explain because you know she won't take the answer you gave earlier: that 'it was something you had to do'."

"I know," Brian gave a small groan when he thought of telling Marissa what was said. He might have to hold her back whenever Bosse walked by from now on.

Harry jumped up when he saw the time and patted Brian's leg. "I have class. So do you, so get up and go to Potions. Good luck with Marissa and enjoy Hogsmeade. Just don't go to Madame Puddifoot's…."

"Why?" Brian asked watching his father button up his robe.

"Just…trust me. Take a look inside, but somehow I don't think you and Marissa could get through it without laughing," Harry winked at him then proceeded on to his class.

Brian gathered himself up and made his way to Potions class, seeing Marissa at her table watching the door. She jumped up when she saw him and skidded to a stop looking at his eye.

"What happened?" she reached up to touch it, but he involuntarily shied away from her hand.

"I'll explain later…please?" he looked at her intently and she nodded, cocking her head to the side and watching him. He didn't let his gaze waver and when she was satisfied he was telling the truth she backed off a bit.

"Room of Requirement then…after class?" she asked quietly and Brian nodded, moving to his seat as more students trickled in.

During class, Marissa glanced over at Brian and wondered what happened. Word was slowly trickling around school what had happened but Marissa had been in her Care of Magical Creatures class then had come straight to Potions. Arnold was sitting behind Marissa for the first time since he had arrived, and Claudia followed his lead. This led Marissa to believe that something had transpired between Brian and Arnold but wasn't sure about the details. As she copied down her homework a fifth year girl next to her leaned over and began whispering, asking Marissa if she heard what happened. Shaking her head, Marissa leaned in a bit and heard a very accurate description of what had transpired, just not knowing what had led Brian to strike Arnold.

"I see," Marissa said, sneaking a look at Brian who wasn't in his seat at the moment.

"You'll have to let us know why he hit him. Doesn't seem like something Potter would do."

"No," Marissa murmured, "It certainly does not."

Minutes later, their class was dismissed. Brian was up talking to her father so she decided to climb the stairs and make her way to the Room of Requirement, intent on getting to the bottom of the fight between her boyfriend and Arnold Bosse. Twenty minutes passed while Marissa waited on the only piece of furniture in the Room of Requirement for Brian to show, finally she heard footsteps behind her and saw him come in and toss his bag towards the wall to his right.

"Hey," Marissa said watching him around the sofa then settle himself down next to her. "I'm figuring you and Arnold has some words," she reached up and softly touched the general area of his cut.

"You could say that," Brian reached up and took her hand.

"What made you hit him?"

Brian looked sideways at her, then back at his other hand which was tapping out a beat on the armrest of the sofa.

"What have you heard?"

"Just that you two were in a fight, you threw the first punch even though Mark tried to hold you back. My father walked in shortly followed by yours. That's all I know. I don't think many people were around for whatever words were exchanged." She frowned as she watched him shift nervously.

"What did he say to make you so angry, Brian?" Marissa turned, reached out and touched his face, gently turning it towards her. "I'm not going to get mad or upset, I just want to know."

"Well, it was about you," he started seeing her nod as if she suspected that already.

"And?" she prompted.

He looked down at their joined hands then back up at her face. He was going to have to tell her the truth because if she found out any other way, she'd be very angry.

"He was insinuating that we slept together at Nott's because I was Harry Potter's son then continued to say how that would make it easier for other guys to get to…be with you," he said softly seeing sudden anger flash in her eyes. "That's when I hit him. I didn't plan on it, but something in me…," Brian didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Marissa suddenly launched herself into his arms and covered his lips with hers. Falling backwards the armrest caught him against his upper back and Marissa moved so she was resting on top of him, her mouth demanding that he kiss him back, which didn't take much coaxing.

She placed her hand against the side of his face and pulled back slightly.

"Thank you for standing up for me," she said simply and he nodded still trying to adjust to her reaction.

"Anytime," Brian said seriously, hugging her, and breathing in deeply smelling something like lavender. "Your father seemed to understand why I did what I did and, on the positive side, I mentioned that we were dating."

"What'd he say?" she asked her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"That he wasn't going to take Hogsmeade away because then he'd hear your temper for three weeks and he didn't want to punish himself," Brian smiled as he felt Marissa's shoulders shake with constrained laughter.

"So, in Draco Malfoy terms that means he's ok with us," Marissa said pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Yeah," Brian sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as her mouth moved to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, her hand creeping up his shirt against his bare skin.

"I love you, too," he said against her lips, feeling his heart surge at those words.

And for the rest of the afternoon, they did what any two teenagers in love would do, fooled around, talked and planned their weekend, returning to the castle right as dinner was being served, and both of them noticing the absence of Arnold and Claudia Bosse.

And for the first time, Brian sat at Marissa's table for dinner, causing many heads to turn and cementing that fact that they were indeed a serious item.


	29. Chapter 29

June

Marissa sat staring at her father over his desk. He called her down to his office on that Sunday evening with two pieces of news.

First was that she had passed nine of her OWL exams, the same amount her mother had many years ago. Marissa would not bypass her fifth year. Her heart leapt as she heard those words come out of his mouth and it was all she could do to not jump up and hug her father. The second piece of news was that the retired Professor Snape, who had taken up residency in Africa because of the numerous items he could get for many Potions, had offered to Draco an "internship" for Marissa. This would be a scaled down version of what training Draco had to endure when he became Potions Professor sixteen years ago.

"…you would be working with him and a few other students from different schools around the world. You'd be in Africa from mid-July to mid-August which means you would miss our trip to America, but I will leave the decision up to you," Draco watched his daughter for any visible reaction, but all he saw was a stunned look on her face.

"Ummm, well. Did he tell you what I'd be doing and why he is asking me?" Marissa thought that this would be a great opportunity to learn and would keep her occupied. Brian would be in Ireland for his Herbology internship around the same time.

"He heard about your diligence in finding the cure for the Wizards Flu and was impressed, well as impressed as Professor Snape can get, with what ingredients you found that might work so far. So, I'm thinking he wants to work with you on that aspect. He'd be showing you how to collect some of the more rare plants, what they can be used for; things that go beyond sixth and most seventh years. Are you interested?"

Marissa could hear a note of brightness in his voice and she had to admit it sounded like the perfect opportunity for her to advance her knowledge beyond the Potions book in the classroom.

"I think I would very much like to do that, Dad. And, truthfully, I wasn't really keen on going to America with what happened to Brian and I," Marissa admitted seeing her father nod along with her statement.

"Well, we just need to fill out some paperwork for the Ministry, especially since we will be out of the country for a portion of your internship. So, after you get back from school next week we'll sit down and fill it out, then Express Owl it back to Professor Snape."

"Alright…this is very exciting. Did you enjoy Africa when you went?" Marissa fanned herself with her folder containing her OWL results as it was unseasonably hot especially in the castle, or maybe it was just her excitement about everything that had been told to her in the past fifteen minutes.

"I learned more than I thought I would, but it's very hot and humid down there. You'll be in living pretty rustic like I was but with better bathroom facilities. You'll take a lot away with you Marissa; it should help you in your quest."

"I would think so," Marissa smiled then clapped her hands. "Can I go? I need to go tell Janet…and Devon—does he know?"

Draco shook his head and watched her jump up out of the chair.

"Brian too…thanks dad. I'll see you in class on Tuesday," Marissa said and practically skipped down the aisle and out the door. She was intent on finding her closest friend and dragging her throughout the castle to wherever Brian was hiding to study for his last OWL exam he had left to take.

Later that night word made it around the castle that Marissa was skipping her fifth year, which earned a snort from Arnold who quickly looked away when she cut him a look down the dining hall table.

"Can they make you a Prefect if you didn't go through fifth year?" Calvin asked and Janet shrugged, still a bit miffed at him for breaking up with her. Marissa had noticed that they had seemed to be a bit more distant, their relationship just naturally dwindling, but Calvin seemed intent on trying to stay friends.

"I have no idea," Marissa mused munching on a carrot and staring absentmindedly out the window.

"We had a boy skip fifth year at my old school and they allowed him to become Prefect for the first half of the year, then re-evaluated his grades after the holidays. He managed to do just fine," Claudia said from a few seats down and Marissa nodded at her, noticing the slight change in Claudia's demeanor over the past few weeks. She was making an effort to talk to people instead of about them. Devon said he had heard that the one year anniversary of their father's death was June 20th, four days earlier—not around Christmas like they all thought—and he thought maybe it affected her more than they let on. Arnold just kept his distance; occasionally sharing a look with Brian but neither one said anything to the other.

"Are you ready for the House Cup on Wednesday?" Valerie asked and Marissa nodded. "What do you think it'll be like playing against Brian?"

"It's all about the snitch; that's what I keep telling myself. I hope we will win, and I know he wants to win so put us two competitive people together and it should be pretty interesting."

"Last time a Malfoy and Potter were Seeking, Potter won barely," Calvin said knowledgably.

"Dad told me about that. He ended up with some broken ribs when Harry's shoulder smashed into him. But, if that is what it takes to win," Marissa winked to Devon to show she was kidding but she saw the look on Claudia's face—an uncertain one wondering if Marissa was kidding about a no holds barred Quidditch Match.

"Do you want to go out and practice a bit?" Devon asked polishing off his dessert in record time.

"That'd be fun to watch," Janet said glancing at Devon then Marissa.

"Sure, why not? Let me finish up here and change. I'll meet you down there in thirty?" Marissa looked up at Devon who announced he was done.

"Alright. Tell Potter to stay back here. I have an idea for a great move," he said patting his sister on the shoulder.

"I'll see if he wants to play chess with me and James," Calvin offered and Marissa thanked him, finishing off her dinner.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Claudia asked and Marissa shook her head. How could she say "No" to someone in her own house?

"I should be there in a half hour or so," Marissa scooted back and caught Brian's eye across the room. "See you all later," she called making her way towards Brian.

"You look like you're up to something?" Brian commented, resting his arm around Marissa's waist as she waved to her cousins at the other end of the table.

"Malfoys always are," she teased leaning against him. "I'm going to the pitch with Devon. He wants to show me something. How's studying?"

"Taking a break tonight…I think James said something about beating me in Chess, so," he sighed melodramatically his hand rubbing her hip, "I guess I'll have to show him how to put his money where his mouth is! Let me know when you get back?" he said quietly and Marissa nodded, bent down and brushed her lips across his. She felt him pull on her shoulder and he moved his lips to his ear.

"Room of Requirement around eight, if it's not taken up?"

Marissa felt shivers down her spine, nodded and pulled away studying him. He had a neutral look on his face but his eyes were dancing with something she could only describe as mischief.

"See you all," Marissa squeezed Brian's hand and made her way out of the hall to change into her practice robes.

"You know I'm not going to be able to fake Brian out by pretending I see the snitch," Marissa said to Devon as they took a breather on the pitch. The sun was setting and she had another half hour before she should head inside and meet Brian.

"Yeah, I know that. But I think he'll probably stick close to you at points throughout the match. If there is a way we could get him to notice me, or Shelby, or even Calvin nodding or making some type of non-verbal communication in the direction they "think" they see the snitch, then maybe you can head that way, he'll follow then you lose him. Or, better yet," Devon continued, mounting his broom and swinging back and forth like a kid on a swing, "if you do see it and Brian doesn't, you could give US a signal and we could "point" him the opposite direction, leaving you open to get it snitch."

"All this during the game? I'm not sure if I could break my concentration long enough to let you all know that I see it. We might just have to duel it out like our fathers did way-back-when."

Devon crossed his arms and looked miffed she didn't like his plan.

"Look, Dev. I know you want to win this as much if not more than the whole of Ravenclaw, if that's possible, but Brian is smart. Look who his father was when he played Quidditch. I honestly think there is no way to trick him. Unless…," Marissa's eyes lit up and she turned around in a circle, looking up as if trying to envision herself up there.

"Remember what mum and Harry did one game? She told us that they traded spots…maybe we could do something like that, confuse him for a bit."

"Hmmm…that might work, but who'd you have in mind to trade with?"

"Calvin's broom is a bit faster since he just got his for Christmas and it's the newer Firebolt version. We could ask him, or switch brooms."

"Well, we'll have to run this by Shane anyway," Devon said, having momentarily forgotten that their captain had the final say.

"Why don't you find him and talk to him about it? I need to go get a shower and do some other stuff," Marissa hopped onto her broom and they flew side-by-side back to the castle, chatting about possible plans to win the cup.

A bit after eight that evening, Marissa made her way to the Room of Requirement, her bag on her shoulder and her hair damp from her shower. All it took for the door to appear was her thinking of Brian and wondering what he wanted to do. She walked in quickly and stopped short.

"Brian?" she called as she looked around the room which resembled a very comfortable living room, complete with two sofas, a fireplace, carpet on the floor and a bowl of fruit on the coffee table.

"Here," he said, his head popping up above the sofa. "I was just reading, waiting for you." His eyes followed her around until she was standing in front of him gazing at the magazine lying on his chest.

"What's up? Did you want to study or something?" Marissa sat down by his feet and he placed them on her lap watching her settle down into the cushions.

"No…just visit. It's felt like ages since we have talked or been together since we have both been taking our exams. And, since we are done next week then I leave for Ireland a few days later I wanted to spend some time with you."

Marissa felt her face heat up for automatically thinking that he wanting to see her was school related. As soon as he finished talking, she felt the same way and realized it had been a good three weeks or so since they had last talked outside until the stars were shining above them.

"Alright," Marissa said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything that doesn't include the word "exam" or the word "owl"." He set his magazine down on the table and placed his hands under his head watching her.

"Well…I talked to Jillian the other day and she said that Cassandra and Chad plan on going to Italy for their honeymoon."

"But, that's like…thirteen months away right?" Brian raised an eyebrow, not understanding why the plans were made so soon when the wedding wasn't until the following July.

"They're excited and apparently, this magical resort off the coast, books very fast and they wanted a honeymoon suite," Marissa scrunched up her face. "I can't even think about them doing…that."

"Well," Brian laughed and nudged her with his foot, "You aren't supposed to think about other people doing "that"…just yourself. It'll bad enough when your mum starts to show, you'll be reminded of what she and your dad did."

"Brian…eww…," Marissa kicked him and he grabbed her foot before she could hit his ribs again, "But, I guess I will miss most of my mum's pregnancy." She proceeded to tell him about the offer Professor Snape bestowed upon her and when she was finished he was hugging her, all excited she was going to be doing something similar with her summer.

"That's great! You'll only have to be at home for three weeks or so, then back here. Then, you'll get an…a note," he said winking at her in response to almost saying "owl", "saying you've had a baby brother or sister added to the family."

"Sister," Marissa said and sat back visibly surprised she said that.

"You know already?" Brian asked, pulling her against him. She settled her head onto his shoulder and shook her head slightly.

"It just came out. Maybe I'm becoming a seer," she joked.

"Well then, what do you see in my future?" Brian asked and Marissa turned her head and looked up at him.

"Oh…well, I think I see a very…enlightening snog coming your way." Marissa said her words slowly as she moved and straddled his lap, feeling his arms go about her waist.

"I think I like what you see. I know I like what I see," Brian said a bit more bold than usual. She bent down and touched his lips and gave him what she said she had seen in his "future".

The morning of the House Cup dawned rainy, gray and dreary. Not the weather the players were hoping for, nor the spectators. Shane had said he would prefer not to change Seekers, but if they could find a legal way of getting Brian "off task" then go for it. He knew they were up against some of the best players in Hogwarts and just told his team to do their best, get the goals and let Marissa worry about the snitch.

So, that's what Marissa was doing thirty feet in the air and at the edge of the stands. Diligently, she looked around and slowly whirled higher and higher looking for the elusive snitch. She could see Brian on the other side of the pitch, just from the fact there was a blur of red robes and he was almost as high as she was. The announcer's voice echoed faintly off the stands and she thought she heard that Ravenclaw was ahead by twenty points. Not bad for playing in this weather for the last hour. Pulling her hood up to give her some warmth, even for the brief moment that it stayed on, she thought she caught a flash of light directly below her. Slowly she inched her way back from her spot, intent on making it look like she was fiddling with her hood, but in reality she was staring about eight feet below her trying to see the flash between the rain drops.

There it was again, but this time it was higher, but more towards the middle of the field.

Marissa saw it too and in the quickest move of her life, she laid flat on her broom and streaked down towards the pitch. She could hear the yells from the stands gradually getting louder and louder; she could see the snitch just hovering minding it's own business and she could also see Brian streaking towards it as fast as she was.

Then, being the snitch it was, it took off over her head and she and Brian pulled up before they collided, both hearing the wind whistling in their ears as they chased after it.

Marissa thought she heard her name paired with Brian's down in the announcer's booth and was sure by now that everyone knew they were tearing after it. As suddenly as the snitch took off above their heads, it shot back down at a one hundred eight degree angle, forcing Marissa and Brian to execute sharp U-turns and both muttering under their breath about the snitch.

Neither one could hear the other though with the wind, rain and the every growing volume of the crowd below them.

The green, wet pitched loomed below and Marissa could see a few players scatter as they came racing down towards them, turning towards the Slytherin side of the stand where the snitch was hovering, mocking them.

She and Brian were a mere foot apart, not breaking their concentration, each intent on getting the snitch and winning the house cup away from the Hufflepuff's who had won it last year in an upset.

'Closer,' Marissa mentally told the snitch, willing it to fly right at them. She could see the blur of the wings now as it flew along the Slytherin stands. Then suddenly it stopped. So suddenly that Marissa and Brian didn't stop in time, their hands outstretched they got tangled and flew off their brooms, landing in a heap in the fourth and fifth row in the Slytherin side.

Marissa felt a bench smack her in the back of the head and she felt a familiar starry pain reminiscent of the concussion she got in the trip to Nott's. She briefly saw Brian slam into the bench above her and before she could even check her hands to see if she had the snitch, Amy and Reggie's faces were above her asking if she was hurt.

Marissa blinked feeling a sharp pain when she took a deep breath, closing her eyes she took inventory of her body and noticed that her ribs hurt, her head hurt and her hands felt empty.

"Marissa…say something!" Amy said urgently moving to the side.

"I don't think I got the snitch," Marissa said, wincing as her rib felt like it was a hot poker in her side. She heard someone call Brian's name and heard his voice answering.

"Did Brian get it?"

"I don't know," Reggie said peering over the bench above him. "I can't tell."

"Is he okay?" Marissa rolled to her side and felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down.

"I think he hurt his arm, but he's awake," Reggie's hands held her firmly down. "Don't move. We should probably get you to the hospital wing."

"I need to see if he got the snitch. I don't hear anyone saying that we or Gryffindor won," Marissa looked up at the shock of red hair that fell across Reggie's face.

"I haven't either, so McGonagall is probably trying to make her way over here to see how you two are and see if the snitch is here. You two crashed into the stands pretty hard."

"Marissa? You okay?" Brian called above the noise.

"I'm alive. Did you get the snitch?"

"If I did, it's not in my hands. You didn't?"

"No," Marissa saw her father and mother's face above her and saw Reggie sit back.

For the next few minutes she answered her mother's questions about how she felt, and heard Hermione and Harry asking Brian similar ones.

"Who won?" Marissa asked and her father shook his head.

"The game is on hold until we see if you two have it," Draco helped her sit up and Marissa grabbed her side gasping in pain.

"Look at that…," Draco said softly and reached behind her. She looked at his outstretched hand and there was the snitch.

"Does that count that I fell on it?" Marissa moved her arm slowly to take it and held the fluttering ball in her hand.

"Well, you have it now," her father said slyly and she smiled.

"I found the snitch, Brian," she held it up then quickly brought her arm down as she realized that hurt too much. She saw Harry help Brian up into a sitting position but Professor McGonagall came into view and settled herself between them, peppering them with questions about how they were feeling.

"I fell on the snitch, Professor," Marissa opened her hand and McGonagall smiled, then turned to say something to Shane, Ravenclaw's captain and Scott, Gryffindor's captain. Within minutes, as Marissa was escorted carefully and slowly down the steps, she heard the announcement that they had captured the snitch and won the match, therefore the house cup.

It was bittersweet. Her competitiveness was thrilled she had one the cup for her house. Her emotions were a bit unhappy that Brian didn't win, but she knew that had known that only one of them would win.

Moments after she was settled in the hospital wing, her team came in bringing the Cup so she could see it. Madame Pomfrey tolerated it for five minutes then commanded everyone back to the hall as she needed to bandage Marissa's two broken ribs and check her head for any abnormal swelling. Marissa told her parents she was fine and that they didn't need to hang around her and with a few more rounds of "I'm proud of you" and careful hugs they left her to the care of the elderly healer, meeting Brian coming in with his parents.

"Congratulations," Brian said as he carefully lowered himself down onto the bed, holding his arm tightly against his side.

"Thanks. Sucks that we both got hurt...and if makes you feel any better, I fell on the snitch. I didn't even catch it properly." Marissa watched him as the healer examined his arm and declared it broken, then left to get the bone repair potion and a sling.

"Doesn't matter. You still got it…along with what? A few broken ribs?"

Marissa nodded carefully, her head feeling heavy.

"You ok?" Hermione asked after seeing her son settled in the cot.

"Sure. Bittersweet win, that's all," Marissa said almost to herself, but Hermione heard it and leaned forward so only Marissa could hear her response.

"Real life and love is like that," Hermione winked at her, patted her shoulder then turned back to Brian, leaving Marissa to doze on the cot waiting for the pain medicine to take effect.


	30. Chapter 30

Summertime

"My Herbology internship got moved back a week. Apparently Professor Sprout had some family emergency…so, I'll be leaving the day after you will."

"When do your parents leave for France?" Marissa asked lying on her stomach in front of the fireplace in her parent's bedroom, having a private conversation via the floo with Brian.

"July tenth…yours?"

"Same…July tenth, then I leave July twelfth for Africa. Took a lot of convincing that I didn't need to go to Grandma Weasley's for two nights." Marissa smiled, remembering her father supporting her while her mother argued what would Marissa do in an emergency? How would she eat? Finally, Marissa compromised and said she would eat dinner with her grandparents on the night of the 10th and 11th and they would accompany her to Diagon Ally where Professor Snape was to meet Marissa and side-along apparate her to Africa.

"Maybe we can do something on the eleventh?" Brian said. "We've never been on a real date, unless you count ice cream at Hogsmeade. Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"That'd be fun! I'd have to walk to your house and then we'd have to walk to the bus stop…but that's no big deal," Marissa added quickly.

"I can meet you half way and we can walk together. I'd say fly, but since its daylight, we don't want to give the Muggles a heart attack."

"I agree. I like to walk and it's supposed to be nice," Marissa said excitedly, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

'A date, a real date…finally!' Marissa thought to herself suddenly a bit nervous that she was going on her first REAL date!

"Well, my sisters want to use the floo to talk to someone so I need to get off before they hurt me," Brian joked, as someone called his name in the background.

Marissa nodded, knowing how hard it was to have a conversation with three twelve year olds hanging around.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few days then. Meet you by that horse farm around eleven or so? An early lunch will let us spend more time together before I have to go to my grandparents."

"Sounds good…see you then," Brian agreed and seconds later their connection was broken.

It wasn't until Marissa was in bed that night when she realized tomorrow both their houses would be empty; they would have the places to themselves. They could do whatever they wanted…and that thought made Marissa lose her breath. Sitting up quickly she occupied herself with rearranging her sheets, trying to quell the excitement…and fear that was rising up inside her. Was she ready for what that could mean? Lately, she had been thinking about sex a lot. Her mother managed to have a talk with her when she got home from school…relieved when Marissa said she hadn't gone that far yet; making sure Marissa knew the charms, gently coaxing her to wait until she was at least engaged to someone, but not forcing the issue…knowing that if they told Marissa not to do something it would only make her want to do it more.

But, was she ready to do something so adult, so mature and potentially life changing with Brian?

Marissa sighed, flopped back and turned over, punching the pillow then settling down like a cat curling up on a cozy cushion. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the dark wall opposite her bed. She could hear her parents moving around, packing their clothes for when they departed tomorrow afternoon. Briefly, the thought about her mother and father and if it was hard for her mother to make the decision to give up her virginity. All Marissa knew, and all she could really handle at the moment, was that her mother was sixteen and a half while her father was almost eighteen. Neither of them had another partner at any point in their life. Shuddering at the thought of her parents intimate lives, she turned her mind to a talk she had with Cassandra and Jillian about the wedding next summer. As much as she tried though, visions of Brian kept creeping into her head, so she gave up and just listened to the crickets outside her open window letting her mind wander where it wanted.

_His mischievous smile he gave her when she knew he had something up his sleeve. _

_The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed._

_The feeling of his unshaven cheek on her shoulder._

_The way he held himself if he was relaxed or if he was stressed about school or life in general. _

_The look of surprise on his face when Arnold held the door for both of them while going into Honeydukes._

_His bone crunching hugs and feather light kisses on her neck._

_The way he drummed his fingers on the table when contemplating the answer to a problem, no matter what subject he was studying._

_Sometimes, Marissa thought she was learning more about HIM than about herself._

As she let the sounds of her house inside, and the insects outside, swirl around her she recalled the last time she and Brian had spent time together.

Two days before school was out, when he was done his exams and Quidditch was finally over they had found themselves in the Room of Requirement, half clothed until Marissa used all her willpower to gently push him away. Her control slipping and knew Brian's was just about out the window. That was their first real lengthy conversation about sex. Though they both felt physically ready, Marissa had said that she was still afraid they would say the charm wrong, forget it entirely, or it wouldn't work…and she was not ready for the consequence. He agreed he wasn't ready for that part either, but wanted her to be comfortable and for their time to be special…not for it to take place in a room in Hogwarts.

That thought was reinforced when she arrived at home. Ginny was already starting to show and Marissa knew exactly how that baby got there. Her mother being pregnant was acting as a strange, albeit effective, form of birth control. No way would she want her mother to become a grandmother while the youngest Malfoy was only months old.

As Marissa drifted towards sleep her thoughts rewound back to Brian's sixteenth birthday when she had given him a Quidditch poster autographed by his favorite player on the Canons…inheriting his Godfather's love for the now solid team. Brian had stared at it remembering when he had said, flippantly, that one thing he'd love to get was this picture. He mentioned it as they were walking by the Quidditch store in Hogsmeade and he caught sight of a new book about the Canons in the window. Immediately after arriving back in the Ravenclaw Tower, Marissa had written to her Uncle Ron asking if he would be able to procure one of these for her, for Brian.

It was that night, the night of Brian's birthday as they laid beside the lake that Brian had turned to her and said something that made her heart melt and stomach leap. That he couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else…ever. Marissa had returned the sentiment not being able to keep the smile off her face, nor her mouth off his for the next half hour.

And with that pleasant thought, Marissa fell asleep until the sounds of her brothers packing woke her up the next morning. Lolling around in bed for a bit, she finally was won over by the smells of breakfast and sleepily, she made her way downstairs. Her mother was cooking, her father reading the paper, the triplets arguing over what tourist attraction they were going to visit first and Devon looked half asleep at the kitchen table, staring blankly out the window.

"You all ready to leave?" Marissa asked, thanking her mother for the plate of eggs.

"Yeah," Devon grunted letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "At least it'll be about six hours earlier so maybe I can nap when I get to Washington."

"No, Devon! We're going to that Air and Space Museum," Erin said pushing his shoulder, then scrambling to her seat as a plate was set down at her spot.

"Stop," Devon cut her a look, clearly not ready to be up and talking at nine in the morning.

"Still planning on going to Grandma Weasley's for dinner?" Ginny asked Marissa who nodded and said "yes" for the fifteenth time since they agreed to let Marissa stay home.

Marissa swallowed the last of her eggs, then proceeded to placate her mother. "I might go visit Grandma Malfoy too, so can you leave the floo open for me to go there?"

"Sure. Just make sure to have Grandma close it from her end when you're done," Draco answered shaking his paper and turning the page, clearly not as worried as Ginny that their 15 1/2 year old daughter was going to be home alone.

"I will. I'll double check the locks and wards before I go and I'll owl you when I arrive in Africa."

"I wish I could go to Africa…that'd be so much fun!" Derek said wistfully shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Maybe you'll see a tiger," Erin said in agreement.

"It's going to be bloody hot, so be happy you will have hotel rooms," Ginny cut off Dixon's comment that was about to roll off his tongue.

"Hope this helps me find what I am missing for the cure of the Wizards Flu." Marissa stood up and placed her and Devon's empty plate in the sink, acknowledging the grunt from her brother as a thanks.

"What do you think you're missing?" Devon asked, yawning and stretching until every joint cracked in protest.

"Ew!" Erin scrunched up her nose at the noise coming from Devon's knees.

"Sorry…growth spurt," Devon muttered, cracking his ankles.

"Stop!" Ginny pointed at him and Devon rolled his eyes tucking his legs back under his chair.

"Something that will stop the virus from replicating. I can't even find anything to slow it down that could be added to a potion," Marissa explained pushing herself away from the table when she finished her juice.

"Marissa, can I take that red sleeveless top of yours?" Erin asked and jumped up excitedly when her older sister nodded. Together, they climbed the stairs and Marissa let her go through her tops as she got her morning shower.

"Where'd this bracelet come from?" Erin asked, poking her head into Marissa's bathroom.

"The garnet one? From the Potters…you saw it…for my birthday," Marissa peeked out from behind the door to her shower. "You are NOT borrowing that."

"You can't wear it with Potions," Erin started and Marissa cut her off.

"No! Now put it back in my jewelry box. I swear, I'm charming that thing closed and locked." Marissa finished her shower, wrapped her hair in a towel, pulled her fluffy blue robe around her and walked out, seeing her sister retreat from her room with an armful of tops. Double checking her jewelry box, she saw the bracelet was where she had left it and proceeded to charm it closed. Setting it back against the wall while on her bookcase, she turned towards her dresser, let out a shriek and stumbled backwards.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! You're going to kill me!" Marissa grabbed her heart and bent over slightly at the sight of Brian in her doorway.

"Sorry," he apologized giving her a crooked smile. "My parents came over to say goodbye to yours and Devon said something about you and your room. Not a morning person is he?" Brian walked in as his brown gaze taking in the towel on her head and her robe that was tied tightly with the sash around her waist.

"No, he's not...," her voice trailed off as she realized she was naked under her robe. The room suddenly felt a bit too small and she was sure from the blush on her face, the heat would radiate up into her hair and dry it under the towel.

"What are you doing here? I need to get dressed…my parents let you up here when they knew I was in the shower?"

"Well, actually they are outside watering the garden and…something about fixing part of the fence. Devon was half asleep on the sofa when I walked in and Erin was running down the stairs when she heard Taryn yelling for her…so here I am."

"Yeah, well…maybe you should go wait downstairs?" Marissa tugged her belt a bit tighter then felt Brian's hand on hers.

"After a kiss…need steal them when I can," Brian whispered and tugged her to him, a hand tugging the towel off her head as his lips touched hers.

"You know people are right outside," Marissa mumbled against his mouth, feeling his lips curve into a smile.

"I'm well aware of that," he answered pressing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "But, I'll let you get dressed. I don't think we're staying long."

Marissa's hand caught his and squeezed it. "I'll be going to visit Grandma Malfoy today and eating dinner at Grandpa Weasley's but I will definitely see you tomorrow."

"Great…oh, I bought you something!" Brian pulled his hand from hers, reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" Marissa held it carefully then gave it a small shake, hearing something small rattle inside.

"Open it and see," Brian sat on her bed tugging her down next to him. She tore of the plain gold wrapping and opened the small white leather box. Inside nestled a pair of dark colored garnet earrings that matched the bracelet she had received for her birthday.

"They're beautiful, Brian. But why? My birthday was a long time ago…," Marissa asked, placing the box in her lap and touching the earrings gently.

"I just wanted to. Take is as a congratulations on skipping-your-fifth-year-gift."

"You remembered I had pierced ears?" Marissa smiled at him and saw him shrug.

"That's why I pulled the towel off your head. If they weren't I would've exchanged them."

"Sneaky!" Marissa laughed then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks so much. I love them."

She deftly unfastened them from their holder and put them through her ears.

"Well?" Marissa turned to him and felt him reach up to pull her hair away from her ear.

"Beautiful. They almost match your hair right now…it's so dark when it's wet," he mused fingering her damp hair.

"Wait til after Africa. With me being in the sun all day, it'll be almost blond by the time I return," Marissa expounded as she stood up to tuck the box into her drawer.

"NO! Not blond!" Brian kidded pretending to be horrorstruck, then ducked as she tried to swat his shoulder. "I'm leaving now…all this violence! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will and thank you for the earrings. I have something for you too, but you aren't getting it 'til tomorrow. It's nowhere as exciting as my earrings…which I really do love," she added softly, truly happy that she received such a nice gift from him. Standing just a few feet away from him she saw his eyes light up as if he was worried she wouldn't accept or even care for his gift. "Thank you," she said feeling the need to let him know she truly appreciated his thoughts.

"You're welcome," he answered simply then crossed the short distance and gave her a quick kiss. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow," Marissa touched his arm and watched him walk out her door, seconds later hearing him practically run down the stairs. Sighing happily, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, made sure her door was closed and locked then quickly changed out of her robe and into the day's clothes. Every so often she found herself staring at the clock, mentally counting down the hours until her date with Brian. She hoped he liked her gift, as it was her mother's idea and in a rare moment of agreement, Marissa had taken the gift to heart and even went out to buy some accessories to go with it.

Twenty-five hours and counting…


	31. Chapter 31

First Date

Marissa sat next to her grandfather somewhat feigning interest in the newest Muggle item he acquired…a roll of scotch tape. Thankfully, her grandmother announced dinner was ready and faster than usual Marissa was up and in the kitchen asking if she could help pour drinks. Settling comfortably into her chair, she listened to her grandparents discussing their day…slowly tuning them out as she thought about her upcoming lunch date with Brian. She had no idea where he was taking her or what they were going to do afterwards. Just being with him was enough and she felt her stomach flip at the thought and smiled a bit when his face entered her thoughts. Glancing up at the clock, she saw she had a bit over fifteen hours to go until she got to see him.

The conversation flowed, usually one way when Molly was on a roll, but something about her mother's name paired with Harry's caught Marissa's attention.

"What did you just say?" Marissa asked cutting into her fish and savoring the spices and flavor of her grandmother's cooking.

"I just mentioned how you and Brian remind me of Ginny's crush on Harry."

"Crush?" Marissa lowered her fork obviously surprised by what her grandmother said. Molly looked at her granddaughter over her cup of tea, eyes wide not believing Marissa didn't know about Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny never told you?"

"No, but you can," Marissa coaxed smiling, wondering what was behind this story.

"Well, your mum had the biggest crush on Harry, derived mostly from what Ron would say about him when he got home after his first year. Everyone knew about him in the wizarding community but no one really knew WHERE he was, before he went to Hogwarts, just that he was alive and the legend that went with him. Add that to Ron's stories and the crush began. Well, the summer before Ron's second year, he and your Uncle Fred and Uncle George took it upon themselves to bring Harry to The Burrow. That's when your mum first laid eyes on him."

Her grandfather laughed obviously knowing what was coming next, then began choking on his tea, receiving a slap in the back from Molly.

"So, she comes running down the stairs, probably asking where some item of clothing was and there he was at our table, eating breakfast. She was so surprised to see him there she turned, ran back up and was embarrassed forever about him seeing her in her nightgown and robe…and the fact that he truly existed. I think her crush finally ended sometime at the end of third year…Harry's third year that is."

Marissa stared at the stairs behind her grandmother envisioning the scene her grandmother just described.

"Yeah, I bet she was embarrassed. I would've been. I never knew that!" Marissa shook her head smiling to herself. Her mum had a crush on Harry. That thought entertained her to no end and then she wondered what happened to make her stop liking him and voiced her question aloud.

"Well, honey, I'm not sure," Molly began.

"I think the fact that Harry started liking someone else clued her into the fact that they were only going to be friends," her grandfather answered sending his finished plate to the sink.

"Who did he like?" Marissa asked curiously and saw her grandfather shrug.

"I'm not sure. We never found out. Your mother recovered nicely and went on her way…became good friends with him I'd say."

"I think I might have to tease her about that," Marissa laughed while she manually took her dishes to the sink.

"I find it cute that you and Brian are together…the cycle continues," Molly said to Marissa as they started to clean the table. Her grandfather excused himself to go do some office work and quickly left the room as relationship talks began.

"I think, no, I'm _sure _that Brian feels the same way I do…so no worry about secret crushes or whatever," Marissa clarified watching the sink fill with soapy water.

"Are you and Brian serious?"

Marissa stared at the dishes washing themselves in the sink trying not to feel too uncomfortable talking with her Grandma Weasley about relationships.

"I'd say so. I know I'm sure going to miss him during the next six weeks."

"Six weeks may seem like a long time, especially to a fifteen and sixteen year old…but your mother and Draco were separated for about six months…_that's _a long time."

"I know, I know," Marissa acquiesced looking at her grandmother who was smiling at her.

"I know you know, and young love isn't easy. Will you be staying in contact with him?"

Marissa nodded and explained her plan about talking to him over the next few weeks.

"I think when you come home, which I'm hoping you can a bit early to make it for your mother's birthday-."

"I'm going to talk to Professor Snape about finishing a few days early to be here on the eleventh," Marissa interrupted leaning against the counter.

"Good! Anyway, I think you'll find you have even stronger feelings for him. Absence does make the heart grow fonder; if you don't believe me now, you will come mid-August," Molly said thoughtfully, reaching an arm around Marissa and hugging her.

"Thanks." Marissa hugged her grandmother back then dropped her arms as the dishes began to stack themselves neatly on the counter.

"Will you be back here for dinner tomorrow?"

"Brian and I are having lunch and spending the day together-," Marissa started to explain but stopped when her grandmother held up her hand, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Take your time with him. If you aren't here, I'll floo dinner over. Or, if you want, bring him here. I know his parents are away too and he always seems to like to eat."

"Oh boy, that he does. I'll ask him. I'm walking over there tomorrow-."

"Not floo? Your mum always leaves the floo open between the two houses for emergencies and such."

"Oh…I didn't know that," Marissa answered surprised by the news. "Huh. Well, I need the exercise anyway."

"Alright but you two take your time, just don't tell your parents I said you could skip dinner here," Molly winked at her and Marissa gave her another hug.

"Thanks, your secret is safe with me!" Marissa said gratefully and planted a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. "I should probably get going. I told dad I'd stop by grandma Malfoy's house and I still need to pack for the day after tomorrow."

"Alright dear. Have fun tomorrow and if you can, bring Brian by."

"I will."

Marissa found her grandfather in his study, kissed and hugged him goodbye; she took some leftovers from her grandmother, which she planned on taking home then floo into Narcissa's.

"Thanks for dinner!" Marissa called from the fireplace and a second later she was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Marissa walked at a leisurely pace up the sidewalk away from her house. The morning was beautiful and she hoped the weatherman was right when he said it would be a gorgeous day, no rain in the forecast. She felt so relaxed and happy she almost wanted to skip. Her blue skirt swished around her legs and as she walked through some grass, avoiding a bird pecking at something on the sidewalk, even the grass seemed to caress her feet. She could only think of the day she was going to have: a whole day with Brian. She remembered telling Grandma Weasley she was going to out with Brian and a secretive little smile came across her grandmother's face. She didn't question it, not really wanting to hear a long story about true love…the one about her mother and Harry was enough to keep her occupied.

Fifteen minutes later she caught sight of Brian, perched on a wooden fence that surrounded the horse farm that separated their family's lands. He hopped down and walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hullo," he said taking her hand then giving her a quick kiss, not being able to disguise his cheery voice and his high spirits.

"Hi. We're you waiting long?" Marissa hugged him, pressing herself close to him and breathing in his freshly showered scent. She felt a glow settle in her as she held him for a moment, then forced herself to step back after a car honked as it passed by.

"Nope. Got here about five minutes ago. I tried to get one of their horses to come over, but they're ignoring me," Brian explained nodding towards the scattering of horses grazing in the field. Looking down at Marissa he saw a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tapped her purse strap. She slid one around his waist and hooked her free hand in the strap of the bag hanging from her shoulder.

"My purse. Has something for you in it, some money, candy…other girly crap…I guess you've never seen me with one." Marissa smiled as he shook his head. Being at school she kept everything in her school bag, now she could use a purse for the items she liked to carry.

"What do you have for me?" his hand tugged the strap of her off white leather bag and she smiled and shrugged. "Don't make me take it and look for it myself."

"What if I want to surprise you?" she asked jovially, enjoying their banter.

"What're you going to surprise me with?" He untangled their arms, turned and walked backwards, watching her swing her purse lazily from side to side now.

"If I tell, Brian, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Okay, well, my house is around this corner so we're going there first and you're showing me, because I can't wait all day."

"My, you're impatient. You don't like surprises?" Marissa asked, cocking an eyebrow at this piece of information.

"Well, when you tell me you have one, no," Brian answered, steering her around the corner away from the bus stop. For the next quarter mile, he tried to guess what she had and she just shook her head, smiling the whole time at his childlike insistence for her to reveal the present.

Standing at the edge of his sidewalk, he grabbed the daily paper then motioned her to follow him inside the large modern looking home. Upon entering the foyer, hearing the door click shut, then paper thump onto the kitchen table Marissa realized it had been years since she had seen his bedroom.

"You know what I heard last night?" Marissa asked seeing him emerge out of the kitchen, the paper now on the kitchen table.

"You're trying to change the subject!"

"No, this is interesting news from my grandma," Marissa insisted. He nodded at her and she launched into the story about his father and her mother. Apparently, he found it funnier than she had because he laughed aloud at the thought, then told her the name of the girl his father had liked. Cho Chang didn't mean anything to Marissa, but she filed the information away for later use…to tease her mother with.

"Alright. Back to the present both literally _and_ figuratively!" Brian turned towards her and she hugged her purse to her chest, rocking back on her heels, shifting her attention from the foyer to his tall form in front of her.

"I didn't say I was going to show it to you once we got here. I kind of like seeing you act like a child on Christmas Day!"

Brian smiled and took a threatening step towards her; she scooted around him laughing her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You are not going to force it out of me you know," she taunted him backing slowly into the living room.

"I can if I can catch you," Brian laughed but she was one step ahead of him and went tearing through their living room and back out the other side. He was close behind her laughing as she skidded around the corner, grabbed the handrail and ran up the stairs.

"Get back here!" he yelled taking the stairs two at a time.

"Catch me first," Marissa yelled back feeling like she was playing tag. Skidding to a stop she saw his room at the end of the hall with the door open. Feeling and hearing Brian behind her she raced off down the hall trying to duck in and shut his door, but he stuck out his hand and foot prohibiting it from closing.

Squealing, Marissa jumped back so it wouldn't hit her as he pushed it open and the next thing she knew he had tackled her on his bed and pinned her arms down…her purse on the floor.

"I believe you said I had to catch you…which I have…so what's in there?" Brian asked sitting on her thighs holding her arms at her side. Marissa stuck her tongue out at him and suddenly felt his mouth on hers.

"There are other more entertaining ways to use that you know," Brian whispered against her lips and she smiled, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Oh, I know…now if you get off me I'll show you what is in there."

But he didn't move, instead he settled himself on top of her, faces inches apart.

"Can you just tell me? I'm awfully comfortable right now." He grinned down mischievously, running his fingers along her jaw. Leaning into his touch she wrapped her arms around his back and looked around a bit, her hands absently running up and down his spine.

Brian's room was a sage green with a darker green carpet. He probably had as many books as she did spilling out of his bookshelf, but his desk was clean and a small sofa in the corner sported his bag and a few books he was taking on his internship. A few pictures and posters adorned the wall at haphazard angles. She saw a family picture on the nightstand next to his bed before he touched her hair gently.

"What're you looking at?" Brian kissed her cheek and she turned her head smiling at him, running her hand through his thick recently trimmed hair.

"Your room. I think I was about twelve the last time I was in here, borrowing some books or something."

"That long ago?" he brushed his lips across her neck and even in the light weight, short sleeve sweater Marissa chose to wore she felt goose bumps raise up on her arms.

"Yeah," Marissa whispered, her eyes closing as he kissed her forehead. His hand was rubbing small circles on her hip and she recognized his movements as the precursor to a nice, long, satisfying make out session.

"Are you hungry?" Brian whispered in her ear and she shivered slightly, grasping his shoulders, then shook her head no.

"Me neither," he answered seriously now, both realizing that the day was theirs with no disturbances. "You want to…?" he asked leaving his thought hanging while kissing her lightly and Marissa nodded, her purse forgotten as he rolled over moving her on top of him, lips connected.

Within the comfort of Brian's room and with out any time constraints such as curfews, class or fear of being caught, they were able to take their time in discovering each other. In their three months of being together, this was the first time that Marissa felt Brian totally relax. Their kisses interspersed with tickling, playful shoving (until Marissa almost fell off the bed…again) and in turn it was only the second time she had to tell him to "stop"- contradicting what her body wanted but fully aware of her brain kicking into gear as somehow they both ended up under his sheet naked…the first time that had ever happened.

"Brian," Marissa whispered, not sure if she was loud enough for him to hear over her heart, which was thrumming loudly. "Stop for a minute." She felt his hand pause on her thigh as he looked up at her; he had been giving her chest quite a bit of attention and she got the feeling he wanted to move down even further.

"What's wrong?" he asked just as quietly and moved a bit so he was on his side, looking down at her. Taking a deep breath, then grasping his hand from her thigh she held it tightly. Taking a deep breath she forced the words to come out of her mouth.

"I think we're moving to fast."

'There I said it…I hope he doesn't hate me,' Marissa thought watching him carefully for any sign of a reaction. He blinked at her and before he could open his mouth she interrupted him. "I want nothing more than to do…THAT…but not now; not when we're going away for six weeks and won't be seeing each other. Because then I will think about us doing THAT all the time…and-" she felt his lips touch hers, silencing her.

"Okay," he murmured his lips still touching hers.

"I'm sorry. I think way too much about things, hence being in Ravenclaw," Marissa whispered back gently running her fingers through his hair. He took his hand away and settled it on her hip and gave her a small shake.

"Stop, Marissa. Don't be sorry. We just won't right now," he said simply and her heart swelled hearing him say that. He wasn't mad; he was still looking at her as if memorizing all her features, one hand tangled in her hair, the other rubbing the smooth skin of her hip.

"I love you…thanks for not being mad," the emotion in Marissa's voice gave away how she genuinely loved and cared for him.

"I would never be mad, not about that and-" he shifted so his lips were near her ear, his hand skimming down her thigh, "I love you too." His hand now trailed up the inside of her thigh watching her face for any reaction as to whether to continue or stop the path of his hand.

"Is this okay?" he whispered not being able to tell if her eyes fluttering closed was a good or bad sign.

"Yes," she whispered one hand clenching his shoulder as her body pushed against his hand, which was making a gentle motion between her legs. Nothing between the skin-to-skin contact brought out a sigh and a softer "yes".

This. This was a first.

Her body flowed towards him, her arms wrapping around his torso, one leg now pressed between his and her other one positioned just right for him. Her movements slowly took his finger inside, another first and the most pleasurable feeling ever known to her young mind and body spilled over her. Involuntarily, she pushed down gasping his name and for a minute he stopped, thinking she was going to tell him this was wrong. But she jerked her hips towards him feeling him now against her stomach and she couldn't stop. Her skin rubbed his and she felt an energy radiating from him enveloping her; she didn't _want_ to stop, didn't _want_ to let go.

Awkwardly, she moved so she was half laying on him, lips hungrily seeking each others, hips circling against his hand and in moving she felt his hand change position wrenching out a moan and soft drawn out "ohhh". Moving her mouth from his to take deep gulps of air, her hands dug into his back. His free hand was gripping her shoulder and she couldn't move, nor did she want to. She felt …desire…that was the name that entered into her fogged brain. She wanted him, feeling something akin to a hot liquid coursing through her and judging from the sound of his breathing he felt it too.

"Brian…," she moaned twisting against him and he let out a sharp breath, his cheek pressed to hers. She wanted him to move his hand and his body faster, then slower and she was at a loss for the words to describe what she was feeling. Only his name came to her lips.

"I know," his voice low and drawn out and suddenly he moved his hips and his hand against her, faster, bringing her to the edge of something scary and something wonderful. The friction became a glorious movement and she fell into something that seemed like careening down a hill, not knowing when she would stop…not knowing if she wanted to stop. Her name fell from his lips, forcing her to answer him, crying his name over and over with each shudder. Both his hands swiftly moved to her back pulling her to him and their bodies went still, faces buried in each others shoulders, unfamiliar sounds coming from each other. Parts of them slicked in sweat, other parts dry, other parts not. With her senses on overload Marissa collapsed on to her side, her grip going limp and he followed suit breathing heavily.

This time was so much different than the other times they fooled around, and the few times they managed to get to this point of sweet release. Side by side they rested, staring at the ceiling then each other, resting in each other's arms. Intense. Intimate. Those were the words that Marissa could only think of for the moment, and then the thought flitted through her brain wondering what actual sex would be like with Brian…

Brian's stomach growling broke the silence.

"Hungry?" she whispered

"I am now," he admitted giving her a quick, one-armed hug.

"Maybe we should clean up and go eat-" Marissa turned towards him rubbing her hand over his chest.

"Eating is underrated at the moment," Brian joked grinning down at her.

"Yeah, I agree," Marissa sighed feeling a sweet lethargy steal over her.

"So, what's my gift?"

Marissa laughed, slapping him lightly on his chest. "YOU are impossible!"

"Bet you didn't know that when you first started snogging me."

"I did, but, I figured I could deal with it," Marissa winked at him and jerked away from him poking her in the ribs.

"I guess we should get moving and go eat. We are supposed to be going on a real date you know."

"I suppose, this was a nice diversion though," Marissa said, seeing a faint blush creep to his cheeks.

"It was," he said looking from the ceiling back to Marissa. "We can't use magic to clean up you know."

"Just direct me to the bathroom," Marissa said running her fingers along his collarbone openly admiring his bare chest. He nodded in the direction of the door to his bedroom, Marissa having forgotten that he had his own bathroom.

A bit shyly she gathered up her clothes, with help from Brian. Graciously, he busied himself with finding his boxers as she walked quickly to the bathroom, her clothes clutched to her chest, not quite believing what they just did and not quite believing she was naked in his room.

It was close to one by the time Marissa and Brian got off the bus near a restaurant that Marissa had never heard of, but one Brian was familiar with.

"It's really good, trust me," he told her swinging their arms between them. "We all went here for my sisters tenth birthday. There's a lake out back and a bridge that spans it. Mum and dad told me this was here when they went on their first date."

"Really? That long ago?"

"Same owners and everything." Brian held the door for her and she stepped into the cool interior and looked around finding a specials board. This was her first Muggle restaurant and she was a bit nervous. Her eyes roamed around seeing numerous people sitting down, talking. Waiters and waitresses moved about gracefully, some carrying trays of food, others carrying glasses of soda or water. Three walls were completely glass, two of them over looking a nice pond where birds floated gracefully, occasionally taking off and flying somewhere. The other wall faced a parking lot where Muggles parked their cars, but a few well-placed trees blocked them from view. The waiting area was furnished in dark wood, reminding her of the color of the tree trunks in the Forbidden Forest. There were plants and a few pictures of nature scenes scattered on the walls.

Brian was observing Marissa as she moved her gaze from the walls, to the ceiling back to the pond and felt her grip his hand a bit tighter than normal.

"You'll be fine," Brian whispered in her ear as they followed the hostess back to a corner table for two. "Just relax and let them take care of you."

After they settled into their table and Marissa ordered water to drink, she sat back breathing a bit more freely.

'Not too different than other restaurants,' she thought to herself catching Brian's gaze and smiling.

"Would you like your surprise now?"

"Is it like the one in my room?" He asked boldly then jumped as she kicked him under the table, narrowing her eyes at him.

"There are people here!" she hissed and he winked at her, muffling a laugh.

"Fine…yes please, Miss Malfoy. My surprise if you don't mind." He extended his hand and Marissa placed a flat box in his hand, not very big but perfectly square. Lifting an eyebrow at her he carefully took off the top and pulled out the first item. It was a gold colored quill and he turned it over in his hand looking for any identifying marks that would separate it from other quills he had seen. On the sheath he found the letters MQ.

"It's a Memory Quill!" he gasped running his fingers along the edge. "Where did you find this?"

"We went to Spain for a few days after school and I saw it in a shop near the house. It goes with the other item." Marissa pointed to a piece of paper folded neatly.

"I can't believe you got me a Memory Quill!" Brian tapped the back of her hand with it as if saying 'you shouldn't have spent so much!' then set it next to the box. A Memory Quill was a very sought after item, especially among school aged witches and wizards. Once you had it in your possession, you tapped the quill to your head, thinking your name and then saying it aloud. From that point on it was yours. You could write letters without opening your mouth; just by thinking what you wanted to say it would act as a Quick Quill…writing by itself. You could be in the shower composing a note or doing your homework not speaking aloud…Marissa could see he was genuinely surprised by the gift.

"Parchment," Brian murmured unfolding it, then leaning back as the waitress set out two glasses of water.

"Another minute please?" Brian asked when prompted for their order. She nodded, smiled and went on to the next table.

"It's something my dad made for my mom way back when. You write on it, I have a piece just like it and I can read what you write to me instantly…back and forth we go like that. Never running out of room. If there is something you want to keep, you can do a charm and it'll stay, or you can copy it to a normal piece of parchment. I figure since we are allowed to use magic on our internships-."

"Smashing," Brian breathed folding it back up and placing it in the box under the last item for him to open.

"Hey, it's you and me," he exclaimed pulling out a photo that Janet had taken their last day at school. Brian and Marissa had been standing on the steps waving to Janet as she took the picture, then he had leaned over and kissed her quickly but not before Janet could snap the picture.

"These are great, thanks," he told her, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

"You're welcome. Now, I think we should look at the menu because we did come here to eat you know," Marissa laughed and pulled her hand away, grabbing her menu and looking down through the meals available.

For the next hour they chatted about their internships, how they thought their OWLS went, how Amy's mother had found an apartment a few miles down the road and how Nott was in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until she heard Brian swear under his breath that Marissa looked up from her dessert.

"What?" her spoonful of pudding suspended in the air.

"Bosse is here with his mother I guess," he said quietly, his eyes hooded. "Don't turn around…he hasn't seen us yet. His back, and Claudia's, is to us."

"They're allowed to eat you know," Marissa said gently, still feeling a bit of anger radiate off of Brian.

"I know," he said, suddenly seeming grumpy. "I just can't get over what he said and now here he is on our first date."

"Well, I'm done and so are you. So let's just say he arrived while we were getting ready to leave," Marissa placated him while nodding to the waitress who appeared asking if they would like their check. The waitress placed it in front of Brian who snagged it before Marissa could even take her hand off her lap.

"It's a date. I'm taking YOU out so stop trying to pay," Brian scolded, knowing she would try something like this.

"Fine. Next one is on me."

"You already were," Brian said daringly, a smug smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Brian James! Goodness! You turn sixteen and that is all you can think about?" Marissa hissed at him, trying to suppress a smile.

"It's what all sixteen _and_ seventeen _and_ fifteen year olds think about," Brian laid money in the holder and stood up, preparing to help Marissa up but she moved before he could walk around the table.

At that moment, Claudia happened to turn around and met Marissa's eyes. For a moment they looked at each other and Claudia raised a hand in greeting, causing Arnold to turn around.

"Let's go," Brian murmured, settling his hand on her elbow. Marissa waved half-heartedly at Claudia, feeling Arnold's eyes following them.

"Potter," Arnold greeted as they walked by. Brian nodded and mumbled something like "Bosse" under his breath. Mrs. Bosse watched them with interest as they walked past the table.

"Wonder what their mom will say when Claudia tells her you are Harry's son."

"Who knows?" Brian pushed open the door and they squinted in the bright sunlight. Shifting his gift from one hand to the other, he took her hand and led her around the restaurant.

"Fancy a walk over that bridge, then visiting a book store?"

"Sure!" Marissa agreed readily. She just wanted to be with him and it didn't matter to her where that was. Every minute was going to count because six weeks apart seemed like a very long time.


	32. Chapter 32

Leaving England

That evening Brian spent the night. He walked Marissa back to her house after four hours of wandering through town, each buying a few books and more parchment. At the mention of dinner, Brian followed her into the house where Marissa found two plates waiting for her on the table, still warm and a bit early. There was a note from her grandmother asking her to visit, but to enjoy dinner with Brian alone.

'Points for Grandma Weasley,' Marissa thought to herself as she went about dishing out the pork chops while Brian found some milk for them to drink.

In the course of the evening, Brian ate dinner with Marissa, visited Molly and Arthur and after they returned to Malfoy Estate, a long conversation ensued. They both had snuggled up on the couch talking about a range of topics and before Marissa knew it, 11pm had come and gone punctuated by two yawns.

"Do you…want to stay?" Marissa asked hesitantly as they were standing up and stretching their stiff limbs in the living room. She glanced at him seeing him shove his hands into his jean pockets and for a moment they looked at each other and she gave him a shy smile, hoping he didn't think she was being to forward. She was just having a wonderful day and didn't want it to end. Being curled up next to him while she slept would be the icing on the cake for her.

Brian relaxed and studied her face as if making sure she was asking because she truly wanted him there, not because she felt the need to ask. Shyly she looked down at her sandals, then back up at Brian's face, seeing a small smile before he answered.

"I'd like that," he said just as hesitantly seeing a smile light up her face.

"Nox," she whispered and the lights immediately clicked off, leaving a pale patch of moonlight on the stairs.

"Come on then," Marissa said taking his hand and guiding him upstairs then to her room.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be at opposite ends of the hemisphere," Brian said softly letting go of her hand and watching her turn on the small light near her bed.

"I know." Marissa sat down and pulled off a sandal and let it drop with a soft thud onto her dark blue carpet.

Those two words summed up both their feelings of leaving each other. At lunch they had discovered that this potential six-week separation was the longest they would have gone without seeing each other. Christmas Holiday's were only three weeks and during the summer, the families usually got together once or twice in between vacations.

Marissa slipped off her other sandal and kept her eyes averted as Brian slipped out of his shirt and hung it over her chair. She was still very self-conscious about her body and knew she'd blush furiously if she looked up and saw him looking at her.

Slowly and a bit shyly they got undressed with Marissa managing to slip her bra off while she was still wearing her nightshirt. Brian watched from his spot on the bed, amazed, and asked how she learned to do that move. Marissa replied it was something every girl learned…but she couldn't remember when she figured it out. He asked if she had any other tricks up her sleeve (no pun intended) but Marissa couldn't think of any, leading Brian to wonder how girls could secretly get their underwear off. Marissa just rolled her eyes and tossed him a toothbrush that was unopened. Standing side-by-side brushing their teeth they elbowed each other, flirting, for a position at the sink. Brushing her teeth had never been more fun!

"This is the first time we've done this together…even being at Nott's we couldn't both fit in that bathroom very comfortably," Brian mused rinsing out his mouth. He met her eyes in the mirror and she smiled.

"Couples who brush their teeth together, stay together," she joked nudging him in the side. Her eyes stayed locked with his and she saw his hand come up and smooth her hair down her back not saying anything. Letting him gather his thoughts Marissa remained quiet with her hands resting on the sink, her right one still holding her toothbrush.

"We'll still be the same when we get back right? Relationship wise?" Brian finally asked his eyes searching her freckled face in the mirror.

"I'd hope so. I don't see anything changing…do you?" she answered quietly, feeling his hand combing through her wavy hair. The feeling of his fingers moving through her thick hair was relaxing her more and more. She broke his gaze to place her toothbrush back on the holder.

"I hope not. I really can't see myself _not _with you," he finally said, now wrapping his arms around her waist looking at her in the mirror. He propped his chin on her shoulder and watched her, watching him, simultaneously feeling her arms wrap around his.

"Me too," she agreed feeling totally vulnerable that she just admitted she pretty much needed him in her life. He didn't say anything; thankfully, he just kissed her ear, tugged her hair then left her to finish getting ready for bed.

Twenty minutes later Marissa had fallen asleep curled around Brian with her head on his shoulder, but he remained awake staring at the leafy patterns on her ceiling. He was fully relaxed and a bit tired but he wanted to savor the moment, remember how she felt pressed up against his side her chest rising and falling against him in rhythmic waves. As his mind drifted about from Marissa, to school to how he was going to fair in his internship he slowly faded into sleep, hoping her parents didn't decide to floo over the next morning to say goodbye.

As July 12th arrived and the sun streamed in through the slats in Marissa's window blinds, she and Brian slept on. And it wasn't until half past nine that Brian finally stirred and managed to find Marissa's bedside clock. Blinking rapidly he looked at the clock then out the window, realizing it was the latest he had ever slept in.

"…_**.apparently my father knew this but didn't bother to tell me. He thought I wouldn't want to come with Arnold being here. Maybe the thought would've crossed my mind, but I wouldn't let Arnold get in the way of my internship. Right now I am more pissed that he kept it from me. I specifically asked him if there were other people coming I might know from Hogwarts or even Beauxbatons. "No" he had told me. Well, I guess he didn't lie since Arnold's recommendation came from his Potions Professor in Germany…but still. Sometimes **__**I **__**even hate that Malfoy trait…answering the question and giving no other information."**_

"_Well, you aren't like that. Erin is mostly…and I'm sorry you have to hang with Bosse for five more weeks. Just don't let him near you."_

Marissa thought about her reply, knowing full well she couldn't agree to that since the six students (Arnold from Germany, one from Beauxbatons, one from Durmstrang, America and Canada and herself) had to work together in some aspects. She decided to maneuver the subject away from her annoyance about the whole situation. Brian would want to fix it and it would bother him if she kept harping on it.

"_**Jealous?"**_

A second or two ticked by.

"_I shouldn't be, but I am. Just the fact he gets to see you for the next month and I won't see you until your mum's birthday. So, yes…a little."_

"_**My Grandma says absence makes the heart grow fonder."**_

"_Then it'll explode by the time August 11__th__ comes. Then we just have to go back for another week of internship."_

"_**That's only "maybe" though. If we get done everything the Professor's require, we might be able to stay home."**_

"_I thought of that. I am just being pessimistic. That way, if it does happen we can stay home, I will be even happier! Probably doesn't make much sense…maybe I was out in the water too long today!"_

Marissa smiled to herself, reached back and rearranged her ponytail, trying to ignore the trickle of sweat moving down her back.

"_**Well, my heart might explode then too…but at least we won't have to worry about anything if that happens (hahaha)."**_

"_That __would__ be a messy incident. Well, Marissa, I would love to write more, but I have to go read up on some plants we found on the shore. Ones I have never seen before! Plain looking little buggers but when mixed with dragons tears and a certain kind of water (ratio of salt to non salt has to be perfect) it can actually slow down the progression of Dragon Pox…something you might think about for your Flu Potion."_

"_**Yeah…if you could keep that book or forward it to me somehow that'd be great!"**_

"_When I'm done I'll either OWL it or bring it with me in August."_

"_**Thanks! Go read. I need to go take a "bath". I love you!"**_

"_I love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow."_

And with that, the writing faded so Marissa folded the parchment and placed it safely back in her trunk. Sitting on the edge of her cot, feeling the sticky still air envelop her, she took inventory of her small cabin she had to herself. Two windows, both open, a small fan, her trunk, a chest of drawers and a small bathroom. They had added some modern amenities since her father was last here and she owl'd to tell him about it, he had written back that she should enjoy it, when he stayed it was a tent and a communal bathroom. Thoughts of Brian and the plant he found filled her head as she went into her bathroom and began getting ready for her shower. She had already gotten a pretty good sunburn when she forgot to use the sun-block charm her first day here. Her hair was already lightening into a blondish color and she had more freckles than she cared to admit. And, she also had Arnold a few cabins down who was talking to her but, so far, had remained civil and hadn't been making any smart remarks about her and Brian. Claudia was home with his mother helping her move from a small flat in Wales to a small house outside of London.

Marissa took her tired, aching body through the motions of a shower and could not wait until she fell into bed. Bending over and pulling up plants, lifting and moving cauldrons, constantly walking back and forth from the Potions cabin/storage area to the large building they were working in, hiking through the trees to find the right kind of seed to add to a potion, had brought her back to the shape she had been in when playing Quidditch. Lunch consisted of sandwiches appearing where ever they happened to be and dinner was a group affair in the small dining hall. Marissa had taken an instant liking to Jennifer Clark from America. Most of the others kept to themselves, except Arnold would occasionally join them and acted like a normal teenage boy around Jennifer.

Getting dressed in her shorts and tank top, for bed time, she decided to go outside and hang up some laundry she had hand washed by hand, hoping it would be dry in the morning. Standing on her little porch she strung up a few shirts and shorts, letting her undergarments dry over her shower in the bathroom.

"Marissa," a voice called and she immediately recognized it as Jennifer's, a sixth year from Salem Institute who was in the cabin next to hers.

"Jennifer," she answered and turned to leaned on the porch railing watching Jennifer sit in a small chair through the dim light. "All clean now?"

"Yes I am. Took a nice cold shower since it's so damn hot here."

"It's Africa."

"I know, but I'm from Maine and it doesn't get this hot back home."

"Neither does England, so it's new to me also." Marissa crossed her arms and relaxed against the railing, listening to the strange noises in the nighttime. They were quite for a moment, each taking in the foreign surroundings, seeing the moon rise above the trees when Jennifer broke the stillness.

"Here comes Arnold up the road." Jennifer pointed behind Marissa who turned around. Sure enough, he was walking casually up the gravel path from his cabin three doors down. Professor Snape had the cabin two lots down from Marissa and the one between them was empty.

"Hi, Arnold," Jennifer waved a smile apparent in her voice.

"Hi ladies. Any of you as sore as I am?" he turned up Jennifer small "sidewalk" and joined her on the porch.

"It's worse than Quidditch," Marissa admitted, startled to hear Arnold laugh.

"I don't play so I wouldn't know, but I'll take your word for it."

Jennifer kicked out an overturned crate for Arnold to sit on, which he did, leaning back against the railing so he only had to turn a bit to his left to see Marissa.

"Talk to Potter yet, Marissa?" Marissa couldn't detect any animosity in his tone so she nodded to him, and then realized he probably couldn't see her in the dark.

"I just did. He said it's much cooler in Ireland than here," Marissa said carefully, not quite sure how he would react to any conversation about supposed enemy.

"Only five more weeks," Jennifer sighed, swatting at a bug that was erratically flying around her damp hair.

"Do you have a boyfriend Jennifer?" Marissa asked clued into the fact that Arnold seemed to take an interest in this American. Marissa's other reason for asking was in the hope if he and Jennifer got together then maybe Arnold would continue to be pleasant and continue acting normal, 'or would that be "strange" for him?' she wondered.

"No, not anymore. He was a Muggle and couldn't understand my life or why I had to come here. So, we split about two weeks before coming to Africa."

"I'm sorry," Marissa sympathized. Jennifer shrugged a shoulder.

"It would never have worked," was all she would add. "I guess you have a boyfriend from what Arnold just mentioned?"

"Yes, Brian. We go to Hogwarts together; known each other all my life…he's sixteen."

"Brian Potter? Potter sounds familiar," Jennifer mused tapping her finger against her lips. In the dim light of Arnold's wand that he had lit up, Marissa could see Jennifer's eyes narrowed as she struggled to place the name.

"Harry Potter's son," Arnold clarified and Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." She nodded her thanks to Arnold.

And that was all she said. No gushing about Brian or Harry. No questions about what it was like dating the most famous wizard's son. She just left it alone as if she almost didn't know exactly whom the Potters were. And that is what Marissa liked about her. She seemed to know when to acknowledge something and let it go, or when to continue discussing things…like Potions. She and Marissa already had one conversation about the use of Wolfsbane that lasted nearly an hour over lunch. Arnold had actually fallen asleep and Trent, the boy from Canada had tried to stay interested, but found the girl from Beauxbatons was much more interesting to look at for the last forty five minutes of their lunch.

"How about you Arnold?" Jennifer asked brazenly and in the dim light, Marissa saw him shake his head, his brown hair flopping onto his forehead.

"We just transferred to Hogwarts a few months ago," he said in his thick German accent.

"Who's "we"?" Jennifer questioned, leaning forward showing an interest in Arnold story.

"My twin sister Claudia. We moved back to England where my mother is from; my father died in Germany and we wanted to be closer to my grandparents."

Marissa never heard Jennifer's response; she was so surprised to hear Arnold talk about his father that she totally ignored their conversation. He had never said anything about either parent; she made a mental note to write Devon about it, telling him that it was true his father passed away. Pulling her back into the conversation were the words Muggle, accident and car; then she heard him mention his mother's name and Hogwarts in the same sentence.

"Your mum went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Arnold answered now looking at her squarely as if challenging her to ask who his mother was. Their little staring match ensued for a minute until Jennifer asked why they were looking at each other.

"Okay," Marissa sighed waving off Jennifer's question. "Who is your mother?"

"Marietta Edgecomb."

A beat of silence.

"Who?" Marissa asked, confused, not knowing the name at all. The name rang no bells, yet she was sure he wanted it to, or was telling her so she could go research that this woman was.

"She knows Harry…was in some group with him and her friend Cho way back when."

"Cho Chang?" Marissa asked stifling a laugh, relaxing against the railing. She tried to imagine Harry with anyone else but Hermione and it wasn't working.

"I think so. Weren't they an item or something? Chang and Harry?"

"I think…I'll have to ask dad if he knows Marietta…your mum. Maybe he knows about this "group" too." Marissa made another mental note to figure out who this woman was. Obviously, the name was supposed to mean something to her but truthfully it meant nothing.

Marissa excused herself at that moment, needing to sleep and also seeing that Arnold and Jennifer probably wanted some time to talk amongst themselves. Closing and locking her door, Marissa extinguished her lantern and climbed on top of the sheet, knowing it would just stick to her if she crawled under it. Rolling around for a bit, trying to get comfortable she slowly drifted off hearing Jennifer and Arnold's quiet voices next door until they too joined the land of the sleeping interns.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: sorry there was a delay in posting…vacations and start of school took over. I have decided just to repost without reading back through them, so any errors you may find were probably there before Thanks for reading and look for an update as a short story of mine was chosen to be published in an Anthology!

Things Aren't What They Seem

"…Pomegranate juice will be added after the Salamander's Blood in order to complete your strengthening solution. You should allow three days for this potion to mature, or else the effects will be minimal," Professor Snape read aloud to the students sitting outside at a rather muggle looking picnic table.

A light bulb went off in Marissa's head and she quickly raised her hand, effectively getting Professor Snape's attention.

"Sir, can you add this potion to other liquids to counteract the balance? I mean if you were making…tea for instance and it wasn't strong enough could you add a few drops and have it automatically strengthen the flavor of the tea?" Marissa was making up the last half of her question as she went along, not wanting to voice her real thoughts aloud. 'Could this be added to someone's blood, then put back into them in the form of a transfusion, so maybe you could stay off the Wizard Flu? Effectively making their blood stronger than the flu.'

"You can do that yes, but the natural flavor of the tea wouldn't come through, though Miss Malfoy, I hardly think that _tea_ is your real question here," he said narrowing his eyes. She just gave a small nod, aware of many pairs of eyes on her.

Hesitating a moment, Professor Snape went on, "After this matures we will add it too the Skele-Grow potion you all brewed last week and we will attempt to re-grow broken animal bones," he held up a few bones he had procured from an unnamed source, "and see if we can make them stronger than they originally were. Can we make an unbreakable bone? That's the question, or rather _experiment,_ we are trying to accomplish within the week. You may begin."

Marissa gathered up her potion bottles, laying them out in the order he had outlined earlier. Once she became engrossed in mixing and stirring, everything else ceased to exist around her, and it took Arnold saying her name three times, then finally a tap on her shoulder to bring her attention back to the class. She had been concentrating for over an hour trying to get her potion to look like Professor Snape's so it took her a few seconds to change gears and realize this part of class was about over.

"Yes Arnold?" Marissa saw many people begin packing up their cauldrons and noticed it was beginning to rain.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's raining. We should move everything into the storage building," he suggested pushing back his floppy brown hair then asking if she needed help moving anything.

"Ummm…sure, if you could grab those three bottles?" Marissa pointed to her right, and then managed to balance her cauldron and book in her hands while following Arnold to the storage shed. She had just finished and now needed to let her potion sit for three days. Her thoughts began churning about using this in the Wizards Flu and wondered exactly how much she would need to add to Skele-Gro, hoping she would have some Strengthening Solution left over so she could try it on blood…if she could find and get permission to use blood in her experiments. That meant going to Professor Snape and telling him what she was planning. The penetrating look he had given her earlier that class had her wondering if he hadn't already known what was going through her busy head.

"Arnold, when does the Professor get back from his daily meeting with the other professors?" Marissa asked standing under the porch, watching the heavy rain drip off the roof.

"I think around four…it's about an hour long. Why?" he asked, hands shoved into his pockets as he gazed out at the trees. He had been acting very mellow the past three weeks she had been at her internship and she wondered why, but didn't want to ask. Jennifer had told her she thought it was because he was jealous of the happy family she and Brian seemed to have. That made Marissa wonder if Arnold had talked to Jennifer about his actions; Jennifer didn't know the Malfoys or the Potters…and he had been spending a lot of time around Jennifer, though Marissa couldn't see anything beyond friendship.

"I just have a few more questions for him. I better run and clean up before dinner. See you." Marissa ducked out quickly into the rain before he had a chance to ask any more questions. By the time she entered her cabin her green t-shirt and jean shorts were soaked through. As she walked all six steps to the bathroom to dry off she saw two letters sitting on her cot, delivered by owl while she was out in class. Hurriedly drying and changing clothes she settled herself on the bed listening to the sound of distant thunder, being reminded of Brian and how he liked storms.

The first letter was from Janet, asking how she was fairing, then going into great detail about her vacation to Switzerland and all the cute boys and scrumptious chocolate she had seen and eaten. Slipping the letter back into its pink envelope she opened the second letter recognizing her brother's handwriting immediately.

"_Marissa,_

_We're finally back home. America was great and I thought you'd want to know that dad took me to Nott's house at my insistence. I wanted to see what kind of hell hole you and Brian were kept in. Of course, there are new owners so we saw it from the outside and it's just as I pictured. It made me sorry all over again you had to go through that. Luckily we saved that "trip" to the second to last day of vacation as I became angry all over again (hate that Weasley/Malfoy temper you know). Other than that, a great time was had by all and mum is getting pretty big. She insists it's just one, but I don't know…she didn't like it when I asked if it was triplets again. Almost hexed off my nose so, don't mention anything about it when you come home next week._

_The main reason I am writing is about a present for mum. Dad wants us to do something special and I have no idea what. I thought about a picture of all of us since the last one she has was before you entered Hogwarts. How does that sound? Cheesy, but she'd love it. I can contact that Colin guy if you give me the okay. Just let me know either way. Off to practice Quidditch with James and Jeremy who are spending the night. See you next week._

_Love, _

_Your favorite brother"_

Marissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her pulse racing from the mention of Nott and how Devon saw the house. She didn't think they would truly go back, but given Devon's curiosity about things and not liking to NOT know something it didn't surprise her as much as her reaction did. A few deep, cleansing breaths later she wrote a quick note to Devon telling him that the picture idea was great and she was proud of the way he actually followed through with what dad suggested. Usually, he tried to dump responsibility in her lap when it came to gift ideas for anyone but her. Writing Janet back, inviting her to her mother's party the following week, she set her responses on the desk waiting for the rain to stop before she found an Owl to deliver them.

Now she got to the charmed parchment finding a short note from Brian excitedly describing his day spent among plants and how he was sure he would be able to stay home having flown through many of the lessons in a short amount of time. She wrote him back in her small careful handwriting about her theory on the Strengthening Solution and flu, then closed with a count of the number of days until they got to see each other. They both were so busy with their internships they rarely had time to write "real time" like they had the first week and had to appease themselves with short notes once a day. As she thought ahead to seeing him at her mother's party (which would take place at The Burrow) she could feel nerves beginning to set in. She hadn't seen him in three weeks and in that amount of time she had obtained even more freckles, her hair was almost as blond as her father's and she had suffered a painful growth spurt, resulting in her mother owling her new clothes the previous week. She felt a big gangly and uncoordinated and sometimes didn't recognize the sharp featured, lightly tanned face that stared back at her in the mirror. Her thoughts about herself were interrupted as the rain and thunder stopped as suddenly as it started, spurring her to go find an owl, hunt down Professor Snape then meet her friends for dinner.

Trotting across the road, she formulated the questions in her head that she planned on asking Professor Snape…however those thoughts were cut off when she found him at the small, temporary owlery.

"Miss Malfoy," he greeted and Marissa said "hullo" as she tied her two letters to an owl, gave it a treat and a small push into the air.

"I gather your question in class wasn't about a general interest in the flavor of tea, am I right?" He walked around the perimeter of the room, finding the owl he needed and dropped a coin into the bag on its leg.

"Well, yes sir. I just wasn't comfortable putting my real thoughts out there for everyone else to hear," Marissa answered truthfully, watching him untie "The Daily Prophet" from an owl's leg.

"If I am correct with what your father has told me…and in just knowing your interest in Potions, you were wondering if the Strengthening Solution could be added to human blood to help with the flu."

'Man, he's almost as scary as my father when he knows what I am thinking,' Marissa thought to herself, but nodded in response her hands clasped tightly in front of her, waiting to see what he had to say on the subject.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try so I took the liberty of owling away for some blood with the flu virus in it. However, you aren't to do any of this without me, do you understand?" he looked pointedly at her and she nodded again, trying to quell her excitement.

"We don't need you contracting the flu…again," he finished rolling up the paper and sticking it under his arm.

"Thank you sir," Marissa managed to force the words past her lips, trying to sound grateful and note like an overly excited teenager.

"I will let you know when the package arrives. Now, you better go meet your friends for dinner." And with that he turned and walked out through the door, his black lightweight summer cape swishing behind him.

'Yes! Yes, yes yes yes yes!' Marissa thought to herself with every step she took to the small dining "hall". Her heart was pounding and her brain was working overtime, excited that she was about to run her first trial on a cure for the wizard flu…and as she sat through a quiet dinner of cold chicken and potatoes, she tried to put together the steps she would do to concoct this potion that could make her name famous in the wizarding community.

Marissa carefully extracted a small amount of blood with her wand and placed it on the slide, listening to Professor Snape's instructions on how to view it under the microscope that resembled the Muggle type, but could magnify to a greater extent and with much more clarity.

"Now, take one drop of your Strengthening Potion, add it to the blood and watch through the eyepiece," Professor Snape said with unusual patience. Marissa did exactly as she was told then leaned down towards the eyepiece watching the two liquids mix.

"Well?"

"I see the potion attaching to the flu virus, not the blood cells…_damn_," Marissa said the last word quietly under her breath.

"You just need to find something that when added will attract the potion to the blood cell, not the virus," he said just as patiently as if he knew this would happen.

"Professor," Marissa said straightening up, "Brian said he found a plant that slows down Dragon Pox. What if I mixed that together with the blood, it might slow down the flu so when I add the strengthening potion it will gravitate towards the blood cell…."

"That's not a bad idea, and I assume he is talking about the Finnacle Plant found in the waters around Ireland," Marissa nodded at this and he continued, "but if you want to try ,you could probably find some in the storage room here. Why don't you go check?"

Marissa didn't need any further prodding. She only had three days left in their internship and she wanted to finish her project before she had to leave. She would love to be able to come home with news about a breakthrough. Thankfully, Snape had labeled the bottles clearly and positioned them in alphabetical order on the shelf so she found "FINNACLE" very easily and just grabbed the whole bottle, running back to the picnic table.

"Try with a fresh slide," her teacher said scourgifying the previous slide and pushing it towards her. Marissa slowly added a drop of blood, then added a small, pin head size of Finnacle Plant to the slide then looked through the eyepiece again, her heart pounding. Slowly, she watched the virus envelop it, bringing it into the center of itself, then as if by magic (which it partially was in her mind) the cells movement slowed down to an imperceptible flowing movement.

"It worked, Professor! Holy sh-crap!" Marissa yelled clapping like a child, then quickly stopping seeing his stony look. She then reached for the Strengthening Solution and added a drop. She looked through the eyepiece again and saw that it didn't want to bond with the red OR white blood cell.

"Well…I got half of it down. I don't know what to use to make the Solution want to bond with the cells so the immune system can get a boost," Marissa said a bit dejectedly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Merlin, it was HOT!

"I would suggest reviewing your father's book or even looking at a few other plants. I don't know of any other plants that help slow down illnesses, so I can't help you there," Professor Snape admitted and with a wave of his wand cleaned off the second slide.

"You've been at this for about two hours, Miss Malfoy. Why don't you go join the others for dinner, take down some notes. If you can't finish this here, you have your father's Potions classroom when you get back to school."

"I know, I was just so…hopeful," Marissa sighed gathering up her supplies and walking back to her cabin, a bit depressed that it didn't work. She reasoned with herself the whole hour during dinner when she wasn't talking idle chit chat with everyone.

'I'm only fifteen and a half; I'm still young. Other people have worked for years and haven't found a cure.'

"Hey, Marissa," Arnold trotted up to her after dinner as they all went their separate ways to go write letters, read, sleep, play games or take a walk in this hot humid climate.

"Yeah?" Marissa kicked a pebble watching is skitter half way down the road towards her cabin.

"Ummm…can I talk to you for a few minutes?" his voice betrayed his nervousness and it was all Marissa could do to ask "Why?", so she just nodded and led him up her sidewalk, transfiguring a rock into a chair for him to sit on .

"Nice job," he said admirably and she shrugged, but a genuine smile touched her mouth as she sat down in the existing chair.

"Thanks, Arnold."

They sat in silence for a minute, swatting at flies and other annoying gnats, both saying Hi to Jennifer who was running down the road- "jogging" she called it. They both thought she was crazy and told her as much. She just laughed and said she had to keep in shape somehow. Marissa thought all the lifting and walking was enough, but apparently Jennifer liked to work out more.

"So," Arnold started and Marissa turned towards him meeting his amber gaze.

"Yes?" she had a feeling what he was about to say was going to be important. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be sensitive and spill his innermost thoughts out to other people, let alone Marissa Malfoy.

"Did you find out anything about my mother?"

"I totally forgot to ask my father, so no…," Marissa let her voice trail off and heard him sigh.

"Well, to make a long story short, she turned in your mother and Harry when they were in some group back when Voldemort was around and wasn't very well liked afterwards. Went around with something written on her forehead until she found a healer to break the charm; she didn't have to put makeup or a scarf over it everyday after that. After school she moved to Germany to study languages and met my father, then had Claudia and I. Before we moved back here, but after my father was killed, she told us how she joined this group "DA", I can't remember what it stood for. She was in it for a bit then got scared for breaking rules and told the headmaster, ummm, mistress I guess at the time. Anyway…she had mentioned your father who actually wanted to catch this DA group at one point, and mentioned Harry and Hermione who were really upset that she turned the DA in."

Marissa was nodding, not at all familiar with this story but wanted to keep him talking.

"So, I did some research on Hogwarts when I found out we were moving and was quite surprised to see Potter and Malfoy were teaching there. I thought they would know who my mother was from the application to transfer, me not knowing that she signed it Mari E. Bosse, and decided I was doomed from the moment I set foot in there…just because of something my mother did as a teen."

"Well, we had no idea and I still don't about this DA group," Marissa interjected and he sighed, then nodded.

"I know now, but not when I came in. I figured I would just act like what I thought people would want me to act. Hogwarts is smaller than my German school so I figured once someone found out who I was, then it would run through the school. I thought Harry wouldn't like me because of who my mother was. I was wrong. Then, seeing your relationship with your siblings and father, and same with Harry, I realized I truly did miss my father and just kept on being an arsehole. It was easier to be that than to try and go back to being the real "me". I guess what I am trying to say-," he paused for a moment and Marissa picked up the end of his thought.

"Is that you're sorry?"

"Yes, exactly. Seeing you and Brian over the summer on your date made me realize that I'd never end up dating anyone worthwhile if I kept acting like…like I did. Then I met Jennifer who asked me what the hell was wrong when I made some smart comment the first day we were here and for some reason I spilled everything to her. She should really be a Medi-witch or something. She has a knack for pulling stuff out of you very easily."

"Yeah, she does," Marissa agreed, remembering the talk she had about Brian and how long it took them to announce their relationship. "I admit you did act like a…well, you know, and it was pretty stupid of you to automatically think that we were going to treat you differently. Hopefully, your sixth year will be different."

"So…do you accept my apology for acting stupid? Claudia was just following my lead…and I'd apologize to Potter too, but I don't really want to write him," Arnold mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on the chair.

"Yes and I'll let him know. But, you still might have to apologize-."

"I know. I said some pretty rude things…I'm sorry," he said even softer and Marissa actually felt sorry for him. He seemed so lost, having suddenly lost his father in a car accident and then being uprooted from the only home he ever knew.

"Maybe…I don't know…but my father lost his father back in his seventh year. He might have some advice on how to deal with that-," Marissa offered a bit awkwardly, biting her lip wondering what his response would be.

"Thanks, but mum put us both in therapy for awhile and I think we dealt with it fine. But…thanks," he said just as awkwardly. Someone called his name and he glanced up to see Trent, the student from Canada on the road.

"Want to play Gobstones? Michelle has them back in her cabin," Trent asked both of them, referring to the student from France.

"You go Arnold. I need to write Brian," Marissa said in a friendly voice then stood up and glanced at Arnold and meeting his gaze. She gave him a small smile and the one he replied with was genuine.

"Thanks…again," he said and practically skipped down the step and out to the road. Marissa waved to Trent and Arnold then proceeded inside to write Brian what would probably be the longest note yet.


	34. Chapter 34

Homeward Bound

Marissa made sure she had all her notes, her supplies and other personal items she had brought with her to her internship. The day was August 11th, her mother's birthday and she was going home. A bit less than four weeks after she started she had completed the experiments outlined and had even made a bit of headway in her journey to find the cure for the wizards flu. She hadn't done much more experimenting than her time with Professor Snape, but she did peruse the book her father loaned her, for the second time, and looked at the one Brian had owl'd her and made page after page of notes for what COULD work.

Now, she was sitting waiting for her father to come pick her up and side along apparate her home. He insisted on coming to pick her up, wanting to see how the area had changed and to thank Professor Snape for letting Marissa participate.

Jennifer was sitting on Marissa's bed, idly tracing an imaginary pattern on the brown blanket.

"So, another week here huh?" Marissa asked, knowing Jennifer was done like she was, but her parents weren't at home in Maine.

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed as she pulled her brown hair back into a pony tail. "I wish I could go home like you, but my parents took a cruise to Alaska and won't be back for another five days. It's going to be boring here. I'm DONE everything here," Jennifer sighed, an unhappy note evident in her voice. Marissa patted Jennifer's knee reassuringly, seeing how upset she was for the first time since arriving.

"I'm sorry…I can ask my father if you could come visit? You'd love England," Marissa said before she could stop herself. Jennifer raised her blue eyes to Marissa's and looked at her evenly.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me you know. I'm just venting." She smiled her thanks; touched that someone she had only meet four weeks ago would make such an offer.

"I know that! I'm offering something a bit more fun than sitting in HOT Africa," Marissa said right back, now trying to convince Jennifer that her idea was the best. Some underlying thought was telling Marissa to try and get Jennifer to come to England, but the reasons weren't known to her at the moment.

"I know, sorry, I wasn't trying to be snippy, it's okay. I don't know what my parents would think-," Jennifer started explaining almost sounding as if she was coming around to Marissa's idea, then jumped along with Marissa as someone knocked at her door. Marissa looked away from Jennifer to the door and saw her father.

"Dad!" Marissa jumped up and quickly walked up to him, not knowing that she would be this happy to see someone in her family. In one fluid movement they hugged, tightly and longer than usual; the only sign that Draco missed his daughter during her time away. Jennifer smiled at the resemblance between father and daughter, now knowing where Marissa inherited her hair and eyes, and the angular face she had grown into.

"Hello…my you have grown. I thought it was another ploy for new clothes, but I can see I was wrong," Draco jokingly said while appraising his daughter. He touched her hair lightly acknowledging that he noticed it was several shades lighter then dropped his hand seeing another girl in the middle of the small room.

"Hello Professor Malfoy. I'm Jennifer Clark…from Maine," Jennifer introduced herself politely holding out her hand. Keeping an arm around Marissa's shoulders he walked over to Jennifer and shook her hand, impressed at how polite she seemed to be.

"I've seen you name mentioned in the letters we received. How was your internship, Jennifer?" Draco inquired noticing how exotic she looked. Her brown hair and dark blue eyes were set off by her dark almost olive like complexion. She was the almost the exact opposite of Marissa, which Draco found amusing. He bet her attitude was quite different from his daughter's too.

"It went well. I finished everything and even learned some new things, sir," Jennifer said smiling at Marissa, remembering the night they accidentally discovered how to create an exploding solution, and had hours of fun dropping in rocks to see how loud they could get the explosion. Then were told by one of the visiting Professors to stop, or risk getting in trouble.

"I bet you did," Draco gave a small smile seeing the exchange between his daughter and her new friend. "I don't think I want to know what you girls concocted."

Jennifer blinked in surprise at how close he came to the truth and slid her eyes to Marissa who gave a slight shrug as if saying, 'What can we do?' Jennifer Clark just received her first taste of the special communication Marissa and her father shared.

"Well, I'll head back to my cabin. It was nice to meet you, sir and keep in touch, Marissa," Jennifer gave Marissa a quick hug then jogged out the door back to her own cabin.

"Does she get to leave early too?" Draco asked watching Marissa gather up her bags and secure her trunk.

"No. Her parents are away. She's going to be terribly bored as she's done, like I am."

Draco rocked back on his heels, appraising his daughter waiting for the question. Sensing his eyes on her back she looked over her shoulder as she picked up her bag and calmly met his gaze. For a moment they stared at each other then he broke their connection letting his gaze wander over her slightly darker and freckled face then back to her twin blue eyes.

"I know, Marissa…you want her to come visit. But, this is something your mum should weigh in on too."

She just nodded, not giving him an answer either way but letting him know she was listening and knew the rules.

"And her parents need to say its okay. I don't have a problem with it."

"Okay. So, how can we contact her parents?"

"By floo, if they are on a magical cruise," Draco informed her, having gathered most of the information he needed when they had a silent moment of communication. "Why don't I go talk to Professor Snape and you go tell Jennifer. I doubt her parents would object but I still need to ask them."

"Okay…thanks dad," Marissa dropped her bag and hugged him once more, noticing that she didn't fit under his chin anymore. "I'll go tell her."

"I'll contact mum too," Draco dropped his arms and headed out the door to find Professor Snape, pausing as Arnold appeared at the doorway.

"Bosse," Draco greeted and stopped walking for a moment.

"Hello, Professor. I was just saying goodbye to Marissa," Arnold explained backing up a step to let Draco exit Marissa's cabin.

"Are you staying the next week?" Draco stayed between him and his daughter, trying to get a read as to what was going on now between these two teenagers.

"Yes, sir. One more lesson to finish. I'm not as quick as Marissa," Arnold nodded to Marissa who stepped outside with her father. He nodded, relaxing visibly (at least to Marissa).

"I'll be right back, Marissa. I'm going to track down Professor Snape and make that floo call." Draco cut a look towards Arnold deciding that since Marissa didn't seem the slightest bit nervous that it was alright to leave the two of them alone.

"Good luck, Arnold, with the Strengthening Solution. It's tough getting the ratios right to make those bones unbreakable."

"Tell me about it," Arnold agreed watching his Potion Professor retreat down the road. "Well, enjoy your extra week at home."

"I will, thanks." Marissa fiddled with the door handle not too sure what she should be saying to Arnold. This was person that drove her crazy the last half of her fourth year and the only person Brian ever punched.

"Can I be a pain one more time?" Arnold asked smiling a bit at her with a gleam in his eyes. He inched closer and looked down at her resting his hand on the wooded wall of her cabin.

Marissa cocked an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

Before she knew it, he swooped in and planted a kiss on her lips then pulled away. He did it so quickly she didn't even have time to close her eyes and register what had happened.

"Arnold…," Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling a blush rise to her face. He gave a small laugh, grinning down at her.

"That's it. I promise. Just had to do it."

"You didn't "just _have_ to"!" Marissa resisted the urge to run her hand over her lips so she hooked her fingers in her belt loop on her shorts.

"I _wanted_ to…fine," he admitted. "Potter isn't here…and I'm sure he'll kick my arse when he finds out, but…anyway…I'm done now. See you in September," Arnold said still smiling and spun around jumping off her porch, leaving her to stand there staring at his tall, skinny back. Marissa wondered if she would tell Brian what just happened during her last few hours in Africa.

Two hours later, Marissa had described her internship to her father and Jennifer was now a guest at the Malfoy Estate. Marissa and Jennifer side along apparated with Draco into their living room to the chorus of voices yelling in the kitchen.

"Ah, my brothers and sister are fighting again," Marissa said dropping her bags as Draco went off to investigate.

"Knock it off!" Draco yelled poking his head into the kitchen and it immediately went quiet. "Marissa is home with a guest, so behave."

Seconds later Derek, Dixon and Erin tumbled out of the kitchen eyeing Jennifer then hugging their sister, the boys a bit reluctantly, remarking on how much taller she was and how her hair was lighter. Erin kept looking at Jennifer with her hazel eyes assessing her; not saying a word until Jennifer quietly addressed her.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Jennifer asked with a friendly smile and Erin looked at her calmly for a minute.

"I just really love your hair band," Erin said pointing to Jennifer's head. Absently Jennifer reached up to touch the beaded hair band that was holding her hair back from her eyes.

"Thanks. I made it…I'll show you how later," Jennifer winked at her and Erin smiled clearly pleased.

"Where's Devon?" Marissa asked but didn't get an answer as Ginny came out of the kitchen, with a much bigger stomach than when Marissa had left in July.

"Hi mum," Marissa hugged her tightly feeling the roundness pressing into her own belly.

"Marissa, great to have you home." Ginny planted a warm kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Happy Birthday mum!" Marissa answered her mother's own quick peck on the cheek then pulled away, introducing Jennifer. The triplets soon moved outside, the news that their sister was home with an American now old news.

"Thanks, Marissa. Devon is outside cleaning his broom I think."

"BOYS!" Ginny called halting Derek and Dixon halfway out the back door. Ginny instructed them to carry the girls' trunks upstairs, silencing their protests with a single glare.

"How's the baby?" Marissa asked haltingly, still not quite sure how to address it…the baby, the pregnancy, her mother's round belly, it was all so strange to her.

"Fine! Growing well. I think it's a girl, your father is thinking a boy so we have a bet." She laughed at the stunned expression on Marissa's face. "It's all for fun!" Marissa wasn't too sure she wanted to know what the bet was, surprised that her father would even partake in one!

"You want to be surprised?" Jennifer asked playing with a ring on her finger then looking up at Ginny.

"I do, this time. We knew with the other three pregnancies," Ginny answered looking up at Draco who came in with bottled water and handed one to Jennifer and Marissa.

"I'm going to go outside and look for Devon," Marissa said after Jennifer thanked Dixon and Derek for carrying their items upstairs. Following Marissa down the hall and out the back door she had a chance to glance around at the airy, light colored space wondering how much money Marissa's parents made.

"How old is Devon again?" Jennifer asked as they made their way down the patio and walked through the grass towards the broom shed.

"Fourteen and a half…going on eighteen," Marissa laughed. Looking down the hill she saw Devon moving around as he put his broom against the shed.

"Devon!" Marissa yelled waving. He turned around and waved back at them.

"Hey! If you get any taller, you'll over take me!" Devon called out loudly as he walked up the hill to meet them half way. Marissa noticed he had grown and filled out a bit.

"You know I won't be taller than you!" They hugged briefly and he quickly snagged her water bottle before he pulled away looking at Jennifer.

"Oh, Devon, this is Jennifer Clark from Maine. She's staying with us for the week."

"Hullo," Devon actually extended his hand and she shook it, speechless for a minute staring at this tall, blond haired, hazel-eyed person, until Marissa nudged her.

"Hi…Devon," Jennifer greeted then cocked her head studying him. He watched her appraise him for a moment, not backing down under her intense scrutiny.

"I thought you'd have blue eyes like your sister," she said and Devon laughed taking a quick sip of water then handing it back to Marissa. Wiping his hands on a towel he smiled at her.

"Nope, Derek is the only other one of us with blue eyes…and maybe the new baby, who knows?" Devon fell into step beside them as they walked back up the hill. Marissa had never seen Jennifer speechless around anyone before and made a mental note to ask what had struck her about Devon.

"Oh, sis, we have an appointment with Colin at four. Dad is going to take mum out to Neville and Luna's for a bit since they won't be able to make it to the party, so we can get the picture done then."

"Sounds great! Thanks for setting it up, Dev," Marissa patted her brother's arm and he just shrugged. "Why can't the Longbottom's make it?"

"Something about Luna's father and a retirement party."

"Oh. He's been working at the Quibbler for ever."

"You know the owners of _The Quibbler_?" Jennifer asked sliding past Devon who held the door open for them. Devon briefly told her about how Ginny knew Neville from school and who he had married many years ago.

The afternoon wore on with a tour of the house for Jennifer, Colin Creevy coming to take pictures of the Malfoy children outside, all dressed in light blue shirts which Jennifer said was the best color on them and then the time came for everyone to floo over to The Burrow.

Marissa felt like she was back to the first time she danced with Brian. She was nervous, happy, excited all at once. Jennifer was anxious to meet the Potter's, Janet and the numerous cousins of Marissa's. Marissa, however was concentrating fully on seeing Brian for the first time in a month.

The Burrow was alive and full of friends, family and a few co-workers of Ginny's. People moved in and out of the house, in and out of the pool and around the apple orchard as if moving through water. Marissa had quickly cornered her Grandma Weasley asking if the Potters had arrived and she said they had not and probably wouldn't be around for another hour, as Brian hadn't arrived until late that afternoon. She also learned that Janet had to make a visit to her sick grandmother and couldn't make it to the party. Making a mental note to owl her friend she began pulling Jennifer along to introduce her to the family.

The sun slowly set behind the trees as Marissa coaxed Jennifer into the pool, quizzing her on the Weasley relatives she had met in the course of the hour.

"How many of there are you? Your mother has a huge family!" Jennifer tread water, slowly turning in circles as Marissa explained what child belonged with which one of Ginny's brothers.

"So, you're the oldest?" Jennifer questioned, hauling a beach ball back to the shallow side where Kenny, George's son, caught it and promptly hit his sister Molly over the head.

"Well, Reggie is older than me, but only by three months. His father isn't too family oriented." Marissa turned around where she was hanging on to the side of the pool. "I don't see him here, but Jillian and Cassandra are the oldest…the twins?" Janet nodded, remembering when she met them earlier. "SO, I am the fourth oldest...then comes James who is two weeks younger than I am."

"Craziness," Jennifer murmured then looked past Marissa and ducked, but not before a spray of water flew over their heads.

"Devon! You almost landed on top of me!" Marissa scolded as she punched him solidly in the arm. He retaliated by pushing handfuls of water back at her.

"I wouldn't of, as long as you didn't move," he treaded water next to them giving his sister a mischievous smile.

"What?" Marissa sighed concentrating on pulling her hair back into the pony tail, not wanting it to get too wet.

"I saw the Potters a minute ago," Devon grinned as Marissa's eyes went wide and she immediately started scanning the crowd in the dim light.

"Where?" she demanded, swimming to the side of the pool.

"Near the pool house, talking to mum. Don't worry, I'll make sure your new mate doesn't drown or anything," Devon said and Marissa cast a glance to Jennifer who ducked under the water and came up pushing her hair back.

"I'll be fine…go find Brian. I just want to meet him later!"

"Deal…thanks," Marissa smiled and found her towel, wrapping it around her waist then hiking up her suit, which Jennifer said matched her eyes perfectly. Marissa wandered over to the pool house, seeing her mother's retreating form and then suddenly there he was. Standing next to the building that housed the pump (Arthur Weasley's favorite part of the pool) in a short sleeve red shirt and tan shorts. For a split second Marissa thought she was looking at Harry without his glasses. He too had grown and his hair was much shorter, his bangs falling carelessly over his forehead. He was easily three inches taller and about that much wider in his shoulders.

Feeling goofy and giddy as a smile spread across her face she walked quickly towards him, stepping over people's belongings and shutting out all the noise around her.

"Hey," Brian smiled widely at her, hands in his pockets and she flushed seeing his gaze run up and down her like hers had on him a few steps back.

"Hey," she breathed stopping a few feet from him, totally at a loss for words. Her mind was still stuck on how much older he looked and she tried to force it into intellectual mode.

"Your internship went well?"

"Very much so. All done. You?"

"It went great. Lots of progress on the Flu potion, and I brought a friend home for the week," Marissa turned towards the pool but didn't see her. "Well, Devon is watching her right now…." 

"And who knows where he took her," Brian finished for her, taking a step closer. Her heart beat painfully against her ribs as he touched her arm, then wrapped his long fingers around her elbow. Wordlessly, he guided her around the pool house where they were blocked from view and before she could take another breath he had her pulled against him, his mouth on hers.

It was wonderful and strange all at once. She noticed she didn't have to stand up on her toes to kiss him anymore and the moment his tongue touched hers, she fell back against the wall, pulling him with her.

Pulling him into her embrace she kissed him back with all the feelings she could muster. Their hands ran over each other's bodies as if getting reacquainted. Light touches on the necks, squeezing shoulders and pulling hips closer. He was harder and wider than she remembered, but his hands were just as light and perfect as she remembered. Marissa bit back a soft moan as his hand skimmed up her stomach and over her breast to cup her neck, his other hand, wrapping around her waist encouraging her to move closer. Resting her hands on his back she returned his deep, soul tingling kiss…

"Marissa!" a sharp voice said and both Marissa and Brian jumped, hands dropping automatically, guiltily.

Her father was standing to the side a neutral expression on his face, the rest of him in the shadow of the pool house.

"Dad," Marissa said weakly, placing a hand to her heart trying to start it back up again and at the same time wishing she could jump into the pool. The heat of her embarrassment, combined with the immediate turn on of Brian's kiss made her warm all over.

"Your mother is going to blow out candles and Potter-," Draco's eyes cut to Brian who was still standing close to Marissa, but not touching her.

"Sir?" Brian murmured, steeling himself for the railing that he thought was going to follow his name.

"Your mother is looking for you, also. Let's move along," Draco ordered and Brian took a step before Marissa reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Dad. I haven't seen Brian in a month. Give me a minute to _talk _to him, please," Marissa's voice sounded stronger as she questioned her father's authority.

"It's okay-," Brian started before Marissa squeezed his hand, hard and he took the hint.

"Let me just have a minute with him-," Marissa started the same time her father began speaking.

"This is your mother's-."

They both sighed in unison and Marissa saw her father shut his eyes for a moment then open them, staring right at her; seeing her holding Brian's hand and recognizing the look of steely determination of Ginny, etched all over Marissa's face.

"A minute. Then be at the patio," Draco relented and Marissa visibly relaxed, thanking him softly watching him turn and disappear around the edge of the building.

"I thought we were dead," Brian said flatly, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"He needs to realize I'm with you and nothing is going to change that. We might just have to start kissing in front of our parents to get them to understand that."

"Oh, my parent's would probably clap. It's your father I'm worried about," Brian acknowledged feeling Marissa press herself into him.

"I can handle my father. I've never done anything to cause him worry," she whispered, kissing his neck, then planting one right on his chest above his last open button on his shirt. She heard him hum appreciatively in his throat.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to need a minute to recover and think of cold showers before we go out there." Brian smiled as he heard Marissa's throaty laugh. Running his hands down her arms he grasped her hands meeting Marissa's gaze on her upturned face.

"Bit more than two weeks until we are back at school and can see each other everyday," Brian said softly, running his thumb along the back of her hand, feeling hers do the same.

"I can't wait. I hated being away from you," Marissa admitted, letting her eyes flutter closed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too…I guess we'll have to talk more later," Brian sighed dropping one hand, but firmly grasping the other.

"Hopefully…sooner the better."

"Uh-oh," Brian intoned and Marissa shook her head.

"Just lots to tell you, that's all…come on, let's go find my mum and then you can meet Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" Brian asked as they emerged hand and hand from the shadow of the pool house.

"My friend from America…the one I brought back with me. She was in Africa too."

"Oh, right. I kinda forgot everything you said after "Hey"," he admitted laughing as Marissa pretended to pout.

"But, I didn't forget what we did…so we can pick up later where we left off," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. Not because she was cold, but from the anticipation of when and where that might happen. She smiled and squeezed his hand hard in response.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Brian asked suddenly as they hung back from the last of the crowd that was congregating towards the patio in the back of the house.

"No." She matched her pace to his slow, relaxed gait.

"Well I do."

"Still?" Marissa joked, swinging their arms slightly as they walked up the grass which was damp under her feet.

"Now and forever," he answered softly looking straight ahead and before she could truly comprehend what he had just said, a round of "Happy Birthday to You" began and Marissa caught her father's gaze as he stood up near the table. She saw a brief smile touch his lips before he turned back to his wife. Draco Malfoy's way of saying he was happy she listened and followed through with her words of "one minute."

For the rest of the evening the words "now and forever" hung in the air between them, waiting to be pulled in and talked about, never leaving the space between them. Just like Brian's hand never left hers or her waist and she made sure she returned the slightly possessive gesture.

Two more weeks until school began, and she had never been looking forward to it as much as this year—with what was to be her sixth and second to last year at Hogwarts.

A/N: there are still a few more chapters, so don't worry. TNG is not over yet!

The little "Love you" exchange at the end was taken loosely from a movie I saw a LONG time ago, "Indecent Proposal".


	35. Chapter 35

Growing Up

Two days after Ginny's birthday party, Marissa and Brian had their first argument and they both learned even more about the other person, just from the way the argument took place. August 13th was the first time they were able to get away from their families, Jennifer having begged off of tagging with Marissa. She was having fun at Malfoy Estate learning Quidditch from Devon, the triplets and even Draco weighing in every so often. After making sure Jennifer wasn't upset she was going to be gone for a few hours, and making sure her parents didn't mind, Marissa floo'd to Brian's home. As soon as she stumbled out of the fireplace, Brian was waiting for her with a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, his hands brushing along her shoulders chasing away invisible soot. Taryn, Laura and Kirstin were huddled on the sofa perusing the latest girl magazine and barely acknowledged Marissa's presence.

"Let's go for a walk," Brian suggested taking her hand and leading her out the front door. "Jennifer stayed home?"

"Yep. She is having the most fun with Devon…maybe something will start between those two; talk about a long distance relationship!"

"She's my age, right? Sixteen?"

"Yes, she just turned sixteen at the end of July." Marissa followed Brian down a path into a small wooded area next to his house smelling the scent of freshly mowed grass and hearing the birds twittering deep within the trees.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked lightly, hopping over a stone, happy she wore her new trainers. Happy to just be with Brian and not having to write or count the days til she saw him. He was HERE…with HER.

"Just for a walk. I know we'll both be busy getting ready for school and stuff. This way we can get away from everyone and talk…or whatever," Brian explained, turning off the path and leading her back a ways through some low growing trees. She saw a flat rock in the middle of a small clearing and noticed how quiet it was around her. She couldn't hear the sound of cars out on the street or even a plane flying overhead. Settling down on the rock she thought of telling Brian how Arnold kissed her, trying to make light of it.

"So, how close are you to finding the cure?" Brian asked pulling her down with him as he reclined against the rock. She stared up at the lattice work of tree branches against the sky, settling her head into his shoulder.

"I am still going through the notes I made from the Herbology book you loaned me, but I have a feeling I'm pretty close," Marissa answered going into detail about her experiment with Professor Snape.

"That's great you got that far! I'll go through some of the textbooks I have and see if I can find something that would help bond to the cells. I'm excited for you," Brian gushed happily squeezing her to him for a second.

"Thanks. There was another development too," Marissa broached feeling his arm relax around her. Along the perimeter of the clearning, bird flew from one tree to another and disappeared into the leafy branches above before she had time to figure out what kind of bird it was.

"You told me about Arnold apologizing. Nutters, that one," Brian murmured, his hand making patterns on her upper arm.

"Besides that, yes, I'm talking about something else. But it's about him. It's actually funny though." Marissa raised herself up on one elbow and peered down at him. He turned his head shielding his eyes from the hazy sunlight that was drifting down. "The day I was leaving, he came to say goodbye and kissed me," she said in a rush watching his eyes freeze on hers.

"Like…on the cheek?" Brian asked slowly, pulling himself up to a sitting position tense as a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Marissa immediately sensed the change in him; his guard was up and he narrowed his eyes a bit waiting for her response. She wondered if he knew that he did that movement with his eyes or if it was habit when he was thinking deeply about something.

"Uh, no. He bent down really fast and kissed me on the lips." Brian shot up off the rock and Marissa stood up with him, touching his arm. "It was so fast Brian, I hardly knew it happened. He said it was the last time he'd be a pain in the arse."

"You believed that _and_ you let him kiss you?" Brian asked incredulously, staring down at Marissa almost drilling holes into her with his dark glare. The only sound that could be heard was a deep cleansing breath that Brian eased in and out of his lungs, awaiting her response. Marissa immediately bristled, not thinking he would get this defensive so quickly. Standing up a bit straighter she took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying not to get angry.

"Brian, it was NOTHING! I wiped my hand across my mouth after he left. It was his way of ending the whole arse thing, and probably letting me know he still fancied me. I didn't return it you know."

"I'm sure you didn't. But he DID it! That's what pisses me off."

"I wanted to tell you because we are being honest in this relationship; I'm not trying to get you angry. It's over and done with!" Marissa could see her reasoning was failing which wasn't helping the temper she could feel rising up inside her. It was like an elevator slowly making its way from the pit of her stomach to her head…and eventually erupt out of her mouth.

"Marissa, you don't understand-." Brian's voice adapted a sharp edge to it as he rubbed his hand across his face, obviously upset.

"I'm trying to! But you're making a huge deal out of it! I'm trying to tell you it _wasn't_ a big deal but you won't believe me!" Marissa said loudly without intending that statement to have such force behind it.

"For four weeks I knew he was there with you and that he fancies you. He's the type to do what he wants, regardless of his apologies," Brian said angrily, his voice low as he looked right at her; she was standing next to the rock only a few feet away but could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. "I KNEW something like this would happen."

"Brian! It was a peck, nothing more! You'd have every right to be angry if it was all out French kissing that went on, but it wasn't. I would never let that happen with anyone but you!" Marissa placed her hands on her hips trying to push down the rising tide of anger in her belly.

"How could you not know he was going to kiss you? I keep thinking you could've walked away, pushed him away…something!" Brian fumed his jaw set and his hands making motions with his words.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Marissa yelled her temper full force now. "All he said was something about being a pain one last time and I questioned what it would be, not thinking he'd KISS me, Brian! Come on. If I had known he'd do that, it never would've happened! I WOULD'VE turned away!"

"How could you _not_ know? I knew when Melissa was going to kiss me and attempted to step away but there was a wall behind me!" Brian shot back at her just as loudly.

And without knowing what possessed her to perform such an action, she ran towards Brian—him having no choice but to catch her—and planted her mouth over his. At the same time her hand snaked down his back and rested on his bum, squeezing it forcefully. As soon as she felt his lips open under hers she pulled away watching him open his eyes…his mouth slightly open as well. He had a typical surprised expression painted on his face.

"Did you plan on _me_ doing _that_?" she asked a touch of anger still in her voice. Realization dawned over his face and he sighed, keeping his hands on her hips.

"No," he said his voice suddenly quiet, like the wind. "I wasn't." He dipped his head slightly acknowledging he was wrong in accusing her of knowing the kiss was coming.

She stared at him, wanting him to admit he shouldn't have said what he had before she had kissed him. Marissa was a true believer in admitting when you were wrong, no matter how hard it was and she hoped he felt the same way. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him cradling her head in his hand.

Marissa rested her cheek against his shoulder, holding him tightly; a bit dazed at how their first fight ended.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have put the blame on you," he whispered against her ear tightening his arms even more as if afraid she would turn and run.

"Thanks," Marissa whispered into his shoulder, giving a sigh of relief. She never thought Brian would react so quickly to the news of Arnold kissing her, and not even a real kiss at that.

"I just…I was relieved when I didn't hear from you that he had done anything like that when I finally saw you at your mum's party. Then, you telling me now…I just wasn't expecting it. I didn't mean to yell at you," Brian apologized holding her at arms length now studying her. "Please don't stop telling me stuff just because I went off about this."

"I won't. I've never seen you that angry and it was bound to happen at some point. I won't stop loving you because we yelled." Marissa told him seriously.

"I think we might have to argue more just so you'll squeeze my arse again," Brian said ducking to the side as she pretended to slap him. He grabbed her face and planted a loud kiss on her lips, intending to pull away but Marissa had other plans. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and flicked her tongue along his mouth smiling when he nipped it.

"Behave, Potter," she whispered feeling him smile in response, as his tongue touched hers, then ran along her teeth, her lips-feeling her soften under his embrace. Then, feeling it was safe to leave the argument behind them he walked her backwards to the flat rock and in a graceful move spun around and pulled her down on top of him; so he would be the one against the hard rock.

"Here," Marissa breathed, pulling out her wand and mumbling a few words. The rock suddenly became softer underneath him and his eyes widened. She was getting scarily good at Transfiguration, but that thought was pushed out of his mind as her tongue danced with his and her hands massaged his shoulders, squeezing and caressing alternately, totally removing their argument from his mind. He rubbed his hands down her back pulling her closer enjoying the way she moved her hips over his and he was slowly getting lost in the delicious sensations when she froze. Her hands stopped their movement under his shirt and her lips pulled away from his neck.

"What?" Brian whispered, his hands now still on her back.

"I heard something."

"Probably animals. We own this property and trust me, my sisters are holed up with a few new magazines, then are off to someone's birthday party," Brian reassured her, leaning up and kissing her chin. She moved her eyes from the trees behind his head to his bright brown eyes.

"If I know you, this place is charmed…," Marissa grinned at him snuggling down into him enjoying the quick intake of breath from Brian.

"Oh, it is. Muggles can't see it and even if someone magical came by, they would never see it. I used to come here to study, read, practice moves for Quidditch…my personal spot," Brian assured her, somewhat haltingly as Marissa was trailing kisses from his jaw, past his ear and to the base of his neck.

"Don't we all need one of those," Marissa whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver as she kissed his earlobe then moved to his mouth.

Suddenly as if someone flipped a switch Brian's hands were everywhere and Marissa's not far behind. They touched and teased then drew away as they felt the other one start to give in to the pleasure of each other. His hands tugged up her t-shirt and for a brief moment she broke the kiss allowing her, in one swift move, to gracefully pulled her shirt over her head and let it slide out of her fingers. Her shirt barely hit the ground before she was feeling his hands move across her chest making her throw back her head grinding her hips into his urging him to continue their exploring; then feeling him unsnap her bra and slide it down her arms. Forcing herself forward she covered his lips with hers, unbuttoning his shirt with one set of fingers, meeting his hand at the bottom as if he was waiting for her. Together they awkwardly managed to shed his shirt and when the whispered sound of his shirt hit the rock her lips moved to his shoulder, revealing in the newer more defined muscles that had appeared. He was consuming her. She felt herself responding to his touches, even his thoughts. The buck of his hips and her response drew his hands to her shorts, slowly fingering the waistband waiting for her to stop him. She didn't and was only a tad surprised when her knickers slid down her legs with her shorts.

The ache grew stronger and her hands fumbled with his snap until he rolled them onto their sides and in one amazing move slid his shorts off and pressed against her; the heat of their flesh molding to one another's. She skipped her fingers over his ribs, around his back and softly cupped his rear, pulling him to her, feeling him press hungrily against her. She shifted trying to direct that pleasurable ache towards him, seeking him and he understood her movement in his arms. Sliding on top of her his mouth pressed against hers, soft but hard at the same time; gently sucking and nibbling his way around her lips before coaxing her tongue to move with his.

Marissa couldn't help but to push against him feeling a muted, pleading noise vibrating in the back of her throat. Wordlessly managing to tell him what she needed, wanted. His hand followed the curve of her breast, the dip of her hip before he lifted himself off of her a fraction of an inch allowing his hand to follow a hot path to her thigh. He tentatively touched her between her legs and she arched against him, making his mouth break its contact. Brian skimmed his lips down her throat and at the same time found that spot and movement with his hand that made her seem to go crazy back in his room.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, digging into the muscle so hard she figured she would leave bruises. She suddenly felt herself shaking, feeling the desire and ache threatening to spill over, causing Brian to wonder if he did something wrong. Moving his hand to her hip he squeezed it gently.

"No," Marissa sighed, not wanting him to stop. "You're fine…," she struggled to get the words out as his mouth claimed hers, but this time he moved and pressed himself against her. The hard ridge of his flesh pressing against the sensitive area where his hand was just moving.

'Oh, my God!' Marissa's hands flew to his hips and pulled him hard against her, feeling him push hard as a moan escaped him, reverberating in her mouth.

'_Now_' is the only thought in her head as the blood rushed towards the center of her body, pounding all the way. She grabbed his hand from her hair and wedged it between them, pressing it against her stomach, silently telling him to do that charm…NOW. Not even questioning he whispered it against her lips feeling her nod; feeling the telltale warmth flow out of his hand straight into her then fade away. Brian raised himself up and she opened her eyes, staring straight into what desire must look like. The deep brown of his eyes seemed to envelop her, making her want to be one with him. Not meaning to she pushed the thought into his head to not break eye contact. His eyes widened a bit at the intrusion into his thoughts and then he gasped, feeling her hand wrap around him, guiding him to where she wanted him to go.

Startled gasps were the only sounds in the clearing as he eased into her…pushing until he felt her jerk, hearing the sharp intake of breath. It hurt, briefly. And yet shocked her so much with how good it felt once the twinge receded she arched against him, feeling a minimal amount of pain, now knowing why being pure blooded was the best thing ever.

"Okay?" Brian whispered and she nodded noticing the pain left as quickly as it came. Instead of verbally answering him she tentatively pushed her hips towards him, seeing him bow his head; hearing a jagged intake of breath. Slowly they moved, giving up on eye contact as his lips found hers and his hands cradled her head. Marissa could feel her muscles stretching and involuntarily clenching against him as she moved her hips a bit faster trying to tell him she's fine. Immediately he sensed it and he pushed in deeper absorbing her sigh with his mouth, feeling her hands grab his back pulling him closer. Moving her body a bit, Marissa found it more comfortable to hook her leg around his hips.

Brian kissed her mouth working his way to her neck feeling her smooth skin warm under his lips. Moving his lip down the hallow of her throat he kissed her there, then continued his path downward placing a soft kiss on the swell of her breast. She lifted herself up feeling a new, deeper feeling start to grow- making her move against him faster, loving the way his hand pressed down her side then cupped her bottom pulling her closer.

"_Oh_," Marissa breathed wrapping her arms around him and tightening her leg around his waist and finally they found a rhythm, slow and unsure but quickly escalating to soft moans. An electrifying feeling pulled Marissa to him making the ache grow stronger, wanting him to move faster to break that ache. She shifted her hips to the side hearing a quick intake of breath in her ear.

"Marissa…I-," he said thickly, lips moving against her ear. She nodded and pulled her other leg up over his waist, and at the same time and pushed against him, feeling something hit her deep inside and she cried out into his shoulder, feeling a tingling race from her head to her feet, then burst out of her skin.

He thrust against her once, twice then went still holding her as she cried out his name, icy hot flames moving over her body, totally lost in the moment as she clung to him; not feeling anything but Brian. She distantly heard him murmur her name then relax against her, their ragged breathing the only sound in the clearing. Her skin was damp, her hair in disarray but yet, she never felt safer, more loved or more wanted than this moment. Her heart was still pounding against his as he lifted his head and stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and undisguised wonderment, only to find her eyes closed.

"Marissa?"

"Yes?" she whispered, just now aware her eyes were closed. Making an effort to open them she found him staring at her in the sweetest way.

"You're…okay?" he asked tentatively, touching her face but not making a move to roll off of her.

"Yes, wonderful," she whispered again, smiling as she tried to gather her wits about her and to take in what just happened. "I just need to gather my thoughts."

Brian smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Me too." He nuzzled her neck and she laughed softly feeling his nose tickle her. "I love you," he said softly into her throat. Reaching up to his head she pressed it to her neck, blinking back tears of happiness and un-named emotions.

"I love you, Brian," she said back to him making an effort to keep her voice steady. He was still for a moment. Both of them memorizing when and where this happened, knowing that they were now on a different plane in the relationship field. Marissa made a small noise of disappointment as he rolled off of her, letting the cooler air brush over their bodies. And after a few minutes of awkward glances, touches and questions they both started laughing realizing that this was not the place they thought they would lose their virginity to each other; but it was still, indeed, a very special moment.

An hour later, Marissa and Brian were sitting in his kitchen comparing their Hogwarts letters that had been waiting for them when the finally returned. Brian was still a Prefect but Marissa turned down the offer of Prefect and Quidditch Captain, citing her work on the flu potion as more important.

"Janet can have Prefect," Marissa had said to McGonagall from the Potters fireplace and after confirming that is what Marissa truly wanted, McGonagall went to change the necessary papers. Inwardly Marissa crossed her fingers that her parents would understand her turning down both positions.

"Well," Marissa said with a note of disappointment, knowing that when she left, it would be awhile until she saw Brian again. "I need to go. Jennifer wants a tour of London this evening."

Brian rested his hand on the back of hers at the kitchen table and for a moment they let their gazes run over each other's faces. His father and sisters were at a birthday party and Hermione was in the living room, reading.

"I think we'll be done all of our errands and stuff later tonight, so I'll floo you." Brian raised her hand and kissed it. Marissa suddenly felt shy sitting there with him and thought maybe everything they had done over an hour ago was now written on her face for Hermione to see. But, she had acted as if nothing happened when the two teens came back in through the kitchen holding hands. She hoped her father would be just like Hermione, but she doubted it. He would know SOMETHING was up.

"Okay. I'll be home by then," Marissa squeezed his fingers and then stood up, allowing him to lead her slowly out of the kitchen, and to the family room. Touching her waist he signaled for her to stop her path to the floo powder.

Bending down he brushed a kiss across her lips. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay," Marissa smiled reaching up and touching his cheek. She caught his gaze and made sure in no uncertain terms that he understood that their time out on the flat rock was definitely worth the wait. Not being as surprised this time with her Legilimens he smiled and gave a small nod.

A minute later she floo'd back to her house and went about trying to find Jennifer; ready to start the tour of her hometown.


	36. Chapter 36

Full Circle

Marissa stared at Jennifer waiting to hear what she had to say. She had just explained to her new friend what happened between her and Brian two days ago, after trying to ignore questions about why she was an hour later than she said she would be. But, Jennifer was persistent if nothing else and finally moving through the guilt that Jennifer would know this piece of news before Janet, Marissa had just blurted out that she and Brian had sex for the first time, totally unplanned.

"Well…I hope I find someone as special as Brian," Jennifer said honestly, then smiled, pushing the last of her clothes into her trunk that was sitting on Marissa's bed. A small sigh of relief escaped Marissa as she felt a wave of liberation wash over her. Jennifer wasn't judging her, she wasn't giving her a speech like Devon had the night she lost her virginity.

He knew something was up from the way Marissa seemed distracted and not really paying attention to the Muggle game of Monopoly they all had been playing. Marissa remembered her mother and father exchanging glances over the board, before her father announced he had some work to do to get ready for school.

'Crap! He knows,' was Marissa's thought as she moved her hat around the board, but watching her father out of the corner of her eye at the same time.

Her father knew at that moment. Marissa remembered her heart jumping in her throat as Devon stared straight at her. No matter how hard she tried to block her thoughts, he was able to read her body language and if he could do it, so could her mother and father.

Jennifer had seen the whole non-verbal scene take place but continued to play and argue about rent with Dixon, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Thanks for not giving me a speech," Marissa said thankfully, helping Jennifer close the last latch on her trunk. She was leaving in two hours. Draco, Devon and Marissa were taking her as far as the International Floo Center in New York to make sure her parents met her there before returning back to England. That's as far as Marissa wanted to go into America at this point in her life.

"What did your mom say to you?" Jennifer perched on the edge of Marissa's bed, her dark blue eyes meeting Marissa's bright ones.

"Well," Marissa sighed and sat next to her, "the usual talk. She said she could tell something important happened and I just out and told her. I knew dad knew from the way he up and left to his office. I don't think he really knew how to deal with it. I know mum talked to him last night after we were in bed because he actually hugged me at breakfast the next morning."

"A hug? I missed that," Jennifer mused, smiling at that image. She had quickly learned the dynamic of the Malfoys and the close but still physically distant relationship that Draco had with his children.

"Yeah…Devon didn't though. Before you woke up he cornered me in the laundry room and demanded to know if I did what he thought I did. Typical over protective brother."

"Be glad you have one…I think it's nice he wants to look out for you." Jennifer's eyes darted to the hall as Erin poked her head in.

"Dixon has my new school robes from Grandma Malfoy…have you see him?"

"I saw him outside with dad and mum helping them plant some new tree or something," Marissa answered watching Erin duck back out of the door.

"I think it's nice Devon looks at you! Keeps some of his focus off of me." Marissa winked at Jennifer. Her friend rolled her eyes, but Marissa saw her dark eyes light up betraying her ambivalence about Devon Gray Malfoy. Marissa's questions about the feelings Jennifer developed for Devon were answered in that one moment, but she didn't press the issue. She knew it was uncertain when Jennifer would visit again and how the next year would go for all of them at school.

The mood suddenly changed as Marissa picked up on Jennifer's quietness. Her thoughts quickly ran through her first semester of school as she glanced at the calendar above her bed.

"Our Christmas holiday starts two days before Christmas, but we don't go back til mid January. It'd be great if you would come visit. We won't have a lot of snow like Maine, but we still find fun things to do." Marissa carefully studied her friend, watching her fiddle with a sliver ring on her pinky.

"That'd be nice. We might be able to plan something closer to December…but yeah…that'd be nice. I'd invite you over, but I know you aren't ready for that yet, coming to America and all."

"Maybe by then, who knows?" Marissa shuddered a bit thinking, inadvertently, about Nott then quickly changed the subject by jumping off the bed and proclaiming they needed to go find Devon.

"So, what did your brother say when he cornered you?" Jennifer asked as they left the house and walked around to the side, looking for Devon who was supposed to be cleaning off the patio.

"He knew what happened, said he wanted me to be careful. Same thing my dad whispered in my ear when he hugged me. Then, he looked at me strangely as if realizing I was a girl for the first time." Marissa laughed along with Jennifer but stopped short as they came across Devon who was sweeping the patio humming something to himself, but stopped as he heard footsteps behind him.

"What're you girls laughing about now?" he asked tossing his broom to the side to take a drink of water. Pulling up the bottom of his t-shirt he wiped his face and looked from his sister to Jennifer.

"Damn, it's hot out here," Marissa mumbled waving to her mother who walked back inside where it was cooler.

"Tell me about it," Devon grumbled, taking another drink. His face red from working outside; Marissa could feel herself sweating from just the two minutes she had been standing outside.

"We just came to see what you were doing. Jennifer's all packed," Marissa hedged watching her brothers gaze shift from her to Jennifer who stood quietly at her side.

"Marissa!" All three of them jumped and three pairs of eyes turned to the front of the house.

Ginny beckoned from the door, "Come here please."

"Be right back," Marissa said quickly and trotted back into the cool house finding her mum staring up at a dish on the very top of a shelf.

"What mum?" Marissa asked watching her mum stare at the dish. Ginny's hand absentmindedly rubbed a small circle around her stomach before dropping it to her side.

"Can you stand on that ladder and get that dish down? I can't stand on anything and my wand is still upstairs. You know how I am with wandless spells," she laughed and Marissa nodded. Her mother knew only a handful and levitating wasn't one of her best ones. Stealing a glance at her mother's growing stomach she pulled over the small ladder, climbed up and pulled down the brilliantly white bowl her mother used to make huge salads in.

"What're you going to do with it?"

"We're going to my parents for dinner. Thought I'd make a salad and that's the only one big enough to hold it all. Especially with Uncle Ron being there." Ginny reached out and gently took the bowl from Marissa, setting it down on the counter.

"Is Jennifer all ready to leave?" Ginny fished through the fridge and found a few heads of lettuce and some vegetables.

"All packed. We'll leave in a few hours."

"She seemed to have fun while staying here."

"I think she did…especially with Devon," Marissa hinted and saw her mother's head bob in agreement. She set to work chopping vegetables by hand and dumping them into the bowl.

"I noticed that…strange since she is almost two years older than him."

"I know…but you know Devon. He doesn't act like the normal fourteen year old."

"Most of the time," Ginny replied a smile apparent in her voice.

Marissa went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. Just trying to stay cool. Go back and do whatever it was you were doing…oh, and your new robe came in today. Please try it on before you go back to see if it's long enough."

"Okay…thanks." Marissa disappeared through the door and back out to the side yard where Jennifer and Devon were sitting in the shade, chatting and sharing Devon's bottle of water.

"Hey…you want to go get cleaned up? Jennifer needs to leave soon if you're still coming with us to take her back," Marissa told Devon. He nodded and stood up from the bench, waving off his bottle of water telling Jennifer to keep it. "Can you tell Dad too?"

"Yeah." Devon pulled his shirt off, wiping his face with it and walked down the hill to where Draco was yelling at Derek and Dixon about something that had to do with the "blasted tree".

Marissa watched Jennifer sneak one last glace at Devon's retreating back then stand up only to find Marissa staring at her.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching you watching my brother," Marissa challenged wondering what Jennifer would say. They fell into step with one another as they made their way to the front door.

"Well…he does look good without his shirt."

"Jennifer, you _are_ crazy," Marissa said seriously leading the way up to her bedroom once inside.

"I don't expect you to notice as he's your brother and all," Jennifer responded and Marissa gave a slight shrug then suddenly stopped inside her room a thought taking root in her head.

"You know, I know you can't really commit to anything…being two years older than Devon and so far away, but write him when you get back." Marissa moved towards her bed, untying the wrapping of her new black and blue trimmed school robes.

"He's a guy…he won't write," Jennifer argued taking one last walk through around Marissa's room looking for anything items that might be hers.

"He might. He wrote me twice while I was at camp. Try it…just a nice kind of surface type letter. Asking about Quidditch. You could wait until you were both in school then you'll have more to say. If he writes back, he is definitely interested."

""Why not? I'll write you too you know," Jennifer said from the bathroom, returning empty handed.

"You better. And if you do come back at Christmas, you can finally meet Janet."

"I'd like that," Jennifer said hearing all about Janet but not yet having the chance to meet her just heightened her curiosity about Marissa's friend.

"Do you have everything?"

"I do."

"Then let's take this all downstairs and wait for dad and Devon," Marissa offered, pulling off her robes which fit perfectly.

"Sounds good," Jennifer agreed, reaching out and giving Marissa a quick hug, thanking her again for showing her England and Malfoy Estate.

It was three quarters of the way into September that Jennifer wrote a note to both Marissa and Devon at Hogwarts. And Devon did respond. Marissa found out not from her brother but from a quick note two days later from Jennifer, whom Marissa had yet to write, excitedly telling her that Devon wrote her back. Mainly about Quidditch and his studies but he had added it was nice to meet her.

"This could be the start of a very interesting relationship," Brian had told her after hearing Marissa's story about Jennifer's letter.

"Who knows? Nothing might happen…we're so far away from her and if she doesn't come up for Christmas, then it'll be next summer by the time we see her," Marissa replied hiking up her very heavy book bag as they walked to Potions together.

They had been back to school for what already seemed like an unending number of days and neither of them had been able to secure a moment alone with the other one. Classes started off with loads of homework, Quidditch kept both of them busy and Marissa was making time each evening to study and try to refine her flu potion. A few times Brian worked with her, but more often than not she was by herself either reading in the library or locked in the Potions classroom working hard and cursing each time her new concoction didn't work.

Janet had heard all about Marissa's summer and squealed with delight after hearing about Marissa and Brian's moment in the clearing behind his house. She wanted details but Marissa wasn't ready to give away too many. Mainly, she talked about Jennifer and Janet had to agree she sounded like someone who would fit right into their tight friendship.

"Your father knows doesn't he?" Brian asked quietly as they walked behind some second years on their way to the dungeons. Marissa nodded and looked up at Brian feeling a mixture of shyness and awkwardness about bringing up their first time. They hadn't had much of a chance to discuss what happened with school starting and not being alone on the train. Brian had Prefect duties and was in and out of the car every hour checking on the younger students.

"I figured he did. When I got to class before you the first day of Potions he stopped me on my way to my seat and said "Be careful". At first, I thought he meant in Potions, then Arnold came in apologizing up one side and down the other and I totally forgot about it until now."

"He said the same to me. At least we aren't getting a huge speech," Marissa said quietly touching his arm to stop him from going into the classroom. She tugged him back towards the bottom of the stairs, letting other students pass by on their way in and out of the dungeon.

"Are you okay with what happened back at your house?" she asked him her eyes not wavering from his face. He looked at her in surprise then leaned down and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

"I'm very okay with it," he whispered against her ear as his hand gently held hers between them. Marissa smiled and stifled a squeal as he nuzzled her neck then straightened back up again.

"Me too. We just haven't talked and since my father said something to you, I wasn't sure…," she let her voice trail off as he put a finger against her lips and stepped closer to her, pressing her back against the wall so they both fell into a shadow.

"Be sure, Marissa. We talked about this and knew each others feelings and it happened when we were both ready," he whispered his hands snaking around her back and pulling her to him. She just blinked at him, surprised by his body pushing into hers and the seriousness of his tone. Her heart and breathing quickened unbidden and she had to make a concerted effort to not just reach up and pull off his robe.

"I know," she whispered back feeling a surge of desire run through her as his hand ran up her back. Closing her eyes she swallowed, trying to control herself. She could NOT go into her father's classroom feeling like this or he'd pick up on it. "Stop, Brian. You're…," she began not quite sure how to say what she was feeling.

"I know. We have some catching up to do after class I'd say," he grinned at her stepping back a bit. "Go grab a drink of water and I'll meet you in class." He leaned over and brushed his lips across hers and was gone before she could open her eyes.

"Bastard!" she mumbled to herself, walking quickly towards the water fountain at the end of the hall. That combined with Arnold's greeting was enough to calm down her nerves and flipping stomach so could walk into the classroom looking, acting and feeling normal. Her father only briefly glanced up from his position at the desk then back at Claudia who was talking to him. Relieved, Marissa slipped into a chair against the wall, feeling Arnold drop down next to her. Brian was engaged in conversation across the aisle until Professor Malfoy told them to take out their books and begin reading about Amortentia. Inwardly, Marissa groaned hoping that her father wouldn't ask her what her potion ended up smelling like. All she knew was if hers smelled like a combination of pine, salty air and a bit of spice then she'd be happy to know that Brian was the one for her.

But she sure didn't want to say that aloud to her father…not yet anyway.

Marissa felt Brian trail his hand down her hip as he looked at her in the dim light. It was Saturday night; they had just come back from a birthday party for Hermione and before Marissa could turn towards her tower, Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Gryffindor tower. No one was in his room…either out enjoying the warm night, taking part in a huge chess game in the dining hall or at someone else's tower doing just what they had done in Brian's bed with the curtains pulled and silencing charms up to the fullest extent. Marissa tugged the sheet a bit higher, covering her chest before curling into Brian's side as he laid down.

"In class earlier this week, when we did the Amortentia potion, what did you smell?" Brian asked smoothing back her hair from Marissa's forehead.

"You. Pine, a spiciness and a bit of what saltwater air smells like," she replied caressing his shoulder feeling his smooth skin under the pad of her fingers.

"That's what I smell like?"

"Yes…it is…a good smell too." Marissa inhaled deeply as if to prove her point then kissed his neck. "You?"

"A bit of lavender mixed with strawberry and the soap we use to clean the cauldrons when we have to do it by hand."

"Yuck."

"No, not "yuck" but quite nice when it's actually all mixed together. And even better when laying here with me," he replied tightening his arms around her.

"Mmmm," Marissa's reply was stopped as he kissed her softly. She pressed into him again, amazed at how her energy seemed to increase the more he kissed her. This time, their second time had been much more controlled and much better timed than their first. Her body began responding all over again surprising her so much she pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"How do you manage to make me feel like we just did nothing only a half hour ago?" she gasped as his hands shifted her weight to rest on him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he whispered, enjoying the way she kissed his neck from one side to the other. Her body was relaxing, flowing into him perfectly like her curves were meant to fit into his, seamlessly. He slid his hands down her back, enjoying the way she pushed into him. He reached for her hips and slid her down a bit, communicating what he wanted. Her mouth opened up against his, her hands now running through his hair and she responded in lifting her hips, searching for him and when she did swiftly pushed against him, feeling him arch into her at this new position. For a moment she froze not quite sure how to move until he slid his hands to her hips, pulled her towards him, then pushed up into her. He whispered something that sounded like "move" and she obeyed, pulling her hips up then pushing down slowly…shuddering as a wave of pleasure moved through her straight into Brian. Kissing was forgotten. Hands gripped where there was a place to grip as Marissa moved against him, picking up her rhythm; finding if she brought her knees up a bit more she could feel him better, inside her.

She tried to hold back, waiting for Brian, trying to time their release to happen together but as he half breathed-half moaned her name, while tangling his hands in her hair she gave up, letting the friction turn into streaks of pleasure that filled her body, her eyes, her ears. His arms wrapped around her waist as she actually yelled his name feeling her body explode, her hands gripping the pillow by his head, cramping her hands. Quickly his hands moved to her hips, holding her tightly keeping her still as he groaned and spilled everything into her, his breathing ragged…matching Marissa's. Her fingers grabbed his shoulders, steadying herself as the pounding receded from her body and Brian's hands relaxed their steely grip from her hips. Lowering herself, she rested as a dead weight against his chest and he made no motion to move her.

"Do you know I don't even have the words to say how much I love you," Brian said a moment later as speech crept back into his consciousness. She nodded and nuzzled his neck in response, feeling the exact same way. Wondering how, in the course of eight months she could love someone so honestly and completely and not be totally scared by it.

"Remember back during the summer when I said I'd love you forever?"

Marissa detected a note of nervousness in his voice and wanted to pull away, look at him, see his face. But she didn't. It would be easier for him if her face stayed tucked in to his neck, so she just breathed in and whispered, "Yes".

"I meant it, you know."

"I know," Marissa replied feeling as if they were on the cusp of a huge cliff, getting ready to jump into the unknown.

"I don't want to leave school without you by my side. I don't think I can even fathom what that would be like." Brian's voice was thick with emotion and Marissa thought maybe, if she pushed up and looked at him, she might see tears in his eyes. But, she couldn't. Knowing if she DID see them, she would just get teary too. And at the moment, she couldn't handle anymore emotion.

His hands rubbed her back and pulled up the sheet as she moved off of him, keeping her face against his shoulder.

"I don't want to know that feeling either," Marissa said carefully, feeling her heart flipping around in her chest. 'What is he saying? We aren't even seventeen, I'm still a year and a half from it and we're declaring that we want to marry each other? Is this normal?' Marissa thought to herself, her mind reeling from the two times they had sex in the past hour and now with the way the conversation was going.

"Let's NOT find out how that feels," Brian whispered quickly, as if he wanted to get the words out fast. Now, Marissa raised her head and stared at him in the dim light. She brushed away a strand of hair from his unmarked forehead and met his nervous gaze.

"Never," she whispered feeling a flush of happiness as he smiled widely at her. Both knew neither more needed to be said. Both knew they were too young to make the commitment of engagement, but both knew they were right for each other. Finally, Brian and Marissa knew they had a vicious love for the other and that making that connection aloud, fortified their relationship and would also see them through to the point in their lives where engagement would fall right in, as easily as a ring being slipped on to a finger.


	37. Chapter 37

Clippings of Life

December 16, 2015—"The Daily Prophet"

Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley Malfoy announce the birth of their sixth child, Elizabeth Rachel Malfoy born on December 15 at nine in the morning at St. Mungo's Hospital. Both mother and daughter are doing fine and are expected to be going home on December 18th. A short interview with Elizabeth's older sister, Erin who is a second year, quoted her as saying, "I'm glad I have another sister. Now we have three of each, and I'm not the youngest anymore!"

January 30, 2016-"The Quibbler"

Hogwarts—Marissa Malfoy, who recently turned 16, is well on her way to finding a cure for the Wizard Flu according to her Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"She's been working on this for over a year and has come a long way. I really think her internship in Africa, last summer, helped her gain the knowledge that she needed to start this process." According to sources at Hogwarts, and the Internship Committee at the Ministry, Miss Malfoy has discovered how to slow down the virus, but is still working on how to stop it from invading the blood, thus making the witch or wizard who unfortunately contracts it, very sick.

"Some people don't even know they have it; they're called a carrier. Others, like myself, become very sick and stay that way for just a day or two, or even as long as two weeks," Miss Malfoy clarified. When asked if she had anyone helping her she replied that her father, Hogwarts Potions Master and Professor Draco Malfoy, has agreed for her to use his room for her work. Miss Malfoy also mentioned Brian Potter, budding Herbologist and "The Boy Who Lived" son has been helping her occasionally. Both students are very busy with Quidditch and finishing up their sixth year at Hogwarts. Many of you may remember how Marissa Malfoy was one of the very few students to ever skip a year at Hogwarts. When we asked her if this had hindered her in anyway she quickly responded with a "No".

"Actually, it's helped me. I would never have been able to go on my Internship, since it's only open to incoming sixth and seventh years. And that Internship helped me a lot in discovering the first half of the cure for the flu."

"I'm not sure if I will finish this before I graduate or not. I have NEWTS next year which will take up most of my time. I hope to work on it this summer with the help of my father and Brian. I also have a friend in America, Jennifer Clark, who has been sending me information she runs across in her studies. I've been combining everything I know with information I have been given and am still working on getting the right ratios of certain ingredients to finally find the cure."

As we exhausted the talk of the wizard flu, we tried turning the conversation to what she does in the free time she has. With the poise of an adult she laughed and asked "What free time?" She informed us she had to turn down the offer of being a Prefect for her Ravenclaw House knowing she would be spending time researching and experimenting. 

"My good friend Janet is the Prefect. However, if I was offered Head Girl…I would probably take that in a heart beat. More privacy to spread out my work and not have to worry about intruding on someone else's space. Other than Quidditch and the occasional trips to Hogsmead with Brian {her boyfriend for almost a year}and my other friends, I really do just spend time studying, researching and experimenting. And playing the occasional game of Chess against my cousins."

We will keep you posted as to whether or not this budding Scientist from Hogwarts accomplishes her dream; the dream she had from the time she contracted the Flu last February. The Magical World holds its breath, hoping the collective minds of Marissa Malfoy and Brian Potter can come up with another way to help keep us safe, this time from illnesses. It's amazing that such small creatures, much smaller than Voldemort who was defeated nineteen years ago, can wreak havoc in a community.

May 15, 2016-"Magical Teen Magazine"

Up and coming Herbologist, Brian James Potter, turns seventeen today enabling him to be qualified as an adult in the wizarding world. When asked if he passed his Apparation test he said he was slated to take it later this afternoon along with a group of students who turned seventeen this month. Son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, this young man has shown promise as a Quidditch Captain, leading his team undefeated into the House Cup against Slytherin this year. Gryffindor edged out Ravenclaw, which just happens to be Mr. Potter's girlfriend's house, by only twenty points to take over first place. Slytherin managed to slip into second place when student, Amy Parkinson, saved a first year from drowning in the Black Lake just a week ago. Headmistress McGonagall added fifty points to Slytherin's total, edging out Ravenclaw by only ten points.

"This is the closest I can remember in my six years here, in the race for the House Cup. All the houses are separated by ten points, so the last Quidditch Match is very important," Mr. Potter explained on his way to the Herbology Greenhouses. I managed to interview Mr. Potter in between his Lunch break and his Herbology class. Add Prefect to his list of responsibilities and you get a very busy, but very popular student. No less than five girls greeted him on our way to the greenhouses. But, he says he still only has eyes for his girlfriend, Marissa Malfoy.

"We've been together a bit over a year. Sometimes the only time we see each other is when we are working on the cure for the Flu or at meals. But, no, that's not a reason for us to break up," he says with a smile that would make any girl melt. So, to all the girls who think they have a chance with Brian Potter, it doesn't sound like he is going to be dating anyone else anytime soon.

June 20, "Witch Weekly"

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry released the results of the recent Quidditch match early this morning. Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the closest match of the year, only twenty points separating the two teams. {See photo on page 20 of Gryffindor Quidditch Team with Captain Brian Potter}.

Also made known to us Hogwarts student Devon Malfoy will find out if he will become the second person in his family to skip his fifth year. His sister, Marissa Malfoy, passed nine owls to advance to her sixth year. Both students have an extreme talent in Potions and all Devon would say was that he took nine OWLs, like his sister and wouldn't give any results until he heard back from his last exam…Arithmancy. We have reason to believe, however, that come September, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Malfoy will once again be one year apart.

July 18, 2016—"The Daily Prophet"

Charles and Katharine Weasley would like to announce the wedding of their daughter Cassandra Lauren to Chad Michael Hart both graduates of the 2016 class at Hogwarts. The wedding took place on Saturday, July 16th at two o'clock in the afternoon in the home of Michael and Eva Hart outside London, England. Maid of Honor was Jillian Weasley, twin sister of Cassandra. Bridesmaids were: Marissa Malfoy, cousin of the bride, Molly Weasley, cousin of the bride and Cora Longbottom, friend of the bride. Best man was Richard Hart, brother of the groom. Groomsmen: Scott Wood, friend of the groom, Devon Malfoy cousin of the bride and James Weasley, cousin of the bride. A honeymoon to Italy is planned and when the couple return they will both be residing in Scotland.

_Marissa gazed down at the paper in her hand then looked back out the window of her bedroom. She could see the entire back yard and some of the side yard if she craned her neck enough. But, she wasn't looking that way. She was looking down at a couple standing near the broom shed in the diminishing light. Jennifer Clark was getting ready to go back home after attending Cassandra's wedding as surprise guest for Devon. Not being able to make it to Malfoy Estate for Christmas, it was almost a month shy of one year since the last time any of the Malfoys had seen Jennifer. _

_Marissa met Jennifer, who was now seventeen and able to apparate, at the Apparition Center in London, both almost crying with the happiness of seeing each other. Janet also accompanied Marissa to the Apparition center, having been invited to the wedding. Janet immediately took a liking to Jennifer who hugged her warmly, feeling like she knew Janet just from the letters Marissa had written over the year._

_Jennifer had grown at least four inches since Marissa had last seen her. Topping out at 5'8", Marissa considered herself tall, especially with Janet being at least three inches shorter. Jennifer matched Marissa in height and as the three of them walked into Malfoy Estate, Devon had done a double take as he saw Jennifer carrying her travel bag. Marissa had managed to keep Jennifer's arrival a surprise and for a moment wasn't too sure it had been a good idea. Janet had quickly excused herself to use the bathroom as Marissa watched Devon stare at Jennifer as if trying to place who she was. Jennifer just held her bag and stared at him not letting any emotions run across her face, waiting for him to make the first move. They had written back and forth, surprising even Marissa at how consistent Devon's letters had been. Once Devon had professed a bit of sadness that she wouldn't be able to make it to England at Christmastime Marissa had taken it upon herself to make sure she was able to come to Cassandra's wedding. _

_Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Devon set down the book he was holding, walked over to Jennifer and hugged her quickly not quite sure it was the right thing to do. Marissa finally breathed a sigh of relief as Devon finally found his voice and told Jennifer he was happy to see her, then smiled at Marissa._

_Now, a week later it was time for Jennifer to head back home to the summer job she held at a Muggle pool. Marissa had found out that that Jennifer was pure blooded but enjoyed swimming so much, she was a paid lifeguard at the local pool. No one there knew she was magical as she was able to act very much like a typical teenage Muggle girl. Marissa smiled as she took a step behind her curtain, not feeling the least bit guilty for watching her brother and Jennifer hugging in the backyard. They had escaped outside as the Potter triplets and Malfoy triplets were running around teasing each other and Elizabeth was being fed her last bottle of the evening. Her father was filling out paperwork for a lot of new cauldrons for school and here she was, spying on her brother. Brian was home helping his father set up a greenhouse, a belated birthday present from his parents. _

_Marissa watched as Devon wrapped his arms around Jennifer, as if he had been doing it forever. She blended into his tall form but there was no mistaking what Jennifer did when she lifted her head off his chest. Marissa could sense Devon's hesitancy in what he should do next, but Jennifer took care of his indecision and kissed him, giving Devon his first real kiss on the last day she visited. For some reason, that Marissa couldn't explain, she felt tears in her eyes and turned away from the window only to see Brian standing in her doorway watching her._

"_What're you looking at?" he asked walking up to her, kissing her on the cheek then freezing as he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing. I just caught sight of Devon and Jennifer kissing. She has to leave tomorrow and they are just getting started," Marissa said softly, her voice full of unshed tears. Stepping into Brian's embrace she listened to the soothing thump of his heart._

"_Remember our first kiss? Not to far from this very spot," Brian said holding her tightly._

"_Only about two feet away," Marissa clarified snuggling into his embrace. She distantly heard her father to tell their siblings to quiet down and heard her mother talking softly to Elizabeth as she carried her youngest daughter to the small bedroom, two doors down from Marissa's. _

"_You're cousin's wedding was very nice, and you looked sensational in that lavender dress."_

"_You said that already…about six times, Brian." Marissa smiled at his compliment immediately remembering what happened that evening as everyone else was outside and she had come inside to change. It was the first time they had sex on her bed and Marissa remembered telling him she never thought they could do something so quickly and still feel totally satisfied. _

"_You do what you have too when there's only about fifteen minutes to be had," he had replied glibly later on that wedding night as they talked privately in the corner of the patio. _

_Marissa's body started tingling just from thinking about the way he had held and touched her, so she stepped away from his embrace hearing her mother make her way back downstairs._

_He stared at her for a minute, both listening to the indecipherable chattering of her little sister down the hall. _

"_Does Elizabeth keep you up at night?" Brian asked his hands still linked behind her back._

"_Not me. I'm a deep sleeper. Erin said she hears her sometimes, but she's been sleeping through most of the night the past two months so it's not so bad," Marissa answered. Her eyes searched his in the gray darkness, the hall light falling softly a few feet away from where they were standing. She could almost hear his thoughts radiating from him, but just as she almost grasped what he was thinking they seemed to fall short of her ears._

"_What?" Marissa cocked her head reaching up and brushing his rough cheek with her fingers. He copied the movement but didn't say anything, his eyes still locked with hers. Trailing his other hand up her arm he framed her face, bent down and kissed her softly at first, then with each beat of her heart he became more insistent, deepening the kiss until all Marissa could feel was his hands against her face and all she could hear was the quickened sound of their breathing. Curiously, in Marissa's mind, his hands stayed in their spot, cupping her face until she was forced to step back needing to take a deep breath to calm her quivering nerves._

"_What's wrong?" Marissa asked wondering why he was so quiet and so serious._

"_Nothing," he replied simply resting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently, still staring at her. _

"_Liar," Marissa pulled his forehead to hers and stared right at him, giving him the look he knew meant that she didn't believe him._

"_I just…I just… I can't put into words how I feel right now. How I've felt from the day of Cassandra's wedding."_

_Marissa knew he wasn't feeling negative feelings, that much she could tell and she kept her eyes glued to his waiting for him to continue. Slowly he moved until her head was now tucked into his shoulder and his cheek rested against her hair._

"_I see Devon and Jennifer walking back up," he murmured. Confused slightly, Marissa nodded but didn't make a move to step away from him. _

"_Before you leave for Spain tomorrow and before we take our trip to Washington DC, I want to give you something. I was going to hold onto it for a bit, but it didn't make much sense too."_

"_Mmmm…okay," Marissa hedged feeling one hand dig into his pocket then go still._

"_Here," Brian stepped away taking her hand and dropping something small into it. Marissa whispered, "Lumos" and her bedside lamp flipped on revealing a silver band with small garnets all the way around. Very simple, very tasteful and very much Marissa._

"_Brian…this…it's gorgeous!" Marissa breathed holding it between two fingers and rolling it around, watching the light dance off the dark red stones._

"_I saw it when we were getting a wedding gift for your cousin. Actually, mum did and mentioned in passing how it reminded her of the bracelet we gave you last year. I looked at it and it just seemed to…be so you." He took it from her and looked at her right hand, as if judging what finger it would fit on. Making the choice for him she took the ring and placed it on her ring finger, now being the only piece of jewelry she was wearing at the moment._

"_I wish…," Brian started, both of them staring at her hand and he paused. Clearing his throat he started again, "I wanted it to be more…you know…but not yet."_

_Marissa nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. They were still too young to get engaged, but this ring was a promise and she loved it immensely. Finally looking up at him she smiled._

"_I love it…thank you." She pressed her lips to his cheek. "And I love you."_

"_I'm glad…and…me too." Brian seemed relieved to hear her say that and kissed her. They were interrupted moment later by the sound of Elizabeth crying and as Ginny came back up the stairs, followed by Jennifer._

_Brian bid her goodbye, placing a quick kiss on her lips and after a quick hug to Jennifer he headed back to his parents who were waiting downstairs._

September 1, 2016—"Hogwarts Alumni"

_Announcements for 2016-2017 School Year_

Head Boy: Brian James Potter

Head Girl: Marissa Ginevra Malfoy

Prefects: Devon Charles Malfoy—Ravenclaw (who, like his sister Marissa skipped his fifth year and will begin his sixth year today)

Renee Ann Sellers—Ravenclaw

Cora Michelle Longbottom—Gryffindor

Steven John Cornwell—Gryffindor

David Alan Byrne-Slytherin

Sarah Leigh Jones—Slytherin

Mary Elizabeth Wood—Hufflepuff

Zacharias Alan Smith, Jr.—Hufflepuff

Quidditch: Devon Malfoy has been named the new Captain for the Ravenclaw team. All others remain unchanged.

Births:

Scott Wood and Susan Wells Wood, a son, born August 15 at St. Mungo's.

Retirement:

This year will be Professor Sprout's last year. We wish her the best in her retirement to the warmer climate of Greece. A replacement has not yet been determined.

December 1, 2016—"The Daily Prophet"

Marissa Malfoy with the help of Brian Potter has found a cure for the Wizards Flu, which is now rapidly being duplicated and stocked in every magical hospital across the globe before the flu season descends in full force. Miss Malfoy began her work on the cure shortly after she contracted the virus in February 2015. Brian Potter also contracted it two months later and together with diligence and a bit of luck they succeeded in finding the right plant and the right potion that would work together to neutralize the virus.

"I had many sleepless nights as I realized I was closer than ever to the solution. That's when Brian came in. At one point we needed to monitor the potion for forty eight hours, adding a bit more Strengthening Solution then analyzing the results every hour. I took a shift and Brian took a shift. It was around the forty eighth, forty ninth hour when we were both there that we saw the virus just stop in its tracks. It was amazing," Miss Malfoy tells us, a huge smile not leaving her face. Her excitement is contagious as I interview her outside Hogwarts. Students come up to us, offering their congratulations which she responds to with a calm, cool demeanor, but the excited smile still in place. Mr. Potter sits at her side, tired, but just as excited as Miss Malfoy.

"We thought we were seeing things at first. But when we started screaming, and jumping up and down acting like a bunch of ten year olds her father came in and confirmed what we saw," Mr. Potter added.

Minutes later, we had to move our interview inside to the Potions classroom as rain began to fall, quickly changing to snow. It was much quieter and no interruptions, enabling my interview to move at a much faster pace. These seventh years were busy with Head Girl and Boy responsibilities, Quidditch Practice and two other interviews. No wonder they looked so tired.

"So, what did your father say when he confirmed your findings?"

Miss Malfoy: "He had to look twice and then got the hugest smile I've ever seen. He floo'd his old Professor, Professor Snape, who came and wanted to see exactly how much of each potion and plant we added."

: "He wanted to make sure we had recorded everything correctly. Given it was a Monday afternoon and classes were still going on, we couldn't have to many people come into the back. Though, the second years that Professor Malfoy was teaching, before we interrupted with our yelling, knew exactly what had happened."

"So, basically twenty five second years, Professors Malfoy and Snape were the first to find out?"

Mr. Potter: "Yes. And since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had Potions together both our sisters and her brothers were there, so they got to be part of the excitement too."

"What did you two do to celebrate?"

Miss Malfoy, laughing; "Nothing yet. We've been busy non stop for the past three days. I think we might wait until the holidays and just…"

Mr. Potter: "Sleep! And not look at another cauldron for awhile."

After a break of laughter and a few rounds of pumpkin juice, we continued our interview.

"Who else helped, if anyone? I know the name Jennifer Clark came up in a previous article."

Miss Malfoy: "Yes, my friend from America. We met on our internship in Africa. She listened to me complain and helped me towards the right amount of Strengthening Solution. We had been using too weak of a solution and found if we doubled and even tripled some of the ingredients, it became much more powerful. She just helped me think along a different track. Another pair of eyes almost."

"Will we be able to meet her?"

Miss Malfoy: "I think she is scheduled to come over after Christmas to do an interview at my house, then leaves right after the New Year."

We were interrupted by the sound of students going to dinner so I ended my interview, amazed at how down to earth and mature these students were. They probably really don't have any idea of how much they are worth right now, but once they are out of school and they get to see how far and wide their efforts have reached, I truly believe it will blow their minds.

The Daily Prophet will continue to provide updates of their progress and on behalf of everyone in the Magical Community thank Marissa Malfoy and Brian Potter for all their hard work and effort put into the cure.

January 1, 2017—"The Quibbler"

Draco and Ginny Malfoy and Harry and Hermione Potter announce the engagement of their children, Marissa Malfoy and Brian Potter. According to our sources, Mr. Potter surprised his girlfriend by asking her on New Year's Eve as they celebrated with family and friends at the Potters home. One source told us that even Marissa was surprised when he pulled her into his father's library under the guise of showing her a new research book he received for Christmas.

Miss Malfoy did tell us her ring is platinum with a single diamond cut in the Asher style. She said it is perfect, not too fancy and it would've been something she would choose if Mr. Potter had asked her too. A date hasn't been set as they are busy getting ready to buckle down for their NEWTS that will take place in June. We asked the happy couple what their plans were for after graduation and Miss Malfoy told us she had been talking to a few Potions Labs about employment. Mr. Potter mentioned he would like to continue pursuing his interest in Herbology and would also like to look into opening up a Quidditch camp for younger children.

Marissa Malfoy, known for pursuing her dream of finding a cure for the Wizard Flu is remaining closed mouthed about what she plans on doing with the well guarded formula. She has the option of keeping the formula and reaping the benefits both monetary and notoriety wise, or selling it for quite a large sum of money. Her parents said when she turns seventeen, which will be on the 14th of this month, the decision is totally up to her as to what she would like to do.

We will keep you updated if a date is released for a wedding or if any more information becomes available for the future of the Cure.

_It was Easter Monday and briefly Marissa had the image of Nott's spare bedroom, but she quickly turned her attention to Elizabeth who was toddling around her room pulling books off shelves._

"_Yes, I'll read it to you. Bring it here," Marissa told Elizabeth holding out her arms to catch Elizabeth as she ran over and fell into Marissa's lap, giggling the whole way. Marissa opened the board book, one that used to be hers and proceeded to read __Goodnight Moon__ for the millionth time to her sixteen month old sister. _

_A carbon copy of Marissa many people remarked._

_Marissa found it odd to be seventeen and to have a small child looking like a miniature image of her. It made her more aware that now, she could have children…now that she and Brian knew they WANTED children, just not in the next year or two. They had finally decided on a fall wedding date giving them time to finish school and take one last family vacation. _

_As she finished up the book she heard her parents come back from their night out. Everyone returned to Hogwarts the next day and Marissa offered to baby-sit telling her parents to go out and have time with out children. Devon was out with Jennifer who was actually visiting with her parents and staying in a Magical Hotel nearby. The Clarks had joined them for Easter dinner, cementing the fact in Marissa's mind that Jennifer and Devon were now truly an item. There weren't many public displays of affection, but Marissa could see the ease with which they talked and how they would look at one another. Even with Devon being just 16 and Jennifer not quite 18 the age difference wasn't apparent at all, only if you knew what years they were in and that Devon skipped, could you tell he was a year and a half younger._

"_Da!" Elizabeth squealed launching herself at Draco's legs, giggling as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders._

"_How was dinner?" Marissa asked standing up from her spot against Elizabeth's crib._

"_Quiet," Ginny answered tugging Elizabeth's stockinged foot, then turning as Derek, Dixon and Erin came running up the stairs, back from a birthday shopping trip with their Grandmother Malfoy._

"_Marissa? Grandma Malfoy wants to talk with you in the library downstairs. You too dad," Dixon said grabbing Elizabeth as she held her arms out to him. Draco looked just as surprised as Marissa did, not having any idea what his mother wanted. She hardly ever called them into the library, together. Let alone at her son's house._

"_I'm going to give Elizabeth her bath then get her to bed. That nap she took this afternoon kept her up later than normal," Ginny said, turning out of Elizabeth's room and walking down the hall, snagging Erin to help her._

_Two hours later everyone was asleep except Marissa, who had just returned to her room from talking, via the floo to Brian, relaying what had just transpired in the library downstairs. She was still in shock, not quite believing what had happened. Sitting up against her headboard she looked up as someone knocked softly on her door jam. Her door was cracked a bit but was pushed open revealing Devon, looking quite confused and happy at the same time._

"_Hey. I thought you came home while I was talking to Brian," Marissa said, motioning him in then frowning as he shut the door before he took a spot next to her on the bed._

"_I did. Then took a walk not wanting to answer a million questions about why I didn't help you baby-sit."_

"_I told them I told YOU to go out with Jennifer. That she was leaving in the morning. Mum and dad seemed to understand that," Marissa explained. She moved over as Devon arranged his tall frame next to her, brushing her shoulder as he did. Marissa jerked away and spun around staring at him, sitting on her knees._

"_YOU!" Marissa gasped, staring hard at him; smiling but trying not to at the same time._

"_What?" he asked pulling back a bit surprised at her forcefulness. _

"_Don't "what" me. You're letting off vibes like crazy!" Marissa accused but with a note of happiness in her voice._

"_Oh…yeah. Another reason I went for a walk. Dad would've known right away," Devon admitted, looking everywhere but his sister._

"_So…you and Jennifer…," Marissa prompted, settling herself back against the pillows._

"_Yeah…me and Jennifer," he said in a low voice, not being able to hide his smile._

"_How'd this happen? I thought you were out with her parents?"_

"_We were; then they wanted to go see some movie and Jennifer had been nursing a headache all day, so I said I would take her back. They agreed, probably thinking she'd fall asleep and I would go home. But on the way we went by St. Mungo's. She wanted to see the inside so while we were in there, I found Hermione and got some medicine for her. It was gone before we got back to the hotel. We were just sitting there on the bed in her hotel room, talking and somehow ended up…you know," Devon finished awkwardly._

"_Wow, Devon. I never thought that would happen between you now. You two okay with it?" Marissa asked quietly and he nodded. She wasn't sure what else to say; there were so many questions but yet she didn't feel she had the right to ask any of them…then a thought crept into her mind._

"_Wait a minute, Both of you are purebloods. Merlin, Devon…that must've been…outstanding!" Marissa saw a blush creep to his face._

"_Yeah, it was…and thankfully the hotel had sticking charms on everything already."_

"_Wow! That's something I'll never experience. Not that I really care, but I've always wondered if it's like the books say. Amazing, things go flying... that sort of stuff."_

_Devon shrugged then nodded again. "I think that's pretty much accurate. But, now she's leaving tomorrow and I won't see her until the summer. She said she has some leads on jobs over here."_

"_Devon, that's great! Sounds pretty serious of she is going to come here and wait for you to finish school."_

"_I wouldn't have done…what we did… if __**I**__ wasn't serious. So, I was actually pretty surprised when she "consented", I guess you could say," Devon said, sighing. He slapped his thighs and made a move to stand up. Marissa watched him, suddenly seeing him as an adult, a tall solid one who, it just seemed like yesterday, was her little 14 year old brother coming up with crazy Quidditch moves._

"_You're not going to sleep, Dev. You'll stay up all night replaying what happened over and over in your head," Marissa told him. He turned and looked at her. "And I have some news of my own, so sit and I'll share mine with you." Marissa patted the spot he just vacated and he threw himself back down, ready to hear about Marissa's talk with their grandmother._

May 15, 2017-"Hogwarts Alumni"

Brian James Potter has accepted the position of Professor of Herbology, replacing the retiring Professor Sprout. After intense training to take place between Ireland and Africa he will return to England towards the end of August. His father, the famous Harry Potter is the DADA Professor and according to Hogwarts, A History, this will be the first time a father and son will be teaching at Hogwarts during the same time period. We spoke with Mr. Potter briefly after his 18th birthday party celebration in Diagon Alley.

"I'm excited. I didn't really need much time to think it over. I talked with my fiancée Marissa and my parents about it, so the whole decision making process took about a week…if that. I'm really excited and can't wait to teach next year."

When asked how he would feel teaching his siblings, his response was a classic older brother response.

"I told my sisters that if they didn't listen and do what I, as a Professor, asked, they'd get points docked from their house. Same as any other student. Then…I'd lay into them at home. I'm just kidding there…maybe."

Best of luck to Brian Potter, and to his sisters, and Mr. Potter's to be brothers-in-law and sister-in-law: The Malfoy Triplets.

On a Quidditch related note, Amy Parkinson, a third year and a Slytherin has been named the new Seeker for her house. She joined the team in March after Slytherin's former seeker, Jeff Bulstrode transferred to Durmstrang. She has won two matches out of three for the Slytherin team. Mark Taylor, a Beater on the Hufflepuff team has been offered a position with the Chudley Canons, which he accepted without hesitation. Training starts on July 15th, allowing him two weeks off to relax from his NEWT exams.

From the House of Ravenclaw, Arnold and Claudia Bosse, twins originally from Germany, have accepted jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Bosse will be working in the Department of Mysteries and Miss Bosse chose a position in the Muggle Department, headed by Arthur Weasley.

June 30, 2017—"The Quibbler", "The Daily Prophet", "Witch Weekly", "Hogwarts Alumni"

Today marked the graduation of yet another class full of able bodied witches and wizards. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall presided over the ceremonies with former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore delivering a short speech as well.

After the two hour long graduation ceremony, numerous reporters caught up with Marissa Malfoy, whose name is now well known in both the Healer world and Potions world.

She confirmed that she and budding Herbologist, Brian Potter, have set a wedding date for October 21 of this year and it will take place the same place that her mother and father's did…at Narcissa Malfoy's home in Wiltshire. Miss Malfoy and Mr. Potter said they hope to keep it small and are keeping their honeymoon destination under wraps for now.

On a different note, Draco Malfoy called for a press conference for July 1 at noon for a major announcement he plans to make along with his daughter. There haven't been any clues as to what this announcement could be, but all major publications will be at the Ministry tomorrow and will have the full report in the evening edition. The common rumor is that this announcement will have something to do with the career path that Marissa Malfoy will be following.


	38. Chapter 38

My Song Is Love

_Devon stood at the doorway to Marissa's old bedroom, staring at its starkness. _

_Jennifer's suitcase was propped against the bed and a lone hanger hung on the doorknob. The only piece of furniture Marissa chose to take with her to the new flat in Hogsmeade was her bookcase. They bought everything else and she figured that Elizabeth would want to move out of her tiny bedroom ten years from now and take over her oldest sister's room; the one with the private bath and great view._

_Loosening his formal cloak he wore he draped it over his arm, thinking about the wedding that took place hours earlier and how happy Marissa and Brian were. Many people didn't understand why they chose to not get married at the beginning of the school year. Devon understood. So many students got married right after school because they couldn't wait or a sibling had to go back in the Fall._

_Reggie had married a Muggle and that wedding had been right in the middle of the summer. The hottest time of the year. And for some strange reason they had it OUTSIDE. _

_Fall was Marissa's favorite time of year and they both decided their honeymoon could wait until holiday break. THEN, they would go on that cruise to Greece for a week. That made sense to Devon. Leave the cold and snow behind and go somewhere warm. _

_A pair of arms slipped around his waist startling him into dropping his cloak._

"_You okay?" Jennifer asked, resting her cheek against his back._

"_Sure. Just…taking in the empty bedroom," Devon said resting his hand over hers, but not turning towards her. His misty eyes would betray his true feelings that he was indeed going to miss his sister. He still had three younger ones in school with him, already in their fourth year. Elizabeth would be going through Hogwarts by herself in another ten years. But, Marissa was the sister he was closest to and now her own life with her new husband was just beginning and he was trying to figure out where he fit into that. When would he see her besides family birthday's and holiday's?_

"_You know, Dev, she said you can visit anytime. And, with me working at the lab with her in another few months, I can keep you posted on how she is doing." Jennifer tightened her arms around him for a second then let them drop. "I'll give you some time-," she started but Devon shook his head sharply finally turning around. For a moment he took in the eerie quiet of an empty house. His parents were still talking and having drinks with the family back at his grandmother's. His siblings were being forced to help clean up, along with Kirstin, Taryn and Laura._

_Devon managed to escape saying he had to pack to go back to school early the next day, which was Sunday, to study for a Transfiguration exam._

"_You're starting at the lab after Christmas?" Devon asked leaning against the doorjamb his eyes drinking her in. She was still dressed as a bridesmaid and Devon had to really control himself during the whole evening to not grab and snog her in front of everyone._

"_Yes. If all the paperwork goes through, allowing me to work in England, I should be here for New Year's Eve. Marissa said I could start anytime after January second. I'm going stir crazy at home, so the sooner I get back here the better," Jennifer told him watching him carefully. _

_Marissa's wedding was only the fifth time she had seen him since meeting him for the very first time a year and a half ago. After spending Easter out here with her parents, Devon went to America to visit her for a week that summer and for a few days over Christmas. Her parents didn't want her traveling to England over the holidays so they consented to having Devon visit them. In June, Jennifer came for Marissa and Brian's graduation in conjunction with a fitting for the wedding then had to leave days later to go on one last vacation with her own parents and a few cousins back in America. Now, here she stood-her heart torn for Devon._

_First Marissa moved away, which she could see was something he was struggling to deal with. And then in two days time she needed to get back home and continue her temporary job editing articles for the American Magical Journal. It wouldn't be easy to leave each other this time…it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye._

_Jennifer kept her eyes trained on Devon, then silently reached out and took his hand. Motioning for him to pick up his cloak she led him across the hall to his bedroom and sat him down on his bed._

"_Do you want to stay here and talk or go back and hang with everyone back at your grandmother's?" She asked releasing his hand as he sat down quietly._

_Jennifer kicked off her silver high heels and with a sigh lowered herself onto his bed next to him, picking up his hand again and holding it in her lap. She felt his thumb and forefinger pinch the satiny, silver material and rub it between his fingers taking in its softness._

"_Devon?" Jennifer turned towards him trying to get a feel for what he wanted._

"_I can't believe my sister has her own freaking lab," Devon said suddenly, not looking at her but instead out his bedroom window, over his desk._

"_Well…she certainly has the mind, business savvy and money to do it," Jennifer said slowly not quite sure if that is what he really wanted to hear. Relief settled on her shoulders when he nodded in agreement._

"_I know that. I mean…she knew she wanted to work in a Potions lab from her seventh year on. I'm still not sure what I want to do."_

"_You're excellent in Potions and she said she'd love to have you help her run experiments and research. You know that," Jennifer said placatingly, covering his hand in her lap trying to get him to open up a bit more easily to her._

"_I know. Grandma Malfoy said she'd give me the same amount of money for graduation she gave her. So I could sink it into her Lab and help, or keep it and do something else."_

"_You'd be great at anything that had to do with Potions, Devon. You don't HAVE to put your graduation money into the Lab in order to work there. Marissa would take you in a second and probably wouldn't WANT your money. She has enough coming in from the sale of her and Brian's formula."_

_Jennifer stood up and looked down at him, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_"What do YOU want? It doesn't matter what other people want for you," she asked sliding her hands down his arms and grabbing his hands as they went to rest on her waist._

_Devon looked up at her; his eyes flicking to her dark hair piled up in curls on her head then met her concerned gaze. Feeling his hands squeeze hers and trying to keep her expression neutral under his forceful gaze, she waited patiently._

_Finally her patience was rewarded as he lowered his head and rested it against her stomach._

"_You," he replied softly wrapping his arms around her middle only to be pushed back and find Jennifer's face now level with his._

"_You have me Devon. You don't think I'd move all the way from Maine to England, a different COUNTRY, if I wasn't sure this relationship was going to last?" She framed his face between her hands and kissed him feeling the jolts of desire starting to move through her veins. _

"_I know. It was just the first answer-," Devon mumbled against her mouth tugging her down towards the bed._

"_That came into your head…I know," Jennifer smiled down at him, wiggling to find a spot that was comfortable for her in her dress and finding the right position to where she just fit with Devon. _

"_It's only October, you have a good two months to really think about what you want to do. But, don't let anyone sway what YOU want to do…if it's trying out for Quidditch, then do it. If it's working with Marissa at Malfoys Potions, then do that. Either way, I'll still love you."  
><em>

_Devon stared at her, his hands not moving as they came to rest on the small of her back. It was the first time she had said it, verbally. Even when they slept together the first time, they had both been so stunned at the fact that it actually happened and was better than they could've imagined, saying "I Love You" never entered into the conversation afterwards. Then, with his visits to America her parents kept a very close eye on both of them, not giving them much alone time to do anything much more than a few slow kisses and a few soft touches. Their letters to each other concluded with "Love," after he visited America over the summer. Then after his visit last Christmas, it became "Love you," until the card Devon received for his birthday back in February she said she loved him. He wrote it back in a slightly shaky hand but it had been said._

_Now that it was verbalized it seemed to mean so much more, and seemed to solidify a sense that this relationship was becoming permanent. Devon slowly brought the words that he was thinking to his mouth and began running his hands up and down her back feeling the fabulous silver dress against her curves._

"_I love you, Jennifer, If I didn't I'd be talking you out of moving to England. I'm very excited that you'll be here permanently after Christmas," he smiled, his eyes lighting up for the first time since she came back to his house to find him when he disappeared from the wedding reception._

"_Oh, I'm excited too. Though the food you all eat is so different. I'm going to have to steal some of my mother's cookbooks and cook you some American meals," Jennifer kidded her breath catching as Devon's fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress._

"_Where are you going to look for a place to live?" Devon asked slowly pulling down her zipper, waiting to see what her response would be. It had been a VERY long time for them to have this much time alone and Devon was hoping Jennifer was on the same page. _

"_Janet said I could share her apart…umm…flat until I could find a place. She's in London, so if I like it there, I'll stay there, find my own place." Jennifer felt his hand stop at the base of her back and fresh air flowing over her open dress._

_Talking was done as he pulled her head down and kissed her, not being hesitant this time around with what he wanted to do with her. And Jennifer didn't stop him, feeling her dress being pulled down off her shoulders and she helped him by raising herself up on one arm while pulling her other one out of the sleeve. As his hands encountered her bare skin she motioned towards his bedroom door, putting her wandless magic to the test. The telltale sign of the door closing and the ripple of magic as the silencio charm was put up verified it did indeed work._

"_Impressive," Devon murmured flipping her so they were side by side. Her hands flew down his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off quickly._

"_What's impressive is we haven't jumped each other the past three days since it's been like a over a year since we last did this," Jennifer whispered gasping as he pressed close to her. She wondered how everything came off without her knowing, then remembered who she was dealing with. From the few times she had spent with the Malfoys she grasped how powerful and intelligent they were. And as his mouth covered hers in tandem with a few nudges of his hips, she vividly remembered the power that Devon could make her feel. Jennifer was very thankful she worked at practicing wandless charms and loving the fact that he remembered with out any provocation to cast the contraception charm. _

_Jennifer wasn't sure if verbally voicing their love made their time in bed any better, but it certainly didn't hurt. She wasn't entirely sure that she was going to be able to spend the night in Marissa's room alone, without thinking of Devon across the hall and not going to his room. But in the end it didn't matter. Hours later after everyone was asleep and a very tipsy Draco and Ginny managed to fall into bed after putting Elizabeth and the triplets to bed, Devon walked into "her" room as she dozed. Silently, he slid in next to her loving how she turned towards him, curling against his side. And he knew then, he couldn't leave every other day to play on a Quidditch team. If he wanted to stay with Jennifer, and not have it become harder and more painful to be apart from her he was going to have to stay close by._

_He was never so happy that his grandmother gave Marissa 50,000 Galleons as a graduation gift and never more thankful that Marissa took their grandmother's advice to start her own Potions lab. When his father had announced that piece of news last year, the entire magical world supported her._

_And now, three months later, Marissa was well into finding a cure for Dragon Pox with the help of a few wizards and witches Professor Snape had recommended. Devon decided he needed to be a part of that. Seeing a brand new fledging lab begin it's ascent into the ranks of world renowned labs and to know he helped would be a great accomplishment._

_With that decision being made, he whispered his thoughts into Jennifer's ear, feeling her smile against his shoulder. The happy sigh and tightening of her arms around him cemented the fact that he made the right choice._

January 3, 2018

"England Magical Medical Journal"

A new Potions Scientist was added to Malfoys Potions Lab staff today as Marissa Malfoy Potter hired Jennifer Marie Clark from Bar Harbor, Maine in the United States. They attended the same internship the summer of 2015 in Africa and have remained friends ever since.

"I asked her as soon as I made the decision last June that I was going to open my own lab. But with her not being English and not a resident, it took six months to go through the paperwork and documents the American and English Ministries needed. It was worth the wait though. Having another pair of eyes and someone with a totally different Potions teacher helps us to gather more information than we could have without her," Mrs. Potter explained. Miss Clark was not available for an interview as she was being given a tour of the facility and being introduced to her co-workers.

We were able to interview Mrs. Potter in between meetings with the Australian Potions Master and Ministry regarding the progress of the Dragon Pox formula her small staff is working on currently.

"My Great Grandfather Malfoy died of Dragon Pox so this also is a special interest of mine. We receive list after list of different viruses or sicknesses that don't have cures. Hopefully, with cooperation from other labs we can together find cures for most of these."

We posed the question of how her small staff, only six right now, are handling the demand of cures and we could see her excitement mounting.

"Oh, we're growing. My brother has expressed an interest in joining and with his talent we will be able to add a bit more to the work load. I have my first intern for the summer, Taryn Potter, my sister-in-law, expressed an interest in learning about the research involved in finding cures. Along with those two and further recommendations from my father and former Professor Snape I think by the end of the summer we will have over fifteen people. My goal is too break down the lab into two parts. Research and Development. Then of course your basic front office where we take appointments for meetings and go through the list of sicknesses to see what priority it needs to be assigned. My grandmother has been a big help in the office front along with my cousin James."

We weren't able to speak at length about her decision to sell the formula she and her former fiancée and now husband, Brian Potter, chose to sell to the largest Potions maker in the Magical World, "Magical Maladies Lab, Inc" based in Japan. But she did say all the money they made off that sale went into securing this building, next to St. Mungo's and into a fund to pay their employees. She said that the gift her grandmother had given her was what she used to buy the equipment necessary to perform the experiments.

Marissa and her husband Brian currently reside in Hogsmeade.

July 10, 2018

"Hogwarts Alumni"

Draco and Ginny Malfoy announce the engagement of their son, Devon Charles to Jennifer Marie Clark of Bar Harbor, Maine. Both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Clark are employed at Malfoy Potions Labs and are planning a wedding for May, 2019. They also announce that their son, Derek, will be attending a Potions Internship in Africa this summer.

Harry and Hermione Potter announce their daughter's, Taryn, Potions Internship in Africa. She will be joining Derek Malfoy from Hogwarts and six other students from around the world for this six week long course.

Chad and Cassandra (Weasley) Hart announce the birth of their first child, Michael, born on July 8 at St. Mungo's. The couple reside in Scotland and are graduates of Hogwarts Class of 2016.

Cassandra's parents, Charles and Katharine Weasley announce the wedding of their daughter Jillian to Richard Smythe, both Graduates of the Hogwarts Class of 2016. The wedding took place on July 2 outside of the Smythe home. The couple plan to settle in Ireland where Richard is a Medi-Wizard. Jillian hopes to open up her own day care for children of Magical parents.

"_Brian!" Marissa gasped pushing herself up in bed gulping for air. Brian stirred next to her and mumbled her name back to her with his face buried in his pillow._

"_Brian, wake up dammit!" she reached over and shook him, before collapsing back against her pillows._

"_What?" Brian raised his head and looked at her with bleary eyes. They had only been asleep for three hours and he couldn't fathom why she was waking him up at two in the morning._

"_I think the baby is coming…Merlin, I __**know **__it's coming," Marissa moaned, curling on her side trying to breath through the pain in her lower back that seemed to slowly encircle her whole body._

"_What?" Brian now sat straight up and stared down at her, his hair poking out in every direction. "Now!"_

"_I didn't plan this!" Marissa snapped at him feeling the contraction slowly fade away. "Just get my bag and apparate us to St. Mungo's."_

_"Yeah…bag," Brian echoed, standing up quickly and grasping the wall for a moment trying to get his bearings. "Here, let me help you to the living room," he said gently, his senses coming back to him. Walking around the bed he took her outstretched arm and helped her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he led her slowly down the stairway then through the dim hallway to their living room, settling her in to their new recliner.  
><em>

"_I'm going to go get your bag, I'll be right back," Brian said but was stopped as her hand grabbed his and squeezed._

"_Another…," she gasped curling over herself. Brian held her hand and rubbed her back as she breathed through the next contraction. "How far?" she panted throwing her head back against the chair._

"_Maybe three minutes apart. Be right back," Brian felt her hand relax and quickly let go and ran down the hall to their cloak closet, grabbed her bag and ran back seeing her sitting in the same position._

"_Ready?" Brian asked pulling a sweatshirt over his bare chest._

_"Hurry," Marissa gasped, reaching for his arm. A few seconds later, she was standing inside the entrance to St. Mungo's. It didn't take the receptionist long to recognize the granddaughter of their biggest benefactor and the son of Harry Potter. One contraction and another minute later, they had her situated in a private room across from the Nursery, in a gown and a baby monitor hooked up to Marissa._

_Marissa made Brian go downstairs and owl their families that she was indeed having the baby. Reluctantl,y he left her and wrote a note to his parents, Draco and Ginny and one to Devon and Jennifer as fast as he could. Handing all three to a tawny brown owl he ran back upstairs._

_He walked in right as one healer was asking the typical questions and another was casting a pain muffling charm over her. Brian could tell from his vantage point in the doorway that she visibly relaxed as soon as the charm was cast. _

"…_and you're twenty one right?" a healer asked and Marissa nodded, her eyes catching Brian in the doorway. She reached a hand out in his direction and he walked around the healers, setting himself between her and the baby monitor._

"_Everything look okay?" he asked nervously looking at the Healer's faces. They nodded and then the one with "Healer Sellers" embroidered on her robe spoke._

"_She's doing great and already halfway there, to when she can push. We just gave her a pain muffling charm which will wear off just a bit so she knows when she needs to push. Marissa," she turned to Marissa who was almost asleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the Healer she had seen a few times in her visits to the hospital._

"_What is your original due date?"_

"_Umm…July fourteenth. Two weeks from now."_

"_Yeah, not much of a break from classes you're giving me here," Brian kidded, dropping a kiss on Marissa's forehead._

"_Sod it Potter," Marissa said but with a smile in her voice and no sooner had she closed her eyes than sleep fell upon her._

"_Go ahead and rest. We'll know up front when she's ready to push. It shouldn't be too long since she's gone this far in just a few hours," Healer Sellers told Brian. A moment later it was just a very awake Brian, a sleeping Marissa and a baby that seemed to move around continuously making noises through the monitor._

_Settling himself in the comfortable chair next to her bed he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Memories ran through his head unbidden, knowing that this would be the last time it was just the two of them. She had wanted him to herself for a few years and for both of them to get comfortable in their jobs and get a house before thinking about children._

_This October would mark their four-year anniversary. He smiled a bit as the image of Marissa in her long cream colored dress, the one her mother had worn for her wedding, sprang into his head. He loved how she wore her hair piled on her head, back to its strawberry blond color that he had grown to love. She fit perfectly into the dress, being the same height as her mother and as soon as Brian saw her he had choked up. The emotions that flowed through him (whether they were his own or from her because she was staring at him as she walked down the aisle) had brought tears to his eyes. _

_Later, Marissa would pretend that she hadn't seen the tears in his eyes, instead mentioning that right before her father walked her down the aisle he had hugged her, and kissed her cheek. And as they pulled away he had tears in his eyes. The first time she had ever seen him not in control of his emotions…her mother swore her father cried a bit when Elizabeth was born but none of the children believed it. Now, she knew that all six of them held a special place no one else could ever touch in his heart. Brian had just agreed with her not really understanding what she had meant. _

_But, three hours later as Brian sat holding his newborn daughter in his arms he cried. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as Marissa rested next to him running a hand over their daughter's blond hair. Then placed a small hat upon her head._

"_I think she'll have green eyes…see?" Marissa pointed to their daughter's open eyes, which were fixated on Brian. The expression on her tiny red face seemed to be asking, "Who the hell are you and what just happened?"_

_Brian could only see a blue tint to her eyes but nodded, learning that Marissa was hardly every wrong if she saw something and he didn't._

_"You don't really see it do you?" she asked softly smiling and Brian shook his head causing Marissa to laugh then cringe grabbing her stomach reflexively._

"_I think she'll look like your grandmother Lily did. Though she does have your mouth and chin," Marissa said softly running a finger down the tiny cheek. Immediately the baby turned and rooted towards the finger._

"_Is she…hungry?" Brian asked his voice still not quite sure of anything at this point. He handed her to Marissa who had just placed a pillow under her arm._

"_I believe so." Marissa reached up to unbutton the shoulder of her hospital gown._

"_Want me to get a healer to bring a bottle?" Brian asked wiping his eyes with the back of his hand then looking back up._

"_No," Marissa looked up at him and saw him staring in wonderment at their daughter as she began nursing. Marissa gripped the bed sheets with her free hand as the unfamiliar sensation of nursing took hold. It hurt but didn't all at once._

"_I…I thought you were kidding when you said…that you'd…," Brian floundered pointing a finger in the direction of the baby whose pink capped head was snuggled close to Marissa. "Wow…that's…how __**do**__ you know how to do that?" Brian was still mesmerized by Marissa's arms holding their daughter against her, knowing what the baby was doing but barely seeing any part of Marissa's exposed breast._

"_I don't know. I read up some, talked to a few Healers during my visits." She craned her neck trying to meet his gaze. "Are you okay?" Marissa asked noticing his gaze hadn't left the general vicinity of her chest. Finally, he moved his eyes up and met hers smiling reassuringly._

"_I'm great. I should be asking you since you just gave birth to her a half hour ago."_

"_I'm tired but immensely happy," Marissa sighed, settling her head back against the pillow. "Who is here already?"_

"_Everyone. Your parents, mine, all the new aunts and uncles. At least that is was Healer Sellers told me an hour ago. Do you want me to get them?" Brian asked watching Marissa open her eyes reach down and in a single movement removed the baby and covered herself. _

"_Here burp her…just like we did with Elizabeth," Marissa handed him the baby and after a few awkward movements he had her sitting up against her hand and began patting her back. "I'll call the healer and have them send in our parents first…is that okay?"_

"_Sure. It's about time they met Sarah Jane, don't you think?" Brian asked chuckling as a nice sized burp resonated in the hospital room._

"_Very much so," Marissa agreed, reaching out and grasping the tiny fingers the peeked out from her blanket. "Let's call in the new grandparents."_

"The Daily Prophet", "Hogwarts Alumni", "The Quibbler", "England Magical Medical Journal", "Witch Weekly", "Magical Teen Magazine"

July 2, 2020

Harry and Hermione Potter along with Draco and Ginny Malfoy became grandparents on July 1, 2020. Brian Potter and Marissa Malfoy Potter are the proud parents of a baby girl named Sarah Jane Potter. Weighing in at six pounds ten ounces both mother and daughter are doing wonderfully. There wasn't a full twenty four hours rest from Mr. Potter's teaching until he became a father, but according to his father, Harry, he didn't mind in the least.

"I still think he's just stunned that he's a father. But, now he'll get to enjoy a full two months with Sarah before he has to go back to work in September," the new grandfather said to us as we caught up with him outside St. Mungos.

"Marissa plans on taking off three months from work. Between the sets of grandparents, great grandparents and numerous aunts and uncles Sarah will be well cared for while Brian and Marissa continue working," Draco Malfoy explained when asked if his daughter was going to cut back on the hours she spends at the lab.

A little voice popped up from Professor Malfoy's side as we ended our interview outside St. Mungo's.

Four and half year old Elizabeth Malfoy was standing quietly holding her father's hand but at the mention of Sarah she couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm an aunt!"

There is no doubt that this newest addition to the Malfoy/Potter family will be receiving lots of love and attention. And word is that she has already received the custom gift basket from Hogwarts, ensuring her a spot eleven years from now.

~~~~fin~~~~

EPILOGUE TO FOLLOW


	39. Chapter 39

EPILOGUE TO DRAGON TEARS: THE NEXT GENERATION

Marissa fidgeted from one foot to the other, anxious to see her oldest daughter arriving on the Hogwarts Express having just finished her first year at school.

"Excited?" Brian asked grinning down at her, touching his wife's hand.

"I am. That evident, huh?" Marissa answered smiling and leaning against Brian who just nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I think I hear it!" a voice at her feet said. Marissa glanced down at her son playing quietly with a few Quidditch figures his Uncle Devon had given him for his eighth birthday two weeks ago.

"Do you?" Marissa asked ruffling his dark blond hair, then feeling him stand up on his toes to look past the parents in front of him.

"Yes…and I see it now…see the smoke?" he pointed off to his right then spun around as Marissa laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I do hear it, and I think I do see the smoke," Marissa stood on her toes, mimicking her son as Brian laughed at her.

"You're acting like you didn't see her at Easter," he kidded, reaching out to grab their youngest that darted out from between them. "Stop running, Natalie." Brian grabbed their five year old's hand and held it firmly.

"I just want to see like Drew is," she said pouting, her eyes narrowing in anger. In one swift movement Brian lifted her to his shoulders, feeling her grab his hair.

"Better?" he asked glancing up at her and she nodded happily her dark ponytail bobbing up and down.

The excitement rose as the train drifted into the station and came to a steamy, squeaking stop and the doors flew open with a whoosh. Five hectic minutes later Natalie spotted eleven year old Sarah coming off the train and pointed towards her.

"I'll go get her. Drew, you stay here with dad and Natalie," Marissa pointed at him and he nodded backing up towards Brian as people began moving towards their children.

Marissa moved through the crowd seeing her daughter's strawberry blond head walking down the stairs and carefully pulling her trunk after her.

"Sarah!" Marissa called, waving to get her attention. She was answered with a wave and set down her trunk to give her best friend, Susan, a hug before they parted for the summer.

"Hi mum. Where's everyone else?" Sarah handed her trunk to her mother who pulled it behind them, resting an arm around her daughter's narrow shoulders.

"Waiting in the back."

"Did Uncle Devon come?" she asked her green eyes quickly scanning the platform for people she knew.

"He couldn't make it because of work. Aunt Jennifer is home with your cousins with some type of stomach flu, so when they get better we'll go see them, alright?"

"That sucks that both of them are sick," Sarah empathized then broke into a grin seeing her father standing off to the side, with Natalie now holding his hand.

"Hi dad," Sarah gave him a quick hug then stepped back, having just seen him the day earlier, she wasn't _that_ excited to see him. Turning around she tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"How was your birthday Andrew?"

"It's Drew now," he said importantly, blue eyes narrowing just like Natalie's. Marissa and Brian covered up a smile, remembering two weeks ago their son saying his name was now "Drew", not "Andrew" because that was a little kid's name.

"Really? Fine, I'll try to remember that. Did you get the candy I sent you?" Sarah asked and he nodded.

"Mum made him share with me," Natalie said impishly and Drew shot her a look, making it clear that it was not something he had wanted to do.

"Come on then…let's get you home and unpacked. Tomorrow we rest, celebrate your birthday, then the next day is the family picnic."

"I'm starving," Sarah said, taking off her robe with the blue trim and placing it over her arm. "I forgot to pack a sandwich."

"Well, Grandma Molly left some food and my mum brought over a cake for Drew's birthday so there is still some of that left. It's all yours."

"Yeah, mum made me save you a slice," Drew said a bit grumpily trudging up the walkway to where they could apparate home.

"I feel the love, _Drew_. Really," Sarah responded, and then switched the subject asking about Quidditch camp.

Marissa walked a few steps behind her family, thrilled to have all of them home under one roof. Sarah had grown a few inches and her hair was past her shoulders now. Marissa could see that she was going to have her hands full with the boys in another few years. Brian had been saying off and on all year that when she got further along in school, the boys were going to be all over her. Teaching for fifteen years had taught him a lot about the students at Hogwarts. He just hoped that his presence at school would help to keep some of the boys at bay.

Secretly, Marissa was happy that there was another Ravenclaw in the family. She truly believed that Drew would be a Gryffindor, just like his father. He had an extreme talent for Quidditch and had no fear or trying anything new.

It was too early to tell with Natalie yet. She was feisty and still loved to play with dolls…pretending she was teaching them their lessons or taking them on field trips around the house. Hufflepuff was the first house that entered Marissa's mind when she thought of Natalie but only the Sorting Hat knew.

Quickening her step, she caught up with her family and holding hands they apparated back to their comfortable house in Wiltshire, a mile down the road from Narcissa's home.

The Summer of 2033 was just beginning and Marissa could start to see her daughter blossoming into a warm hearted, smart one-day-shy twelve year old who would probably thoroughly enjoy her second year at school; taking after her Grandmother Hermione with her love of the written word. As Sarah turned around, right before they apparated to glance at the train, Marissa noticed that she was beaming ear to ear having successfully completed her first year as a Ravenclaw. Marissa could feel that Sarah was brimming with stories and tales of her new friends and classes. And Marissa couldn't wait to hear each and every one of them.

At the Welcome Home From School Dinner, Marissa sat at her grandmother's table at the Burrow, surrounded by the Malfoy, Potter and Weasley sides of the family. Her eyes roamed around the room taking in Dixon and his wife of six years, Amy Parkinson, and their two sons. Derek was sitting next to Dixon either talking about the latest Quidditch Match he had played in or about his girlfriend…who just happened to be Laura Potter.

Marissa had no idea how she felt about her sister-in-law possibly marrying Derek, and from the slow progress of their relationship it was obvious they weren't too sure what to make of it either. Marissa remembered when Derek came home from a Quidditch Match with the Canons (he was the Seeker) he found Laura sitting at Marissa's kitchen table discussing some of the latest books they had read. Once in awhile he stayed with Marissa and Brian if he was only in town for a day. The rest of the time he kept a flat near the training facility.

Derek and Laura hadn't seen each other in over two years. Laura had worked at the Library of Congress in Washington, DC for a few years before realizing she missed her family to much and moved back to England at the age of twenty eight, leaving behind a boyfriend and a job she liked, but her family had won. As Derek and Laura slipped into conversation about what they had been up to over the past year, Marissa had slipped out of the kitchen, feeling like they needed time to themselves. That one conversation started a friendship which blossomed into something more.

Laura wasn't one to hover over Derek so she flitted about holding her niece, Isabel-Taryn and her husband's first child- showing her off. Kirstin was trapped in the corner with her two children playing a game of Exploding Snap with Ron, Fred and George. Occasional shouts of laughter broke through the boisterous crowd as Fred or George always managed to catch something on fire. Figuring her sister would love this part, Marissa looked for Erin but couldn't find her in the kitchen, then remembered she was going to be late.

Devon and Jennifer had shown up for a bit, after Erin offered to watch the five year old twins, Thomas and Shane, so they could visit; then they would switch. Erin still wasn't married but much to Marissa's chagrin had actually gone out on a date with Arnold Bosse. They both worked in the Ministry and after numerous lunch outings had actually gone to dinner and a show in London. Wisely, Brian had kept his mouth shut but Marissa could sense he wasn't too happy about the date either.

"Hey, Marissa…where are the kids?" Janet asked settling herself down on the bench next to her friend. Marissa pointed outside.

"Brian is with them in the pool; well, at least with Natalie. I was helping mum with dinner but she shooed me away. So, now I'm just people watching." Marissa took a sip of her pumpkin juice and gazed down at Janet's very pregnant belly.

Janet caught her glance and smiled, patting the roundness under her t-shirt. "Have you seen my husband anywhere? We apparated into the front yard and that's the last I saw him."

"I think James is in the pool with everyone else. At least, Ron said he was when Samantha was looking for him earlier," Marissa patted Janet's stomach (Janet and James Weasley's third child), and gave her friend a gentle push off the seat and towards the back door to the pool.

"Marissa!"

She turned to see her sixteen year old sister coming down the stairs.

Sixteen and a half year old Elizabeth…Marissa vividly remembered being that age and couldn't believe that she was now 33 years old. It felt like yesterday she was in her fifth year at school. And due to that late birthday, she was going to turn 19 in her last year at Hogwarts. Sarah loved the fact she had an aunt only a few years older than she was, but admitted she viewed her mainly like an older cousin.

"Are you coming out to swim?" Elizabeth stood there in a two piece suit and looked down at her sister.

"I guess so. Mum said she needed my help, then shooed me away from the stove. So, yeah, I'll go swim with you." Marissa followed her youngest sister out towards the pool, peeling off her shirt and skirt, revealing her swimsuit underneath.

"Hey mum! Aunt Elizabeth…over here!" Natalie waved her hands from the inner tube she was suspended in. Brian was pulling her back and forth and seemed relieved that Marissa was outside now. She could help keep Natalie entertained in the water.

"Hullo my favorite brother in law," Elizabeth said jumping into the water and bobbing up next to Brian.

"I'm your ONLY brother in law."

"For now," Elizabeth kidded and swam under the water to where her brother, Devon, was swimming at the other end of the pool chatting with the numerous Weasley cousins. Marissa let her gaze roam around the backyard, happy to be here with her family, cousins, her cousins children, parents…everyone.

"Earth to Marissa," Brian said gently splashing water to get her attention.

"I'm sorry…what?" Marissa pushed Natalie back towards Brian in the tube, listening to her laugh and giggle the whole time, her brown eyes bright with laughter.

"I was just asking what you were thinking about…twice."

"Oh," Marissa blushed slightly and smiled at him, "Just looking at everyone. Seeing what they were doing."

"Happy to have Sarah home and happy to be around everyone aren't you?" Brian pulled Natalie behind him as he swam with one arm to where Marissa was treading water.

"I am. You know me, happiest when everyone is home," Marissa lifted Natalie up onto the sidewalk and watched her run towards Draco who scooped her up, wet suit and all. He was a lot more relaxed as a grandfather than he was with Marissa and the others. Perhaps because at the end of the day, he knew he could hand them back to Marissa and Brian and not have to worry so much about what they were doing.

Brian tugged Marissa towards him, circling his arms around her, his feet barely touching the bottom of the pool.

"Any big plans tonight?" Brian asked kissing her neck then pulling back.

"No…why? Do you have some?" Marissa asked resting her hands on his shoulders still not able to keep her hands from tracing the contours she found there.

"I think we should celebrate that Sarah's home."

"Well…we are sort of doing that here," Marissa said her voice filled with confusion. 

"No, I mean our own way…Silencio and all." Brian grinned at her as her mouth dropped. She should be used to his surprising comments after being with him so long, but they always came out at the strangest times.

"Brian Potter…you're a trip!" Marissa laughed splashing water onto his chest. "But," she leaned forward so her lips were against his ear. "If you're good, I can show you something new I learned…."

Brian pulled back and stared at her with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Do I even want to know where you learned this new…thing?"

Marissa rubbed her hands over his shoulders as she smiled at him.

"Good ol' Janet found a book and was showing me some of the…pictures…_that _should answer all your questions."

"I think I like Janet even more than before," Brian said grinning from ear to ear. Marissa laughed, leaned over and kissed him.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she learned how to cook a new dessert, which was chilling in the kitchen at home as they played in the pool. That the dessert was from one of Janet's cookbooks.

She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when she showed him what she meant; but she was sure he would forgive her for what she had in mind for later that night.

Much later, after all three children were in bed.

Silencio charm and all.

She was going to show Brian James Potter just how much she loved him, and how thankful she was for giving her three beautiful children.

THE END


End file.
